Tender Aches
by RandomJaz
Summary: A childhood friendship carried in to adulthood takes an exciting turn when Allen invites Rod over for some much needed tender loving care and guy time after a busy work rut.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, this was a requested story. Hope you all enjoy :)

Sorry RobotKitty5848, I know it took a bit but I got it done! As promised! (I changed the plot a little bit but it's still the stencil we talked about.) This is technically a one shot but I have no problem continuing it if requested, otherwise I'm leaving it as is.

Side Note: I know in the game that Allen's upstairs is the bedroom and kitchen, and that it's all one open space. But, for the sake of this fic, they're separated by a wall and door. Not a major change but just thought I'd point it out as a heads up .

xxxxx

"Allen!"

No sound could be heard after Rod yelled from the front counter. Glancing at the clock Rod double checked to make sure he was in fact on time. Upon glance, the clock said twelve o' clock. Satisfied, Rod anticipated Allen.

Allen, who had been the one to invite Rod over, had complained days prior that they hadn't hung out in a while due to their work loads. In efforts to correct that he insisted Rod come at noon for a haircut since he needed one... but that couldn't happen without Allen actually there. The clock showed it was now noon five past, so where was Allen?

Rod stretched, trying to crack his sore knees. The horses were giving him a run for his money this week, part of taking care of them was riding them for exercise and that proved to be strenuous when having multiple. Pets, how he loved them. His knee had seen better days, however.

"ALLEN!" Rod proceeded to yell for his best friend, ringing the service bell obnoxiously.

The sound rang out unnecessarily loud, followed by his voice.

"ALLEN!"

"I'm gone for two fucking minutes."

The front door opened and in came Allen from outside, a large paper bag in his arms. He came in and breezed past Rod as he walked in. With his attention drawn to the bags of course Rod tried peering in to them out of curiosity. Allen pulled it out of Rod's reach and headed towards the stairs nonchalantly.

"Nosey." Allen scolded, light heartedly. "I'll be right back. Stay put for a minute."

Rod blinked but said nothing. His lack of response was enough for Allen who just went upstairs without saying anything else. Minutes ticked on and Rod waited patiently, not hearing the sound of scuffling up on the second floor. About fifteen minutes passed but Allen had yet to return. Leaning on the counter to try and alleviate some of the pressure on his knee, Rod rested his chin on his palm. His eyes slid over to the bell again, his fingers twitching mischievously. But, before he could ding it, a voice startled him.

"Ring that bell again and I'm shoving it up your backside."

Rod laughed off the threat and stood back up straight.

"I didn't know you were out earlier, sorry. Thought you were upstairs."

"Just had to grab some stuff from the store" Allen told him. "But, if you thought I was upstairs why not just come up and get me like a normal person instead of wailing like some house wife from all the way down here?"

Rod raised his shoulders indifferently, giving his friend an "I don't know" expression. Allen took it in and just shook his head as if it were totally normal behavior for Rod to do something silly, which it actually was.

"Simpleton." Allen called him jokingly. "Too lazy to go check."

"For your information my knees hurt. The horses have been a lot this week..."

"Take it easy on yourself, Rod. Animals are a lot of work but there's no point hurting your body over them. I swear you don't know how to prioritize sometimes, like a child if anything. But moving on, let's get that hair fixed. I can't stand to look at it anymore."

Nodding in the direction of the salon chair, Allen ushered his friend over. He spun the chair for Rod to sit down in then patted the seat invitingly. Plopping himself down, Rod made himself comfortable whilst Allen snuggly fastened a cape around him. Allen twirled his comb expertly before looking at Rod's orange head of hair.

Sapphire blue eyes peering through prescription lenses, the redhaired young man was not impressed what so ever. Exasperated at the mess Rod had allowed himself to become, Allen could only bring himself to scoff. He had nothing nice to say. The once short orange spikes were now too long and falling slightly, looking disheveled and messy. Layers out of line and nothing looking right.

"So, what are we doing here?" Allen asked the coppery haired male. "Your hair is getting unruly. It's a fucking mess, Rod."

"Uh...I don't know, actually. I just know it's time for a trim..."

Allen nodded, almost solemnly.

"That it is." Allen agreed. "I'll just clean you up then. We can go from there if you change your mind."

Allen sprayed down Rod's hair and combed it straight before snipping away at his uneven, wispy ends. The opening and closing of the handheld blades clicked softly as Allen began his work. The two stayed quiet, comfortably of course. Rod didn't have much to say, nothing new came in to his shop as of late. Nor did any new people. So instead of chatting aimlessly about nothing, he chose to let his friend work in peace. Of course Allen didn't mind his friend's happy chatter, so long as it was in moderation. Nonetheless, Rod still stayed quiet.

"So, I saw Rachel saunter up to you with some Lasagna the other day." Allen mentioned, breaking the silence. "What was that about?"

"Oh, you saw that? It was nothing. She said she'd made too much or something...told me to take some off her hands or whatever." Rod explained, thinking back on the day where Rachel presented him with a plate of his favorite food while at work. "It was nice she gave me some."

Rachel was nice to him, not that Rod paid any special mind to it. He, himself, was friendly so it made sense that friendly people attracted other friendly people. Overgrown locks of hair were snipped off, falling to the floor. Allen looked down his nose past his glasses as he focused on the task at hand.

Rod stole glances at Allen through the reflection in the mirror and couldn't help but wonder how his best friend always looked so well put together. His ruby hair lay sleek down his face, his eyebrows always perfect along with his outfits yet Rod couldn't be bothered. If his best friend wasn't a beautician, he'd be screwed.

"Well well, isn't she nice?"

The tone of voice from Allen was one he often used with others, but not with him. Unimpressed and undeniably so. His childhood friend wasn't like that to him, not so harshly. Allen had a reputation for giving backhanded compliments to people, being impossible to impress as well as just sounding painfully disinterested at near everything that didn't involve himself. Even so, that didn't carry over to their personal interactions, at least not so obviously. It struck Rod as weird but he let it go, assuming Allen was tired or something. Or maybe he just interpreted it wrong?

"I guess? I don't know." Rod replied, shrugging. "The lasagna was kind of bland, it was the thought that counted. It was a letdown though since it's my favorite dish. I like it a certain way."

Rod peeked up at Allen's reflection from under his bangs as he spoke, Allen working away. If he was honest with himself, Allen was stunning. Rod's eyes widened as he realized what he had just thought, shaking it off mentally he looked back down at his lap. Choosing to ignore the intrusive thought he dismissed it. Allen was his friend, there was no need for that. He didn't feel anything towards the other. Allen just happened to be very handsome for a male. Meanwhile Allen continued snipping away at his hair, combing the layers and fixing them.

"I make pretty good lasagna, I didn't know it was your absolute favorite." he admitted. "All these years, you should have just said something. I'll make you some. You'll like it."

"...oh. Thanks! I'm sure it'll be great."

Allen grinned, his fingers grazed Rod's scalp lightly as he worked, causing tingles to erupt over his skin. Over and over again Allen's raked his fingers through Rod's hair while ensuring his cuts were even, causing his nerve endings to flutter and constrict as the roots of his hair were tugged gently. The feeling became stronger and Rod struggled to ignore it but an unexpected spritz of water gave him a big wave of the willies.

"Ngh!" he yelped, moving forward abruptly.

Allen laughed, his voice a melodic chuckle before pinching Rod's earlobe teasingly.

"Sensitive." he remarked, "Didn't mean to tickle you. Just wetting you down to double check the layers. You act like I did something suggestive."

Rod coughed embarrassedly, his face warming a bit as Allen began fixing the line at the nape of his neck with a trimmer. Once done he retrieved his hairdryer and started to dry Rod's hair back to it's soft spiky texture. When Rod looked up again he looked at the reflection in the mirror, his breath catching when he saw Allen's eyes meeting his. They were focused.

"You look kind of flushed, the heat too much?" Allen asked casually, running his fingers through Rod's hair as he dried it. His perfectly plucked eyebrows raising questioningly.

"Yeah, the heat it kind of high, don't worry about it..." Rod explained, lying of course, his attention drawn to the delicate arch that was Allen's eyebrows.

Were they always so perfect? Like, THAT perfect? A glance at his own made him feel unkempt, they weren't bad...they just weren't anything special. When finally done, Allen clicked the blow dryer off and wrapped the cord around the handle of it. He then set the drying tool down on the counter. Rod looked at his reflection, rubbing his eyebrows worriedly. Did he need to fix them? Allen fixed his own all the time...Rod failed to notice Allen who leaned down, face over his shoulder, and spoke.

"Who's this cutie sitting in my salon chair?" Allen teased him. "I could have sworn some unkempt stranger was here a minute ago. It's amazing what a haircut can do, hm?"

Rod jumped slightly. Allen smirked at him before he noticed the worrisome way his friend was looking at his eyebrows in the mirror. Being a cosmetologist, Allen offered to take care of it, not that there was really anything wrong with them. They lacked shape a bit, but otherwise were fine.

"Are your eyebrows bothering you?" he inquired, tapping the edge of one with his finger. "I can groom them for you, if you want."

"I've never done it before. Do you think I need it? "

"Eh, not really. A little clean up never hurt though, you know that." Allen commented, poking Rod in the cheek playfully. "I'll grab the eyebrow kit."

As promised Allen returned with the eyebrow kit, holding it under his arm. He set it down on the counter before reaching under Rod's seat which suddenly reclined about forty five degrees without so much as a warning. Rod grunted in surprise, gripping the arms of the chair

.

"Could you give me a heads up next time?' he asked, catching his breath. "Like for real, please?"

"If that startled you, you better brace yourself." Allen warned."Wax and tweezers are coming your way, my friend."

Rod blanched, giving Allen wide fearful eyes as he was coaxed in to sitting back in the nearly horizontal positioned chair. By coax it was more Allen having to hold him down. Allen smiled in amusement before setting the wax to warm. He mixed the warmed wax and glazed an application stick with it very sparingly before leaning over Rod who was still looking very worried.

Blowing on the wax gently to cool it, he instructed Rod not to move a muscle. In fear, Rod laid perfectly still. Bringing the applicator up to his eyebrows, Allen dragged it softly over the space between Rod's eyebrows where sparse hairs grew.

"Relax." he chided reassuringly. "I'm not going to torture you. Just some wax. You don't need too much done, just some shaping. Could be so much worse."

A small strip of paper was rubbed over the wax between his eyebrows and Allen pulled it off quickly with a well-practiced hand.

"Your skin may feel a little irritated afterwards."

Obviously Rod flinched from the rip, yelping in pain. Allen hummed and brought the wax back up to Rod's eyebrows, applying it to the underside of one of them. Paper was applied and ripped off, pulling off just a bit of hair to clean up the arch.

"So, years of haircuts but never have you asked for this." Allen observed thoughtfully."Why the sudden interest in your eyebrows?"

Rod reflected on the way he viewed Allen, always put together and looking great. Earlier he had taken notice of just how well put together he looked, his eyebrows standing out to him. He wasn't really a self conscious person, but Allen's appearance made him feel that way. Figuring it was perfectly fine to be honest about it, he came out and said it. They were friends after all.

"Well..." Rod began. "I was just thinking how yours are always done and thought maybe I should too. You always look nice."

"I do, don't I? Thank you for noticing, though it's impossible not to."

"No problem..." Rod whispered. "It's really true though. You look great."

"That's so sweet but you look great too, don't ever doubt that. Not everyone can be me, though. Don't stress that. It's just the way things are."

Once done waxing, Allen took a small eyebrow comb and scissors and trimmed the length just a little. A few hairs were plucked after and then he was done. As promised, the skin around Rod's eyebrows were a little irritated from the grooming, along with the wax residue sticking there. He reached a hand up to scratch one side but Allen swatted it away.

"Don't!" Allen insisted. " Let me wipe them off."

Allen proceeded to do so, but it did little to appease Rod. He tried again to scratch as Allen wiped off his eyebrows but again he was swatted away. Poor Rod was distraught.

"It itches! Let me scratch!"

"Don't you dare!"

Once cleaned up, Allen rubbed some soothing oil on the skin to calm down the irritation. When Allen started discarding the used materials and putting away the supplies, Rod managed to sneak in a scratch but yelped in pain which alerted the red headed stylist that something was amiss. When turning around, Rod was spotted rubbing at the edge of one of his eyebrows, the skin reddening further.

"Honestly?"

Whining, Rod looked up at Allen pitifully.

"Allen!" he whined, rubbing the area and effectively making it worse."Ehhh."

Allen rolled his eyes and shook his head. Coating a cotton ball with more oil, he turned around grabbing Rod's wrist and pulled it down. He rubbed it over the area, AGAIN, and firmly told him not to touch it..

"Dummy." he teased. "Don't. Not. Touch. Don't make me have to tell you again, I don't have the patience."

"But it itches! Why'd you let me do this?!"

Ignoring the whining, Allen leant down and chastely pecked the afflicted skin with his lips.

"Poor thing." he cooed. " I'm sorry."

The small, sweet gesture caught Rod off guard, who in response looked up at Allen.

"...um..."

"What? I can't show you some affection? You're my best friend. Deal with it." Allen stated blatantly, popping him on the nose. "I've known you forever."

"Exactly. I've known you forever and didn't think you had that in you..."

"You'd be surprised."

Finishing the work stations clean up, Allen set everything right again as Rod lounged in the chair and watched. The redhead cleaned up quickly before coming back to him and tickling him under the chin to get his attention.

"So, got plans?"

Rod shook his head.

"Nope. I'm off...unlike you." he taunted, smirking. " I guess we're not hanging out more today."

"That can be fixed."

Allen walked around to the counter, got a sign, and approached the front door. He opened it and placed the sign before shutting the door. Locking it securely, he walked back to Rod whom was leaning with his back and elbows on the edge of the front counter.

"Now we are." Allen deadpanned. "Simple as that."

"But what if someone comes for a haircut?" Rod argued, "It's your business day..."

"They can come back tomorrow. I don't care."

Rod was kind of shocked at his answer, it was unlike Allen to just brush off his responsibilities. What was there to do today that was more important than keeping the salon open?

"Why close the shop now though?"

"Maybe I want to spend some time with you. It's been a while, we've just been so busy. I mean, look at you," Allen reasoned. "You went nearly Three months without a haircut. That's unlike you to put it off quite that long. And you're sore. All from work. It's been hard getting a hold of you... so I want to hang out."

Rod smiled at his friend whole heartedly and tried standing back up straight but once he pushed himself off the counter, he grunted in discomfort. His knee buckled a little from under him, the joint aching. Shaking it off, he rubbed at it and played off the pain.

"So what do you want to do? " he asked Allen, rubbing his knee again. "Wanna go to the forest or café? We could take a walk by Rachel's farm. Her animals are roaming around and we can pet them, she doesn't mind."

"I go there all the time, I know that."Allen retorted, unusually quickly. "Let's just stay here...your knee is sore anyways."

Up the stairs they went, Allen leading the way. The stairs led up in to the kitchen and Allen insisted Rod sit down after removing his shoes. Climbing the stairs wasn't the best idea but his knee wasn't injured, just tender. He rubbed at it and Allen scrounged for an ice pack from the freezer. After handing it to Rod, he turned back around and opened the fridge, pulling out a bottle of wine.

Rod noticed it, unsure of what the occasion was he cast a curious look at Allen.

"It's Friday? " Allen offered as a reason to drink.

Rod of course just snickered.

"I don't need an actual reason for wine, it's wine. Shush and mind your business."

Without asking, Allen poured Rod a glass as well as one for himself.

"I'm not really in a drinking mood..."

"Just drink it, it'll take the edge off. Your knee will thank you."

He handed it to Rod before disappearing in to his bedroom, shutting the door behind himself. Rod didn't question it and sipped from his glass. He wasn't a drinker but he liked wine, especially the wine Allen picked out. He always got the good stuff. Allen came back, again shutting the door behind himself and then sat down across from Rod. Rod sniffed the air suddenly, brows furrowing.

"I smell matches."

"Don't be silly."

Again, Rod looked around. He spotted one of Allen's scented candles on the counter top. It was unlit with the wick burnt black from the soot of prior uses.

"Oh, it's probably just that candle you have. Did you have it lit earlier?"

"Mmhm. Anyways, how's work going for you? Aside from the animals trying to ruin your knees?"

The pair of friends chatted casually as was normal for them, finishing their glasses before Allen refilled them again. Of course they weren't drunk or at all tipsy, just enjoying their beverages as they spoke. Rod kept a hand on his knee protectively, worried that his pain would worsen if he stopped massaging it. Allen scooted his chair closer to him, and patted his hand softly so he'd move it.

"Here, let me."

"I can do it."

"You don't know what you're doing. Just move your hand."

Allen put down his glass and rubbed Rod's knee nicely, massaging the area with a much more skilled hand than he had. Rod didn't think anything of it. They were best friends, comfortable harmless contact was a right of passage... like the kiss Allen had given him on his brow. Allen's touch was surprisingly comforting, his hand very light as he moved it. He leaned in a little as he massaged Rod's knee, their sides pressed together like their chairs. Rod closed his eyes and tipped his head back, relief taking over, glass still in hand.

When he cracked open his eyes he hadn't been expecting to feel a pair of lips on his own. Allen had leaned in when his eyes were closed, not expecting them to open when he made his move. Blinking, Rod become alert and realized Allen was kissing him. The action didn't startle him, just surprised him. He'd always though maybe Allen was gay... as awful as it sounded he just seemed to fit the bill.

Rod didn't pull away or make an struggle in reaction to what Allen was doing. So, taking his behavior as encouragement, Allen kissed him harder on the mouth before standing up. Their lips disconnected as Allen stood but he pulled Rod up with him, and before he could comment on what had just taken place, he was being taken in to the next room and trying not to spill his wine.

The door was opened and Allen's room was revealed. White candles sat lit around the room, offered a soft glow to light the surroundings. Rod took it all in, vaguely aware of the slim arms nestling themselves around him. Allen rested his chin on Rod's shoulder, both of them looking at the bed which was surrounded by small tealight candles. Rod turned his head so that his chin was parallel with his shoulder to hear was Allen was saying.

"Would you like to get comfortable? I'll help you." The redhead offered, " It would be my pleasure to do so... get you off that knee and maybe out of some of these clothes if you'd like."

Rod was speechless.

It all felt as if it came out of nowhere... which it did, in all fairness. Allen being his friend just made it worse... he was his friend! Sure, he'd always pegged him as in to guys but Rod didn't really know how he felt about Allen. He'd admitted to himself that he was very attractive, but his thoughts never wandered past that.

Sexuality was an issue at hand. When it came to sexual preference, Rod was naively neutral. Blissfully ignorant if anything. With no experience, both men and women were a mystery...he never had any experience to establish a desire or preference. Thought was never put in to it and Rod abruptly ran out of time to think about it as lips were touching his neck and made their way up.

Swallowing hard as he felt Allen kiss the shell of his ear, Rod stood still. Allen took him by the arm and pulled gently but with assertion all the same. Eyes narrowed and smoldering, Allen coaxed him across the floor.

"My bed isn't so scary." He promised. "Don't be that way."

Allen had Rod sit with his back to the headboard after getting him to approach the bed. Allen took the wine from him and set it aside on the bedside table, the glass tapping the polished wood surface almost inaudibly. Allen strokes wisps of hair off Rod's forehead before climbing over him. Rod looked past Allen at the candles once more before back at Allen.

"I knew I smelled matches."

"Indeed."

Rod was kissed once more, and unsure of what to do he went with it. He hadn't felt in danger or uncomfortable, leaving unsure if to pull away. As Allen pressed his lips to Rod's he knew something was off with him and pulled away, licking at the seam of his lips before doing so.

"What's wrong?"

"Um...I just don't know how to feel about this..."

Allen rubbed Rod's knee again, kissing his forehead. Rod was wide eyed and a bit disorientated with the building buzz of the alcohol. Allen almost chuckled at the vulnerability.

"Allen... what are you trying to do?"

"I just want to make you feel good. " he murmured, rubbing over Rod's T-shirt. "I have for a while now...let me? Tell me what you want me. I want to hear you say it."

"Allen...I don't have any experience with this... sort of thing."

Rod told him sheepishly, avoiding his friend's face. So horribly embarrassed he was now. Allen's fingers continued trailing over the fabric stretched across Rod's chest, boldly sauntering to the collar and stroking the skin of his Adam's apple.

" Experience with what?" Allen inquired. "Men?"

"With anyone..."

Allen proceeded to fully straddle Rod. He took off his glasses and set them down next to the wine glass before removing his blazer. The thin material of his dress shirt was removed as well, leaving his smooth chest exposed. It had been slow and precise, Allen undoing his cufflinks and unbuttoning his shirt with ease.

"Touch me then." Allen instructed, the shirt dropping to the floor.

Rod didn't do as he was told right away. Taking the lead, naturally, Allen guided Rod's hands on to his body. The warm, quivering palms made contact with Allen's chest.

"You're shaking." Allen observed, patting Rod's hand gently. "Breathe, don't get nervous over this."

"S-Sorry..."

"Don't be."

Rod explored the expanse of flesh timidly, doing his best to keep his eyes away from Allen's. He couldn't avoid those eyes forever because soon enough Allen came down upon Rod's body and looked right at him. Smirking like Rod was the cutest thing he'd ever seen, he kissed him.

As wetness touched Rod's lips, somehow, he instinctively knew to open his mouth. Time ticked by with unhurried exploration and slow languid kisses, and sure enough Rod felt himself harden. Allen felt it to and paused, urging Rod to take his shirt off. They resumed their actions, this time Allen coaxing Rod to actually use his tongue on his body.

Hands planted on the narrow hips rested in his lap, Rod leaned forward and licked Allen's small pink nipple with a flick of his tongue. Allen's sigh encouraged him, as did the long fingers curling in his hair. Rod he gently latched on to it and licked it again, wrapping both arms around Allen securely.

Rod wasn't a hundred percent sure what was going on and how he felt about it, but the arousal in his pants didn't question any of it. He was worked up, Allen was worked up, and with the situation at hand Rod concluded there wasn't much more to figure out. Allen liked him, and so far Rod was comfortable enough with Allen.

Teasing Allen's chest, Rod's head was gently eased off after moments ticked on. It was tilted up for a kiss. Allen's hands then went for Rod's belt, undoing it and pulling it from his pant loops unannounced. He stuck his tongue deep in to Rod's mouth, savoring the kiss, but backed away and began moving his body lower before Rod could understand what was happening.

Allen unzipped the coppery haired male's pants and tugged them off before reaching in his underwear for the solid mass he felt there. Rod groaned as he was grabbed, his friend's slender fingers squeezing him rhythmically. Easing back against the headboard, Rod let his body go slack. Allen took advantage of Rod's growing comfort.

"How do you feel about trying new things?" Allen asked, stroking him.

"What do you mean?"

"I like to be on top." he explained. "Is that alright with you?"

"T-That's fine."

Satisfied with the answer, Allen boldly pulled Rod's erection from the confines of his underwear. Dipping down he licked Rod's tip, only hearing Rod's intake of breath for a moment He engulfed the tip then bobbed down, the shaft disappearing in to his mouth.

Rod pressed his back in to the headboard as he was suddenly assaulted with pleasurable feelings, wet heat between his legs. Allen continued, taking great joy in the way Rod's breathing shortened while he was serviced for the first time. He took his time doing so, enjoying the control he had. It wasn't until Rod bucked up in to his mouth reflexively, signaling he was ready to work towards an orgasm, that Allen decided it was time to take it further.

Getting off the bed he stood by Rod's feet and swiftly undid his pants. They dropped to the floor, his underwear following, and stood before Rod naked. Rod's mouth opened just the tiniest bit in awe. Allen pulled Rod's underwear off him before dropping them, pulling him by the ankles so he'd lie down, and handing him the unfinished wine.

"Polish that off and we'll get continue."

"Why?"

"Just some liquid courage."

Rod did as he was told and drank it. Allen got some lube from his nightstand, along with a condom. He ran the foil packet along Rod's chest before tapping it on his chin. Rod's eyes near crossed trying to look at it.

"Your call. Do you want me to wear it?"

Rod recognized it as a condom, remembering seeing it in health class before. What he remembered about them was hey were for preventing pregnancy and STD's, only one of which he could possibly be at risk for.

"I trust you..." He whispered. "If you want to wear it go ahead...but I trust you."

"You're a cute thing, aren't you?"

Forgoing the condom, Allen smiled. Approvingly, he smiled. Rod's words had touched him, more so they had flattered him. Bottle of lubrication in hand, Allen squeezed out a small amount to his fingertips and opened Rod's legs a little wider. His fingers dipped out of sight but Rod felt them when they reappeared somewhere else.

His face blossomed a charming rosy blush as Allen opened him up, leisurely testing the waters. Very tip of his finger pressing in unhurriedly against Rod's entrance he waited patiently for it to open up on its own. Bit by bit with small increments of increased pressure, Rod's body let Allen in. Moments carried on with just Rod's uneven breathing filling the space around them as his body got used to Allen's fingers moving inside him. Soon Allen began stroking him at the same time.

Lost in the experience, Rod was relaxed and his muscles went nearly limp in surrender as Allen touched him. Carefully teasing his entrance, Allen only entered to the first knuckle. As Rod responded well he sunk in to the second. The light teasing was enough to leave Rod flustered like the virgin he was but how tempted Allen was to forgo teasing the young man's nerve endings to searching deeper for something else...

"I'd ask if this is doing anything for you but I'm not one to ask stupid questions." Allen stated, increasing his pace on Rod's cock. "However, I'm tempted to hurry this along."

"Hurry it along?"

"Fuck you, Rod. I want to fuck you."

With assertion Allen gave a quick thrust of his fingers inside Rod, startling him. With the second thrust Allen had jabbed the tender spot he'd been aiming for, the firm sensitive lump of Rod's prostate. From Rod's mouth came a higher pitched sound, it dying down to an embarrassed whine as Allen now fully began massaging his prostate.

Allen let go of Rod's cock, focusing on the task at hand. Rod's skull sunk heavily to the pillow under his head, thighs twitching as Allen held one down firmly while continuing the agenda at hand. Rod's cock throbbed, missing the touch of Allen's hand. Tip red and wet at the slit, Rod forced himself to speak up.

"Allen, please touch it again..."

"I could do you one much better. You just have to say the word. I'm not the most comfortable either, if you haven't noticed."

Eyeing Rod carefully for his reaction, Allen quickly added another finger. The ring of muscle around his fingers stretched, eliciting a choppy take of air from the recipient of the penetration. Allen raised a brow in instigation before adding a third finger, this time more slowly in consideration for Rod.

" Allen, that's getting tight!" Rod warned as the third finger crept in deeper. "How would you even be able to...do...ah-"

Allen completed the penetration with three fingers and held them still, feeling Rod's muscles flutter around them without any voluntary consent. One hand went to the bedsheets, Rod squeezing and legs parting further as if it would create room to accommodate the tight sensation humming from his entrance.

"These things happen naturally." Allen assured him, licking his lips subtly as Rod's legs spread so desperately, hips near squirming. "You trust me. You said so yourself. It'll be fine. I won't hurt you."

The fingers inside Rod carefully began spreading out in preparation. One of Rod's eyes shut as he winced at the adjustment. His elasticity was good, Allen noted to himself. When he pulled his fingers out, Rod's entrance was left wet and cold with the lack of bodily contact. Luckily for him, Allen replaced his finger with the tip of his erection.

Steadily Allen nudged it, careful not to exert too much pressure. He lightly slid around the slippery, tight orifice, showing Rod, it was alright. With a press of the hips, his girth began pressing in. But Allen didn't penetrate him. He stayed right where he was.

"See?" Allen pointed out. "You'll open up naturally for me. It won't hurt, not the way you think it will."

"What if it does?"

"You have to trust me."

After a moment of contemplation, Rod took hold of his own thighs by the bends of his knees. Swallowing thickly, he left his legs open. Allen accepted the invitation. And thankfully for Rod, Allen wasn't particularly thick. His erection had fair girth and substantial length which favored for an easier first penetration. Regardless, when it happened Rod's eyes flew open.

"Does it hurt at all?" Allen worried.

"It doesn't hurt..." Rod clarified, trailing off with an awkward squirm. " I've just never felt this before... it's um...new."

Allen squeezed Rod's thighs sensually, caressing the calves Rod still had bent up in the air. Brief eye contact was made. Kissing one pale knee, the one that hurt, Allen warned Rod to stay relaxed before thrusting once. Rod gripped the pillows, gasping at the impalement. Allen moved again, more force this time, and Rod panted with his cheeks tingling as the spot inside him was touched again.

"That's it, just breath."

Allen layered himself over Rod and began his steady consistent movements. His bangs bounced in his face, along with his pendant that bounced on his collar bone, as he thrusted. Rod's insides gripped Allen firmly, the tight warm channel fluttering enticingly around his member. The mattress springs creaked quietly whilst he took reign over his best friend's body, wanting desperately for him to reach his climax.

Nestled between his legs, Allen moved carefully. But despite the consideration to Rod's body, Allen's stare was hungry. Distraught with what was taking place to his body, Rod laid with eyes shut, gasping at each time Allen's hips moved against him. Staying as close as he could physically get, Allen kept his thrusts short and shallow to tease Rod from within. The repetitive stimulation lured Rod's arousal right where Allen wanted.

"Allen!" Rod moaned, writhing from the unfamiliar sensations consuming his body. "What are you doing to me? That feels amazing..."

Allen didn't answer but craned his neck down to lick a heavy swipe across Rod's nipple. Saliva cooled with the open air, leaving Rod's velvet skin to perk.

"Ah! A-Ahh..."

Placing his hands on Rod's, Allen guided them away from the knees he'd been holding up. Rod's legs dropped to the mattress.

"Wrap your legs around me." Allen instructed.

Rod's legs raised, wrapping themselves around Allen who kept an unrelenting pace. Soon arms flew up to wrap around Allen's neck, holding on tightly. Like Rod was clinging on for life. He squeezed his legs and rocked his hips restlessly, breathing heavily and panting. Though satisfied with the result, curious to what Rod had to say for himself, Allen question what Rod was doing.

"I'm close." Rod explained, hold unwavering on Allen. "I'm really close! Slow down or I'm going to-"

As he had warned, Rod reached his climax because Allen had not cared to ease off. Allen pushed Rod's legs up at a bent angle and smoothly impaled him, desperate for his own satisfaction. When Rod gripped his shoulders, body quaking in the aftershock of his orgasm, that was all it took. Allen finished, shooting his seed inside Rod's lax body.

Rolling off of him, he rested his head on Rod's shoulder and scooted in closer. His arm rested on his stomach, hand bent up to rub his chest after rolling Rod in towards him. A soft peck on his eyebrow and Rod was blissfully settled in Allen's welcoming embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

Allen held Rod around the waist, his chest pressed against the coppery haired man's back. Face resting behind his spiky head of hair, he waited for him to react. Rod made no attempt to move, he laid there quietly with his breathing coming out in relaxed puffs. Allen waited for him to say something, but it was just silence. Having had enough of the silence, Allen nestled his nose in to the soft orange hair, effectively catching Rod's attention.

"Mm?" Rod murmured, feeling Allen blow on his scalp. "What is it?"

"Wanted to hear your voice." he told Rod, scratching the skin below his naval with a single manicured nail. "You're so quiet."

"...sorry...I just don't know what to do in these situations."

Allen smiled, unknowst to Rod, and brought his pursed lips to the square shoulder jutting out from Rod. He kissed the skin, taking joy in the way Rod's breath hitched, and sucked affectionately. Dragging his agile tongue across his shoulder and back, he then blew on the trail of saliva causing goosebumps to erupt over Rod's skin.

"Oh, but there's so much to do."

The fingers that once scratched him gently were now inching towards his still semi erect member and Rod blushed at what Allen was boldly implying.

"That's n-not what I mean, Allen"

"I know what you mean.t" he clarified, grasping Rod once again. "And I know what I said."

Allen pumped Rod, willing him to erect fully once more. Rod shuddered from the stimulation, breathing hard as his best friend touched him. The candles set around the room dimmed in intensity, their flames shrinking. No fight was put up as Allen continued his actions. Somewhere in the back of his head, Rod knew he should probably be talking to Allen about what had just taken place between them rather than repeating it right away, but he let it happen. There wasn't much he could do to fight it.

The confusion mingling in his thoughts was clouded over by the tingles taking over. His loins responded to Allen more intensely than the first time, his skin sensitive and burning urgently, ready for another release. So Allen had some deep feelings for him...or that's what he took from the scenario. What else was there to assume? He was naked in his best friend's bed being stroked, his own previous ejaculation providing lubrication for the smooth movements.

New beads of lubrication seeped from the slit of his mushroom tip, the dewy drops dripping down to Allen's fingers where they were collected and assimilated in to the other bodily fluids coating him. Rod's hand reached out, bunching bed sheets in his sweaty palms as he struggled not to moan loudly; his groin felt hypersensitive and to Allen's touch he could hardly repress himself.

When he touched himself it was a one and done kind of deal. Never had he experienced multiple orgasms in a row but here he was about to experience it for the first time. He could barely contain the sounds fighting to escape his throat as Allen showed no mercy to his dick. Allen didn't fail to notice the lack of sex cries either, the noises he so wanted to hear.

"So quiet." he chided, increasing his speed. "Moan for me...it's so hot."

Red tinged Rod's face upon Allen's sultry request. Allen wasn't a shy person ever and that seemed to be evident in everything he did. Everything...

"Allen..." Rod objected. "I-I-"

"Do it for me."

Allen's hand glided over him quickly, squeezing and twisting making Rod thrust in to his hot, insistent fingers.

"Ahh!" Rod moaned softly, his voice rising in volume as Allen squeezed his slippery head. "Mmm!"

"Music to my ears." he said quietly, craning his neck down to nip at Rod's earlobe."You don't know how long I've wanted you like this..."

Rod was losing himself in the pleasure, fighting to stay alert and listen to whatever Allen would say. He could hardly focus. Hot breath blew inside his ear canal before lips suckled on the skin beneath the shell of his ear. His heart beat pounded loudly beneath the cage of ribs.

"Huh?" Rod managed to ask, fighting the desire to plant his face in the mattress. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, so clueless and naive." Allen remarked, enjoying the desperateness in Rod's voice. "We've known each other forever Rod, our teenage years proved the most difficult for me because quite honestly... puberty was very kind to you."

A strangled groan left Rod's mouth and he wheezed when Allen pulled his erection roughly.

"The summers back home were always fun, so hot. Riding around on your horse shirtless during the day on your parent's property... I could see you from my window and it was quite the sight."

With no warning, Rod's release burst from him, coating Allen's hand. Shudders wracked his body, his hands trembling around the balled up sheets in his fist.

"Ha..." he panted, resting his forehead on the mattress. "Jeez.. that snuck up on me. "

Rod laid there, semi curled in to himself with Allen pressed firmly against his back. Semen leaked from his member, along with the remnants of Allen's release earlier. Allen's pectorals melded comfortably with the curve of Rod's spine, his flesh heated with arousal. Rod proved to be the submissive virgin he had suspected of him for years.

"I always knew you'd be an absolute treasure between the sheets."

Hand planted on Rod's waist, Allen turned him flat on his back by the hip. Seminal reside smeared where Allen's hand had touched, leaving a white streak upon his pelvic bone. Without hesitation Allen licked up the streak, surprising Rod who tried pulling away reflexively. Allen traced the very tip of his tongue along the hollows of his pelvis

"Oh God that tickles!" Rod laughed briefly, trying to swing his hip away from Allen's exploring tongue. "S-Stop! -Seriously that tickles, stop! Allen stop licking me!"

The redhead turned a cobalt eye up at Rod, the look almost challenging.

"Run that by me again." Allen requested, "If you would be so kind, of course. I think my ears are playing tricks on me."

Rod took the moment to catch his breath since Allen was no longer tickling him with his tongue. He propped himself up by the elbows while still laying down in an attempt to look at Allen. The moment he tried scooting back, however, Allen grasped his knee. He forgot that particular knee was sore and Rod yelped in pain.

"Ow, bad knee! That's the bad knee!"

"Oh, poor baby." Allen cooed, kissing the 'injury'. "Maybe I should make up for that little mishap."

"I'm fine, it's fine..."

"No, I insist." Allen countered back, dragging his tongue over the knee and up Rod's inner thigh, just stopping short of the apex between his thighs. "I'll make up for it."

Rod really should have known there was no arguing with Allen, especially in this situation. Allen left open mouth kisses on him, the hot breathes wafting up to his loins.

"Allen." he warned, sucking in a bracing breath.

"Hmm?" the red head responded, placing his hands on each of Rod's thighs, spreading them.

"D-Don't...do that. T-There's...you know...down there."

"Cum?"

Allen looked at him teasingly before flicking his tongue out and touching the swollen pink head of Rod's penis. He was still fairly hard, only softening slightly after cumming a second time. The bittersweet taste of semen covered his taste buds as he circled Rod's girth, Rod gritting his teeth.

"Maybe we should take a break." Rod suggested, his face flushed from what Allen was doing. "I just-"

Allen didn't listen and suckled the tip between his lips, licking the salty sweet tip. Taking all of it in his mouth with a quick dive of his head, Rod's shaft plunged down Allen's throat. Rod all but screamed as Allen slid down without resistance, the muscles of Allen's throat gripping him with velvety heat and wetness.

Pulling off with a wet pop, Allen stared at Rod before taking him back inside his mouth while maintaining eye contact. His licked from base to tip before returning him to his mouth. The display was torturous and undeniably erotic. Over and over again Allen bobbed his head, anticipating the orgasm he knew would be ripped out of him.

Rod panted labored, as if he was struggling to breath at all let alone comfortably. He looked as if he were about to burst, something seemed off. The longer Allen went on, the more antsy Rod became. Allen wanted answers.

"I don't think I can do it again, I've came three times before." Rod told him. "I'm right there though... but it's not enough. I can't."

Removing Allen from his mouth, he reared upon his knees and flipped Rod over on to his stomach. He then slipped an arm under his stomach. Pulling him back up he positioned Rod on his knees, the young man's back flush against his chest. The tip of Allen's erection made it in without issue, followed by the rest of it. Thrusting powerfully, Allen worked him from the inside as he resumed pleasuring Rod's erection manually as he had done earlier.

Their flesh slapped together with dull claps as Allen held him close, refusing to loosen his hold. Throwing his head back, Rod moaned loudly, adrenaline surging through his stomach and chest. Sweat lined the divots of his skin, perspiration growing with their movement.

"Just one more time." Allen grunted, moving inside him. "One for time for me."

It took concentration, more so on Rod's part. Allen moved persistently and Rod struggled to achieve orgasm. Not giving up, Allen kept on. The dedication paid off because few thrusts short of Rod crying out in frustration, he reached his climax. It spilled from him with more force than he anticipated, the feeling powerful enough to overwhelm him.

Tears prickled at the corner of his eyes, clinging to his eyelashes, as his body gave out. Thankfully Allen had a secure hold on him. Wrapped up in the heat of the moment, Allen reached his own climax after thrusting in to him urgently prior to Rod's bodily surrender.

Tipping backwards he pulled Rod down with him to lay on the mattress both of them now completely satisfied and worn out. Kissing rod's cheek, Allen stared at his sweaty face, completely amazed. He sighed and let his head rest.

"It's been such a long wait, Rod."

Rod didn't know what on earth to say as his best friend, one whom he just engaged in sexual intercourse with was lying with him on top of the bed sheets naked and coated with a significant layer of sweat.

By no means was Rod uncomfortable with what had happened between them, if anything he felt most comfortable with Allen. The experience was wonderfully intimate for both of them, but that's what mildly plagued Rod as long, slender fingers played with his hair and pulled damp strands away from his forehead.

The line they just full-heartedly crossed as best friends was one that they could never come back from. Be it he currently lay contently with his childhood best friend, his mind wandered elsewhere to a much more serious state of contemplation. Had it been right to simply allow their activities to happen? Goddess forbid something go wrong between them down the line; would their friendship be ruined? The thought was enough to make Rod regret it all, regardless of how right it all felt while it had taken place.

A world without Allen was one he simply did not want to think about. The one person who followed him in to adulthood and never broke contact with him, was Allen. They got along great but were two very different people. How would that affect them later on? Allen hadn't said a word about a relationship but it was clearly implied, at least it appeared that way to Rod.

Having known Allen his whole life, he knew that any expressions of affection or desire from the redheaded male were to be taken seriously and for all they were worth. Being that Allen was a backhanded compliment sort of guy, any attention from him which was totally positive in nature was very significant and not to be ignored. He had instigated sex, and soothingly seduced him. If that wasn't an affectionate display then nothing was.

And Allen never showed affection to anyone. Ever.

The realizations registered in Rod's mind, one after another, becoming more intense as the reality of each struck him with undeniable reason. Rod couldn't suppress the troubled thoughts which bubbled from within and somewhere deep inside him he wished this was just a wet dream. A wet dream he'd wake up from so his best friend would be his best friend forever. By no means did he want their friendship to be put at risk but it was too late for that. All he could hope for was a happy ending, no matter which one it was.

"Rod?"

Coming back to reality Rod blinked slowly and 'hm'ed as casually as he could to respond without seeming dazed or troubled. Allen's fingers twirled themselves in his hair, playing with the gingery locks leisurely without any hurry at all.

"What's on your mind?" Allen asked him, looking up at Rod who laid parallel to him on the bed.

"I'm okay..." Rod lied, not wanting to talk about his concerns. "I'm just tired...and sweaty. Really sweaty, actually. Aren't you worried about your sheets? You're such a neat freak, I can't see how this wouldn't bother you Allen."

Allen laughed very softly, using his hand to pinch Rod's ear gently to not hurt him.

"I'm not worried about the sheets so long as you're the one messing them up." Allen said with a coy wink, leaning over to place a suckling kiss on Rod's jaw before rolling over to get off the bed. "Anyone else ever breathed on my bedsheets and I'd burn the entire set. Bed and all."

Rod was going to offer to change the sheets but his best friend's naked body stunned him. Allen stood with his back to Rod as he stretched his arms up, elongating the sleek slope of his slender back and smooth buttocks. One ankle crossed with the other as he relieved his joints of any stiffness and Rod stared with what felt like to be a frog in his throat. Unable to tear his eyes away, he was caught looking when Allen peered his head over his shoulder.

The copper haired male turned redder than Allen's hair and froze. Narrowing his eyes suggestively, Allen pursed his lips in a taunting kiss before sauntering off to the bathroom. The door clicked behind Allen and Rod covered his face with his hands and groaned to himself. This was either going to end wonderfully or rather devastatingly. Only time would tell...which was terrifying.

A flush in the near distance carried from the bathroom followed by the sound of a faucet. Unsure of what to do, Rod made no attempt to cover himself or move and soon Allen emerged from the bathroom. The bathroom door creaked open but no footsteps were heard so Rod glanced over curiously. He wasn't expecting to see Allen standing in the doorway, staring at him silently.

Locking eyes with him, Allen walked to him before crawling on the bed to kiss him. His hand held Rod's upper thigh, squeezing it as he kissed him deeply. He let Rod out of the kiss before moving his hand to the inner flesh of his thigh and holding it firmly,

"I wish I was a stronger man right now."

"What?" Rod questioned, not understanding the implication behind Allen's statement.

"I wish I could go again, you have no idea how badly I ache for more stamina."

Allen bit Rod's nipple, causing him to yelp, before grasping him by the hands and helping him up. Rod didn't ask what he was up to, but followed him regardless. Pulling him in to the bathroom, Allen closed the door behind him and ran the shower.

"After you." Allen winked, watching Rod tentatively step in to the shower then following him in.

The water pelted down on their bodies, warm and refreshing. Rod didn't know how to act and stood there confused. Wet slap on the bum jolted him out of the awkward posture though. Allen picked up a bar of soap and wet it under the flowing water, lahering it up it up in his hands afterwards. Clapping Rod on the back with a soapy hand, he massaged his back in an attempt to relieve the clearly tense male.

"You act like you've never showered before." Allen joked tauntingly, knowing very well that Rod was just nervous. "Scared of your shower buddy?"

"Of course not..."

"I'm teasing. You're dense today."

The hands massaging Rod's back dipped lower to his hips. Rubbing soap in to them, Allen squeezed the flesh there before moving on to the set of tight cheeks resting below them. Rod sucked in air as his best friend lathered the slippery mounds of flesh, slipping a finger between them. The singular digit rubbed his entrance gently, cleaning away remnants of their coupling.

Perhaps it just a helpful well intended gesture, but a finger in the ass is still a finger in the ass. Squeaking in both discomfort and arousal, Rod tried wiggling away. Allen kept on though, and slipped in further. The finger pulled and pushed back in, playing with the constricting orifice without hurry. It wasn't until Rod gave a breathy sigh of defeat, that Allen wrapped his other arm around Rod as he continued what he was doing.

Panting heavily, Rod ground back in to Allen's fingers desperately trying to get him to touch his prostate. When Allen reached it, Rod grunted as it was jabbed. No words were spoken as Allen tried working Rod towards orgasm. The silence was broken when a telephone rang somewhere in the house.

"The phone is ringing." Rod whispered, lolling his head back in to Allen.

"Ignore it."

It proved to be a huge distraction though as the ringing would not cease. Beyond aggravated, Allen stopped what he was doing upon the request of Rod who couldn't focus. Catching his breath, Rod apologized but Allen shushed him, assuring him it was not his fault.

"Whoever blew up my house phone better have had a good reason. " Allen huffed sharply. "But I fucking doubt it."

The shower went on painlessly and they got out, toweling off. As Rod put his clothes back on, Allen went downstairs with a towel wrapped around his waist to check the answering machine for any messages. When Allen came back upstairs, Rod was zipping up his jeans but had yet to put his shirt on. Pausing as Allen came in, he raised a brow.

"So, who was it? " he asked.

"Doesn't matter. It's not important." He brushed off, collecting his clothes. "After we get dressed I'll change the bedding and get started on some food. Sound good?"

"Sounds great."

xxxxxx

Sitting at the kitchen table Rod watched as Allen pulled ingredients from the fridge on to the counter. The redhead repeatedly told Rod to stay put being he was a guest, but Rod insisted he help with something.

"Lasagna isn't hard to make, stay put." Allen insisted placing the sheets of pasta in to a pot to boil. "I don't need help."

"But I want to help..."

"Pour us some more wine then, I'm parched."

Not satisfied with the task, Rod rolled his eyes but did as he was told. Allen wasn't going to let him help and that was that. Accepting it, Rod sipped from his wine glass and watched Allen work. The lasagna came out perfect, much to Rod's enjoyment and Allen's ego. Eating happily, Rod almost choked as a slender foot snaked its way up between his legs.

"Slow down, silly." Allen suggested, retracting his foot. "You're a glutton when you're nervous. I'm glad that you like it though. No reason that you wouldn't like something I made but you get my point."

"It's great...best I've had in a long time. I really mean it."

"Of course you do."

The meal finished in peace. Allen topped off their wine glasses again, settling in next to Rod instead of across from him. Resting his arm across the ginger's shoulders, he smiled with his glass held.

"So, how long do I have the honor of keeping you today? Or would you rather be somewhere else?"

"I'm fine here...unless you want me to go. I'd understand." Rod reasoned, looking away. "I don't want to be a bother."

"You're always welcome here with me."

Rod couldn't come up with a response to the endearing comment and smiled despite his bashfulness. Allen kissed his earlobe and polished off his wine. After four glasses Allen was tipsy but still coherent due to having eaten. He laughed happily holding Rod as closely as he could while sitting side by side."

"You can stay as long as you want" he urged, rubbing his nose in Rod's hair affectionately. "Don't forget that."

Allen's doting behavior was new but not unwelcome. Rod still worried about the boundaries they were continually crossing but relaxed in to Allen who couldn't be happier to have him there. It wasn't until the tipsy redhead instigated an open mouth kiss, and Rod thoroughly enjoyed it, that he decided I was time to speak up about his concerns.

"Allen..."

"What is it, Silly?" he murmured, bumping Rod with his shoulder.

" What are we doing?"

Pausing, Allen blinked and chuckled.

"We're having a good time, hanging out at my house of course." he responded confidently, like the question hadn't been deeper. "We're having some us time."

The word 'us' stuck out to Rod who nearly grimaced from anxiety. Deciding it was pointless to ease in to the topic, he blatantly stated what weighed on his mind. Turning to eye Allen with an unusually serious gaze, he spoke.

"Is 'us' a good idea?"

"Rod, what's the matter?" Allen asked, picking up on Rod's shift.

"I'm scared."

Allen tsk'ed and took Rood in to a hug, careful to not knock over any empty glasses. The copper haired male returned the hug, still uneasy. If this was going to put their friendship at risk he would rather pretend it never happened...and that's exactly what he told Allen.

"You don't have to worry about any of that, I've got you. Can't say that for anyone else, believe me."

Rod nodded glumly, still worried sick over the possible repercussions of their actions. The terrible feeling couldn't be shaken off and continued to eat away at him like a warning. Allen continued on, however, assuring him that everything would be fine.

"You're my best friend...I wouldn't do anything to ruin that. Trust me."

"But-"

"I love you so much... please trust me. I never bother with anything I don't care for. "

After helping Allen with the dishes, Rod left to have some time to himself much to the dismay of his best friend...boyfriend? Gah! The forest was quiet except for the sound of crickets chirping in the early evening. It suddenly felt like his world was turned upside down when nothing bad had taken place. Plopping down in the grass by one of multiple riverbends in the forest, he smacked himself in the forehead.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid" he grumbled to himself. "I'm such a freaking idiot."

"Hey...you okay?"

Neil peered around the corner of a tree, skeptically eyeing his business neighbor. His blonde hair glimmered in the setting sun, contrasting his crimson eyes but suiting his pale complexion. Not expecting anyone to be there, Rod he cringed at his luck.

"Great, I'm great. Thanks for asking..."

Neil was not stupid or naïve by any means but didn't press the topic any further. Not wanting to delve in to anything beyond his concern, he hoped that Rod would keep his business to himself. Rod didn't say a word about it, he actually wished he could just get a break. The encounter was uncomfortable, even for Neil who was used to seeing Rod every day. As a matter of fact, that's probably what made it so uncomfortable. Rod was always happy.. .but now he was acting weird.

Choosing to be a compassionate human being, Neil questioned Rod's behavior despite his previous desire to keep out of it. Rod insisted he was fine but Neil obviously wasn't going to buy that. Pressing him to speak, Neil encouraged him to just ...talk.

"I'm having a bad day, you really don't need to worry about me." Rod said sadly, hoping Neil would drop it. "Please forget this happened. I'll be better tomorrow..."

"Well I'll ee you then. " Neil affirmed, getting up to leave. "Don't dwell on shit though. You'll make yourself sick doing that. Bye."

Neil's solemn words lingered long past their speaker's departure. The sun had set when Rod decided to go home. Making his way out of the forest, he chose to take the long way just to give himself some extra time to cool off. The long way led to the opposite entrance in which he entered, the entrance on the east side of town.

He hadn't completely relaxed when he neared the river nearest to his exit but felt better for the most part. Ready to go home and call it a night, he was caught off guard by a familiar red headed hair dresser sitting on a log by the water.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun had set when Rod decided to go home. Making his way out of the forest, he chose to take the long way just to give himself some extra time to cool off. The long way led to the opposite entrance in which he came, the entrance on the east side of town. He hadn't completely relaxed when he neared the river nearest to his exit but felt better for the most part. Ready to go home and call it a night, he was caught off guard by a familiar red headed hair dresser sitting on a log by the water.

Allen held a butterfly on his finger, observing its alabaster wings. The delicate creature flew away towards the dense forest and Allen looked up to fare it well on it's departure. Rod was spotted as the butterfly flew over him, vanishing from sight immediately after.

Staring at him with fond eyes, Allen waved a small wave and waited for Rod to approach. Seeing Allen out in the forest while on a mission to clear his head was not expected, and because of that he reacted in what appeared to be a negative manner. He balked in surprise, wincing at the unimpressed look on Allen's face.

"Do you regret it already?" He asked, his voice carrying loudly through the quiet air around them.

Rod shook his head and walked over to Allen, blades of grass dragging along his ankles as he situated himself on the log next to him. He leaned over and placed his head on Allen's shoulder and breathed relieved when his friend put slender fingers in his hair, twisting the ends.

"Sorry for just leaving on you like that." Rod apologized glumly, feeling cruddy for his less than cheerful departure of Allen's house. "I needed some air, it helps me think."

"Hm." Allen hummed, bringing his other arm to wrap around Rod as he rested his head on him. "And what did you think about?"

" What a sissy drama queen I am."

The pet shop owner had a moment but by no means was he a drama queen and Allen knew that, but it didn't stop the quick snort of amusement he gave from happening. Rod looked up at him sadly then put his face back down and Allen kissed his head that buried itself in to his shirt.

"You're none of those things, I assure you. You're just a bleeding heart if anything. Which isn't but better but..." The red-haired male, whispered. "I came out here to do some thinking myself...as happy as I'd be to have you, I won't force you to stay. If you'd prefer to pretend this never happened, then that's what will happen."

"No..that's not what I want."

Arms wound themselves around Allen's midsection, curling tightly. Rod pressed his face in to his chest harder, concerning Allen who could feel his increasingly firm hold. He hugged him back tightly, not knowing what was wrong.

"Did something I say hurt you?" Allen talking to Rod calmly with a gentle tone of voice. "I say mean shit but you're not the one I want receiving it."

"I already messed up and now you don't want to be with me." Rod said miserably, "I'm such an idiot."

Allen sighed.

"That's not it at all"

"Yes it is! You said you loved me and you're already breaking up with me."

Coaxing Rod off his chest, Allen kissed the crestfallen face he'd grown to love so much. Rod put a hand over his eyes feeling embarrassed on top of being stressed out. Allen looked at him, heart clenching in on itself.

"Curse my tongue, I always sound so curt don't I?" Allen admonished himself. "I'm not breaking up with you, I love you. I love you too much and that's the problem. I'm just giving you the option. I could never live with myself if you ever left because I pressured you in to this."

"'I want this to work, Allen. I'm just so scared. If we mess up there's no coming back from this."

"I'm telling you we'll be fine. You're going to make yourself sick with all that worry. You're making me feel queasy and I don't like it. Knock it off. "

The hand covering Rod's face was grasped in Allen's and he stroked it reassuringly. Rod's cerulean blue eyes were shiny with unspilled tears and it pulled at Allen's heartstrings. The expression on Rod's face was all too familiar though and Allen chuckled, looking at Rod with tender fondness.

"You look so sad, reminds me of when we were kids. Remember when your goldfish died and you came to my house crying?"

"…...Yes."

" That silly fish had you all messed up. Your mom saw you later and worried over you like someone had actually died. 'Oh, my poor little Nuu Nuu'."

Rod put his hand back on his face and dropped it on Allen's shoulder. He took a deep breath and let it go back out through his mouth.

" Yeah, and you told me I was a cry baby. Then made fun of my nickname, just like you're doing now." He reminded Allen. "Of all the times to bring that up..."

"You're my cry baby, it's okay, Nuu Nuu."

"I thought you promised to never call me that again!"

xxxxxx

It was hard for Rod to get past the anxious feelings but days passed and it became easier with time. They carried on as if nothing really changed while outside or around others. At first it felt as if everyone knew, which left Rod berating himself every time he'd bring up a casual friendly thing he' done with Allen because he assumed everyone secretly knew what they were up to. Then to top it off, whenever fumbling over something, Allen would purposely make it worse for Rod for his own amusement.

Rod never got mad at him for it, but wished he'd go easy on him. Functioning was hard enough without a cheeky boyfriend, let alone one who adored getting him hot and bothered at the drop of a hat. Wherever and whenever. Allen had no shame and should slyly tease his boyfriend at any time that suited his liking, knowing how not to get caught.

At his shop stand around almost closing, Rod chattered with Neil over the various ways to train animals. Neil more listened than anything, not engaging quite as much as Rod did. But despite the impassive expression Neil wore, Rod went on. Allen strolled by being it was his day off and walked in on the conversation as Neil questioned whether Rod wanted to come over his house after work.

Back turned slightly towards Neil's shop, Allen kept his face level with Rod's line of view as he leaned casually on his counter knowing Rod was most certainly coming home with him and not Neil. Whether

Neil couldn't see Allen's face as he raised his eyebrows suggestively, signaling what he wanted to do with Rod after his shift. Rod swallowed thickly, and looked to Neil from over Allen's shoulder as the animal shop owner packed boxes of animal treats in a pile ready to be put away. Doing as Allen wanted, Rod declined Neil's offer to hang out.

"Oh, that sounds fun but I already have plans tonight, Neil."

"What are you doing?"

Not having had an excuse prepared, Rod froze up. Neil wasn't paying attention to him and continued moving inventory around. Allen looked to Rod, cockily curious voiced donned, as he questioned him as well to what his evening plans were.

"Yeah Rod, what are you doing later tonight?"

Allen, who was originally leaning on Rod's cart with his elbow, moved his hand up to prop his face up on it. He brought the very tip of his index finger to his mouth, swiping his tongue over it out of Neil's sight. The pink appendage glistened with saliva.

"I'm just, uh, I'm just going to take care of some stuff..."

A heavy elongated puff of air left Allen's airway and he smiled with his eyes up at Rod. Front teeth showing through parted lips, Allen playfully gnawed on the first knuckle of his finger.

"Do you have chores to do or something?" Neil questioned monotonely like usual, glancing up to make eye contact with Rod.

"Well..." Rod stalled, eyes shifting over to Allen before looking at Neil. "I wouldn't call it a chore...It's definitely not a chore."

Looking around for his animal brush, Neil shrugged. He found it, and used it to brush a sheep who was bleating at him from her pen. The blonde checked her over and continued brushing, talking to Rod from a small ways over with his back turned. Allen watched Rod's face turn slightly pink and grinned like a saucy tease.

"Well, do you think you'll get done early? Whatever you're doing couldn't possibly take you all night, could it?"

A very slow, taunting nod came from the crimson haired male.

Finishing with the sheep, Neil stood up and put the brush back on a shelf under his counter. He wrote down a note in his animal care log and muttered to himself about something as he flipped through pages of it.

"We'll just arrange another time, sounds like you're going to be busy."

Allen swayed his body weight from hip to hip, mouthing 'All Night' to Rod.

When the town clock tolled Rod and Neil began fully packing up, Neil gathering his livestock up to get on the wagon attached to his horse. Including Rod's animals that would be going to the animal sanctuary with him like they did every closing time.

Allen sauntered around the counter with apparent intentions of helping and saddled up in to his boyfriend's personal space. Neil pulled animal tags from a satchel and began placing them on each animal who needed to be accounted for. Rod had less to do and pulled animal adoption forms from the counter and filed them away in a binder when a hand cupped him through his jeans.

"Nng!"

A very strained wheeze came from Rod who had to play off the sound as recovering from a stubbed toe. He winced, pretending to shake his foot in pain and in turn Neil shook his head.

"How are you always so damn clumsy?"

Neil's curt remark didn't mean much to Rod. Allen on the other hand, didn't care for it. Regardless of whether Rod's mishap had actually been his own fault or not. To Allen's contentment, Neil was on his way out, anyways.

" I'm ready to head out." Neil alerted Rod, wagon packed with his horse ready to go. "See you around. Come on, Lucy."

Back at Allen's house, Rod was tugged up the stairs by his collar. Allen pushed Rod to sit on the bed and took his vest off, letting the yellow excuse for a jacket fall somewhere. He got his boyfriend's pants undone, not having the patience to continue undressing him. Lips wrapped around his erection, he began sucking energetically.

Allen sucked, pulling his cheeks in, and released Rod's dick with a wet pop then repeated the action. Saliva dripping from his tongue as he licked up the sides of his shaft, Allen became unrelenting to Rod's overwhelmed grunts and moans. Rod had his head thrown back as Allen took him in hand and tapped the oozing tip of his penis to the flat of his tongue.

Feeling dizzy and slightly disoriented, he tipped his warm face forward to look at Allen. The redhead flashed his eyes up at him and took Rod's entire length down his throat in a singular dip without setting off his gag reflex.

"Damn..." Rod sighed pleasurably as Allen pulled off again and stroked him with a spit lubricated hand. "What got in to you?"

"I'm horny, extremely so."

Rod felt his skin prickling with heat and he removed his shirt without a second thought. He couldn't remove his pants, however, as Allen was knelt in front of him, continuing his oral assault.

"I need to get out of these, right now." Rod moaned, feeling Allen swallow around him. "I'm too hot, let me up."

Allen backed up a bit and let Rod stand to drop his pants and underwear. He shook the heaps off clothing off his ankles as Allen stood and pushed him to sit back down. He stepped backwards slowly, motioning with two fingers for Rod to keep his eyes on him.

"Eyes over here and don't let me catch you disobeying." Allen ordered. "Pay attention to me."

He flipped back the shoulder of his blazer, sliding it down one arm and shrugged the garment off. He winked at Rod, unbuttoning the first snap to his shirt and it dawned on the coppery haired man that he was being stripped for. Lips falling open, he observed as each snap was pulled apart from the other, revealing inch by inch the skin he wished was sticking to him as it rubbed him against him in passion.

The shirt fell open, each end falling to it's respective side and Allen tossed it away. He sauntered up to Rod and fingered the silver buckle of his pants, flipping it open in seconds. Rod caught Allen by surprise by pulling him In closer by the rear and pulling the belt free of it's loops. He opened the button of his slacks and tugged them down, undressing Allen the rest of the way.

The redhead stepped out from the pants pooled at his feet and swung a leg over Rod's lap, situating the other one as well once balanced. His hands dug themselves in to Rod's hair, clenching the hairs at the base of his skull as he pushed his tongue in his mouth. Breathless, they parted.

"How do you want it?" Allen questioned him, ready to fuck him however he pleased.

"However, just give it to me."

Rod was tugged up of the bed and bent over the end. Allen kicked his ankle out from under him with a firm punt of his foot and had his legs spread apart how he desired. Licking his hand, he rubbed himself down and angled his erection to the tight entrance.

"Slower, take it easy" Rod pleaded, feeling the lack of adequate lubrication. "We haven't done it like this before."

"Worried I'm going to hurt you?" Allen asked, receiving a shaky nod in response."I'd never hurt my precious Nuu Nuu."

Complexion burning, Rod did not take well to the patronizing nickname. Rod didn't get to retort back as Allen cut off whatever he was going to say by palming his dick. He grabbed it and stroked him in time with his thrusts. All that came out of Rod's mouth were needy pants and whines as Allen purposely jirated in to his prostate. Breathing heavily, Allen moved his pelvis with increased power hearing Rod at breaking point.

Fingers curling around taut biceps Allen pounded in to Rod with his torso slightly draped over his back. He covered the head of his penis with his fist, ready to catch his release when it came shooting out of him. Until then, Allen had his work cut out for him. As the old expression went though, if you're doing something you like then you'll never work a day in your life.

Stroking Rod he listening to every breath, noting ever shake and quiver of his hips. Allen moved his hand in a set rhythm, moving with the pulsing of Rod's pelvis. Movement in sync, Rod squirmed up against Allen's chest. The telltale sign Rod was close showed itself.

Grabbing at the bedsheets for foundation, Rod warned Allen his release would spray out on to the sheets by his pelvis. Not caring in the least, Allen kissed between his shoulders and curled his fingers tighter around Rod's girth. Firm pumps and Rod came in to his boyfriend's hand, shaking as Allen's buried cock made repeated contact with his prostate.

Allen kept his thrusts deep and long as he spiraled towards his own release, taking enjoyment in the lax body beneath him. Every muscle spent, the resistance of Rod's body gone. The submissive posture drove Allen over the edge. He came inside him and rested his cheek along the curve of Rod's spine, feeling the trembles underneath him as Rod experienced prolonged quivers. Lips on the raised surface of his spine, Allen kissed tenderly, very satisfied with both himself and his exhausted lover.

Still connected intimately, Allen and Rod recovered from their quick joining of flesh. Rod huffed under the body weight of his boyfriend, feeling the need to stretch his limbs. The bent position over the bed locked his knees a little, the sore one not quite healed. He pressed back to limber the stiffened joints and Allen took it as a plea for a second helping. One which he was willing to serve up nice and hot.

" Ready so soon?" Allen queried, licking the dip between his shoulder blades.

"I'm j-just stretching."

"Pity."

When Allen undraped himself from Rod's back, the relief was admittedly surprising. Allen was very thin, but seemed to weight more than what was assumed at first look. The realization struck Rod perplexed as Allen separated their bodies. With shaky limbs, he turned himself over from his bent position and lied down on the mattress.

"You're heavier than you look." he said, with genuine surprise. "...and you don't look heavy at all."

"Well that's not saying very much at all then, is it?" Allen teased Rod, twisting and turning his body to emphasize his narrow shape but continued on to validate Rod's statement. "I'm a lot more solid than I appear. Exercise does wonders. You would know, look at you."

Rod wasn't overly muscular with bulging limbs or wide build. His body frame was average in size but slimmed down by sleek muscles build under his skin. As lean as he was, he was not slender like his boyfriend. Allen's body was long and narrow, jutting out where his upper torso gradually escalated in to sharp shoulders and toned arms. From the torso down he tapered in until reaching his legs which were sleek and could go on forever.

"I'm not that in shape, I just take care horses and household pets" Rod said, feeling that the pets he cared for weren't adequate exercise. "They're pets, they're not that hard to keep up with...I don't really consider taking care of them a work out. Neil works with farm livestock, that's more of a workout."

"I think you've just gotten used to it, believe me. You're not giving yourself enough credit. You messed up your knee, remember? Those animals are keeping you busy and you're looking good."

It wasn't hard for Allen to fluster Rod. The pet shop owner was cheerful and outgoing but very modest. He retracted the rest of what he was going to say, feeling taken aback by Allen's words. His own body wasn't something he gave a lot of thought to being he wasn't as vain as Allen, but the compliment was flattering nevertheless. He didn't often compare himself to others, but if Allen of all people thought he was good looking he wouldn't question it. Questioning it would looking a gift horse in the mouth, basically.

Roaming over Allen's slim physique, Rod tried figuring out how in the world Allen felt to weight almost as much as he did. Looking at the hairstylist, you wouldn't assume he weighed much at all. Even the way he walked made it harder to figure out, he was so light on his feet and carried himself with ease. Heavy was not a word to use when thinking of Allen. Tall, sleek and handsome...those were better descriptors.

" You can't have THAT much muscle." Rod reasoned, pulling away from Allen's sidetracked compliments and back on topic. "Seriously, when you're pressing down on me I wouldn't think it's you with how heavy it feels...you're not like crushing me or anything, it's just surprising. "

Allen rotated his shoulders and stretched his arms behind himself. He lifted his shoulders leisurely before dropping them. No offense was taken and he found Rod's observation to be sincere casual honesty. Knowing his own weight meant the observation was nothing he hadn't already known about himself, he didn't expect for anyone to ever notice or mention it to him. When plowing in to Rod the last thing on Allen's mind was how much weight he was pressing down on to him.

"Well, I'm taller than you, so naturally I'd weigh a little more. Add that to Pilates and you get the picture." He explained, not bothered by the conversation of his weight knowing he was perfectly healthy. "I'm a head taller than you, just think about that. Height makes a difference too."

His best friend's height never crossed his mind. Allen was taller than him all their life but it was never a concern or problem, there was no reason to really notice such a trivial thing. It wasn't until Rod recognized the fact that he himself was about five feet and eight inches tall that it really struck him how tall Allen was. If Allen was a head taller than him it meant he had to be around six feet, taller possibly.

"...How tall are you?"

"Six one, right about" Allen answered him, adjusting the pendant around his neck which twisted during their activities. " Last physical Klaus measured me."

The town doctor was an interesting man. He looked snooty, seldom showing interest in anything but himself and his library of medical encyclopedia...unless you were young with a pretty face. And male.

Just like Rod.

Klaus wasn't very popular with any of the young men in Echo, they all avoided him like the plague when they could. Rod especially. The older man had a habit of pressing boundaries in a very subtle way. What was a doctor's visit often felt like being on display. Rod was a particular favorite of Klaus's.

"You got your check up with him?" Rod asked Allen in mild astonishment. "I'm surprised your height was all he measured..."

"Yeah. Klaus is not as subtle as he thinks he is." Allen finished his stretching and cracked his neck, twisting it from one side to the other. "You still need a check up though. Scared he's going to touch your no no's, Nuu Nuu?"

"ALLEN!"

Kicking the flat of his foot out to press on his boyfriend's sternum as he approached, Rod complained over the childhood nickname, disregarding the comment Allen made about Klaus the doctor. Allen pushed his foot away and dropped himself down on Rod, hands holding the coppery head of hair while he kissed pouting lips. The annoyance evaporated on contact.

"You're so mean to me..." Rod whined when his lips were freed.

"Such blasphemous lies, Nuu Nuu."

Rod's head was pressed down in to the bed when Allen resumed kissing him, fingers holding his skull in his hands tenderly while the assault on his mouth was not tender at all. Their front teeth clicked against each other and Rod knew where Allen was going. If he allowed it there was no way he wouldn't be sore the next day after all Allen's exploration of his once virgin body. For days he felt aches building where aches had never been before.

"Allen...I have work tomorrow."

Mouth moving down to his chest, Allen suckled skin above Rod's pectoral. It turned red, color threatening to turn purple as it darkened when Allen removed his mouth from it. Air hit the blemish, cooling the spot where saliva dried.

"Okay..." The redhaired beautician responded, not following where Rod was going with the announcement, lips curling in temptation as the blooming hickey beckoned him to suckle again.

"I'd like to be able to walk..."

"I already told you earlier that we'd be busy all night, or don't you remember?"

The slender redhaired man practically bent over Rod's shop stand while he tried finishing up his shift was hard to not remember, especially when it'd taken place hardly an hour prior. The way he bit and suckled his knuckles cockily would forever integrated in the filthy, carnal fragment of his brain. Neil being as withdrawn and distracted as he was served to be a blessing during Allen's antics.

"Speaking of which, you should play it a little safer. One of these days Neil is going to turn around and catch you."

Being caught in such a situation would be the end of Rod. What he did behind closed doors was his business and he wanted to keep it that way. The image of him as a sexual being was not something he wanted to pass on to others, especially not to Neil. The man worked next to him half the week, a fairly large chunk of the week to be uncomfortable for the whole day.

"You worry too much, Rod." Allen dismissed, focused on the beginnings of what felt to be an erection poking him in the stomach. "Bring your legs up over my shoulders."

xxxxxxx

Standing wasn't exactly as easy as it should have been the next day. Rod winced as he systematically switched weight between his legs while going down the Wednesday to-do chart on his shop counter. His knee sung with humming pain, the joint tender. Neil parked his wagon next to him, unloading the animals he'd brought with him for sale. Giving his work neighbor a brief acknowledgement, Neil gave Rod a flash of his palm as he set to work checking his animals' health.

Rod was used to Neil's brusque ways and appreciated the greeting for what it was. Smiles and such weren't him, nor were other behaviors generally associated with being friendly. When opening their shops they didn't talk much, just went about their own tasks until everything was set up. They'd check their registers, file their paper work and ensure each animal was fed and presentable. It was routine and a second thought was hardly ever given to it.

Something made Rod look over as he reviewed the feeding schedule attached to a clipboard. He picked up the pen attached to it and looked over at Neil before checking off boxes and marking notes for later. His wandering eye caught an unsuspected sight. The blonde animal keeper had his face up close to his horse as it ate, smiling towards it as it chewed it's hay lazily. He took a treat from a pocket in his leather red jacket and offered it to the horse who took it from his hand with a long curl of it's tongue.

Neil's usual stoic face was all Rod knew of him in terms of imagery. The glimpse of vibrancy in his features shone like a spotlight was placed over him. He looked like a different person with lips curled up in a smile. His crimson eyes sparkled and dimples dotted his cheeks for a moment before the expression faded back to his indifferent scowl as he stood from the animal pen, hands on his knees as he stood up.

"What are you looking at?"

Rachel stood in front of him, hands in her rucksack which she rested on the counter. The farmer's voice pulled him away from Neil and he laughed off his jitters from being snuck up on.

"The animals! They're so happy and ready to be adopted!" He chimed cheerfully. "Are you interested? Finally going to take home that horse?"

The blonde farmer giggled and nodded, taking out her wallet from the rucksack she placed it on his counter. Rachel spent weeks browsing at his shop. On her way to the forest she would drop in, say hello, and pat the animals. The black horse always caught her attention and she fawned over him with a heart which was always heavier than her wallet. Her coming back with the funds for the horse was a welcome surprise.

" After harvesting from the bee farm I scraped up enough for him, he's still for sale right?"

"Oh, sure he is!" Rod promised, pulling an adoption form out for her. "Fill this out and we can start the transaction. He's 10,000G and you can give him a name."

Happily filling out the form for the black horse, Rachel slid it over along with the payment. Checking the information over, Rod hummed in approval and filed away the form. The black horse was removed from adoption roster and he walked out from behind the counter to wrap a reign around its neck. It whinnied, snorting through it's nose, and Rod led it from it's pen.

"Let's get him to his new home , huh?" He proposed to Rachel who rubbed the horse's nose with gleeful hops.

The farm Rachel built was coming along nicely with additions and new buildings popping up around the spacious land. When she first built the barn, she invested her money in to cattle with the goal being to reimburse the cost of the animals with their products. Rod remembered seeing her run up to Neil's stand, besides herself with excitement one afternoon. She held a pouch of money to her chest and asked to buy a cow. A week later she bought another and the week after that a third cow was purchased.

Rod knew that at the time buying pets was not a priority for her as she built up her farm but it was still sad to see Neil's animals being given homes and not his. Now that Rachel was stable enough to afford a luxury, her buying the horse was just as much his milestone as it was hers. The horse's hooves clicked on the ground while he led it down the hill in to town, obediently going where it's original caretaker was bringing him.

Tina came out of a shop just in time to catch the pair with the horse and trotted over to greet her good friend. She rubbed the horse's flank as it walked, congratulating Rachel on her new addition while tugging a pair off headphones off her head. They all made their way to the farm and the two girls seemed to forget Rod was even there as they went back and forth chatting about the mine which opened somewhere in the western portion of the forest. Apparently the reporter was going to write an article about it.

Tina followed them in to the barn just as happy as Rachel was while Rod unclasped the reigns from around the horse's neck. It stepped away to get a drink from the water trough and Rachel filled his designated feeding box quickly not knowing if he'd already been fed. It noticed the food but only ate a few mouthfuls before losing interest.

"What did you name him, Rach?" Tina asked her friend, watching the horse move around the barn and explore it's surroundings."Can't believe you got him, you said he was too expensive."

" Well, I finally got the money for him." Rachel told Tina as she led Rod and her out of the stuffy animal quarters. "Took a while but I got him! His name is 'Bullet'."

The reins were something Rod sold at his shop but to be nice he let Rachel have them free of charge. Outside the barn, she hugged Rod from the side. Not ready to feel arms around him, Rod sputtered at the contact and shied away from Rachel. Tina looked on at the two, giggling.

"Hey Rach, maybe if you cook him dinner your next pet will be free."

Rachel's eyes shot open wider than Rod's did at Tina's joking remark. Rod took it as joke. Rachel looked to her friend with a pointed stare, shushing the teasing. Tina dragged an eyelid down at Rachel, sticking her tongue out.

" What? All I said was cook him dinner. I didn't suggest anything else... I mean if you REALLY wanted some free merchandise you could-"

Breaking in to a full sprint, Tina ran away as Rachel chased her across the fields. Rod was left to scratch his head awkwardly, piecing together what Tina had been insinuating Rachel do for a fully discounted animal. He saw the two girls barreling through the space between planted crops and they almost bumped in to someone walking up from the river south of the farm.

"Sorry, Allen!" Tina apologized, zipping past with the clunky headset bouncing around her neck as Allen smoothly stepped aside in time to avoid them. "Sorry!"

Looking to the two women running off towards the land sectioned off towards the east, Allen saw them disappear through the entrance in a fit of flailed arms and hyper screams. Allen blinked twice, unimpressed, and slid his eyes over to Rod who stood a few yards away. Opening his mouth, Rod looked as if he were going to explain but he raised his arms and sighed when not knowing how to start.

Checking for the direction Rachel and Tina ran off to, Allen returned his attention to Rod. His glasses slid down towards the end of his sharp nose, allowing piercing blue eyes to sear Rod's skin from a distance. Walking towards him confidently, Allen blew a saucy kiss at Rod, curling his fingers back one by one.

"Come here often, stranger?" The hairdresser asked him, grinning cheekily at how nervously Rod double checked to make sure Rachel and Tina were still off somewhere else. "Don't you have a job?"

"I was delivering Rachel's horse, she dropped by the pet shop and bought a horse."

"It's about time she stopped pussyfooting around it and just got it. ' Allen mentioned, sounding as if Rachel's actions had inconvenienced him. "She was always buzzing around your shop like a haunt."

The tone didn't slip by undetected. Not knowing where the aggravation was rooted to, Rod questioned his boyfriend about it. Allen told Rod it wasn't anything important but the coppery haired male's concern was too invested in an answer to have it be minimized as nothing.

" You don't really think Rachel drops by as often as she does just to see the animals, do you?"

Giving Allen and incredulous look, he began to challenge it when...

"~ **Rachel** and **Rod**! **Fucking** in a tree! Make him **cum** and the horse is **free!~** "

The ghastly pale color that overcame Rod's face was enough to almost make Allen laugh. Instead, he remained composed and arched his eyebrows at his boyfriend in satisfied victory as Tina and Rachel came barreling back from the eastern side of her farmland. Tina was far ahead of the blonde farmer and ran to Rod, jumping in to his arms with the expectations of being caught.

Not wanting to see Tina fall and get hurt, he stumbled forward hastily to ensure he did catch her. He planted his body weight with both his feet and bent his knees as he hefted her up like a gentleman. His sore knee cracked a bit and Rachel came running with a vengeance after her best friend and Rod lifted Tina away reflexively during the chaos. The sudden lift jostled Tina's music player from her pocket, ripping the headphones from the input socket as they remained curled around her neck with a dangling wire. Rod kicked aside the fallen device to avoid having Rachel step on it as she tried getting to Tina.

"Rod! Put her down!" Rachel pleaded through stifled giggles, trying to look angry with her best friend. "Tina, that was so not funny, I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"It seems pretty funny from up here."

Lunging up, Rachel made a grab for her friend and knocked Rod down with Tina still in his arms with her legs wrapped around his waist. Her legs were curled high on his lower back but she uncurled them as they plummeted towards the grass. So in the grass lay Rod with two women dog piled on top of him as Allen looked down at him with an expression that positively screamed 'I told you so'.

Tina was on his chest while Rachel had fallen closer to his thighs, her body draped over them horizontally. Tina laughed, feeling bad for poor Rod despite her amusement. She glanced down at Rachel and not knowing when to quit, Tina taunted her.

"Oooooo girl!" She instigated, noticing how close to Rod's crotch Rachel was. "Work for that horse!"

Rachel swatted what she thought would be Tina's leg but she moved it and the blow landed on Rod's bad knee. He grimaced with a yelp of pain and the farmer flustered in regret and embarrassment. She stood up, taking a step back from them, and waited for Tina to get up. When she did get up, she helped Rod get to his feet and hugged him comfortingly.

"Awwwwww, my hero!" she gushed dramatically before getting punched in the shoulder by Rachel. "Ow! Rachel!"

Rod glanced at Allen who's scowl actually startled him. Eyes narrowed and lips turned down at the edges, Allen looked utterly pissed to put it simply. Stepping past the two women, he took Rod's bicep in his hand with a secure grasp but did not press his fingers down in an uncomfortable grip and tugged him away.

"Rod has a job, it's time he gets back to it Ladies. Have fun."

Outside Rachel's farm, Allen let him go. The angry way Allen conducted himself was unnerving and being the sensitive type, Rod worried it was his fault. He reluctantly nudged Allen with his elbow as they walked away her land, hoping that they just looked like a couple of friends out for a walk.

"Are you okay?"

"Are you?" Allen countered angrily.

Rod gave Allen a perplexed side glance.

"Well are you okay?" Allen pressed him. "Those two trampled you. How's your back? Your knee doesn't hurt, does it? Rachel fucking landed right on it. "

"My back is fine and my knee could be better but I'm not hurt...Tina and Rachel mean well. They were horsing around."

"They can horse around at their own expense." Allen grumbled, walking Rod back to his shop stand. "I hope your knee holds up until after work"

xxxxxxx

The final hour countdown began as Rod pushed through his shift. Unlike before, his knee was no longer sore with a dull ache but now screamed in pain. The steady pulsing felt like knives being dug in to the tendons under his kneecap. He didn't want to have to tell Allen, knowing he'd be pissed over Rachel and Tina's shenanigans all over again. There was no way to hide it though.

Leaning to his left, Rod immediately then redirected the weight to the other side. Leaning on his left knee too harshly felt as if it would snap it from underneath him. He knew the problem was just a pulled muscle but it was the worst he'd ever had. Pushing through the remaining workday, Rod didn't know whether to be relieved or scared when the town clock ticked closer to six. It was a matter of minutes until he could leave...and a matter of minutes until Allen strolled up and saw what his ache had manifested into.

When Allen did come, the town clock tolled six as he approached the counter. He tried to begin packing up as nonchalantly as possible but his stiff and slow movement were picked up on right away. Even Neil looked over and questioned what Rod's problem was, seeing the pet shop owner struggling to close his stand. Giving a knowing sigh, Allen got behind the counter and helped him put everything away.

"So, your knee." Allen chirped sarcastically. "It's feeling pretty good, right?"

"Okay fine, it really hurts now." Rod admitted defensively as Allen shelved boxes under the counter while he put away papers. "It felt okay earlier."

Packed up, Neil left Allen and Rod to go home and took Rod' animals along with him. Closing the pet shop took longer than normal due to Rod's increasing immobility. When everything was put away and accounted for, Allen gave Rod his arm to lean in to.

"I think I need to go home and ice my knee."

"No, you need a doctor." Allen scolded. " Let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you head on over to my profile on Archive of Our Own, in the comment section of "Tender Aches" someone was kind enough to draw me some fan art. The artist, profile name' Hero', posted a link to the art in a comment for chapter three. Give the artist some love, it's super cute!

xxxxxxxx

Rod didn't want to see the doctor and made that very clear to Allen who was dead set on getting him there. They bickered back and forth as they walked to the western side of town where both Rod's and Klau's houses were. They made it the distance to Rod's home but Allen was firm and tugged him along past it.

"Alllennnn." Rod whined, looking back over his shoulder at his home. "I wanna go home, it's just a pulled muscle! I'll be fine!"

"Nope."

As Rod was going to plead again, he yelled in pain as he accidentally put too much weight on his bad knee. He clenched Allen's arm, eyes screwed shut in pain. His face turned red as he gasped, groaning in discomfort from the stabbing pain that began subsiding. Having had enough, Allen picked him up.

"What are you doing?!"

Rod worried others would see him being carried by Allen and then gossip would spread through the town like wild fire. Allen didn't care at all just then and kept walking. Rod couldn't struggle or squirm from his knee pain and was stuck letting Allen do as he pleased. He hoped no one would see them as they went to Klaus's.

As far as he knew, no one saw them. They got to Klaus's clinic and Allen lifted Rod up a little higher as he reached his hand forward from under Rod to turn the clinic doorknob. The bell on the door chimed as they entered and the middle-aged man peeked out from behind his book at his visitors.

His normally unimpressed face brightened with intrigue at the two lovely young men who entered. Particularly Rod. He pushed his wire frames up higher on his nose and smiled somewhat coyly, an intrigue all too evident. Allen didn't react and Rod held on to Allen without realizing. When he realized what he was doing, he coughed awkwardly and smoothed out the wrinkles on Allen's cardigan.

" Sorry...Bro?" Rod apologized, trying to sound as platonic as possible.

"My, what seems to be the problem boys?"

"My friend here needs his knee checked right now." Allen got straight to the point, ignoring Klaus's interested gleam. "Where do I put him?"

Klaus pointed to the examination table in the next room with him pen and Allen took Rod to it, setting him down on the paper lined surface. It crinkled underneath Rod who shuddered with the heeby jeebies from the icky dry texture of it. That stuff just never felt right, ever.

"What happened to your knee that you came to pay little old me a visit?" Klaus was curious but also just doing his job by asking. "Why are you here?"

Rod put on a brave face as Klaus looked at him before turning to get something from his desk in the other room. He didn't answer the doctor and when he was gone, Rod looked at Allen with tension. His face was pulled tight in anxiety

"I _really_ don't want to be here." he told Allen while hushed.

"We're here and we're not leaving until he treats you."

" _Allen."_

Klaus came back in with a bag of his tools and medical instruments and placed them on a low table away from Rod. He rolled over while seated on a mobile tool, landing between Rod's dangling ankles. The man's long, almost boney, fingers rested on both Rods knees and it took all his restraint not to scream from the creepy man's touch.

"So which one hurts, hmm?" Klaus asked, prodding both knees. "Care to share?"

"It's his left." Allen interjected impatiently. " He's having trouble walking on it."

"Is this true? Oh you poor thing."

Trying to figure out a way to get out of the situation, Rod lied about the severity of pain he felt. Klaus poked his knee, looking for tender spots, waiting for a yelp of pain or holler. Rod grit his teeth as his finger nudged the spot, but didn't make a sound. Klaus pursed his lips in confusion and swiveled his stool away to get the bag he set down on the table.

" _Allen."_ Rod whispered under his breath, desperate as his boyfriend just looked away. "Get me out of here."

"Rod, my boy, do me a favor and move your knee around." Klaus told him, back turned as he opened his tool bag. "If it hurts you'll feel pulling in one spot or another."

Allen looked to Rod and lurched his head forward a bit, instructing Rod with a 'Well, go ahead.' gesture. Rod didn't comply and Klaus continued looking for whatever it was he needed, not knowing of the secret conversation going on behind him. Klaus pulled out different supplies and tools, setting them down on the table as he searched for the tool he needed. Humorously enough, a tube of medical grade lubricant was pulled from the bag and Rod's face blanched with complete loss of color.

"Rod, if something hurts you have to let me know. Otherwise, I can't help you today."

Allen continued giving his boyfriend a look and Rod shook his head in defiance. Raising his eyebrows in warning, Allen gave him a last chance to get with the program before taking matters in to his own hands. A solemn shake of the head was his answer and Allen did was any well intended boyfriend would do.

He slapped Rod on the afflicted knee.

" **Fucking Asshole!** "

Klaus peered over, blinking in surprise at the sudden outburst. His large, pointed nose crinkled and he waited for Rod to say something about the pain, not knowing Allen had hit him. Rod clutched at his knee, almost hugging it as he leant down to nurse it and Allen pointed to him to validate the pain he was feeling.

"That doesn't sound too good, boys. I'll come take another look."

With a rubber hammer to test Rod's reflexes, Klaus rolled back over to him and rubbed his thumb in to the knee cap very softly. Rod's knee was pounding with more pain than before after being struck by Allen, so he couldn't bite back his discomfort this time around. He grimaced as Klaus pressed down on the sides and yelped as he used his thumb and index finger to squeeze.

The rubber hammer landed on his knee and Rod cursed as his knee kicked out, pulling whatever muscle was hurting him. Setting the hammer aside, Klaus rolled away again to get his clipboard and write down something on the paper clipped to it. The pen scratched the paper loudly in the quiet room and Klaus set it down to return to Rod.

"I'm going to need you to stand up so I can see where problem area truly is." Klaus explained, rolling back to allow Rod room. "Once I see where the weight distribution comes in to play I'll have a better diagnosis. So up you go."

Not happy about the requirement, Rod didn't make an effort to move. He knew once his weight rested on his knee he would be in a world of hurt. Klaus waited patiently for him to get up but he didn't. Asking him what the problem was, Rod said he was scared of falling. Being the ever so helpful one, Klaus stood from his stool and next to the examination table to assist Rod in case of a tumble.

"Come on, up." Klaus encouraged. "I won't bite."

The way Klaus wrapped his arm around Rod's waist to pull him off the table was not a comfortable feeling in any way, shape or form. His chest was too close to the doctor as he was slid off the crinkly paper cover, making it all that much worse. Once set on the floor with his right leg being his dominant weight, Klaus stepped away. But not as quickly as Rod would have prefered.

"Let go of the table and walk towards me." Rod was instructed professionally by the doctor who was actually focusing on the issue at hand. "Take a step with as much body weight as you can place on it without purposely limping. Don't fall. Of course, I'll be here if you do. "

Rod reluctantly let go of the examination table and braced himself to take a step. He let his weight rest on his left knee and he took a step towards the doctor. The strain made him groan and he stepped backwards to lean on the table again, left leg pulled up off the ground an inch. A worried looked flashed over Allen's face but it disappeared shortly after. Whatever the problem was, it would be treated.

"You seem to have pulled a muscle, very severely too." Klaus concluded thoughtfully, "You need a brace and crutches. And by all means stay off that knee at all costs if you want it to heal. Using it will make it worse."

"I run a shop, how am I going to work then?"

"You won't, you'll be on crutches for two weeks if you're lucky. Any more strain and you'll be stuck with them longer."

Rod's face fell sadly, his expression near heart wrenching. Klaus put a hand to his chest and clucked his tongue.

"Oh, don't look so sad. Follow Doctor's orders and all will be well." Klaus assured before leaning in to tap Rod's chin. "I only have your better interest at heart. Truly."

Before putting Rod's knee in a brace, Klaus took a tube of cooling and heating cream from the cabinets. He squeezed some in to his hand, a _very_ generous amount for what was actually needed, and began rubbing it on to his knee. He spread the cream up over his knee and Allen stepped away to sit on the abandoned stool.

As Klaus massaged Rod's injury, which made him ass-clenching levels of uncomfortable, Allen rolled the stool backwards to the table where Klaus had taken out his supplies. Allen knew Klaus was immersed in rubbing Rod's leg, not so secretly enjoying the youthful flesh in his hands. That being the case, he could look around while he was distracted with his

boyfriend.

Being nosey, Allen looked at the various tools and supplies. He was tall enough to comfortably see everything without straining his neck. Not caring whether getting caught 'snooping' or not, he picked up various things and looked at them as Klaus's hands slid down to the bottom of Rod's knee, borderline of his lower leg. He was enjoying administering the treatment far too much.

The medical instrument used to manually measure blood pressure was on the table and Allen took it, squeezing the bulbous pump experimentally. He began rolling the sleeve of the blood pressure instrument super narrow to about the size of an empty paper towel roll. He secured the size with the Velcro and pumped the air again, watching as it ballooned.

"interesting."

Holding it up to see, Allen got his boyfriend's attention and showed him what'd he done to the blood pressure instrument. Rod didn't understand what the point was and shook his head, eyebrows low on his forehead. When Allen placed the tube he made out of the instrument on his crotch and pumped the air, Rod's face cracked just the tiniest bit as he got the joke.

Rod flinched as Klaus's fingers got more aggressive, stroking his knee like it was precious. Allen noticed, but averted his eyes with indifference. Make-shift dicksucking tool still held on his crotch, he was going to try and grab Rod's attention again when he spotted the tube of medical lubricant on the table. He got a mischievous smirk adorning his face and he then reached for it.

"Such as strong calves you have." Kaus praised Rod, not realizing how visibly intrusive he was being to the young man's personal space. "So very strong. What a strapping young man you are, certainly."

Holding the lubricant up for Rod to see, Allen got his boyfriend's attention with a barely audible 'pst'. Rod reflexively looked up, regretting it as soon as he did. Allen wiggled his tongue like a perverted serpent, emphasizing what they assumed Klaus used the lubricant for. Or what Klaus wishes he could use the lubricant for. A loud 'pft!" left Rod's lips as he laughed from the unwarned joke but his face quickly contorted in horror as Klaus looked up at him.

"Does that tickle?" He asked, not hearing as Allen dropped the items back on the table. "Hm?"

"Y-Yeah, it does, Sorry..." Rod apologized to Klaus without needing to. "Didn't mean to giggle..."

"Oh, it's quite alright. Quite alright."

Allen's chest rose and fell twice as he laughed silently to himself with a silent chuckle. He looked at Rod, grinning with his teeth barely visible in an arrogant half smile. He was going to say something to really fuck with him and the look in Allen's eyes said there was nothing Rod could do to stop it.

"Hey Doctor."

"Yesss?" Klaus responded, finishing his very thorough massage of Rod's molested knee.

"Wanna know where Rod is _really_ ticklish?"

It was horrible how sincerely interested Klaus was. He tried playing it off as playful curiosity but his voice told all. He began sliding the brace up Rod's leg, waiting with baited breath for Allen to keep on with what he was saying.

Rod had no idea what Allen would respond. The doctors trip had started with his boyfriend grumpy and hard assed as all hell while he himself was making the situation harder than it needed to be. How the tables turned. Now Allen was being a trouble maker, deliberately teasing him under the doctor's nose.

"Where is this fine young man so ticklish, hmm?" Klaus asked, fully invested in the answer as Rod stared at Allen with anticipation of a horrible and lewd answer. "You've peaked my curiosity."

"His toes."

The suspense was gone just as quickly as it had been built and Allen stuck his tongue out, biting it between his teeth cockily. Rod rolled his eyes around, breathing in relieved at his boyfriend's stupid cop out.

"Well that's not very interesting..."

For _some_ reason Klaus sent Rod home without issuing any a charge for the medical services. With strict orders of no manual labor, he was given crutches and more of the cream from earlier. Before Allen and Rod left the clinic, Klaus felt the need to offer some advice.

"Again, whatever you do, stay off that knee. Don't rest on it or bend it either. No gardening, no yoga or _anything_ else you may do while kneeling on the floor...or anywhere else for that matter." he warned, slyly suggesting something he wasn't sure was even applicable to Rod. "Two-week recovery, Doctor's orders. Don't hesitate to come back if anything were to happen or change."

He shut the door behind them as they left and Rod looked at Allen, unamused in every way.

"Well, _that_ wasn't creepy at all."

xxxxxx

Rod's didn't care for the crutches at all as he walked with Allen to his own house nearby. The tall walking tools aggravated him, taking away his sense of freedom. On top of that his mind was buzzing with the arrangement's he have to make for the animals he couldn't tend to for the next two weeks. If he was lucky Neil would take over the manual labor while he worked his own shop. Later on he'd have to call him and ask.

The more he thought about it the more irritable he became, the worry getting worse. Allen had done a good job of calming him down prior with his mischievous antics but now on top of being freaked out over Klaus, Rod was now worried about his shop. The irritation took over, assimilating in to his body language quickly. He visibly became tense as he fumbled with his crutches, trudging to his home with Allen. The usually cheerful pet shop owner did not look very cheerful at all.

"You doing alright there, Nuu Nuu?" Allen asked him, walking far enough away so his boyfriend's crutches didn't whack him if he chose to lash out or in case they caught on the hem of his slacks. " You're looking rough to put it bluntly."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are you referring to the injury or my overall sense of trauma from Doctor Handsy back there?"

"Attitude."

Rod apologized for his hostility but didn't back down from the message he'd been trying to convey to Allen. Klaus made him unbearably uncomfortable, he had for a very long time. The other young men in the town didn't care to be around him but unfortunately he was the only one available. Allen knew all that.

"Look, I know Klaus is much, but you needed to get your knee checked. It's over now, move on." Allen urged him. "I don't like seeing you upset, it's unbecoming."

Allen followed Rod to his home, standing nearby as Rod put all his weight on a singular crutch to fish for his house keys. He struggled to find them, searching the front pockets of his pants but only finding the tube of medicinal cream the doctor gave him with instructions to use it again, later on. Not wanting to risk upsetting his boyfriend by laughing, Allen reached in to Rod's back pocket wordlessly. He was successful in getting the keys for him.

"Here." Allen teased, unlocking the door and pushing it open for Rod to go in. "Go ahead."

Making his way inside, Rod moved towards his bed to sit on it. He struggled briefly to get up the two platform steps but managed to do it by carefully spacing the placement of his crutches on them. Sitting himself down on his bed he let the crutches lean against the edge and flopped himself backwards on to the sheets.

"What time is it?"

"It's quarter past seven." Allen answered, locking the front door. " You have somewhere to be?"

"Where would I possibly need to be? I'm usually at your house with you at this hour."

Allen stepped away from the door and was going to threaten Rod with a heavy smack to his tight bottom for the newly acquired sass when he spotted him already in bed. He looked to the steps Rod climbed with his crutches and noted it disapprovingly. Crutches and steps did not seem like a good combination.

" It was a rhetorical question. Sass me again today and your cute little ass is going to be bent over my knee." Allen warned, having no problem with following through with it. "I mean it."

Allen's shoes clicked the hardwood of Rod's floor as he approached the bed where a winded and disgruntled Rod lay, unbothered by what he thought was a completely empty threat. Allen wouldn't do anything to risk his recovery, the doctor specifically said no strain or bending of his knee. Plus he couldn't picture Allen actually spanking him.

"Oh, I'm sure the doctor would love to hear about that." Rod deadpanned from the bed, knowing that being bent over Allen's knee most likely fell under the category of things he specified Rod not do.

"Oh, I'm sure he'd love to see it too."

"You're so mean."

"I'm just painfully honest. If others can't handle that it's not so much my problem as it is theirs."

Walking up the steps to Rod's bed Allen acknowledged in relief that they were not too bad for Rod to walk up, they were big enough that he could properly plant his crutches as he moved, but he still worried for situations he may not be as alert and possibly stumble. Such as after just waking up or simply not paying attention. The last thing Rod needed was to fall down again. He didn't want him getting hurt again on top of his current injury.

"I'm not so sure how comfortable I am leaving you here, home alone." Allen said it suddenly, looking down at Rod once he stood by his feet which were hanging off the bed slightly.

"Why?"

He undid the laces to Rod's sneakers and put them on the floor to make him comfortable.

"What if you fall?"

"My knee is sprained, Allen. It isn't broken."

"Sass me one more time."

Rod bent his good knee, pulling his foot on to the bed in surprise when Allen tickled him through his sock. When he tried tickling it again Rod scooted himself higher on the bed towards the pillows and faux warningly flexed his good leg out and in as if warning Allen he would get kicked.

"I will punt you in to the kitchen, I swear Allen." Rod warned, no actual venom behind the threat. "Klaus said I have great calves, and he was right. I'm really ticklish and you know it, don't do that."

Allen didn't try tickling him again, but didn't consent to Rod's request not to tickle him in general. He would get his boyfriend later. For the time being he was hungry and wondered if Rod was too. Since they went straight to the clinic after Rod's shop was closed neither of them had eaten dinner.

"Are you hungry by any chance? It's past dinner time."

Rod looked up at his boyfriend, pondering. His stomach wasn't growling and he didn't feel too interested in food but knew it had been hours since he last ate. He didn't want to risk going without eating then waking up later on with hunger pangs.

"I'm actually not hungry, I could eat though..." He admitted, knowing if he didn't eat he'd be starving by the time the hunger took it's time to hit him. "What are we doing for dinner? I could make us something. I'll have to ditch one of the crutches to cook though."

"You're staying right there, I'll take care of dinner."

" At least let me help you."

Kicking off his shoes Allen left them next to Rod's and shrugged off his cardigan so he could get comfortable and cook. Rod watched him drop it by his legs and half anticipated him to continue undressing, waiting for him to begin unbuttoning his dress shirt. Allen was just getting comfortable to cook, not realizing what he was doing had Rod in a trance.

As Allen smoothed out the collar to his shirt he noticed Rod's eyes expectant look. He narrowed his eyes questioningly, doing his best not to let his face crack and reveal he knew where Rod's mind was because he was honestly curious as to if Rod would finally instigate intimacy. He used his thumbs and index fingers to fix the crease of his collar, smoothing out the material again very calmly.

"What are you looking at like that?"

"I'm just spacing out..." Rod excused himself, feeling embarrassed that he assumed Allen was going to instigate something just because he took off his cardigan. " So, uh, you sure I can't help you with dinner? ...Actually, I'm just going to get up and help."

Allen let the missed opportunity slide and said nothing about it. Rod managed to sit himself back up, careful of his knee brace. When he reached for the crutches leaning on the bed Allen picked them up and carried them out of reach. He even went as far as to carry them to the kitchen with him, which confused Rod greatly.

"What are you doing? Bring me back my crutches!"

"Not happening, they're staying over here where you can't get them."

Allen set the crutches up against the dining room table on his way to the kitchen. Sitting with his legs dangling over the bed, Rod felt like a pain in the neck for leaving all the kitchen work to Allen. He wanted to help, especially since it was his house. There was no way to safely get down from the bedroom to the dining room though, so he mentally cursed Allen for being smart enough to relocate his crutches.

The redhead was opened Rod's kitchen cabinets, poking his head in them to figure out what he could scrounge up for dinner. Something he noticed was that Rod had a lot of pasta ingredients, which didn't surprise him in the least. There was plenty of rice too, but an overwhelming amount of pasta.

Rod liked Italian food since childhood, Allen remembered the many bowls of spaghetti, raviolis and lasagna he'd eaten at Rod's mother's kitchen table. Plus, the seasoned breads and pizzas. If it had tomato sauce and cheese on it then it was right up his boyfriend's alley.

"You still eat like you did when you were seven." Allen called out, taking a box of spaghetti out of the pantry and setting it down on the counter. "It's ridiculous how many cans of tomato sauce you have in here. So much spaghetti."

" What's wrong with spaghetti and tomato sauce?"

"Nothing, I just prefer a richer a pasta sauce."

Allen took one of the cans of sauce down for the spaghetti and read the label.

" Something more complex and savory. Tomato sauce is very basic. Not much to it."

A pot of water was filled and set aside to boil and Allen peeked inside the fridge for some more sophisticated ingredients. Thankfully for him, he found what he had been hoping for. Taking a carton of milk out he placed it on the counter, along with a wedge of cheese and some herbs. He peered in the fridge again, looking for something else.

"By any chance do you have walnuts?" He asked Rod, pushing random items around on the shelves. "I'm not seeing any."

"Walnuts?"

Rod thought the request was random, not knowing whether Allen was looking to snack on something or going to make something with them. All he could associate with walnuts were brownies. Something he didn't care for. Rod could eat the walnuts on their own, which he did often.

" They're in the cabinets somewhere, Allen. Are you making brownies?"

" You don't like chocolate... We're in your house. Why on earth would I be making brownies?"

Allen retrieved the walnuts, seeing that he had overlooked them. He also grabbed the flour. They were placed with the milk, cheese and herbs. Rod turned his head towards the kitchen where he could see Allen gathering ingredients that he had no idea what their use was for.

"And you think my attitude is bad, maybe you should spank yourself. "

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Allen teased very briskly, distracted by what he was doing. " I'm just stating the obvious, when have I ever made you a chocolate based dessert?"

Two separate skillets were dug out and Allen placed them on the stove, the burners underneath them not lit yet.

" You hate chocolate and always have, such a strange child you were. Don't know how your mother dealt with you."

" My lack of interest in chocolate didn't really bother her...my hatred of pie and ice cream did. Both Dad and I hated her fruity pies and ice creams, way too sweet. Way worse than chocolate."

Rod paused thoughtfully, remembering his mother at work in the kitchen. Growing up he tried his best to eat the desserts she made but couldn't stomach them. For the sake of his mother's feelings he tried but gave up. Back in his and Allen's hometown he was sure his mother probably had some leftover pie currently in the fridge that she would pick at after her supper.

" Dad would eat it to make her happy but I couldn't do it after a while. I still feel bad about it, I think it broke her heart." Rod admitted guiltily after a moment, remembering the day his mother discovered his distaste for her dessert. " When she found out I hated her desserts she tried really hard not to look bothered by it...but she was."

Pasta was dumped in to the boiling water and set to cook as Allen listened with an open ear to Rod. Allen rolled up his sleeves higher to his elbows then opened the tomato sauce and poured it to a skillet to heat up while in the second skillet he dumped milk and herbs to simmer.

"How's she find out? Did you tell her?"

" Not exactly. After supper I took my dessert out back to the stables, I didn't expect my mother to come looking for me. I had put the ice cream in the dog dish and was letting my horse eat the pie when she walked in. I was fifteen at the time."

Rod sounded guilty as he told Allen the story, remembering his mother's face. How hurt she was.

"She never gave me dessert again, Dad didn't have the heart to her ask her for the same accommodation. If I know My Dad he probably pretends he likes it."

Sifting flour in to the skillet of milk, Allen frowned a bit at the remorseful tone of Rod's voice. He sounded so sad, as if his mother were deceased. He knew that she was alive and well though, making Rod's apparent guilt very evident. Getting a cheese grater from the drawer next to him, Allen shredded cheese in to the bubbling mixture of milk, flour and herbs.

"I'm sure she just felt bad that you were eating it for her sake, I can't see your mother ever being upset over something so small." Allen suggested to comfort Rod, but meaning what he said all the same. "Did the horse at least like the pie?"

"Yeah, Rusty loved it actually. The pie mom made was apple that night."

Allen smiled at the fondess that crept in to Rod's voice at the mention of his childhood horse. Rod loved that horse so much, it was a shame he couldn't bring it with him when he moved. Allen recalled him mentioning something about his father needing the horse to get around. Rod trained him very well and his father did not want to go through the hassle of raising a horse.

When it came time to eat, Rod was perplexed by the two separate pasta dishes on the table. From his spot on the bed he looked from the dish of regular spaghetti and red sauce, to the dish of pasta tossed in a creamy coat of some other sauce of sorts. He didn't care much for what it was being he knew Allen made it for himself. Wanting to sit down and eat, he asked Allen for his crutches.

"I'll be right over to get you, hold on." Rod promised him, placing utensils next to their dishes.

Allen didn't bother bringing the crutches and went over, picking Rod up. He had Rod's bottom in his hands and the pet shop owner wrapped his arms around Allen's neck shyly to let him be carried to the table. The chair Rod would be sitting in was already pulled out for him and Allen set him down in it. Rod was kissed on the mouth briefly and then his seat was pushed in. Taking a seat across from him, Allen pushed his own chair.

The pasta Allen made for him was good but pleasing Rod was easy being spaghetti and tomato sauce was hard to mess up. Twirling coils of it on to his fork, he brought some to his mouth as Allen peppered his own pasta. Little black flecks speckled the white sauce and Rod'a attention was drawn to a bump in the pasta, one that looked like a chopped walnut.

"I'm not trying to be rude or anything." Rod started off with, swallowing the food he had in his mouth. " But what is that?

"It's Genovese Pasta."

Rod blinked, his questioning having been technically answered but not really. Allen took a bite and chewed it before seeing that Rod was waiting for a more elaborate explanation.

"It's a cheese based sauce with herbs and walnuts. You should try it."

"That's alright, Allen. I don't think that's my thing." Rod stated, looking at the dish wearily. "I am a simple man."

"That you are."

Allen twirled a little on his fork anyways and offered it to Rod, ignoring the shake of his head. Rod didn't make a sour face at the offered bite but made his disinterest in it obvious. Trying to be as kind as he could, Rod declined trying the pasta.

"I don't think my food would taste right after mixing this with that...no offense."

"None taken, more for me then."

As Rod ate his spaghetti Allen noted with surprise how carefree Rod ate his food, despite the piles of red sauce on it. He wasn't a cautious as Allen or any other person would be while eating such a thing but still managed not to made a mess of himself or the table. His shirt was white, not a speck of sauce on it.

"You amaze me sometimes." Allen chuckled. "So silly."

Not sure of what he did, Rod smiled unsure of himself and kept eating. Allen's praise always made him feel flush and secretly very happy. Even if he was being teased Allen's attention was embraced. The redhead smiled at Rod and the pink that so often tinged his cheeks covered the swells of his cheekbones.

When they were done, Allen set to work clearing the table and putting the dirty dishes in the sink. Again, Rod was not allowed to help and Allen shoo'd him away. Hobbling back to his bed to sit down, Rod placed his crutches to lean on the mattress again rubbed his full stomach. He then rubbed at his knee around the brace from over his pants, wishing he'd remembered the grab ice before getting settled. He could ask Allen who was in the kitchen, and he was going to, but when he looked up to ask Allen was unbuttoning his shirt. He undid the many small buttons and slid the shirt off, walking over to the table to hang it off the back of a chair.

Allen naturally took very long, poised strides when he walked. Shoulders back and chin up at all times. As he watched it, it almost felt like he was seeing it in slow motion. What was just Allen's regular way of walking was overbearingly sexy to Rod, the confident stride making him crave Allen's body on his.

Now shirtless with just his slacks and belt on, Allen resumed his place at the sink and washed the dishes without worry of splashing dirty water on his shirt, the reason why he removed his shirt moments prior. Rod didn't want the embarrassment of sporting an erection when his boyfriend finished the chore he was doing and turned around to see him. So in a resolve not rile himself up anymore he looked away.

The dishes in the sink clicked and clashed against each other as Allen washed them, setting each newly cleaned dish in the rack to dry. His shoulders and back flexed subtly as he moved around dishes, scrubbing them and running them under the water to rinse them of the soap. Rod peaked over and saw the alluring long expanse of Allen's back, scolding himself for looking. A pot, two skillets, some dishes and utensils later, Allen was drying his hands on a kitchen towel and picking up his shirt.

"I'm back. wanted to get those done so you weren't tempted to get up and do them. " Allen announced approaching Rod's bed as the copper haired man pretended to be adjusting his knee brace, pants rolled up near his thigh. "You're not to do any work for the next two weeks, get used to it."

"Speaking of work...I need to call Neil and see if he can pick up my livestock the next two weeks and feed them. If not, I'm screwed. The animals still need to be cared for, crutches or not. " Rod set his pants right, looking at Allen in actual concern for his animals.

"We can worry about that tomorrow. Take it easy, you just came home with crutches. Relax. Tomorrow is another day."

Allen put his shirt on the floor where his cardigan was and got on the bed with Rod for the first time , not bothering to ask for permission. He sat next to him and put his hand over the material covering his stomach. He rubbed at Rod's full stomach, hoping the combination of food and comfort would keep him from getting antsy about something he didn't need to worry about. He wanted him to mellow out and recover.

"I'm just nervous, sorry. I don't want the animals to go without eating. I don't care if I can't work and I go without profits for two weeks, I just want to make sure they get fed and that Neil is okay watching them the entire two weeks. He normally only has to feed them on his own a few days at the sanctuary."

Rod's sincere concern for his animals warmed Allen's heart. Allen didn't care for animals much, aside from dogs, but the way they flocked to Rod proved what a kind hearted and sweet person he was. They way he responded back to their love reiterated that.

"We'll find a way to make sure they're taken care of, I promise. Now how's the knee?" Allen asked, stretching his arm to tap it lightly. 'Does it hurt much?"

"It's okay, its sore but way better after that medicinal cream." Rod answered him, "I think I'm supposed to reapply it soon. "

"Where's the tube Klaus gave you?"

Rod leaned back against the headboard to raise his hips up a little and reach for it in his pocket. He yanked it out from his front pocket and showed it to Allen before asking he put it on the bedside table for later. Allen didn't follow through with the request, instead he took it and moved from his spot next to Rod to kneeling by his feet.

The tube was put down for a moment as Allen reached for Rod's good leg. He moved it away from the other and reached over to the button to Rod's pants. Rod's heart skipped a beat and Allen's nimble fingers freed Rod's waist of the snug hold his pants had on him.

"Allen?" Rod questioned his boyfriend, feeling blood ready to leak to his groin.

"Don't move your knee, just lift your hips." Allen instructed as he unzipped the pants and began pulling them down Rod very carefully. " I can't rub your knee with these on, well I could but I'd rather not."

Rod followed the instructions and raised his hips off the mattress. As gently as he could, Allen rolled the long cargo pants over the brace wrapped around his boyfriend's knee. Not making any distressed sounds Rod was quiet as Allen got them to his ankles. They were removed and dropped to the floor.

In his shirt and boxers Rod watched Allen un do the velcro straps on the knee brace, sliding it off. Allen scooted himself forward to rest Rod's leg on his hip as he held it with his hands. The skilled hands began rubbing his calves, moving up towards the afflicted knee The warm touch stirred Rod's arousal and he tried his best to keep his train of thought on something less interesting than the shirtless man rubbing his leg. He thought about his parents, his shop, the creepy doctor, but once Allen's strong fingers squeezed him the distraction was lost.

Allen was very careful with Rod's knee, applying just enough pressure. He slid his hands higher to the skin above Rod's knee, moving them back and forth from the kneecap to the bend. A hitch in Rod's breathing caught Allen's attention but he pretended to not hear it, recognizing the sound. Rod bit the inside of his lip thinking he'd been caught but Allen didn't react and just kept rubbing.

The intentional teasing wasn't meant to seduce Rod or encourage him to want to participate in passionate acts but now he hoped Rod would at least work up the nerve to admit he was aroused. Rod was stubborn and very concentrated on hiding his growing arousal, desperately trying to keep an erection from sprouting.

Upping his game, Allen moved his hand higher and deliberately made a show of turning and moving his body with the firm rubs and strokes he was making. His movements were subtle enough to come across as simple momentum that went along with putting your whole strength in to a massage. Rod watched Allen's shoulder and chest flex as he moved, not even realizing Allen forgot about the tube of cream.

Having his pants off made it all that much worse. It would be so easy for Allen to reach up and slip his boxers off and touch him, but he didn't. And the more time passed, Allen really wished he would just free his dick and start touching it..or licking it. Nothing would made him happier than looking down at his boyfriend's beautifully sculpted face as he expertly sucked in his cheeks and went to town on him.

When that image emerged from the filthy and lewd shadows of his thoughts Rod couldn't repress the arousal he felt. His member solidified under his briefs and blood filled the contours of face as Rod accepted the fact that at some point Allen would look up and see him blushing with an erection. Unknowing to Rod, Allen could see the formed mass in the corner of his eye as he peaked at it very secretively.

Allen carried on normally, showing no sign that he knew what was up with Rod. Rod was nervous, gradually turning deeper shades of pink. Just to mess with him, Allen moved in closer making it look like he was going to dip his face down to Rod's crotch but played it off by just adjusting.

A very pitiful whine came from above him.

Rod didn't mean to make the sound and looked away quickly in embarrassment, When he looked back down to face the music two sharp blue eyes were staring at him. The smirk on Allen's face made it clear to Rod that his boyfriend played him like a sap, purposely working him up under the guise of it being innocent.

"Not nice." Rod scolded, feeling himself grow shamefully harder under Allen's almost patronizing gaze. "I've been dying up here for like fifteen minutes and you knew."

"Learn to use your mouth."

By saying so, Allen meant that Rod needed to speak up when he wanted something. But Rod took it as something else. He froze, unsure of what to say, and just turned bright red.

"I've never done that before!" He exclaimed, thinking Allen was upset he'd yet to return the oral favors he received from Allen since being together. " I'm not purposely holding out on you or anything..."

Casting a glance to Rod's knee, Allen looked very interested with where the conversation had led them.

"Think you could handle a little weight on it?"

"I could try...maybe." Rod said, pulling his legs back to test the range of movement his knee would allow.

"Come here then."

Assuming Allen was beckoning him forward for their usual routine, he was completely surprised when Allen laid back and tried pulling him down with him. Rod resisted, scared to pull his knee the wrong way. Brushing it off, Allen spread his legs a little to allow Rod room to inch forward towards him. Rod hesitated.

" Come here." Allen coaxed, a little more gently. "Help me out of these. Be careful though, don't put too much weight on your knee."

Rod swallowed anxiously but very carefully scooted forward. The belt Allen wore was a simple, plain brown leather with an ordinary buckle but looked far more intimidating than it ever had before. Putting his hands on it felt almost impossible. Looking at Allen's face , Rod thought he'd feel even more uneasy but he didn't.

Seeing his boyfriend laying flat on the bed as he himself knelt over him made him look a little less intimidating, just a little. It didn't make the task at hand much easier, but the change in position was almost empowering. With unsteady fingers Rod slipped the end of Allen's belt out from the latch and undid the hook. Sliding the end of the belt completely out from the buckle, he pulled on the buckle until the entire belt was removed from the loops of Allen's slacks.

Following Allen's previous examples, Rod held the belt out and let it fall to the floor. The clack of the metal buckle on the hardwood floor rattled his nerves just a little and he held his breath a moment as he ventured on to the button of Allen's slacks. Bringing his hands to Allen's waist the second time was harder and Rod backed off, losing his nerve when he looked up at found Allen staring at him.

"I don't think I can do this." Rod told him, feeling like the blood in his face was boiling underneath his skin. "You're looking at me."

"I always look at you." Allen reasoned, not liking the drastic plummet Rod's confidence took.

"Yeah but you've never watched me...do this...I've never done this."

As much as Allen would have loved to see Rod's blushing face full of his cock, he didn't want to risk completely pulling Rod out of the mood by pressuring him to go through with something that stressed him beyond the limits of his comfort zone.

"Do you want to do this?" Allen asked him, sitting back up to look Rod in the eye.

The beginning of tears prickled the inner corners of Rod's eyes and he nodded, curling the comforter under his fingers in a nervous fidget. For the first time, Allen's attention wasn't as welcome as it normally was. It was obvious how horribly torn he was between his desires and insecurity. Even with a raging hard on seeing his boyfriend so distraught broke his heart.

Taking Rod by the head he drew him in to a kiss and held him there. Initially Rod didn't kiss back, still stuck in the shell he formed around himself from fear of looking stupid, but the familiar feeling of Allen's mouth on his was so comforting. It felt like he was back in Allen's bedroom being kissed and fondled for the first time again and he relaxed just enough to reciprocate the kiss.

Tongue wrapping around his, Rod moaned deep in his throat. The hands on his head released him and appeared under his shirt, sliding up his chest down around to his back. They caressed the curve of his spine as they slid down to his cotton covered buttocks, kneading the tight flesh there. Letting go of them, Allen released Rod from the kiss and pulled the shirt from his body.

He got up off the bed, leaving Rod to swipe his tongue over his kiss swollen lips and taste the left-over remnants of Allen on his mouth. Allen opened the button of his slacks and unzipped them, stepping out of them and then resuming his pursuit of Rod. He tugged on the ends of his underwear and slid them over the slopes of his boyfriend's ass.

"I want to try something."

"What is it?"

Rod was apprehensive, eyeing Allen wearily.

"This is just like the first time, Rod." Allen assured him. "I want to make you feel good, let me make you feel good."

After getting Rod out of his underwear, Allen got rid of his and got back on the bed. He laid down flat and Rod tried crawling on to him but Allen stopped him, redirecting him to get on the other way.

"What...what are you doing?"

"Trust me and get on." Allen encouraged, patting Rod's rear. " Don't be shy. Come on."

Trusting his boyfriend, Rod very gently swung his knee over Allen's torso and eased it on to the mattress. He thought the point of the position was so he'd feel more comfortable putting his mouth on Allen so he leaned down to try it, not knowing Allen was planning on pulling him back towards his face. Rod's lips brushed the smooth bulbous head of Allen's erection and the light, satiny feeling on his dick caught him off guard. The crutches leaning on the bed fell over, Allen's foot being the culprit.

The loud sound scared Rod and his warm breath ghosted over Allen's erection as he hesitated to continue. He closed his eyes and took the tip in his mouth after gathering himself. Allen breathed in deeply as wet heat touched him, his hands reaching forward to tenderly massage Rod's thighs in reassurance as he felt the hesitant little licks near his slit. Ultimately, he didn't want him to pull away again.

The hands rubbing his thighs were the encouragement and comforting he needed and Rod dipped down lower to take the first two inches in his mouth, face heating up again as he continued down further until his gag reflex prickled with warning of an intruding object nearing the back of his throat.

"I'm going to pull you back towards my face, don't fight it."

Allen struggled not to moan through the heads up he gave Rod, taking him by the hips and pulling his lower body straighter as he brought Rod's rear towards his face. Fingers spread Rod's cheeks apart, exposing his entrance. Rod began bobbing his head up and down with difficulty when he felt lips kissing his inner thighs lovingly.

They suckled and puckered on the skin, leaving a trail of kisses up to the round, clenching cheek in Allen's left hand. The flat of Rod's tongue massaged the front of Allen's shaft amateurly but Allen ate it up, wishing he could see for himself what Rod was doing. Rod's technique was shy and sloppy but pleasing all the same as his ass was presented right to Allen's face. The tight pink entrance in his face was too much to resist and he wanted to eat Rod right up. So that's what he did.

Prodding the entrance with the very tip of his tongue, Allen gripped Rod's hips tightly knowing that the spasm he felt him give would happen. All too aware of the delicate condition of his boyfriend's knee, he tried keeping him as still as possible. Rod moaned harshly, the sound smothered down from Allen's cock in his mouth. As the wiggling appendage probed him deeper, Rod felt his erection leaking on to Allen's chest. He set his focus to maintaining a steady motion on Allen but the motions happening behind him were distracting him in the most pleasurable way possible.

Allen's tongue tickled him from inside, playing the nerve endings that lined him. He wasn't being pentrated deeply, nowhere near as deep as Allen's member could, but the flexibility of his tongue made up for it. Allen groaned as he flicked his tongue inside him, feeling drops of drool sliding down his skin as Rod struggled to give pleasure while receiving it. Rod's rear trembled as he continued.

Dirty thoughts were not Rod's speciality but imagining himself in his current situation from a third person point of view was undeniably hot. He could feel the hum of Allen's moaning at his entrance as his tongue worked him nicely. He could feel himself warming up to orgasm when fingers appeared on his leaking erection.

"Oh my-Allen!" Rod gasped, taking his mouth off Allen's cock. "Allen! "

Allen wasn't close enough to finish but was getting there. From underneath Rod he couldn't decide whether he wanted to finish in their current sexual position or move Rod to lay on his back so he could fuck him and end the delicious foreplay. Rod made the decision for him by layering his mouth back on him, sucking again.

Stroking him as he licked, Allen thrusted very very shallowling in to Rod's mouth. Rod had yet to make any attempt whatsoever to deep throat him and he didn't want to gag him unwarned. He moaned and whimpered around Allen's dick, thoroughly enjoying the attention he was receiving. Oddly enough, Allen reached his finish first as an especially desperate, needy moan came from Rod.

Unfortunately for Rod, there was no warning. Hot, sticky fluid shot to the back of his throat and Allen would have completely understood if he pulled away in surprise or even disgust at his first taste of semen, but Rod didn't. He slid his mouth off Allen, holding the seed in his mouth for a second then swallowed it. He didn't gag, groan or make any disgusted sounds. He held on to Allen's thighs, gripping him tightly as he sought out his own release.

Pumping him quickly, Allen was rewarded with loud airy moans now that Rod's mouth was no longer filled. Faster and faster Allen stroked him, his hand slippery with Rod's leakage. Rod begged for his boyfriend not to stop as he felt the hand on him loosening it's grip slightly from post orgasmic fatigue. Plunging his tongue deeper in to Rod, Allen stimulated him deeper to push him over the threshold.

The release sprayed from him faster than he could make his orgasmic wails leave his mouth. It shot out in an arch on to Allen's lower abdomen, landing inches under Rod's chin. Neither of them tried speaking to one another, letting themselves bask in the warm fuzzy feeling that washed over their spent bodies. Unable to hold himself up, Rod rolled off Allen and laid pressed right up against his side with copper locks of hair wet and sticking to his face and neck with sweat.


	5. Chapter 5

"I don't think you understand how hot that was. I forgot to take my glasses off and they are fogged up around the edges. "

Rod had his forehead resting by Allen legs, his body recovering from their tirade with the new sexual position. His hair was wet with sweat, the coppery spikes link and curling at the ends slightly from moisture. Already too spent and flushed from his orgasm, he didn't visibly blush. His stomach filled with butterflies though as he took in what he'd just done with his boyfriend.

"I think it's just too hot in here." Rod countered back, the sheets under his body felt too warm as Allen's hand squeezed his ass appreciatively. "Why?"

"I think it's just you, I'll crack the window."

Leaving Rod to lay flat on his stomach, Allen got up and slid the window up an inch to cool off the room. Very careful to set the curtain to keep any peeping toms from peering in, he walked off to Rod's bathroom. He wasn't questioned, Rod too busy recovering to notice him gone. He came back with toilet paper and cleaned up the mess Rod had made of his abdomen and chest.

"You're probably the only man in the world who doesn't have a box of tissues by their bed. " Allen teased Rod, rolling up the toilet paper to toss in the trash by his bed. " You need to fix that."

"I have tissues in the bathroom closet...I only put them out here when I have a cold. I don't need them for ...you know...very often."

"You don't need them for what, Rod? Touching yourself?"

Rod gave Allen a confirming look, embarrassed at how bluntly he had said it. Allen winked at him and fetched a box of tissues, putting it on the bedside table where they belonged. Wanting to get up too, Rod rolled himself over and requested Allen help him up. He looked around for his knee brace and Allen brought it to him, sliding it up his leg and strapping it on.

"Does your knee hurt?" Allen worried, poking it from above the brace. "We didn't make it worse, did we?"

"No, it's the same."

Getting dressed, Allen put his clothes on and picked up Rod's, dropping it next to him on the bed. Perched on the edge, Rod dressed himself with minimal issue. He put his underwear on, his shirt, but skipped his socks and shorts. He balled them all up together and threw them across the way to the laundry bin, happy as they landed inside.

"I'm pretty tired...wow. That's new for me, I'm never this tired." Rod yawned, covering his mouth. "I can't wait to sleep tonight."

Allen knew Rod could handle sleeping in his home alone but leaving him behind was something he still hadn't warmed up to. He'd already reasoned with himself that the steps in the house were manageable for Rod but looking for something to maybe convince Rod to go to his house...

"Are you sure you're comfortable with sleeping here alone? You've got crutches and those steps over there are worrisome..." he trailed off, pointing to the steps. "What if you fall?"

"I'm fine, Allen. Those steps to my bed are nothing and you know it."

"Those steps could kill you."

The redhead waved his hand towards the steps, referring to them false concernedly. Rod laughed a little at Allen's purposeful melodramatic tone.

"Maybe you should pack some clothes and stay at my house."

He suggested it playfully but the offer completely real.

"I'd be more than happy to accommodate you with me." Allen said, wishing Rod would agree. "You know that."

"As nice as that sounds, I am not up for the walk back to town with the crutches...plus I'm already tired. '

" It can't be helped then."

Having no other choice, Allen left Rod's house to return home, making Rod promise to call when he woke up in the morning. Agreeing to it, Allen kissed him goodnight and left, taking an evening walk back to the salon. Getting his crutches, he hobbled over to the door to lock it. Returning to his bed he took off his shirt and went to bed in his underwear, carefully lying on his back to fall asleep.

xxxxxxx

The next morning Rod woke up to his alarm clock going off at eight, the one he had set on his work days. It beeped loudly in his quiet cottage house, making him reach over and shut it off. Yawning with his arms stretched out above him he shook off the grogginess, ready to start his day. Aware of the knee brace he had on, he sat up very carefully and reached for his crutches to get out of bed.

After very cautiously testing out the weight he could handle on his knee, he concluded it was safe to shower so long as he was very careful to place most of his weight on his good knee. His shower went smoothly and he finished his hygiene routine by brushing his teeth and combing his hair. Drying off, he sat on his bed and dressed himself with his hair damp and dripping slightly.

Remembering to call Allen, he took the phone with the spiral cord off the bedside and dialed the salon. It rang a few times and Rod pulled the ringlets of the phone cord apart mindlessly as he waited for Allen to pick up.

" Allen's Salon. How can I help you?"

"Why are you using the business slogan, you told me to call." Rod told him, finding Allen's formal greeting strange

" This is both my business and personal phone, Rod."

Rod understood Allen's point and went on to tell him good morning and such. Allen asked him about his knee and offered to go get him before opening the salon but Rod assured him he was fine. Satisfied that his boyfriend had survived the night and readying himself for the day, Allen bid Rod goodbye over the phone with the expectation that he'd be over soon.

Normally Rod would be in his home longer before heading out, eating his breakfast and cleaning up, but his worry for his animals urged him to leave sooner. Forgetting to call Neil the night before he felt an urgent need to get to town and find him after dropping by Allen's. Getting his keys, he put them in his pocket and was ready to go.

As he left his house on crutches, Rod's hair was still damp from his shower. The cool Spring morning air was refreshing as he made his way east towards town, the breeze blowing past his damp scalp. In town shops weren't open for business yet and Rod entered his boyfriend's house, knowing he was waiting for him inside.

The bell on the door rang as he entered and Rod checked to see if Allen was at the counter, which he wasn't. The clock showed it was hardly nine, meaning Allen wouldn't be running the counter for another good hour. Going over to the counter, Rod decided to be a pest and ring the bell on the counter how Allen hated. Annoying his best friend was one of his favorite pastimes... Even while dating, some things didn't change.

"Allen!" He called out, knowing his boyfriend could hear him upstairs.

The first ding and yell would have been sufficient for getting Allen's attention, but Rod kept on. He rung the bell again, waiting a few seconds before ringing it another time. The loud dinging was obnoxious and Rod began pressing the bell repeatedly even as he could hear Allen descending the stairs.

"I need service!"

More bell dinging ensued

.

"So help me I will wax your taint, Rod." Allen threatened as he rounded the corner from the stairs. "I'll wax you all the way up to your balls, don't even try me."

"Are you even licensed to do that?"

" Unfortunately, yes."

Rod grimaced at the thought of pubic hairs being ripped out with wax. He was a very simple man, one who put his trust in to a hair trimmer and razor when needed. Pubic hair waxing was not something he ever wanted to experience. Especially not at the hands of his apparently waxing certified boyfriend.

"Ouch...and I thought eyebrows were bad. "

"Yeah, it's not pleasant for anyone involved. I can tell you that much."

Laughing to himself at Allen's brutal honesty, Rod shook his head. Allen went behind his counter and began setting up the register for later. Allen unlocked the register and counted the money in it for the day, peeking up at Rod for a moment then going back to counting. His hand suddenly shot up and he retrieved the bell, hiding it next to the register where Rod couldn't get at it.

"So, is there a reason you left your house looking like a wet fox or...?" Allen questioned, referring to Rod's wet orange hair. "It's wet."

"I left my house earlier than normal, so my hair didn't have time to air dry."

"Go sit down in the salon chair, I'll blow dry it for you a minute."

Doing what Allen said, Rod sat down in the salon chair, holding his crutches up against the arms. Allen shut the register and went over, skipping putting an apron over Rod. He got his blow dryer and plugged it in, setting to work on drying Rod's hair. He used his fingers to comb it, letting his voluminous soft spikes take their natural texture.

"So, you going to have a talk with Neil about the pet shop before it's time to open up?"

"Yeah, I forgot to call him last night so I decided to just go ask him in person today. I'm gonna go next door and talk to him when you're done drying my hair." Rod answered him, hoping his friend Neil would be willing to help him in a time of need. "I hope he's up for taking care of the animals."

" I can't imagine him letting animals go unprovided for, live stock is his life."

Once his hair was dry, Allen put the blow dryer away and kissed the top of Rod's head as he passed by. Encouraging him to walk carefully with his crutches, Allen bid him a temporary goodbye as he left to find Neil. His house was right next to Allen's salon so he hobbled over and rang the doorbell. He could hear it echo inside the house then footsteps approached.

The door opened moments later and Neil gave Rod a brief greeting, noticing the crutches he used for support. Taking a step back, he let Rod in and closed the door behind them. Neil gestured to the crutches for an explanation and Rod nodded down to his knee in return.

" Sprained it, not supposed to walk on it for two weeks and stuff...which is why I'm here." Rod began, moving to sit at Neil's table." Doctor's orders say I can't work... but I have animals I'm responsible for making sure get fed."

Neil nodded, already knowing where Rod was going.

"Well, I'll make sure they're fed properly and taken care of. I do it half the week at the sanctuary, a few more days won't boher me any."

"Thanks, Neil. I'm in your debt" Rod held his fist out for a fist bump and Neil returned it unenthusiastically.

The blonde promised to care for the pets and Rod got up to leave so Neil could go take care of everything he had to do. Having nothing to do, Rod returned to Allen's to tell him of the arrangement.

"Neil's got it covered." Rod announced as he entered the salon.

"I'm not surprised."

Using a rag to wipe down the mirror, Allen sprayed cleanser on the reflective surface as he continued cleaning. Much to Rod's amusement the bell was still missing from it's rightful place on the counter and Rod considered going around to get it.

"Wax, Rod." Allen reminded him ominously. "Wax..."

"I feel like that would fall under cruel and unusual punishment."

" You just wait until five, Nuu Nuu. I'll show you 'cruel and unusual punishment'. "

The redhead didn't look at Rod, stretching his arm out to wipe the corners of the mirror.

"You're going to get it"

Wax was definitely not what Allen had in mind and Rod could only anticipate what Allen was going to do if he was being serious. Allen wasn't a shy person, he'd do whatever he wanted without shame. Whether that was hot or scary, Rod couldn't decide.

"Well I'm screwed..."

"Quite literally. Yes."

Giving Rod a sideways wink, Allen finished up the mirror and put the rag down by the spray bottle. Looking over his workstation, he was satisfied. Everything was set up for the day.

"So what's my favorite guy going to do all day?" He asked Rod, being at the Pet shop was what ate up his Thursday, along with the other three days leading up to it." Having the day off and such."

"I was going to stay here with you...I mean if that's okay! " Rod clarified, concerned that Allen didn't want a tag along on his shift the entire day. "I don't have anything to do and these crutches suck. I don't want to go home to be alone either. So I thought -"

" You could stay here with me?" Allen finished for him, grinning very faintly. "You're more than welcome to. I'll get you something to sit on at the counter."

The morning went on and Rod sat on a stool behind the counter while Allen stood behind the register next to him. The service bell was placed back where it belonged and Rod laughed whenever Allen glanced at him knowingly. It became an ongoing antic for hours as Allen arranged hair products on the display behind them, the redhead periodically looking behind him to make sure Rod was on his best behavior.

A couple hours in to the afternoon Tina came in, skipping cheerfully. She smiled brightly as the doorbell chimed with her entrance. Allen turned around to greet her and Rod waved. She got to the counter and asked Allen for a haircut. Rod pointed to the bell and she looked at, unsure of what he was trying to point out about it.

"If you want service you have to bring that bell." Rod explained. "Do it, ring the bell."

Allen sighed. Tina looked at Allen, seeing his poorly hidden amusement. She looked from the bell to Rod, the copper haired male nodding approvingly.

"Do I really have to ring the bell?" She asked.

Regarding Tina seriously, being she was a customer, Allen shook his head.

"No, you don't have to the ring bell-'

"Ring the bell!"

Tina giggled as Allen looked down at Rod with a tight-lipped smirk, his cheeks dimpling just the tiniest bit the only indicator that he wasn't at all mad. His face as a whole held an unamused expression but from what Tina could see, he was just trying not to laugh and feed in to Rod. Had she not noticed his dimples, she would have thought he was angry.

Slapping her hand down on the bell, she looked at the two expectantly.

"Yeah!" Rod cheered, arms up.

Allen shook his head. Rod was fun and lovable but childishly animated. He was the epitome of outgoing and silly at times. He loved him for it but at times he could be very tiring.

"Rod's the reason my recycling bin is filled with empty wine bottles." Allen sighed at Tina."It's all his fault."

"Yeah, blame the cripple. Real nice"

"The word you're looking for is 'handicap'. Dare I say in more ways than one, at times."

Tina laughed hard at Allen's clapback, Rod's face killing her. His mouth was open in shock at the friendly burn, the complete sass stunning him. He even blushed. Allen's smirk grew and he blinked three times at Rod, looking down his nose at him. His blue eyes held a secretive joy, one Tina couldn't see.

"You guys are so funny." Tina giggled, calming down. " It's so obvious you guys are best friends. The way you bicker ha, you should just marry each other."

"Maybe. So, you said you wanted a haircut?"

Taking Tina off to the Salon chair, he draped an apron on her. Pumping the chair up he raised her until her head was level with his arms. Feeling around her hair, he looked at the layers of her bob, seeing the ends were beginning to grow unevenly, the back no longer connecting smoothly with the long front.

"Are we changing anything up today or are we just shaping it back?"

"Just shaping it back, I love this style. I have you to thank for that Allen." Tina grinned as the hairdresser wet down her hair to begin snipping. "You recommended it and I refuse to cut it any other way now."

" A bob compliments your face shape, I wouldn't recommend having it cut any other way. "

Cutting her hair, Allen didn't speak anymore. Tina called out to Rod from where he sat at the counter watching. Oddly very quiet. From her place in front of the mirror closest to the counter she could see his reflection as he looked her direction. His crutches were propped up against the counter.

"Hey, Rod? What's with the crutches? Rachel and I didn't rough you up too bad, did we?" Tina joked, not knowing Rod actually needed them. "Did our dogpile break you?"

"My knee's sprained but it was already in rough shape from work, this isn't totally your fault" Being a nice person, Rod didn't want Tina to feel bad over something so small. " I'm going to be fine in two weeks, it's no big deal."

" Dude, I was kidding! We really caused that?"

Combing out her hair, Allen silently snipped the ends while unhappy towards Rod's forgiving nature. Seeing Rod on a pair of crutches because two grown women wanted to act like children didn't carry well with him. Rod was out two weeks work and freedom. Tina owed him an apology and so did Rachel.

"Yup, that fall did him in." Allen told Tina flatly. "He can't work now. Had to take him to the clinic last night his knee hurt so bad. Poor thing almost fell over."

Tina apologized to Rod repeatedly, feeling totally to blame for his injury.

"Woah, it's fine. I'm fine. You and Rachel were playing around, it was an accident."

Feeling bad for her actions, Tina frowned even as Rod assured her he wasn't mad. Thier conversation ended as Allen finished cutting her hair and dried it, the blow dryer making it impossible for Tina to hear Rod from all the way at counter. Tina stood from the chair and shook off the hair on her neck, stepping away as Allen slid the broom over to sweep. He put the broom to the side and walked Rachel to the register so she could pay for her service. She gave him the owed amount when the door to the salon opened and in came Tina's partner in crime.

"Hey girl, you getting your haircut today too? Great minds think alike. "

"I guess so, huh?" Rachel agreed, her long blonde hair in much more dire need of service than her friend's had been.. "Hey Allen...hey Rod. What are you doing behind the counter?"

Rod wasn't quick enough to answer because Allen took It upon himself to do It.

"He's staying off the knee you almost broke."

Allen told her, bluntly as he put Tina's payment in the drawer. Scowling and eyes disapproving.

"He can't walk on it therefore he can't work, so he's hanging out with me where it's safe."

The sprain wasn't quite as severe as Allen made it sound like, and Rod knew he only played it up because he was mad about it. He was much more mad about it when telling Rachel, though. Tina thanked Allen for her haircut and left, telling Rachel to come find her when she was done. Rachel tried apologizing to Rod just as Tina did but Rod assured her it was okay.

"If you say so...I'm still really sorry Rod..." Her apology sounded like nails grating on a chalkboard to Allen, even though he felt she was obligated to apologize for her actions. " Well um, I came for a haircut...can you help me out Allen?"

Rachel's hair was a mess and Allen took note of it disapprovingly and internal scorn. Her long hair had split ends and it was dry from lack of proper conditioning and excessive time in the sun. At times he wondered if she even remembered to brush it daily. Multiple times he scolded her on her lack of hair maintenance feeling as if she were shitting on his work every time she came back for another haircut looking like the work he did the previous time had never even happened.

"Am I doing your usual?" he asked, not bothering to see if she wanted to try something new. Something more flattering than long, flat blonde hair.

"Actually, I was thinking it's time to take your advice and try something else."

"Miracles do happen."

The rude remark slipped past Rachel as Allen's normal blunt way. She laughed and asked to see the styles to choose from. Allen got the binder and dropped it on the counter for her, not bothering to hand it to her directly. She didn't seem to notice the aggression and opened it, flipping through the choices.

" I suggest you gravitate towards medium-length style." Allen remarked, noticing she looked back and forth between the super long styles and dramatically short ones. "You don't put enough time into your hair for long tresses, and if you cut it super short I can guarantee you'll regret it right after."

She took his words in to consideration and began looking at the medium length styles. She pointed out a picture of a woman with shoulder length hair tied up in a ponytail. Allen took the binder back as Rachel was going to flip to the back, where the color splotches were.

"...I was going to look at the colors..." She spoke up softly, holding on to the binder so he couldn't put it back. "Is that okay, do you have time for a color today?"

"Pick your color then, you'll be here for a good hour for a singular hair processing. Luckily you're blonde so no bleach for a double processing is going to be needed."

Rachel looked through the colors, not attracted to any color in particular. She completely overlooked the brunettes, grimacing at the black. Her eyes lit up at the lighter spectrum of blondes and reds, eyes drawn to the vibrant artificial colorful shades below them.

"I want something bright, eye catching..." She mumbled, moving her finger over the vibrant color choices. " I can't choose."

Allen looked like he was going to say something but bit his tongue, not caring anymore.

"Rod, what's your favorite hair color?"

"Red." he responded, suddenly looking over at Allen like he'd accidentally announced how many times his ass had been pounded in. " Er...it's my favorite color in general actually. "

"Do you think I could pull off red? Red sounds like it'd be fun."

Not willing to even entertain the idea of Rachel dying her hair a high maintenance color, especially to impressed Rod, he cut in.

" Good luck trying to keep up with the coloring if you do that, bright colors wash out and fade faster than you have time for." Allen told her, fixing a cufflink on his wrist . "Besides, red is not your color. I would not recommend it. At all."

Being that Rod knew nothing about cosmetology, color swatches and complexions, he couldn't tell if Allen was being catty or gifting her honest advice wrapped with a wire ribbon. He sounded annoyed, and impatient. Allen was normally very charming with his clients.

Taking Allen's brutal advice to heart, she closed the binder discouragedly and gave it back to him. She decided to skip the hair coloring and asked for just the haircut. Ushering her away to the salon chair, he had her sit down and prepped her for the cut. He did his best to look professional as he worked, keeping his scowling to a minimum as Rachel made small talk with Rod from across the room.

She brought up random topics, keeping the conversation going. She didn't ask Allen questions about her cut, just letting him do what he had to do. By the time he was done, both Allen and Rod knew all about her horse's love of carrots, her cow's silly spots and all the names of her chickens. As she was going to jump in to a story about something stupid and irrelevant, Allen turned on the blow dryer.

It drowned out her voice and neither Rachel or Rod could hear each other so Rachel stopped talking. Allen finished drying her hair back to the glossy straight texture it was supposed to be, the ends now clean cut and smooth. When he fished for a hair tie from his supplies Rachel began talking again.

"I was trying to tell you about the gardening tour coming up on Saturday." she called back to Rod. "It's the eleventh. I'm going to be participating for this town, Dunhill gave me permission to put my garden in the land west of Town. You should swing by, people from out of town are going to come by too. "

Being polite, Rod promised to swing by. Allen tied her hair up in a ponytail, curling the elastic tightly on her skull. Rachel flinched from it as he let it snap on her scalp. Touching it with her fingertips, she winced, poking the spot to feel the hold.

"That's tight."

"All the better to keep it in its place."

Allen couldn't get Rachel out of the salon fast enough, mood no longer joking and amused as it had been with Tina. Rod questioned if he was okay, already knowing something was bothering him. Pushing the topic didn't work because Allen said he wasn't bothered at all. Getting Allen to budge was too energy consuming so Rod gave up.

Over time Allen went back to normal and returned to his usual self, chatting with Rod to pass time. The work day went by fast after Allen brought them some sandwiches for lunch from upstairs and with minimal interruption from clients five o'clock rolled around.

Ready to celebrate the finished work day, Rod cheered as Allen locked the front door and put the 'Closed' sign up. Being silly, Rod rang the counter bell once. Allen raised his eyebrows at Rod, curious to what he was up to now.

"I need help getting up the stairs." He explained, adjusting his crutches under his under arms as he stood. "I request assistance."

"So you ring the bell?"

"To my understanding it's 'ring for service'. " Rod explained, hobbling over to the bottom step. " Says so right on the little card... I also just like ringing the bell."

Allen picked Rod and Rod held the crutches over Allen's back so they wouldn't bump or scuff the walls. Upstairs, Rod was set down on the table In the kitchen. A glass from the cabinet was taken down and Allen filled it with water, drinking from it. He filled it again and Rod reached his hands out in a request for some.

Drinking the water, he kicked his good leg back and forth lightly as Allen opened his fridge. There wasn't much to make since he needed to restock. Asking Rod if he was hungry yet, Allen got a 'no' in response. In no rush to eat dinner, Allen got a snack for himself instead. A small package of strawberries was removed from the produce drawer and Allen placed them in the sink to wash.

He washed them and stemmed them, drying them off with a towel. Opening his cabinet, he took down a bar of chocolate and unwrapped it. A small saucepan was put on the stove and Allen turned the burner on low. Breaking the chocolate up in to squares he dropped it in the sauce pan and got the milk to drip in. Rod watched without interest, not liking chocolate or strawberries.

"Shouldn't you have dinner first?"

"I'm grown." Allen argued, stirring the chocolate so it'd melt evenly. "I'll have my dessert when I want."

"Gonna have some wine too?" Rod teased him, taking another drink of water. "You know, because it's just another day of the week."

Allen turned around and made as if he were going to toss something at him and Rod flinched, spilling water on himself. Groaning at himself he took off his jacket and put it over a chair after he set the now empty glass down. His shirt was mostly white, the material becoming transparent on his collar bone and stomach where the water spilled.

Pulling the shirt off himself, he used a dry section of it to pat himself dry. He put the shirt over the chair next to the one with his jacket, and laid it out so it would dry out over the back. Allen watched him, only vaguely aware that he had chocolate he had to keep stirring.

"What was I going to use this chocolate for?" Allen asked.

"Strawberries?"

"Right..."

Turning off the stove, Allen held the small sauce pan by the handle and used a spoon to stir it. He scooped up some melted chocolate and let it drizzle back down in to the pan. He looked at the melted confectionary thoughtfully and brought the spoon to his mouth. He licked the it off and then looked at Rod.

"I don't why I'm wasting my time of strawberries when i have something far more decedent already sitting on my table. "

Allen spooned more chocolate, approaching Rod with the saucepan still in hand. Rod laughed nervously as Allen closed in on him, blowing on the spoon as he put the pan down on the table. It was clear what Allen was doing and Rod didn't know how he felt about it. Holding the spoon over Rod's chest, Allen tilted it very slowly.

Rod followed the drop of chocolate as it clung to the edge of the spoon, hanging to the curved edge. Breath held, he prepared for the drip to land on him. The dark, warm syrupy drop fell from the spoon, a string of heat following it. The melted chocolate landed on him in a feathery light drizzle, spilling down his sternum.

The thin drizzle of chocolate cooled with the air, the heat being eplaced by Allen's mouth. His tongue licked him, trailing up to his neck. Expanding his diaphram, Rod slowed down his breathing as he felt his arousal stirring. Allen's mouth would kick his body up ten degrees if he let it.

"Allen, we're in your kitchen..."

"Yes, we are." he murmured, dripping chocolate down the length of his shoulder. It began to drip over his deltoid and Allen caught it, licking up the trail to Rod's neck. "Care to state anything else obvious?"

" You should take me to the room."

Rod was pushed back on the table, Allen's hand easing him to lie down. Putting the spoon back in the sauce pan, Allen used both hands to rub Rod's chest. He dragged his fingers over it sensually, touching all of him greedily. Scraping his teeth down Rod's stomach, he bit some skin above the waist of his jeans.

The nip surprised Rod but he moaned deep in his chest as he felt fingers undoing his jeans. Two fingers crawled over the firming bulge in his underwear and Rod whined as his underwear was pulled down before he was fully erect. His semi flaccid penis was blown on and the needy appendage twitched as he stared up at the kitchen ceiling. Sticking his tongue out, Allen let a drop of saliva fall on the head, making Rod gasp as the bead of fluid tickled him as it trickled down his shaft.

He erected fully, Allen having yet to stroke him. Moving away from his erection, Allen picked up the chocolate spoon again and skipped blowing on it. He rubbed the rounded side of the warm spoon over Rod's pelvic bone, smearing chocolate in to the hollow of his hip. Lifting the spoon up he let its contents spill out slowly and licked it up, purposely making the chocolate smear inwards towards his pubic bone.

Breathing hotly over it, he licked an open loop through the mess there with the tip of his tongue. The motion quick and precise like a pen on paper. His tongue swiped across the chocolate again, dragging left to right in a curve. Baring his front teeth Allen bite the skin below.

"Ahh! Allen!"

The sharp pain was not expected but the spike of hot adrenaline turned him on further, making his stomach prickle with heat. His insides felt unstable, almost gelatinous with the fluttery rush of excitement. He looked down at Allen to see the damage he'd done and thought he was seeing things as he spotted what looked to be a letter drawn in the chocolate on his pelvis.

A very eloquent 'A' was on him, drawn like a hasty, bold signature. Rod didn't know what to say, staring at it more impressed than anything.

"How did you-?"

"I'm good with my mouth, wouldn't you say?" Allen licked away the letter, cleaning up all the chocolate. "This dessert just had my name on it."

His tongue disappeared from him pelvis and reappeared on his dick in seconds. The same wet, precision carried over, the tip tracing his shaft in slow curvaceous movements. Rod keened as Allen made a show of nearing the tip of his erection, suckling the ridges of the raised head and running his tongue underneath. He blew on it and sucked his shaft sideways, never taking it inside his mouth.

Clear fluid beaded at his tip and Allen licked it away, dipping his tongue in to the salty sweet substance. Rod's face was hot and flush as he watched Allen tease him, seeing his tongue on every inch of him. Allen was still fully dressed but his body wasn't what Rod focused on. He was caught up in the eroticism of his face.

Blue eyes looked up at him from behind rectangular glasses, smoldering and domineering. Allen had all the control and he knew it, he got off on it. He worked Rod up until he couldn't handle it anymore, all because he could. Rod wasn't where he wanted him yet, so he pushed on further.

Wrapping his lips around the tip only, Allen sucked him. He rubbed his wet lips on the smooth flesh, cushioning it between the plump protrusions on his mouth. His tongue lapped at the bottom, flicking up to taste his leaking slit. The sticky fluid dripped down his tongue to his throat and Rod arched his back off the table wanting more.

Allen didn't play stupid, because he didn't have to. Rod knew what Allen was doing, and so did Allen. The torturous foreplay was all intentional. Allen wanted him to wiggle and pant with need, make him suffer deliciously until deemed ready to have his relief. What Allen didn't know was that Rod was reaching his limits, his loins beginning to ache from such severe teasing.

Biting his tongue, he forced himself not to beg as his testacles became heavy and sore. His lower stomach coiled, his heart racing, eyes glued to the shimmery wet surface of Allen's tongue on him. Moaning deeply as Allen sucked on the side of his shaft again, Rod couldn't go on any longer.

"Please-" Rod whimpered, jeans on his legs feeling like lead as they dangled off the table. His body too worked up, too sensitive. "Please take me to the room. Right now. I'll do anything , Allen."

It would have been fun to draw out the broad range of opportunities that Rod opened up with his pleading. Anything could mean everything, but Rod's voice made him think better of it. He was desperate for relief, so worked he could hardly muster the cognitive awareness to be embarrassed. So straightening himself up to stand, Allen pulled Rod to sit up.

His tail bone ached from laying on the wooden table and he yelped as he put weight on it, sitting up. Allen put his hands on Rod's ass, picking him up. Holding him securely he barged in to his own room and kicked the door shut on his way to his bed. Rod was put on the bed in a sitting position, Allen pulling off his shoes and socks.

"So you'll do anything?" He pondered out loud to Rod, watching for his reaction.

"Anything I can..." he promised, in reference to the brace on his knee. "You know..."

Hovering over Rod, Allen kissed him roughly on the mouth. He curled his fingers in to his orange hair and held his face in close. Allen moaned breathily against his boyfriend's mouth, desiring to feel it elsewhere. Pulling away he began undressed himself from the waist up then undid his belt and set his glasses down.

"You can use your mouth, and that's exactly what you're going to do."

The rest of their clothes ended up on the floor in a flurry of flying fabrics. Allen kissed him again, gripping his shoulders hard as he pulled away to sink his teeth in to the juncture of Rod's neck and shoulder. Rod gasped so brckenly Allen nearly assumed he came, realizing he didn't once he began painting again and squeezing his arms wantonly.

"Allen!"" Rod whined, squeezing his legs together to lessen the throbbing. "Please, I'm so hard. It hurts."

"Don't I know it."

Allen stroked Rod to appease his pain, not ready to put an end to their foreplay. He situated himself on Rod's good knee, using his free hand to bring Rod's face to his chest. Opening his mouth narrowly he licked Allen's chest, tasting the skin of his nipple. Allen pressed his face in harder and Rod took the hint, biting down. Putting a hand on his chest, Rod felt for the ridges of his ribs.

Ready to put an end to their pent arousals, Allen let go of Rod and instructed him to crawl up the bed once he himself got situated. Laying down, he curled his fingers welcomingly for Rod to approach. Getting on top of Allen with his face over his crotch, he let his hips be positioned. Allen moved him backwards until his erection was hanging above his lips bumping them.

He engulfed Rod's member in heat and suckled him slowly, giving Rod time to warm up to it. Rod then returned the favor and placed his mouth on Allen. They moved at the relative same speed, moving their mouths up and down. Rod squeeked and wriggled as he was serviced by Allen, far too worked up. He tensed his pelvis tightly, forcing himself not to thrust down Allen's throat.

Allen was far more calm that Rod, breathing a bit labored as he was orally serviced. He found it satisfying how immersed Rod was with what was being done to him, his body rigid and tense as he focused on not losing his load. Wanting to see him work a little harder, Allen began slipping him down his throat.

The tight heat covered him and Rod's arms almost gave out from underneath himself. He trembled, bobbing his head weakly as Allen pushed him near his brink. Wiping up some saliva from Rod's base, Allen palmed his ass as he spread his cheeks apart and poked his entrance. He wiggled the wet tip inside and Rod lost it once it slipped in two knuckles deep.

Sliding out from underneath Rod's shaking body, Allen pushed him down by the back to lay his chest on the mattress. Ass up, Rod knew what was going to happen. He breathed in and then breathed out as Allen slipped inside. His body rocked with Allen's movement as he lingered in the pleasurable hum radiating from his skin.

Soft grunting could be heard behind him and Rod weakly listened, face pressed down in the bed. He was completely limber, body putting up no resistance to Allen's thrusting. His orgasm left him no longer receptive to Allen's pleasuring, but instead submissive. His relaxed body allowed Allen to move however he needed, no mind to Rod.

Raking in Rod's form Allen looked over his back as he admired the shorter male's squared shoulders and tight backside. He looked so pleasing to Allen's eye as he bounced with the back and forth thrusting of his hips. Taking a hip in each hand he fucked Rod harder, not expecting the surprised intake of air he heard from underneath him.

Rod gasped and sighed from the strength of Allen's movements, holding the sheets for foundation. The slap of his waist of his backside was loud and Allen couldn't get enough of it. Rod looked perfect to him from every angle but underneath him he was positively radiant. He moaned out Rod's name and squeezed his hips to anchor himself as he released.

Rod sighed In contentment, as Allen pulled out and fingers rubbed the dip of his spine. Kissing his shoulder, Allen eased Rod to lie on his side, laying down with him. He moved Rod's knee to rest on his leg as he wedged it between Rod's. Knee elevated, Rod moved his face towards Allen and opened his eyes slowly as he was kissed on the lips gently.

"I love you so much."

Rod blinked tiredly, pressing his lips back against Allen for the heartfelt proclamation. Allen smiled against his mouth when he felt finger's in his hair. Rod curled them around the back of his skull, holding him closer. Eye's opening, Allen looked at Rod with approval for the action, making his boyfriend look away shyly.

It wasn't the first time Allen said it, and it was clear it wouldn't be the last. Both times Allen affectionately told him, the words just sounded so surreal. He couldn't bring himself to say them back to him and it wasn't because he didn't want to. It was just so new. Rod's round baby blue eyes were set on his boyfriend's face as he shifted them back, blinking slowly.

"Are you going to say it back?" Allen teased him, chuckling lightly at Rod's hesitation, thoughts revolving the same path Rod's had drifted to.

"I..." Rod began, pursing his lips in bashfully.

His cheeks glowing pink under Allen's eyes. Allen poked Rod's chin, running the tip of his finger over it and under his jaw. He curled his finger underneath and brought Rod's face closer as he subconsciously drew away.

"Go on." Allen encouraged, breathlessly. His eyes narrowed seductively, the blue irises sparkling expectantly. "Tell me."

Rod's face went red as Allen stared at him lovingly. Their faces were barely an inch apart, close enough Rod could feel Allen's breath on him. It smelled faintly of chocolate and his own bodily essence, but Rod didn't care. He was mesmerized by the face which had followed him from childhood, the one person who'd stuck around. His best friend.

" Allen I...I love you too." he murmured, face warm. " I really do."

Allen smiled nice and easy, pearly white teeth shining from behind shapely thin lips. He puckered his lips to brush against Rod's in a brief feathery kiss. Allen's sharp dark blue eyes were vivid with satisfaction and Rod's stomach jumped. Allen never looked at _anyone_ like that, only his reflection had ever been graced with such appraisal.

"Tell me again." he pleaded, eyes closing as he pressed his lips against Rod again. "Go on."

"I love you." Rod whispered back, the tip of Allen's tongue slipping in his mouth as he articulated the final syllable. "…mmm."

Rod's hand moved to Allen's shoulder, his arm around the back of his neck as Allen curled his arm around him. He pressed their bodies as close as he possibly could without outright squeezing the life out of Rod. Allen's tongue was unrelenting, savoring the inside Rod's mouth with slow and heavy, wet movements. The kissing left Rod's recovering body aroused.

"Roll on to your back." Allen instructed him, feeling the hardness pressing against him. "I'm going to take care of that."

"Allen, it's okay..."

Allen grasped Rod's erection, making him shudder as lips kissed the corner of his mouth.

"I said, roll over."


	6. Chapter 6

After the events of that night, Rod woke up at his home the next morning with his knee more sore than usual. Applying the cream didn't help as much as it usually did and when getting to Allen's house that day Allen noticed him nursing and rubbing the afflicted knee. After that, Allen withheld on instigating anything sexual out of fear of prolonging Rod.

The first time going without sex was difficult, more for Allen than Rod. Rod was too preoccupied with his sore knee to be concerned with his libido. The days that followed Allen carried himself a little more on edge than usual but never resisted affectionate down time in bed with Rod. They'd talk and cuddle, both of them mindful of their on and off erections.

The days that followed them were uneventful until Saturday rolled around, the Gardening Tour to take place. The town gathered to view what display Rachel arranged. Rod had promised her he would attend and he intended to follow through with it. Allen didn't care much for the idea but attended with Rod anyways , not liking the idea of him amongst a crowd of people while confined to crutches.

It wasn't easy to move amongst the attendants while using crutches, many out of town guests at the event. Allen stayed close to Rod, taking notice of the multiple rude people who bumped him without apology as they gathered to view the Garden Rachel arranged. Trying to look out for Rod, Allen moved in closer to him.

Rod shyed away whenever Allen got too close for what he felt was supposed to look like platonic behavior, the redhead becoming concerned as his boyfriend was bumped and pushed around. Not one of the out of town guests surrounding them was mindful of his crutches and it peeved Allen to no end. Centering himself, Allen resisted the urge voice his biting words all for the consideration to Rod who begged him not to lash out. Allen's overall aggravation was rooted to the unmannered behavior, fueled by underlying sexual frustration that began seeping in to his overall being.

"Excuse me!"

A person ran by, their swinging arm almost knocking a crutch out from under Rod. Allen caught the crutch, temper flaring within. He held the crutch it upright for Rod before it nearly fell and sabotaged his balance. Rod thanked him quietly, having had a small heart attack when he thought he would plummet to the ground. After that Allen didn't leave Rod's side, not caring if his boyfriend was paranoid.

As Dunhill was getting the crowd's attention, someone came up on Allen's left. He looked over, expecting another unmannered visitor but saw it was just Iroha, the soft spoken blacksmith. She greeted Rod and Allen, happy to find familiar faces amongst the crowd finally. Dunhill whistled to quiet everyone and all eyes were on him.

"Great to see everyone here, today!"

Dunhill introduced Rachel and she waved to everyone happily, excited to present her efforts. For her garden she relied to heavily on bushes, flowers adorning the corners. A couple benches were placed parallel of each other and a simple fountain was in the center. It was a fairly nice display, nothing unique about it. Everyone looked on, walking around to observe. Iroha stayed close by with Allen and Rod. She looked at Rachel's garden, face not very impressed. She shrugged and spoke aloud to herself.

"This looks familiar." She commented, looking over at Allen and Rod. "Come to think of it, I've seen gardens like this in places where I've trained."

Allen had his arm crossed, inspecting Rachel's work. Cynical as ever.

"Doesn't that mean this garden isn't much different from gardening of ordinary homes there?"

"Precisely." She affirmed, her interest in the display quickly dying. "I'm not very impressed."

To himself Rod admitted that Rachel's display wasn't anything special. It was average. The crowd of people seemed to agree. The donation box was set out and guests dropped in spare change for her efforts, donating for the next season's Gardening Tour. Dunhill closed the event and visitors began making their way out .

Rachel wasn't a chipper as her usual self, speaking with Dunhill off to the side. She nodded sadly as he told her something in private, the interaction ending with him patting her shoulder reassuringly. He walked off and Iroha stood with Allen and Rod still, talking casually with the two men.

"I must say, Rachel's hair looks nice. I only bring it up because I know you're to credit for that" Iroha brought up, looking in the direction Rachel was. "Her hair was looking a bit neglected. I was worried but didn't know what to say. I'm glad she went and saw your before the event. "

"Your friend spends her time absorbed in other priorities. She spends more time brushing the livestock than she does her own hair."

" Good job none the less. Maybe I'll drop in next week to have you fix mine."

The blonde farmer spotted the group and walked over, looking a bit crestfallen. She greeted them, holding the donation box. Iroha offered some encouragement for the effort and Allen dismissed the conversation. He didn't comment, not feeling obligated to offer Rachel any sort of praise for her mediocre public project.

"Just learn from this time." Iroha told her, meaning well. "You'll do better next time."

"Hopefully I'll do better. I'm pretty disappointed in myself."

Iroha gave her a pat on the arm and left to get back to her forging. Rachel looked to the two men and neither said anything. Allen out of apathy and Rod out of just not knowing what to say. Rachel's face flickered with sadness and Rod spoke up, Allen watching with interest for what he'd say.

"Hey...I know you didn't get the best score but your display was still nice. " Rod said, hoping to cheer her up. "I thought it was nice, there's always next time anyways."

"Aww, thanks Rod. You're so nice."

Taking the encouragement to heart, Rachel brightened. She smiled and used one arm to hug him as she held the donation box to her side. She leaned up on her tip toes to get around his neck and she pulled away much happier than when she arrived. She waved them goodbye and then jogged off in the direction of her friend Tina who waved her over.

Allen didn't look pleased at what took place, scowling as she ran off. Rod looked up at Allen to ask what they were going to be up to for the rest of the day but froze upon seeing Allen's disgruntled body language. It was the third time that week he saw Allen's mood turn sour so abruptly, and it worried him.

"What's up with you?" Rod asked him, leaning his weight on the crutches to rest his arms being the crutches were becoming tiring to use all the time. "You look mad again..."

"I'm not mad." Allen replied stiffly.

The words Allen shot out didn't match his tone. He was upset. Rod's face fell at Allen's sharp reply, his baby blue eyes blinking rapidly at the curt reply. He faltered to say something back, not having been ready for Allen's anger.

"Yes you are...why are you mad? This is the third time this week, what's going on?" Rod eventually asked, recovering from the pause. "If I'm doing something you need to tell me."

"It's not you, don't take it so personally."

"That's easy for you to say, you're not on the receiving end of that pissed off look."

Allen almost responded back defensively but stopped himself as he took in Rod's dejected face. He had his brow furrowed slightly, eye's worried. It was clear Rod was taking Allen's behavior to heart, blaming himself for something he didn't know what it was he did. That wasn't what Allen wanted at all.

"Look at your face...now I feel like an asshole." he sighed. " Don't look so sad, I'm not mad at you."

"Promise?"

"I promise... Let's not get in to it here. We'll talk about it later."

When later came Rod and Allen were back at the pet shop owner's home. Allen and Rod were sitting at the table, Allen reading a book as Rod looked over some animal charts Neil had dropped off for him. After going over the work Neil had put in for the pets, Rod gathered the papers together and piled them off to the side. He tapped his fingers mindlessly on the table top, little gentle taps as he didn't know how to bring up the incident at the Gardening Tour.

"Something on your mind?" Allen's voice piped up as he turned a page, not looking up from the book. Some novel or another. "Do you want to talk?"

"Kinda..."

"It's a 'yes' or 'no' question." Allen reprimanded simply, still reading. "Talk to me, what's going on?"

Rod checked to see if Allen had looked up from the book. When he saw that his eyes were still pointed down as he read over a page he found it easier to come out and say what was on his mind. With the reminder to himself that Allen told him they'd talk about it later on, Rod spoke up.

"Well...what happened earlier?" Rod began, twiddling his thumbs. " You were mad."

"It's not important." Allen dismissed.

"You said we'd talk about it"

Still reading, Allen took a breath. He turned the page.

"It's Rachel" Allen revealed, eyes on the words he was reading. "I don't care for her. Her presence gnaws on my nerves. "

"….why?"

Lifting his eyes from the book, Allen gave Rod a painfully simple look.

"Does it matter?" Allen challenged, sounding disinterested.

"I'm just curious, Allen. She's a nice person...I don't understand what the problem is."

"The problem is she has no consideration."

In terms of the replies Rod expected, the answer Allen gave was far off the mark. It confused him as he was unable to conclude how Rachel's actions made her inconsiderate. Wanting to be enlightened, Rod asked Allen to elaborate.

" She comes to see me with a rat's nest for hair each month or so and leaves with a beautiful fix each time. As good as I am at my job, it's not easy to bring such a disaster back to something so flattering but she doesn't seem to care much." Allen ranted rather flatly, not caring for how rude he sounded now. " She's a mess. I don't appreciate her blatant disrespect to the effort I put in. Fuck her."

"Ok...I get that..." Rod assured Allen, seeing how Rachel's behavior would be perceived as rude to his boyfriend. " But what does that have to do with the Gardening Tour earlier? Her hair looked great."

Allen paused, taking in Rod's question. He looked like he'd been caught unprepared, not having an answer. He looked at Rod, apparently unable to form what would have been an excuse. Rod looked at him, very confused. Suddenly the book Allen was reading was dropped on the table top in an annoyed huff.

" She needs to quit hanging off you." he threw it out there, straight to the root of his aggravation. " She likes you and I know you're too naïve to really see it but I can see it. I don't like it. At all."

"….is that it?"

"What do you mean 'that's it'?" Allen asked, not pleased. " You're my boyfriend, not that anyone knows. I don't appreciate Rachel crossing a line I can't even openly defend."

Jealousy out in the open, Allen averted his eyes for a moment. Something Allen was huge on was his confidence. He didn't let much bother him and if something did bother him he didn't ever bring it up unless it was actually relevant. Something so small as Rachel's crush on Rod seemed like an insecurity to himself, and insecure was something he just wasn't.

It was flattering to discover Allen was jealous, even if he hadn't come out and directly admitted it. It was also ridiculous, at least Rod felt it was ridiculous. Allen didn't need to be threatened by Rachel, and he couldn't fully understand why Allen was. Rod looked at him, gears turning in his head.

"What's with the look?"

"Nothing really, it's just...so weird seeing you jealous." Rod explained, truly perplexed. " You're so sure of yourself all the time, why the sudden insecurity?"

"I'm not being insecure. I'm actually quite proud and that's the issue. I love you and what's mine is mine."

Rod nodded in understanding, resting his chin on his fist with a sigh.

"I love you too...I'm sorry..." He apologized earnestly, feeling bad his boyfriend was so bothered. " I don't know if I'm ready to come out yet. This is my fault."

"No, it's not. If you're not ready then you're not ready."

Allen's long leg stretched underneath the table and he bumped Rod's foot. He slid his socked toes up to his ankle of his good leg and Rod nudged him away. Allen slid his foot over again and Rod laughed briefly, lightly kicking Allen's foot away.

" You don't like playing footsies?"

"Do I look like a footsies kind of guy?" Rod questioned back, knowing Allen was just picking on him to ease the tense moment. "Keep your feet over there, weirdo."

With a deliberate arch of his brow, Allen let his foot trail up Rod's leg near his thigh

"I could play with something other than your feet if you'd like." he offered, "I could crawl under the table..."

" As sexually frustrated as we both are this weekend, I'm going to have to decline that offer. My knee still hurts."

"This sucks."

xxxxxx

The second week of recovery did not go as smoothly as the first in regards to Rod's sanity. He was far more restless than normal which Allen attributed to both overall lack of activity and sexual frustration. After having had Rod on his knees to take him from behind, and he woke up hurting the next morning, Allen and Rod did not partake in any activities. A couple occasions they almost caved but one backed off before going on.

By the time the two weeks were up, Rod was sick of looking at the knee brace. He wanted to tear it off and burn it for his freedom. Allen was on the same boat, ready to see the damn brace in flames and Rod in much more compromisable positions. Rod was completely tired of not being able to work or walk around freely.

Early in the afternoon that Wednesday Allen accompanied Rod to the clinic for his follow up with Klaus. Rod muttered about the crutches under his arms, hating them with a burning passion at that point. As they walked Allen had to force himself to look ahead where he was walking and not at the taut rear hobbling next to him.

Klaus was all to happy to see Rod and Allen when they walked through the door. For once Rod was, to some degree, happy to see Klaus. The eccentric older man had his ticket to freedom. Using the crutches, he followed him in to the examination room with Allen close at his heels.

"A friendly pair you both are."

Seeing Allen accompanying Rod made Klaus look at the two with interest. He picked up his clipboard and sat down on the stool, swiveling to the examination table where Allen was pulling out the retractable step stool for him to climb up on. Rod got up on the table and Allen took his crutches, leaning them up against the wall while Klaus glanced down at his clipboard to jot down the appointment date and time.

"Such a nice friend you are, taking Rod here to the doctors" Klaus observed with a a subtly prying tone, Setting the clipboard aside. "How caring, Allen."

"What are friends for?" Allen responded smoothly, turning once the crutches were settled.

"Indeed."

The day Rod had gone to see Klaus for his knee to first time, he'd been fortunate enough to be wearing cargo shorts that provided enough slack that the doctor didn't need to remove them to administer treatment. He had rolled up the cuff, applied cream and put on the brace... but not without giving his leg way too much attention. Not wanting to risk giving Klaus the opportunity to have him remove any clothing, Rod wore the same style loose fitting cargo pants.

Since Rod had chosen to wear a loose fitting pair of cargo pants that day, Klaus rolled up the cuff again and undid the straps to the brace. He took Rod's knee in both hands and began stretching it out straight, testing his resistance.

"Does it hurt at all?" Klaus asked, slowly straightening out Rod's leg. "Any tension in your knee?"

"It doesn't hurt...it feels fine."

"Good."

Klaus carefully bent his leg back to test Rod's mobility of his knee. As his knee bent, Rod braced himself for a pinch or discomfort but there was none. The doctor repeated the motion to limber up the underused joint. One hand stayed on Rod's calf while another traveled up to his knee, prodding the area.

"Pressure? Tender spots?" He questioned, looking for any problem areas that may have lingered.

"Nope, none" Rod responded, very relieved that there was no pain. " Doesn't hurt at all. Am I cleared to walk on it? I want to get back to running my shop. "

From his place besides the examination table Allen waited for the doctor to confirm what Rod had asked him. Although concerned for Rod's mobility as a whole, he was –at the moment- fixated on a more select range of mobility. Once Klaus gave the 'free to work', Allen was going to put Rod to use.

"Well your knee seems to have repaired itself with rest, I take it you stayed off of it as instructed." Klaus praised him, patting his knee firmly. "Did the cream I give you help with the pain?"

" It did help, thank you. I don't think I would have been able to cope without it."

" No worries, I'm thrilled you're feeling better. Two weeks ago you couldn't stand on it, let's see how you do now."

Standing up from the examination table, Rod stood straight and Allen kicked the retractable step stop back in to it's drawer like compartment. Rod placed equal weight on both his knees, showing no discomfort.

"Bend at the knees a bit and hold it, then stand back up. " Klaus instructed Rod, motioning for him to turn around and hold the examination table for support. "Keep your hands there incase you buckle. You probably won't but I'd rather be safe than sorry, I'm sure you understand."

Hands on the paper covering the examination table, Rod looked at Allen as he bent his knees down just a couple of inches. They were both thinking of the possible ulterior motives that may or may not have been linked with Klaus having Rod squat. Remaining casual, Allen watched like a normal accompanying friend.

Tongue pressed against the inside of his teeth nervously, Rod forced himself not to look unsettled as he held the squatting position as Klaus...did whatever it was he was supposed to be doing. Allen's eyes slid over from Rod's face to where Klaus was behind him. Seeing he was preoccupied, Allen looked back to Rod.

"Doctor, I remember you saying something about Rod's calves last visit. Aren't they strong?" he redhead winked briefly at Rod and pursed his lips "I bet he could do anything now that's he's better."

"His knee joint is most certainly better from what I can see. I'm sure he could resume his usual activities. " Klaus told Allen. "These certainly are very strong calves though...so sculpted. Ooo what a big boy."

Quickly pushing himself back up to stand, Rod flinched violently in the process as something cold touched the inner bend of his once braced knee. One hand skid forward and ripped the paper on the examination table, making Allen have to look away to keep from revealing his giant smirk. The feeling and sound of the brittle paper was not pleasant, adding to the heebie jeebies Klaus gave him.

"Oh are my hands cold? I'm terribly sorry my boy." The older man apologized, hand still where he'd touched. "I'm just poking where the tendon is."

"Rod's ticklish, don't poke too hard."

"Oh, I'm not one to poke."

There was a very clear second meaning behind Klaus's words and both Rod and Allen caught it. Klaus did not try to be subtle about it. Allen pretended not to notice but Rod was not as quick to overlook it. After having Rod walk around a bit, Klaus sent him off with a bill of health and permission to work again.

"Now if there's every anything else you need Rod, you just come down and pay me a little visit. Alright?" Klaus gave as a parting goodbye, brushing the sleeve of Rod's shirt lightly. "I'll be here."

"Bye, Doctor Klaus..."

"Don't ever hesitate."

The door to the clinic shut and Allen stood next to Rod, holding his no longer needed brace and crutches for his boyfriend. Rod began walking away from the building hurriedly, Allen following him.

" Are we going to go drop these off at your house?"

"Yup." Rod answered him, nodding. "I'm sick of those things."

"I'm with you on that."

At his house, Rod opened the front door and took the medical equipment from Allen. He carried it over to a closet where he pretty much just chucked it all inside with aggravation. One crutch tipped out and landed on Rod's foot. Rod kicked it back up in to the closet and shut the door with a swift slam. Allen saw the passive aggressive display and sauntered over to his boyfriend, smirking as he came up from behind.

"You going beat up the closet?"

Rod looked over his shoulder at his boyfriend's smirking face. Embarrassed at his misdirected aggravation, Rod cleared his throat. Allen hugged him from behind in understanding, resting his chin on Rod's shoulder. The hold was comforting and Rod leaned back in to Allen's hold, lips by his ear. No teasing.

"~ _ooo_ , what a big boy~"

"You had to ruin it."

Allen held no remorse, rolling his eyes. He winked at Rod and walked away to get a drink from the kitchen. Pulling a glass down from the sink he filled it at the sink with water as Rod sat down at the table where the last set of animal charts Neil brought over had been left again. He looked through them as Allen drank in the kitchen.

"Dr. Klaus sure has a thing for you, doesn't he Rod? How funny."

"Call it whatever you want but it snot funny. It's creepy." Rod muttered. " He's barking up the wrong tree, anyways. I'm a bottom, I don't do what he's looking for."

"You're a bottom because I dictated it to be that way. You're just as capable as topping as any other man."

Rod waved one of his charts dismissively.

"He's still barking up the wrong tree." Rod insisted, reading over the chart. " I could be single, horny as hell and I still wouldn't have sex with him. I'm not interesting in topping some predatory middle aged man."

" Point taken."

Taking his glass of water to the table, Allen pulled out the chair next to Rod and sat down. He peaked at the charts Rod was looking at then offered some water to Rod. He took the glass and sipped from it, handing it back to Allen.

"Today's Wednesday, right?"

"Yes is it." Allen told him putting the glass of water down. "Why?"

" Now that I can walk, I can go take the animals off Neil's hands. I should go to work-"

Hot breath touched Rod's neck and Allen's chair was pushed out as he stood up. The chart in Rod's hands were plucked away and set down as Allen pushed the foot of Rod's seat with his foot. The chair was shifted away from the table a couple of inches and once having space to sit, Allen straddled Rod's lap.

"I think Neil can handle the shop for one more afternoon." Allen chimed seductively, fingers inching up in to Rod's hair. "We both have work tomorrow, let's stay here. Enjoy the day off..."

" Allen I know where this is going but I feel bad letting Neil continue to work my shop while I'm capable of doing it myself. I should really go"

"You're not going anywhere."

Rod's argument was quieted with a kiss. Allen held Rod's head to his securely, keeping him from pulling away. After a few seconds it wasn't necessary because Rod was kissing him back. His tongue movements were still shy but he reciprocated Allen's kiss, letting his boyfriend lead.

Both men were hard in seconds, their two week abstinence demanding to be broken. Allen rocked his erection in to Rod as he sat straddling the copper haired man, feeling his erection poking him from underneath. He experimentally rubbed his ass in to Rod, taking pleasure in the reflexive thrust upwards Rod gave.

Biting Rod's lower lip quickly, Allen licked it and pulled away. Allen undid the buttons to his cardigan and dropped it on the table behind him. His cufflinks were undone with two well practiced snaps and then one by one the buttons down his chest were opened. The article of clothing was off In record time and Rod followed Allen's movements In amazement.

"It's been two weeks, I'm not wasting any time."

Pulling off Rod's shirt, Allen watched him turn flush with arousal. Rod's face was warming and he gave no resistance to Allen as peeled the white shirt away from his body and let it fall somewhere as he tossed it. Chests pressed together, Allen could feel just hot Rod's body became. The firm bump underneath him was astoundingly prominent and Allen noticed with interest.

"Big boy indeed." he whispered to Rod, grinding down on to him. "I can feel you."

Rod took a shuddering breath as Allen's fingers tightened in his hair and pulled his face to rest low on his chest from their height difference. Allen listened closely to Rod's panting and groans from the friction he was applying with his rear, taking satisfaction in the way Rod simply did not know what to do with himself.

"Oh, you're so precious." Allen remarked tauntingly as he felt Rod's hands fidgeting while struggled to decide whether to hold him or not. "Just like a virgin, still."

"Allen...don't tease me like that." Rod groaned, Allen's actions throwing him off. "This is...is different."

"I suppose it is, isn't it?" Allen agreed, smirking to himself as Rod moaned loudly to a strong gyration on his lap. "But, I think you like it just fine."

Soon Rod's pants were a size too small in the groin as he panted underneath Allen. The pressure rubbed his shaft firmly and it felt like all the blood that had pooled there was going to burst if he didn't free himself of his pants. Hands on Allen's pants, Rod pleaded.

"Allen, I need to take off my pants. They're too tight."

"Those shorts are so loose though." Allen patronized, knowing that Rod's cargo shorts were no longer roomy where it counted. "They have plenty of room."

"Not anymore they don't. Please?"

Sitting on the table top behind himself, Allen let Rod get up. Rod kicked off his sneakers and undid the button to his cargo shorts, breathing with relief as he unzipped them. Allen let his shoes drop to the floor and he hooked a leg around Rod's waist before his pants fell.

" I can't begin to tell you how much you turn me on." he breathed at Rod, eyelids heavy behind his glasses, pulling Rod in close to him. "That face you make as I grind in to you is just too much. You blush just like a virgin."

"Allen-"

"Shush. Follow me"

Down from the table, Allen took Rod to his bed. He was pushed to lie back and Allen pulled his undone pants off of him. Still dressed from the waist down Allen got on top of Rod and pressed their mouths together, their voices becoming a gradually assimilating melody of moans and groans as Allen palmed Rod through his underwear.

Coming up for air, Rod gasped and writhed underneath Allen's hand. Hot breath blew over his jugular and the hand on his crotch squeezed his length. Slipping his hand inside the gap in his briefs, Allen stroked at Rod, impressed at how swollen he was.

"It'd be a shame to let this go to waste." Allen commented, taking special interest in how large Rod's cock was.

The girth wider than usual with unspent arousal. Allen could not help but notice as well as appreciate.

" I think we should put it to good use."

"What are you-?"

Allen gave Rod a sloppy open mouthed kissed, tightening his hold on Rod's weeping erection. Pre cum dripped from his tip In generous drops, the wet sticky beads rolling down his shaft to Allen's fingers.

"I want you to fuck me this time."

"I've never done that, why do you- ah!" Rod wailed as his cock was tugged on with increased speed. " Allen!"

"I want you on top, right now."

Rod's aching member was released and Allen pulled him up to sit. Rod watched dazed as Allen undid his belt and dropped his slacks, leaving them on the floor. Rod became alert with realization for a moment.

"We're at my house... I don't have any lube."

"Do you have vaseline?"

"Why would I have vaseline?"

Allen didn't entertain the question and pointed to the bathroom.

"Lotion?" he asked. "Would it be in your bathroom?"

"Yeah, but how would lotion help?"

"For Christ sake. It's slippery, go get it."

Knowing not to keep Allen waiting, Rod went and fulfilled the request. In his bathroom closet was a bottle of lotion and he grabbed it, bringing it back to his room. He almost dropped the plastic bottle when he took in the sight waiting for him in his room.

Allen sat on his bed, burning holes through him from across the way. His glasses had been removed and sat on the nightstand. His raw, direct gaze was smoldering and Rod could feel his whole body heat up when he laid eyes on him.

"Come here, Rod." Allen beckoned, voice of a person who knew exactly what they wanted. "I'm waiting."

Rod swallowed heavily.

"I don't know if I can do this."

"Oh, I'm sure you can."

The cold floor under Rod's bare feet felt impossible to cross as he hesitantly approached Allen on his bed. When he tried stopping Allen leisurely shook his head, curling a finger for Rod to continue nearer. Allen took the lotion from Rod and set it down on the sheets, pulling Rod down on top of him.

"Make me feel good for once." Allen murmured against his lips with a more gentle coaxing voice, slipping Rod's underwear down over the slope of his cheeks. " It's alright to be nervous but don't be scared."

"I don't know what to do..."

"Move towards the center to start."

Rod moved off him, kneeling towards the center of the bed. After being told to remove his underwear, Rod kneeled there with his erection jutting out from between his legs. Allen lifted his long legs to pull his underwear off while lying down then sat up to crawl towards his nervous boyfriend.

"Maybe something a little more familiar will make you feel better." Allen suggested, dipping his face down to Rod's cock, licking at the shimmery tip. "Relax, I'm still in charge here. Don't get ahead of yourself."

It was harder for Allen to fit Rod's girth in his mouth than the previous time, the flesh thicker In circumference. It took some extra spit to allow Allen's lips to slide over it smoothly as he bobbed his head. Rod moaned as Allen serviced him with familiar tactics, daring to look down at what was going on.

Back arched in as he sucked him, Allen's rear was curled up in the air. His long, red bangs fell over his face to one side as he pleasured Rod. Needing something to hold, Rod put his hands on the bed behind him. Allen kept his pace up until Rod's breathing picked up in warning of what would happen if he kept going.

Picking up the lotion, Allen squeezed some in his hand and rubbed them together a little, warming it up between his palms. When he grabbed Rod the cream was still on the more frigid side, making him gasp. Allen shushed him and kept applying.

"Why are you using lotion if you already...you know..."

"It's your first time, I'm not risking going without adequate lubrication. I'd rather play it safe and have more than less. "

Allen told him honestly, conveying to Rod that he would be slicked down enough to penetrate him.

"If you're not practiced then the more lube the better, for both my sake and yours. I'm rather fond of my ass and would rather play it safe. Going dry inexperienced doesn't do anyone any good."

"What if I hurt you? I don't know what I'm doing."

"You're not going to hurt me."

Allen positioned himself on his hands and knees facing the headboard, thighs spread. His dominating demeanor was still prominent even as he presented himself in a submissive position. He coaxed Rod over and with a sheepish compliance, Rod positioned himself behind Allen. He took himself in hand and held it, hesitating to continue.

"I'm ready when you are."

When Rod pressed himself against Allen's entrance, the redhead himself reached and arm back and held one cheek apart from the other. Rod slipped the head inside and Allen reacted fine, no discomfort. Rod stilled his movement, worried, but Allen encouraged him to keep on. Cautiously slow he buried himself until Allen's backside touched his pelvis.

Allen put his hand back down on the mattress, pushing his weight back on to Rod. Cheeks flaming, Rod put one hand on Allen's back. He struggled too form coherent thought or speech as hot, tight, muscles squeezed down on him.

"Move." Allen panted, feeling Rod pressing right on his prostate by some lucky occurrence. "I don't know how the hell you did it but you're on my sweet spot. Please, Move. "

"What if I-"

"I'm okay, trust me."

It was slow and cautious, but Rod thrusted. He snapped his hips forward and retracted them, fingers curling in to his palm on Allen's long tapered back. The redhead took a sudden breath with the impalement, letting it go slowly. Again Rod thrusted, moaning as Allen clenched down on him.

"You've got it. Keep going."

Allen pressed his palms In to the bed firmly, bracing himself for Rod. His stretched entrance felt tight with Rod's swollen girth, the skin taut. Rod picked up an unhurried pace, struggling to keep his eyes open as his erection was squeezed from inside Allen.

The tight hold Allen had on him loosened a bit with time, his body's elasticity serving it's purpose. Rod'd thrusts were choppy and stiff as he tested his mobility, but because of that Allen's prostate was jabbed each time. The repetitive touch to his sweet spot made his erection swell with violent need, and he moaned from the shallow thrusts.

The sound of Allen moaning was not something Rod was used to. It was fairly new and in combination with all of his other senses of overdrive, it was enough to make Rod shiver. He held both Allen's sides thrusting more quickly and the sounds that came from him were anything but his norm.

Just like their other experiences between the sheets, Allen's breath was heavy. But unlike the other times, Allen moaned. Normally Allen still maintained a proud and collected demeanor, even as he basked in the throughs of passion, but as Rod hit him deeply his body trembled.

Rod's head dipped down as he felt overwhelmed, Allen moving to rest his weight on his forearms, chest closer to the mattress. One arm reached underneath and he stroked at himself, demanding Rod move faster. Rod obliged, face blossoming with heat at his boyfriend's familiar dominant tone. Soon, however, he felt himself getting close. Dangerously close.

"Allen." he moaned, desperately trying to warn him. "I'm close."

"So am I, keep going. Keep that angle." Allen responded, breathing heavily between gasps. "Don't you dare change it. Stay there for me."

Following orders, Rod did exactly as he was told. He tightened his core and moved his hips with controlled precision, pressing Allen where he wanted over and over again. Allen's hand moved quickly from underneath him as Rod's pelvis hit him from behind, Rod's voice from behind him assisted his release, pushing it nearer until he was shuddering.

"Rod-" Allen gasped, voice hoarse. It was deep and strained, nothing like usual. " _Fuck"_

The filthy cuss rolled off his tongue and Allen's hand stopped moving abruptly, fingers curled around the head of his penis. He caught the release and his spine locked in clear sight of Rod. Watching Allen come undone, Rod followed suit. He released in Allen's clenched entrance, fingers shaking near the redhead's pale hips.

xxxxxx

"You tired?"

Allen and Rod had made themselves comfortable under the covers after cleaning up. Curled in to Allen's chest, Rod had his eyes closed and basked in the comfort of his boyfriend's embrace. Allen watched him, listening to the Spring breeze blow outside the window. He thought Rod was going to soon sleep away the afternoon with how comfortable he looked. In Rod's defense, it was his bed.

"More comfortable than tired." Rod admitted, " I could fall asleep though. You're warm and I like it..."

"So cute."

Placing a kiss on Rod's brow, Allen smiled. He hugged Rod close and played with the skin above his rear, stroking the dip of his back. Rod twitched every so often as it tickled, dealing with it until Allen's fingers began purposefully pestering him. His fingers wandered to Rod's hip, making him reel back suddenly.

"You're so ticklish." Allen laughed lowly, finding amusement in his boyfriend's squeaks and chirps, Rod pushing his hands on Allen's chest to separate their bodies. "Something wrong? Where are you going?"

"Stop tickling me!" Rod insisted, squealing when Allen tickled his belly. "Or I'm going home!"

"Rod, you are home."

Rod looked around a bit, face falling with realization.

"Oh yeah..."

"Wow." Allen sighed, smirking at Rod. "You're either forgetful or just plain spacey."

"That's not nice."

"Better than being called a blatant dumb ass."

Bringing Rod back in, Allen behaved himself. He didn't tickle Rod again, wanting him to stay in close. Rod happily resettled himself in to Allen, fixing the sheets around himself. Once covered, he placed his head on the pillow and made a happy noise as Allen pecked him on the forehead.

"Oh, my silly Nuu Nuu." the redhead praised, cradling Rod to his body. "You're such a treat."

Rod furrowed his brow thoughtfully at the praise.

"What kind of treat?" Rod asked.

" Cherry Pie." Allen chuckled.

"Ick." Rod made a sour face. "Gross."

"You're adorable."

Tempted to take a nap Rod forced himself to stay awake, worried he wouldn't sleep later on in the night. Folding down the blankets that were pulled up around his shoulders, he flopped his arm out on top of the sheets. Work was still on his mind; he finally could go back. Something that made him very happy.

"Is it weird I'm happy to go back to work? It feels like it's been forever." He mentioned to Allen. "This last two weeks has been a long blur, I don't even remember the date."

"Today's the fifteenth, Rod." Allen alerted him, watching him closely for a response. " Half way through Spring just about."

Something about the number fifteen made Rod pause to think, making him wonder about tomorrow. He felt as if maybe he'd forgotten a deadline? No, that wasn't it. He had nothing at work pending. Rod couldn't help but feel like he was missing something but as he mulled over it nothing came to mind. But still, he felt like he'd forgotten something. Surely, he was just disorientated from the two-week bump in his routine.

"Gee, time flies."


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey guys! You miss me?"

Rod greeted his animals at the shop the morning he returned to work, stepping in to the puppy pen. Three puppies ran to his feet and pawed at his shins, wagging their tails in excitement. Picking one of them up, Rod blew on it's nose and kissed it's head as it yipped happily. The other two puppies at his shins pawed at him harder, wanting their share of the attention too.

"Am I ignoring you guys? I'm sorry, come here puppies!"

He tried scooping up the other two as well but they wiggled too much, too happy to stay still. Having to resort to picking them up one at a time, he kissed them all on the head and then repeated the rotation as the puppies were energetically jumping at him for more. He didn't hear someone approaching from behind.

"Kisses for you, Muah!" He kissed one puppy, putting it down to pick up the next and then the other. "And kisses for you, Muah! And a kiss for you, Muah!"

"They really missed you...and you clearly missed them."

Neil stood behind Rod, looking down at him playing with the puppies. One in his hand, Rod paused, then the puppy licked his cheek. Rod turned to look back at Neil, smiling at his business neighbor. The blonde bent over the pen to pat one of the puppies but it sniffed at his hand and went back to pining for Rod's attention. The other puppy ran up to Neil's hand, happy for the attention he was willing to give.

"They really did miss me, huh?" Rod remarked, scooping up the unattended puppy in his hand and holding two to his chest. "These little guys are so energetic, I love it!"

" They really are energetic." he agreed, all wanted to play all the time. Anyways, how's your knee?"

"It's fantastic, I can walk on it again."

"That's good."

Setting the puppies down, Rod fetched their kibble and filled a bowl for them to eat from. Him and Neil went about feeding their animals, chatting sparsely throughout the morning. Lunch time rolled around and Rod pondered whether to take a break and get something or to wait it out. It was slow though, a perfect opportunity to run and get something to eat.

"Hey Neil, I'm gonna break for lunch. I think I'll head over to Clement's."

"What, you're not taking Allen?"

Rod did a double take at Neil's remark.

" Why would I take Allen out to lunch?" Rod questioned Neil nervously, the collar of his shirt now feeling ten times tighter under Neil's usual scrutinizing stare.

"Because he's your best friend." Neil answered simply, shifting his eyes to the side and back wearily. "And it's his birthday? Don't you two usually do shit for each other's birthdays? It is the sixteenth, isn't it?"

Realization hid Rod and he thought back to the nagging feeling the night before. He'd forgotten Allen's birthday. Once really analyzing the memory, he could have sworn his boyfriend had dropped a hint. Or maybe he was paranoid...or in big trouble.

" It is definitely the sixteenth...um, you know what Neil? Yeah, I'm gonna go see if Allen's hungry. I'll be back...later. Bye!"

"You forgot to put up your break sign!" Neil called after him as Rod booked it out of the plaza, not being heard as Rod already barreled down the hill in to town. "...forget it."

Xxxxxx

"Welcome to the General Store. How can I help you?"

"I need a bouquet made...and quickly if possible."

Rod smiled widely, twiddling his thumbs at Hana's counter. The little old woman nodded in understanding.

"What type would you like? They're all 300G." Hana told him. "But, may I recommend the Spring Bouquet? Oh, the flowers are lovely. Perfectly in season!"

"That'll be great, thank you!" Rod insisted, already pulling out his wallet. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Flowers in hand, Rod hurried over to the Salon as nonchalantly as he could while having a panic attack. Not knowing what to expect from Allen, he grit his teeth anxiously. He hadn't shown any sign of knowing about Allen's birthday and he did not have the means to pull off a surprise party as a save, so he was panicking. It was only a bit past noon so he heavily relied on the probability that his shop would be empty except for him in it when he arrived with the flowers. At the door, Rod took a calming breath as he turned the handle.

"Allen I-" Rod started as he entered the shop, faltering as he laid eyes on Iroha who stood at the counter paying Allen for a haircut. "I uh..."

He quickly held the flowers behind his back as Iroha looked behind herself, curiously.

"...I came to say 'Hi'…" he stated lamely, looking side to side nervously.

He waved one hand back and forth, grinning tightly.

"...Hi Allen!"

Said Redhead smirked, looking past Iroha to his boyfriend. Allen wigged his fingers in greeting back, holding Rod's stare. Rod sidestepped, very careful to keep the flowers out of Iroha's sight. She also greeted Rod and then turned back around and finished her transaction with Allen, patting down her freshly cut hair.

"Thank you again, Allen"

"Not a problem, I'm glad you're happy with it."

The ebony haired woman gathered her things and turned away from the counter, spotting Rod who was just standing there awkwardly, his hands hidden behind his back. His fingers shook with the tapered end of the bouquet held in them, the flowers held up flush against his back. Iroha looked at him quizzically, blinking slowly.

"You have something Rod?"

"Huh? No". he responded, clearing his throat as Iroha looked at his face with uncertainty. "Well...It's nothing."

"What's that behind your back?"

Iroha tried looking behind him and he moved. She followed his movement, extremely curious as to why Rod was being so secretive. He denied her prying until she managed to corner him by a wall as he hadn't been paying attention to what was behind him..

"What are you hiding?" Iroha stated flatly. "I know you have something and you're acting rather strange."

"It's nothing important..."

"Then what is it?"

Rod very carefully stepped back in to the wall, making sure not to crush the flowers or crinkle the decorative paper they were wrapped in. To him it was detrimental that Iroha not find out he was holding flowers.

" It's just some personal stuff..." He said, tensing. " Just some...medicine? Yeah, it's just medicine! I would have dropped it off at home but you know.. I need it..."

"You're hiding ….medicine?"

"Yup!" He lied, impulsively. Not having time to think of anything better he dove right in to one of the most uncomfortable alabies possible. "Just some medicine..."

Iroha was baffled.

"Medicine for what?

"For my butt?"

Iroha leaned back a little, eyeing Rod with skepticism. One of her eyebrows raised.

"Medicine...for your butt?"

"Yes! And I'm hiding it because you don't want to see it. It's a gross ointment...I, uh, have ...hemorrhoids?" Rod lied again, briefly catching Allen's shaking head from over Iroha's shoulder. "Really big hemorrhoids. They're huge and hurt really bad. Yup, hemorrhoids."

"Alright then, I hope the ointment helps ...sorry."

Iroha left immediately and Rod followed her retreat until she opened the door and it closed after her exit. The doorbell chimed, the door clicked shut and he breathed a sigh a relief. Iroha was never going to look at him the same way again but she was a quiet person anyways.

"Hemorrhoids, huh?"

Allen's voice made Rod snap his attention in the direction it came from. The redhead stylist was leaning behind the counter, one hand on his hip. He raised a goading eyebrow, lips pulled back in a both bemused and taunting smirk.

"Yup..." Rod stated, nodding his head with inwardly pursed lips. "Big 'ol hemorrhoids."

"That explains why you're a pain in the ass."

"Am not!"

"Can I just have my flowers now you big dummy?"

Pulling out the bouquet, Rod walked around the other side of the counter to Allen. He held it out sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Happy Birthday, Allen."

Allen took the bouquet and adjusted the decorative paper surrounding the flowers. He smiled some and Rod put his arm down, happy to see Allen wasn't upset.

"Quite a thoughtful gift." He praised Rod, pecking him on the mouth before pulling back just enough to look him in the eye. "...for someone who forgot."

"About that-"

" These need water."

Instructing Rod to follow him, Allen walked up the stairs. In the kitchen he set the flowers down on the kitchen table and went to the sink, opening the cabinet beneath it. A vase was taken out and Allen filled it with water, Rod standing near the stairs, peaking in to watch Allen.

Vase filled with enough water for the flowers, Allen closed the tap and placed the vase on the table. He carefully unwrapped the flowers and placed them in the vase, adjusting flowers that slipped out of arrangement. Satisfied with the display, Allen gathered up the bouquet paper and rolled it up to be thrown away.

"My, don't you look nervous."

"I'm sorry I forgot your birthday..."

"I know you're sorry."

Allen's shoes clicked along the kitchen floor as he threw away the paper, then made his way over to Rod. He took his boyfriend by the cheeks and made him look up, revealing Rod's large, remorseful baby blue eyes. Clicking his tongue, Allen kissed him chastely.

"Oh, don't look at me like that. I'm not mad at you." Allen informed Rod truthfully, a wicked smile beginning to take up his features. " However, you are going to make this up to me."

xxxxxxx

Never had Rod dreaded the end of a work day so much in his entire life. Allen had given him some very...ominous... parting words before being shooed back to work. No longer hungry, he returned to his shop with butterflies in his stomach. Neil noticed his quick return with semi interest but didn't comment or question.

As the work day neared it's conclusion, Rod wasn't so sure he wanted to leave yet...or rather he wasn't ready to go and face Allen. But, time was not in his favor because soon enough the town clock tolled six and it was time to face the music. Packing up his shop, he wasn't very mindful to Neil. The blonde noticed his unusual lack of chatter.

"You alright?"

"What?"

"I asked if you're alright."

Rod put away feeding charts and various papers as he nodded, assuring Neil he was fine. Neil didn't buy it, but let it go. Rod didn't look troubled, he looked antsy at best. He wasn't packing up as quickly as he normally did and that was almost worrisome.

"Yeah, I'm alight. Thanks for asking. I'm just going to pack up and head out soon..."

"See you around then."

Neil bid Rod goodbye, pulling his wagon away for the week. Left on his own, Rod took his time packing up. About fifteen minutes later than usual, Rod began making his way to Allen's house. Being the shop had already been closed, Allen wasn't downstairs when he'd arrived. Rod could hear pots and pans being moved around upstairs and knew Allen was in the kitchen. Preparing himself for whatever was to come later on, Rod approached the staircase.

"How nice of you to show up"

Allen gave Rod a curt greeting, the sharp words filed down by a wispy smile that followed. In his hands Allen had a saucepan and he placed it next to a pot on the stove, water boiling in it. A box of spaghetti was already set out on the counter, as well as cheese, milk and eggs. Rod took notice of his boyfriend preparing to cook and frowned.

"Why are you cooking? It's your birthday. I can cook for us"

"How nice of you to offer but I've got this covered, it's just some Carbonara." Allen assured Rod, opening the box of spaghetti to dump it in the pot of boiling water. "Besides, you'll need your energy for later. Take my word for it."

The way Allen ate his food was nothing like Rod that evening. Allen ate in complete comfort, twirling spaghetti on to his fork with leisure and enjoying. Rod picked at the Carbonara more anxiously, catching Allen's knowing stare every so often.

"Would you like a glass of wine, Rod?" Allen asked him, pouting at his boyfriend with false concern. "For some reason you just look so tense."

"I'm fine with my water, Allen. Thank you though..."

It wasn't easy but Rod finished his food with minimal fidgeting. He sucked down way more water than he normally would have during a meal but his darn throat kept drying out on him due to his taunting boyfriend's stare. Allen's wandering feet didn't help him either. As Allen stood up from the table Rod pushed his chair out and reached to clear his spot. But Allen stopped him.

"Uh-uh." he chided, pointing to the bedroom door. "Go."

"But the table-"

"It'll get cleaned, believe me." Allen assured him, pointing more firmly towards his bedroom door." Now get your _derriere_ in the room."

Xxxxxx

"Allen this isn't funny."

"It's not supposed to be."

Allen held a feminine frilly garment. A dress. He held a dress. More importantly, a maid's dress. Still on the hanger, the curved metal hook hung from Allen's curled finger. The outfit was extraordinarily short, the dominant color of the garment a baby blue. The skirt and corset were blue, the overlying apron, ruffles and capped sleeves a very bright satiny white.

Not a particularly masculine piece of clothing.

"I can't wear that..." Rod said, in disbelief he was being placed in such a position he'd have to actually explain such a concept. "I'm a man."

Holding it up closer, Allen smiled nice and easy.

"Oh, but it matches your eyes so perfectly."

"Allen...thats a dress." Rod insisted, staring at the garment in horror. "A _dress."_

 _"_ I wear glasses Rod, I'm not blind."

"Clearly you are!"

Rod wasn't quite sure the man standing before him was the boyfriend he knew. Allen never left Rod with the impression he was interested in such...eccentricity. Allen held the dress up, unwavering in his desire for Rod to put it on. He expected Rod to put it on, much to the pet shop owner's horror.

"Girls wear dresses!" Rod stated firmly, reasoning and still digging for his escape route. "I'm not girl!"

"Never said you were a girl. You're certainly not a girl." Allen reassured Rod, rubbing the material of the dress in his fingers. "Now, quit your stalling and come here. Put this on for me."

"Allen-"

"You owe me."

A cold chill ran down Rod's spine as Allen's voice dropped an octave in warning. The redhead held the dress out, spreading the full expanse of the skirt out to display it's ruffled design. Rod's mouth went dry again that night as Allen gave him a domineering fixed gaze.

"You owe me." he repeated. "It's my birthday and you have a careless mistake to make up for. Put it on."

"I thought you said you weren't mad about that!"

"I'm not mad. Just come here and put it on. No complaints."

As Rod began stepping forward, Allen draped the dress on the bed and removed the hanger. He placed the hanger and set it aside on his dresser. Rod hesitantly removed his shoes and Allen took a seat by the head of his bed, legs crossed over the side as he watched Rod undress. His clothing wound up on the floor, one piece at a time until he stood in his underwear.

He reached for the dress but a snap of Allen's fingers redirected his attention up. Allen pointed to Rod's briefs and swiped his finger in an up to down motion, signaling Rod to strip them off as well. Rod opened his mouth to object but Allen shook his head putting a finger to his lips. Off went the underwear and Rod was naked, completely naked.

Being naked wasn't an issue given that Allen had seen him before, but Allen never blatantly put him on display. Allen raked his eyes over him, looking suggestively at his crotch where he still lay flaccid. At that point Rod was a bit more eager to put on the dress, wanting to cover himself from such scavenging eyes.

His haven was short lived because Allen smirked in victory as Rod picked up the maid dress. Rod looked over it, swallowing heavily as he Allen watched him. He unzipped the back and paused before putting it on. Pulling it on like he would a regular shirt, Rod slipped his arm through the sleeves.

"Come here so I can zip you up."

Rod walked past the end of the bed towards the headboard where Allen sat. He purposely kept his eyes down towards the floor, not wanting to even catch a peak at himself in Allen's rather large vanity mirror. Standing by Allen's legs, he twisted his fingers nervously.

Allen stood up and turned Rod around by the shoulder, zipping up the dress. The metal of the zipper clicked as it was secured and the dress fit him almost perfectly, the only 'issue' being the skirt. It was short on his long legs, the hem landing less than halfway down his thighs. Allen didn't consider that to be a problem though and he adjusted the cinched waist above the skirt.

"Oh, my." he murmured appraisingly down the back of Rod's neck "This fits you just like a glove, doesn't it?"

"Allen stop teasing me, this is so embarrassing..."

To make things worse on poor Rod, there was a box sitting on Allen's rather large vanity. One he didn't know about because he refused to even take a peak towards the furniture with such a large mirror mounted on it. Allen stepped away from Rod, moving past him to the vanity he was so set against looking at.

"At the Tailor's today Yuri was kind enough to provide me with the accessories to that lovely dress."

"...Did she not ask why you were buying a freaking dress?"

"I may or may not have used my out of town sister as an excuse."

The box was picked up and Allen brought it back to the bed. Rod looked at it, scared for what Allen had in it. The lid had a silver cursive font across the top, the box a delicate pastel pink. Underneath the brand label was a quotation, one which left Rod red in the face.

 _'Perfect for a princess'_

To Rod's relief, kind of, the box contained a pair of shoes. They were black flats. Dainty, shiny black flats. Rod didn't wait for instruction and put them on, knowing that's what Allen wanted. As he lifted one leg off the ground to slip one on, the satiny inside of the skirt rubbed against his bare bottom. He took a sharp intake of breath at the unusual feeling, slipping on the shoe.

The other one was slipped on afterwards and Rod stood up straight, Allen behind him. Hands were on his shoulders and Rod felt himself blush as the feeling of lips hovering by his ear. Allen pecked at the skin of Rod's earlobe, making the copper haired male shiver as the hairs on his neck stood up.

"You look so cute, Nuu Nuu."

"D-Don't call me that while I'm dressed like this." Rod stammered, already embarrassed enough. "Just don't."

"Would you prefer I call you 'Princess' instead?"

Like ice water was thrown down Rod's spine, he froze with a cold chill. The feeling conflicting with the heat spreading along his face. Turning around to face Allen and demand he use gender appropriate nickname, Rod's plans were put on hold as Allen grabbed him by the wrists and startling him quiet. Facing Rod, Allen held one of Rod's wrists in each hand and brought one up to his mouth where he kissed it.

"Now that you're dressed appropriately, why don't you go and clean up the kitchen?"

Dressed as a maid Rod collected the dishes off the table, Allen leisurely seated in his chair. He sipped from a glass of wine, watching Rod tidy up. Rod made two trips to clear the dishes, then cleared the stove top of the pot and skillet Allen had used to cook. As he washed the dirty dishes, cheeks stained pink, he could see Allen's patronizing stare in his mind.

He knew Allen was watching him. On top of feeling embarrassed of the outfit he was in, he also felt vulnerable and uncomfortable. Allen hadn't allowed him to put his underwear back on, and never having worn a skirt before Rod was not used to the open and free feeling of material draped over his thighs and rear with nothing between them.

Air wafted up in to the skirt of his dress when he walked, cool drafts breezing past his rear and genitals. Immersed in multiple levels of discomfort, Rod washed the dirty dishes with flustered aggravation. The dishes and utensils were cleaned and placed on the drying wrack and Rid moved on to the pot. Allen spoke up before he picked the sponge back up.

"Could you be a dear and get me some more wine please?" Allen asked suddenly from the table behind him. "I'm parched. "

"...Where would it be?"

"On the wine rack, of course."

The wine wrack Allen was referring was to Rod's right. There was one bottle left, just one. And it was on the lowest shelf, closest to the floor. Rod bent over to get it without thinking and by the time he felt the air hit his ass it was too late. A low wolf whistle came from Allen and Rod stood up with the bottle of wine, heart racing.

"How risqué."

Whole body heating up, Rod got one of Allen's chilled glasses from the freezer and brought it to him with the room temperature wine. Rod served him the wine in the new glass, Allen holding out his previous one to be washed. After taking it, Rod returned to what he was doing. He resumed his place at the sink.

His cheeks were stained a dewy red as he scrubbed the pot and skillet, his body shaking a bit back and forth as he used his strength to scrub burned cheese sauce of from the skillet. Allen was a meticulous and careful chef, he hardly ever burned much to the bottom on a pan. The excess burned sauce was odd to Rod but he didn't comment and kept scrubbing.

The ruffles of his skirt sashayed back and forth as he used his arm strength to scrub. He kept his core tight, movements stiff. Focused on the task, the sound of Allen's wine glass being set down on the table top startled him. Rod paused for second and resumed his scrubbing nervously. Allen didn't move. He remained seated.

Rod could hear more wine being poured and he finished washing the pot and skillet, rinsing them off In the sink hurriedly. Once placing them to dry, Allen gave him a small list of chores. Very calmly Allen ticked off the tasks and Rod consented, not having a choice. He wiped the counter, and the sink, swept the floor and used a spray bottle to clean the table. All as directed by Allen who sipped from his wine glass with a satisfied aura.

The tasks Allen had listed for him had been completed. Ready to put the spray bottle and rag down, Rod began carrying them to the kitchen counter but Allen clicked his tongue in disapproval. Whistling to get Rod to turn around and face him, he then gestured to the bedroom.

"Something else needs cleaning."

"What could you possibly want wiped down in here?" Rod asked as Allen guided him inside the bedroom.

With his glass in hand Allen gestured to his grandiose mirror. Rod visibly looked unhappy at the request, Allen already knowing why.

"Scared of your reflection?"

Rag and spray bottle in hand, Rod was forced to confront his reflection and see what he looked like. He walked to the vanity, eyes facing down. Standing in front of it, he rose his eyes extremely unhurried. He winced as he began taking in his reflection, seemingly scared of what he'd see. Little by little he saw pieces of the dress, the trail of blue and white cloth leading up to his face. His red, burning face.

He averted his eyes to the right to avoid looking at himself but caught Allen's eyes in the mirror, sharp blue eyes smoldering behind his frames. His glasses were perched at the bridge of his nose, keeping the frames placed high up enough that Allen's irises were visible in the mirror.

The reflective surface took away Rod's privacy, showing every nervous, bashful quirk of his face to Allen as he cleaned the mirror. He stretched his arms out to clean the large area but his height was lacking for the large piece of furniture. Allen encouraged him to wipe the whole thing, taunting him not to miss any spots.

Being the only way to get the job done was to climb up, Rod lifted one knee on to the vanity. The back of his skirt rode up his thigh and backside, revealing one of Rod's smooth round cheeks. And that's When Allen honed in on him. The rag fell from Rod's fingers as the spray bottle clattered to the floor with hollow, plastic thuds. Rod wrists were seized by Allen from behind, Allen pulling them back swiftly. He held them straight out behind Rod, tugging his shoulder blades inward as he kissed up the exposed skin peeking out from the dress's collar.

Rod gasped as Allen got him, shuddering as Allen's tongue wet the skin beneath his ear. He sucked on the spot unrelentingly until Rod let loose a overwhelmed whine. One wrist was released and Rod moved it to hold the vanity ledge. Looking at Allen through his reflection, Rod spotted his boyfriend's lusty stare.

Allen sucked on his neck, watching Rod in the mirror. His lips curled in to his skin as it darkened like Rod's face, a hickey surely forming. Once Rod realized the mark being formed, he tried pulling away from Allen but the redhead wouldn't allow it. He sucked on Rod's neck harder, wrapping an arm around his midsection.

Having a secure hold on Rod, Allen pulled him back until Rod was no longer perched atop the vanity. His knee slid down as Allen pulled him off, bending him at the waist. Hands on the surface, Rod bent his head down as Allen finished marking him. Trembling as his boyfriend's other hand began wandering up the back of his skirt, Rod felt himself beginning to become aroused from the familiar touch.

"Allen, let me take off the dress first." Rod begged, Allen tracing rings along his hip as he kissed the nape of his neck.

"I don't want you to."

Allen whispered huskily from behind him, enamored at the sight of Rod.

" But Allen-"

"Hush."

One arm still holding Rod around his midsection, Allen moved his fingers from Rod's hip towards his pelvis. His fingers snaked around to the mound of his pubic bone, then dipped down and wrapped around Rod's semi erect member. He jutted his hips back upon contact and felt Allen's clothed erection through the material of his skirt.

Allen pumped him slowly, watching Rod's bent head quiver. The skirt rustled as he stimulated him, moving his closed fist up and down Rod's shaft. Gradually Rod became harder, becoming solid under Allen's ministrations. Breathing laboredly, Rod stared at the surface of the vanity beneath him, not once looking up.

Punting the inside of Rod's foot, Allen swiftly kicked one out from underneath him. Rod's rear fell lower as his legs opened in an obtuse angle, back almost parallel with the surface he was supporting his weight on. He gasped as he fell in to position, Allen moving his pelvis in closer. His strained erection pressed in to Rod's backside, wedging the smooth, cool material of the skirt between his bare cheeks.

"Allen the dress-"

"I told you to hush. I'm going to take care of you."

Allen stroked and pulled at Rod' hardness, making him pant as he was exploited for his boyfriend's satisfaction. As Rod gripped the vanity ledge, Allen removed the hand from around his midsection and flipped up the back of the maid dress, exposing Rod's rear. Putting his hand on Rod's hip to hold the skirt up, he pressed his clothed erection in to Rod.

The daintily dressed male groaned under his breath as he felt his boyfriend pressing in to him, rocking his hips. The bulge rubbed at his tight cheeks and Rod bit his lip as Allen stroked him more diligently. The dress felt restrictive around his chest and shoulders, and he wished Allen would free him of it, his body heating up rather quickly.

He tried pushing himself up a little but yelped in surprise at the cold touch of Allen's belt buckle on his lower back. Allen chuckled. Rod was close but lingered on edge, too fixated on his state of dress and Allen's domineering role to focus on release. Allen let go of him suddenly and left him to tremble on the vanity.

Rod focused on catching his breath and then heard the sound of leather being slid out from a belt buckle, then pulled from the loops circling Allen's waist. The belt was tossed over to the bed, landing on the soft duvet. The zipper being undone caught his attention, the metallic scratch almost unnerving. He looked up in the mirror and Allen was freeing himself from his slacks.

He released his erection from his underwear, letting it stick out from the opened flaps of his unzipped pants. Rod's eyes followed him as he went in to the nightstand, pulling out the bottle of lubricant he kept there. Allen shut the nightstand drawer and returned to Rod. Standing behind him, he set the lubricant down next to one of his hands and then unzipped the dress a few inches down Rods back.

Allen left smooth, buttery kisses there, pressing his lips along the seam between his shoulder blades. Rod shuddered at the hot breath wafting over him, his erection still heavy and unsatisfied. Unzipping the dress a little more, it went the tiniest bit slack around Rod's chest, letting air hit the heated skin there.

"Thank you..." Rod whispered, grateful for the air to cool him off.

"You're very welcome." Allen told him, lifting his mouth from Rod's skin to look in the mirror. "But I just wanted to see some of your lovely collar bone."

Allen smiled teasingly at Rod's flushed reflection, removing his cardigan before picking up the lubricant. He poured some on his fingers and Rod expected it to be applied to him, but it wasn't. Allen applied it to himself, sucking in air through his teeth at the cold temperature of it, rubbing it over himself until it warm and he was fully coated.

The back of Rod's skirt was hiked up again and he gasped from the gust of air that hit him. He tried catching his breath but as he went to take in air, Allen was penetrating him. The slippery head of his penis pressed against his entrance and slid in past the tight ring of muscle. Rod struggled to breath at the blunt breach, not having been prepared.

"You didn't loosen me up first." Rod whined, feeling himself be stretched a bit further than what he was used to. "Allen that's really tight..."

"Oh I know, and it's marvelous."

Inch by inch Allen slid in, cautious not to hurt Rod. He watched him moan and squirm as his body was forced to open up more than usual. Allen looked down, watching his length dissapear in to Rod's tight hole. Two inches from his base and Rod's entrance clamped down on him.

"Ah!" Rod exclaimed, convulsing forward "Allen!"

"Did I brush your prostate, Princess?" Allen cooed.

"D-Don't call me that!"

Allen draped himself over Rod's back, holding him around the middle. Using his free hand he took Rod's jaw in hand. He held it so Rod would look in the mirror, watching both his and Allen's faces. Allen thrusted the rest of the way inside Rod, and Rod's mouth fell open in a surprised cry. Allen took in the expression with satisfaction, beginning to thrust shallowly.

"Oh, you don't know what you do to me." Allen whispered, nipping at Rod's jawline. "With that face of yours, you just don't know."

Rod moaned as Allen fucked him bent over the vanity, watching as forced by his boyfriend. His cheeks were red and his bright blue eyes were hooded as he was impaled over and over again. Allen's glasses bounced slightly on his face with the back and forth movement, his dress shirt and slacks impossibly cool on his skin.

He was far more calm than Rod, taking joy in what was happening. Rod's breath became heavier as he began approaching his peak and he watched Allen fuck him while still clothed. The dress Rod wore had slacked around his shoulders and chest more, one of his shoulders peaking out from the falling sleeve.

Taking in their appearances, Rod blushed harder, his stomach knotting. A realization struck him and he felt vulnerable. The way he was dressed, it looked like Allen was taking advantage of him...a maid. Allen was dressed in his usual crisp and clean dress shirt, something a man of prestige or high respect would wear. Very business like, very authoritative. It was almost cliché.

"This is a fantasy, isn't it?" Rod accused,

"Aren't you smart? Catching on." Allen retorted back, sucking on the blemished skin from earlier. "You're also very close, hm?"

Allen laughed dryling by Rod's ear, ramming his hips faster in to him. Rod looked at his boyfriend's smoldering eyes in the mirror, on the brink of losing it. Allen moved the hand on his body underneath the skirt. He took Rod's erection in hand and stroked at him rapidly.

"Just look at your face." Allen cooed. "You're so flushed."

"Allen!" Rod gasped, his abdominals clenching in warning. "Allen!"

"Mmm. I love it"

Humming deep in his chest with praise, Allen carried on what he was doing, nearing his own peak with Rod. His boyfriend's jaw hung open as he came, his prostate being stimulated in combination with Allen's touch. His release shot out from him, caught in Allen's deft fingers.

"Oh!" Rod wailed from intensity of his release, his body tightening up

Rod's body rigid beneath him, Allen fucked him, Rod's locked spin provided a sturdy foundation to bounce his pelvis off of, not needing to hold Rod up. Taking advantage of it, Allen pivoted in and out of Rod harshly making him yell in post orgasmic quivers. Jaw locked, Allen pressed in three more times before releasing inside Rod.


	8. Chapter 8

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you to all my readers, the feedback has been wonderful between both sites I post on. Thank you so much ^^ As always, reviews are very much appreciated, so is constructive criticism. Thank you for reading!

xxxxxx

After flat our demanding he be removed from the dress, Rod was freed of it. Allen stripped it off him in a smooth tug, pulling it off his body as he held his arms up straight. Carefully folding the maid uniform, Allen placed it on the dresser and hoisted Rod up, giving him an infatuated kiss on the lips.

"Mmph!" Rod grunted, clenching his cheeks as he felt remnants of their coupling threatening to leak from him.

"What are you all clenched up about?" Allen asked, feeling Rod stiffen after he'd make a noise of distress. "Rod?"

"Put me down! I'm going to leak!"

Rod tried squirming out of Allen's arms, insisting he would make a mess out of Allen's slacks. But unrelenting to Rod's whining, Allen just carried him off to the bathroom and placed him on the floor once in there. He turned on the shower and ushered Rod in first being he was already naked. Allen dropped his slacks and underwear, following Rod in.

Rod set to work washing himself immediately, taking the bar of soap resting on the ledge and rubbing it between his hands. He built up a heavy lather and put the soap down, reaching a soapy hand behind himself. As he washed away the milky stream rubbing between his cheeks, Allen plucked up the bar of soap and began lathering up his own hands.

"Mighty eager to clean up, hm?" Allen remarked, beginning to run soap in to his own chest. A glint in his eye. "….What a good maid."

" Allen!"

"Oh, come on. You looked precious."

Rod flicked a soapy hand at him, sending soap flying at Allen's already soapy torso.

"Never speak of it." He ordered, cheeks puffed in disgruntlement.

Showering went smoothly, Rod's only problem being his boyfriend's birthday buzz. His high tolerance for wine left him buzzed and playful but hardly tipsy or intoxicated. He purposely teased and prodded Rod with his fingers, poking and pinching his rear as Rod tried his best to clean up. Had Rod not been so evasive to his boyfriend's grabby hands he certainly would have been coerced in to another round of activities in the shower.

Cleaned up, Rod stepped out of the shower first with Allen following him. As Rod dried himself off, Allen wrung his hair off the water dripping from it. His wet, red hair laid slicked back against his head, long drenched bangs flipped to one side awkwardly. Even so, he was gorgeous, and Rod noticed. Sharp elevated cheek bones rested beneath almond shaped eyes with a perfectly defined nose, Allen's face was a work of art. His head of full, silky red hair was just an unfair gift from the goddess.

"Something up, Nuu Nuu? Allen questioned, catching Rod's stare from the corner of his eye as he dried his hair.

"No?" Rod answered uncertainly, wondering why Allen had asked him that out of the blue.

Rubbing the towel in to the side of his head, Allen didn't even make eye contact.

"Then why are you staring?"

Rod didn't answer and Allen looked up, seeing Rod's surprised expression. He smiled in amusement and waited for Rod's response. Not having any excuse prepared, on top of already being too stunned to come up with one, Rod just spit out a reluctant confession.

"Maybe I like your face..."

"You flatter me, Silly."

Allen threw his damp towel over his shoulder and left the bathroom. Stepping in to his bedroom he dropped his towel in the hamper and walked off to his dresser, opening a drawer for a pair of fresh underwear. As he pulled on his underwear Rod wrapped his towel around his waist, looking for his clothes.

"Your clothes are by the bed, I'll toss them in the washing machine."

"Why?" Rod asked as he spotted the pile where Allen said it was. "I'm just wearing them home."

"No you're not."

Putting his glasses back on, Allen sauntered over and scooped up the clothing. He walked off to the kitchen and Rod heard a set of double doors being slid open, the crevice in the house for the laundry appliances. Rod stood with the towel around his waist, still stuck on the fact Allen insinuated he wasn't going home. Allen walked back in, waving at the towel around Rod's waist.

"Take the towel off, it's damp. That's not good for your skin."

"I don't have my clothes..."

With a dismissive eye roll, Allen walked towards Rod and pulled off the towel. He tossed it away in direction of the hamper as Rod tried taking it back. It landed in the hamper flawlessly, Rod impressed for a moment. Allen was all sorts of talented...all sorts...

"Your clothes are washing. You don't need them to sleep anyways."

"I need them to go home." Rod insisted.

"I just told you, you're not going home."

Circling Rod's waist in his arms, Allen brought him in close. Their chests were still slightly damp with moisture from their shower, skin sticking a bit. Vivid dark blue eyes batted down at Rod and he hugged Allen back. Slowly Allen rocked them back and forth, giving Rod a charming smile.

"It's still my birthday, what I say goes." Allen told Rod, pecking Rod on the forehead. "You're sleeping over."

"I don't think I should stay... " Rod mumbled anxiously.

"And why not?"

"What if someone notices I didn't go home? Won't that look suspicious?"

Shaking his head in indifference, Allen brought his mouth to his boyfriend's ear. Rod shivered for a moment at the hot breath he felt then flinched as the cartilage of his ear was nipped.

"You worry too much. Everyone knows you're my best friend. We're always at each other's houses, it's always been that way. No one is going to bat an eye, that's even if anyone notices. Which they won't."

"What if they do?" Rod pleaded, horrified at the idea. "Eventually people are going to find out about us...we can't hide it forever."

"And?"

Rod faltered at the question, no response. Allen looked down at him with calm, patient eyes. Rod didn't respond and uncomfortable under Allen's gaze, he looked away. His thoughts buzzed but he didn't voice them. His worries quickly consumed his peace of mind.

"Why are you so worried about it?"

"Why aren't you?" Rod countered back. "Why aren't you worried?"

"Because I couldn't care less what people think of me, that's why. Opinions are like assholes, everyone has one."

Allen completed his statement with sincerity, his reasoning not meant to come across like a joke. Rod laughed anyways which make Allen smile. Stopping, Rod tried to cease his amusement but looking at Allen again ruined it. He laughed again, this time snorting.

" How articulate, Allen." Rod laughed, resting his face on his boyfriend's shoulder. "Such a way with words."

"I try." Allen chuckled, hugging Rod closer.

Rod did stay the night, just as Allen wanted. Under Allen's sheets, still nude, Rod lounged with him. Eventually the clothes in the washing machine were moved to the dryer and Allen retrieved them when they were dry. The cleaned clothes were folded up nicely and set aside for the next day. Rod thanked Allen who shushed him saying there was no need.

Taking off his underwear, Allen got back in bed with his boyfriend. Bringing his fingers to his face, Allen removed his glasses and placed them on the bedside table. He clicked off the light and settled in next to Rod. The room went completely black upon the lamp being turned off being that Rod had stressed that Allen close the shades _and_ draw the curtains shut. They were on the second floor and no one would look in but lying in bed with him naked paranoid him greatly.

"It's not like someone is going to waltz by with a ladder to snoop, Rod." Allen assured him. "And even if they did then that's their problem."

Rod did not budge and when Allen appeased his worry by covering the windows Rod calmed down. That's all Allen really cared about. The house was quiet as they lie together after Allen clicked off the light. Rod rested on his side facing Allen, the redhead on his back, sheets down around their waists.

"Why do I have a feeling I'm not going to fall asleep easily?" Rod bemoaned to Allen in the dark.

"Because you think too much with your head and not enough with your dick. " Allen stated

" Such a way with words, Allen."

Allen chuckled to himself at Rod's stifled laughter.

"You're adorable" Allen remarked earnestly. "Come here."

Moving in closer, Rod situated himself on his boyfriend's long lean torso. He snuggled in closely to him, his face rested on his chest. Allen kissed the top of Rod's head and in the dark Rod smiled at the contact, securing himself as close to Allen as he could. His arm wrapped around Allen's torso as he snuggled him.

"I love you, Rod" Allen praised, twirling his boyfriend's hair. "I wish I told you sooner. Much sooner."

"I wonder how that would have gone..." Rod pondered, unable to picture how a younger version of himself would have reacted to his best friend's romantic and/or sexual advances. "I can't imagine."

"I think it would have gone great."

Allen's voice dipped with subtle suggestion, his mind apparently lingering on a more _interesting_ scenario than Rod had in mind. Rod picked up on the tone of voice, unbothered.

"Ha ha." he joked. "But I'm being serious Allen."

"So am I. I should have crawled up on your bed when we were teenagers and kissed you. Just slip my hands down your pants and touch you before you could even muster up words to question me. Watch you turn pink in the face with your orgasmic flush. It would have been marvelous."

" … You've totally fantasized about this."

"Damn, right."

Rod got a pleasurable chill throughout his body as he envisioned his teenage best friend crawling up over his body with smoldering eyes, dark blue irises burning him through the same pair of prescription eyewear that Allen wore currently.

"Are you blushing?" Allen questioned, the question rolling off his tongue like a purr.

"N-No." Rod stammered rather unconvincingly. "I'm not blushing."

"Your cheek is right on my chest. It's branding me it's so hot, Rod."

"Damn it, Allen..."

Allen's chest shook under Rod as he took enjoyment in Rod's embarrassment. Rod buried his face in to Allen's chest, whining a little.

"I'm starting to understand some stuff a little better now..." Rod mentioned, recalling a certain incident during his and Allen's youth. "A lot of things I never really questioned are starting to make sense..."

"Such as?" Allen pressed, interested in what Rod would say.

Rod resumed resting his face on Allen's chest, cheek pressed in to it. He leaped in to a memory from his late teenage years with Allen, recalling one of many times where the redhead spent the night at his house. This particular memory revolved naive Rod and a sexually frustrated Allen. Both of whom were seventeen, dying of heat one especially warm summer night.

Windows open and sheets thrown off, both teens were in Rod's bedroom lying on the full sized bed he owned although Allen's guest bed was down on the floor. The heat was brutal, Rod's parents yet to have installed air conditioners in the house so the window was open instead to allow a breeze in, a breeze would Allen could not feel down on the floor.

Both males wore short, light pajama pants and were extraordinarily uncomfortable. Rod sat up and peeled off his shirt, which in response Allen glanced over and relocated to his bed on the floor almost right after. Rod looked down at him confused, noticing Allen suddenly took an interest in the pet care books he had on a low shelf near the floor by his bed.

Lying somewhat tilted on his stomach, Allen plucked a dog manual off the shelf and began flipping through it. Rod encouraged him to come back up on his bed but Allen was adamant he was fine where he was, sweating and visibly too hot. At the time he chalked up the perspiration and flush to heat, now he knew there was more to the equation. Rod minus clothing equaled hot and bothered Allen.

Of course, there were multiple other moments that now stood out to Rod as out of place, all of which he now realized involved Allen's roused penis. After telling Allen the memory, the redhead had no problem admitting that Rod had nailed it right on the head.

"You have no idea how difficult the summers were for me." Allen sighed, rubbing Rod's shoulder. "You caused me all sorts of trouble back then."

"I didn't do anything!"

"You were always half naked."

Being a man, Rod didn't consider simply not wearing a shirt to be a problem or promiscuous in any way. Allen was right though, during the summers back home as a teenager Rod was almost always shirtless if given the opportunity. So long as he was in the comfort of his home and parents property he was only concerned with staying cool, and in order to do so it required he not wear a shirt.

"Being shirtless Isn't a big deal." He reasoned with Allen, rubbing his cheek in to Allen's chest as he resituated himself a little. "It's not a big deal at all."

"It is when you're sexy." Allen countered matter of factly.

"Allen, shut up."

"You're blushing again."

"Goodnight, Allen."

Feeling that Allen had filled his 'Tease Rod enough for the day' quota, Rod untangled his arms from around his waist and turned away. He grabbed the pillow he had on his side of the bed and began fluffing it with his palm, smacking the soft surface to adjust it. One arm under it, he laid his head down to sleep. A long, gentle arm snaked around him and the mattress moved with Allen's shift as he moved in closer to spoon Rod.

"Goodnight, Nuu Nuu." Lips pressed to Rod's shoulder. "If anything I'm here if you need me."

Xxxxx

Allen was the first to wake of the two. Opening his eyes he braced himself to adjust to the bright morning sun but blinding light never reached his irises. Looking around confused he noticed he'd moved in his sleep, no long spooning Rod he lay on his back. The man once held in his arms was still sleeping on his side facing away, just as he'd been when he'd fallen asleep.

The room was unusually dark and Allen remembered Rod's paranoid desire that he shut all the blinds and curtains. A glance at the bedside alarm clock revealed it was nearly six in the morning and Allen clicked off the alarm clock to avoid hearing it's obnoxious shrill once six rolled around.

Fully awake, he became aware of the morning erection jutting out between his legs. Stretching, he looked down at Rod who's back was to him. The copper haired man mumbled in his sleep incoherently before falling quiet. Smiling fondly, Allen moved to lay down behind him. Arm draped across Rod's waist, he resumed spooning him as he had the night before but carefully adjusted his stiff member not to outright jab poor sleeping Rod.

The redhaired stylist nestled his face on the pillow behind Rod's head, pressing his naked body in to Rod's softly. The sheets draped immodestly low on their waists and Allen's eyes skimmed over the expanse of skin that was visible from Rod's waist and up.

His biceps were gently sculpted, his entire build very lean with visible muscle contours. Be it Rod was the shorter of the two, he was built far more masculine in comparison to Allen's long, slender sleek body. Running his fingertips over the hollows in Rod's spine, Allen trailed them up and to the left over his squared shoulder.

"Mm." Rod mumbled, stirring in his sleep at the ticklish contact Allen hadn't meant to give. "Allen..."

"Shh." Allen coaxed, not having meant to wake him up. " Go back to sleep."

"What time is it?"

Rod rolled over on to his back, effectively pressing his hip in to Allen. Still caught in grogginess, he didn't register the hot, pulsing heat poking him.

"It's a little past five thirty." Allen informed him. " I didn't mean to wake you."

" It's alright, I should start getting up anyways."

Allen's eyes were drawn to the sheets tented at his boyfriend's waist. Suave as ever, he brought it up, tracing a singular finger over the ridges of Rod's collar bones.

"You're up, Nuu Nuu." He pointed out suggestively, the remark coming across vaguely to half conscious Rod. "Quite noticeably up... mmm."

"What are you talking about?" Rod asked, voice heavily laced with sleep. " I'm half asleep-um, whats that jabbing me?"

"Must you really ask?"

Tentatively reaching down to touch the hard mass stabbing him, Rod felt the outline of his boyfriend's morning erection through the thin sheet draped over their waists.

"Well that answers that."

"It certainly does." Allen purred as the pads of Rod's fingers grazed him over the sheet. "You want to help me with this?"

"It's kind of early."

Placing his hand over Rod's, Allen held it and brought it down closer to his crotch.

"Well I'm kind of horny."

"You're always kind of horny." Rod argued weakly as his boyfriend's hand moved to fondle him as well. " Ah-"

"What a sight to wake up to you are."

The atmosphere quickly shifted to sexually heated as Allen flicked off the sheet covering Rod's modesty. He quickly took him in hand and squeezed, eliciting a sound of arousal. Prior, Rod hadn't even known he was hard. He certainly knew now. Allen stroked him, waking the previously dormant nerves.

It was slow, careful movements. Allen warming him up. Rod's head still fogged with early morning lethargy. Rod didn't put up any resistance, letting his body relax in to the mattress as Allen stroked him. It was nice to say the least, until his naked body fell victim to a passing draft.

"Allen..." Rod said, voice hardly above a whisper as the redhead himself kissed lovingly at the skin under his ear.

"Yes, love?" Allen purred seductively, pleasurably immersed in his task. "What is it?"

"I'm cold now..."

Letting go of Rod's member, Allen took the sheet in hand instead. He grasped the edge and pulled it up over their bodies, flipping it up swiftly as he crawled underneath. The sheet fell with the gust of air, billowing down over Allen who now crawled between Rod's legs. Past the point of being embarrassed, Rod shut his eyes as hot breath hit his leaked erection.

Hands rested themselves at his hips, holding him gently. Fingers tapped at the protruding pelvic bones as lips lowered down over the heat between his legs. Allen bobbed his head up and down slowly under the sheets out of Rod's view, slicking down his erection. His lips reached the base of his cock, the tip reaching the back of Allen's throat, and Rod moaned brokenly as he was sucked

The mattress under Rod quickly warmed where he lay, his body heat drenching the material beneath him. The slightly chilled air of the room blew over his exposed nipples, the sheets now rested beneath his pectorals. As the pink skin constricted he gasped, feeling Allen pick up speed.

Slipping a hand under the sheet Rod sought out his boyfriend's head. His fingers grazed the scalp of silky red hair. As Rod slid his fingers through the strands Allen's hand shot up, catching Rod's wrist and snatching it away. Rod flinched at the contact and Allen slid his mouth off of him, flipping the sheets back to reveal his head.

"Hands off the hair." Allen chided dulcetly, his tone carefully tweaked not to hurt Rod's feelings while getting a serious point across. "I'm not one for having my hair played with. Don't touch it."

Allen touched the base of Rods penis with his tongue, licking up underneath the shaft before sucking underneath the head. The flat of Allen's palms caressed the quivering surface of Rod's abdomen, running up to his ribcage and back down. Rod gasped for breath as the warm palms massaged down to his hips, sliding underneath to squeeze his cheeks as he serviced him orally.

"Ah... Allen..." Rod moaned softly, feeling his hips began to palpitate upwards with small, shaky thrusts. "That's- ah, that's perfect."

The mass in Allen's mouth was rock hard, oozing salty sweet fluid on to his tongue. All of which he swallowed without hesitation. Hearing his boyfriend moan and sigh above him, Allen yearned for his own gratification. Pulling off Rod with a slow, careful suck, Allen resumed pleasuring him with his hand.

"I should put you to work again." he mentioned, his voice light and lilting as if he were plotting as he spoke. "You did so well last time."

"What?" Rod questioned, looking at Allen with rosy cheek as his dick was stroked firmly.

"You're so hard." Allen explained, squeezing Rod's girth for emphasis. "And big... I want it again."

Rod didn't feel as opposed to the idea as he had been the first time but still didn't particularly care for it as a first choice. His face conveyed that as he looked at Allen with half lidded eyes, lips drawn in to a worried line. Allen eased the expression away, licking the glistening tip of Rod's erection, making him cry out.

" Are you going to make me ask?" Allen questioned, deliberately picking fun at Rod who made no comment to his voiced desire. " Because that wouldn't be very gentlemanly of you, Nuu Nuu."

Crawling up Rod's Body, Allen swayed his hip, kissing at his boyfriend's chest. His lips reached his clavicle, continuing upwards until reaching the base of his throat. Allen rubbing his pert cheeks down in to Rod's crotch, letting him feel the round mounds of flesh rub against his slippery member.

The hardened member rubbed between the cheeks smoothly, Allen's saliva leaving him slick. The tip of Allen's tongue darted out from his shapely thin lips, tracing the protruding bulge of Rods throat. He kissed and licked at the Adam's apple, rubbing Rod's biceps as he rocked back and forth.

"Do I still need to ask?" Allen whispered in to Rod's throat, sucking the skin softly.

"N-No." Rod strained to get the answer out, groaning as Allen's stimulation began taking over his senses. "I'll do it if that's what you want."

"That's what I like to hear."

Rolling off Rod, Allen landed on the bed with his back to the mattress. He tugged Rod to layer himself on top of him, bringing his face down for a kiss. Parting, Allen spread his legs to wrap them around his waist as he kissed up and down the side of Rod's neck lovingly.

"It's in the nightstand, go on and grab that for me." Allen cooed, licking the rim of Rod's ear before blowing a soft breath inside the canal. "I want you so badly. Give me what I want."

With all his will not to tremble, Rod retrieved the lubricant Allen had referred to without dislodging himself from the hold he was in. Tube in hand, he showed it to Allen with the assumption he would be the one to apply it.

"Mmm, why don't you do it this time?" he encouraged, running his lips over the slope of Rod's chin. "Go ahead."

The lid was flicked open and Rod squeezed out about a quarter sized amount, mimicking the measurement of lotion Allen had applied to him the previous time when lubricant hadn't been available. Closing the tube, Rod tossed it back to the nightstand. Allen watched as Rod smeared the cold, slippery substance over himself, shuddering with the frigid temperature.

"It warms up." he assured him, bottom lip being gnawed at lightly between his teeth as he watched Rod stroke himself. His eyes darted up from Rod's erection to his flushed face, both sights equally arousing. "Now come here."

Rod watched as Allen bent his knees up towards his chest, the limbs releasing the hold they had on him. Allen beckoned him forward, eyes blazing with clear interest. It'd been easier to oblige to Allen's desire to be on the receiving end when his smoldering eyes weren't glued to him. Now as Allen lay on his back, he was under their close stare.

Coming in closer, Rod took the position Allen had been in various times. Taking himself in hand, he angled down in to Allen, nudging the tip of his erection in to him. Allen encouraged him to push in and slowly Rod eased himself inside. The tight orifice welcomed him in with little resistance at first, the head slipping inside, but soon penetration reached a hitch.

His entrance closed in on Rod's member as he slid inside, resistance coming in to play. Allen assured Rod it was perfectly fine to continue entering and focused on relaxing his inner muscles. Breathing to allow the penetration, Allen felt Rod breach him halfway before the man's breathing picked up as his shaft was squeezed with an unfamiliarly tight hold.

"That's a tighter fit than I remember." Allen breathed from underneath, feeling Rod's girth to be more than normal due to his heavily stimulated morning erection.

"Am I hurting you? Should I pull out?"

"Heavens no, you stay right where you are."

Talking Rod through it, Allen kissed and suckled at the skin of his chest. Stretching his bent legs out he curled them around Rod's waist and pulled him down as he felt himself finally loosen up enough to comfortably accommodate Rod's thickened girth. The occurrence was a far bigger relief on Rod than it was Allen. Rod having gone light headed at the pulsing, tight heat around his near virginal member.

"Give it to me, Rod." Allen requested, bumping his pelvis down on to his boyfriends.

Rod's hand rested by Allen's sides as he cautiously jutted his pelvis forward. His erection slid through the slippery, tight canal and he gasped over Allen. Again he moved, and Allen sighed, lying back relaxed along the sheets. His long, slender torso rocked with Rod's thrusts, their speed picking up as Rod grew to be more confident with his actions.

Allen tilted his hips up at Rod, adjusting to allow him to reach the tender spot inside him. When Rod struck it, Allen cried out softly, pushing back against his pelvis to stimulate the same spot again. The pleasured sighs and squirming aroused Rod more than he'd anticipated and after all Allen's earlier fondling in combination with that left his precariously close to orgasm.

"I need to stop." Rod panted, the coil in his stomach tightening and warning of an oncoming snap.

"And why would that be?" Allen questioned him, moving with Rod to pleasure himself how he desired.

"I'm going to finish...too soon."

Appreciating Rod's consideration, Allen smiled.

"Be my guest." he purred at Rod, now intently watching his boyfriend to witness him in the oncoming throughs of orgasm.

"But you-"

"We'll worry about that after."

Obeying Allen's request, Rod let himself give in to the heat lapping within his loins. He moved against Allen, losing himself in the pleasurable sensations. Watching Rod's face flush, Allen smiled coyly to himself and clenched down on Rod, taking satisfaction in the strangled, pleasured gasp Rod gave.

The copper haired man's arm shook as he supported his weight and Allen brought him down closer, their chests touching. Rod rested his face by Allen's neck, breathing in laboredly as he neared his end.

"Rod." Allen spoke in to his ear, teasingly tracing the shell. "I want you to pull out."

"You want me to what?" Rod gasped, immersed in the pleasurable feelings he was drowning in.

"Pull out and cum on me." Allen whispered, nipping at the cartilage. "Right across my stomach."

Too close to finish to question or stall the request, Rod pulled out from Allen. He stroked himself a few times and his released launched from him, landing on Allen's abdomen just as he'd wished. Rod moaned heavily, sounding almost relieved with the release. Eyes clenched shut, Rod breathed in repeatedly, catching his breath.

When he opened his eyes, Allen's finger swiped a line through the milky puddle pooled along his stomach. A sticky, coated finger was raised to Allen's mouth and he suckled it, licking away the seminal essence. Already flush from his orgasm, Rod's mouth hung open a little at the action.

"I may put that mouth to use if you don't close it." Allen warned him, only half joking.

Shutting his mouth, Rod swallowed heavily, his mouth now parched. Allen winked at him and retrieved the tissues from the nightstand, begining to clean off his stomach of Rod's release as Rod crawled forward to collapse on the bed. He rested on his stomach, still recovering.

"Mmm, stay right there." Allen instructed him, pitching the used tissues in the garbage as he retrieved the tube of lubricant Rod tossed back on to the nightstand earlier.

Allen mounted Rod as he lie flat on his stomach, his body completely lax from orgasm. Rod felt Allen's hand massage his rear idly, squeezing and pawing at the firm, plush flesh. His boyfriend's intentions were clear, and he had no problem with them. He heard the cap of the lubricant snap open and the soft thud as it was thrown, then Allen's slick member was pressing in to him.

Rod's body lay submissively under Allen as he thrusted down in to him, pressing his body in to the mattress. Cheek rested on the pillow he breathed in and out calmly, allowing Allen to take reign over him. Allen's hands bore down on the mattress by Rod's shoulders as he thrusted in to him vigorously.

The mattress bounced with Allen's movement, his end bearing. Red bangs falling into his face he looked down at the lean, subtly sculpted back Stretched out beneath him and came with a soft groan. His release coated Rod's inner walls and the copper haired male sighed as Allen pulled out, rolling off to lay with him.

"I love you." Rod whispered as Allen drew him into his arms, kissing his cheek.

"I love you too. Very much."

The tranquil moment was interrupted by the shrill ring of the phone downstairs. Rod cracked his eyes open in alarm at the sound, jolting in Allen's hold. The salon owner patted Rod's hip soothingly, kissing his head as he got up from the bed. Knowing the front door was still locked downstairs, he threw on a robe and left to answer the phone.

Rod stayed exactly as Allen had left him, too relaxed to move. He listened to Allen descend the stairs, the phone continung to ring. As it rung once more, it was ceased as Allen picked the phone up off the receiver. As quiet as the house was, Rod could not hear a word of the conversation from all the way upstairs.

The conversation wasn't terribly long, Allen returning to bed maybe ten minutes later. Be it only a quarter to seven Allen was in no hurry to get ready for the work day yet. He snuggled back up with Rod and began playing with his hair.

"So you can play with my hair?" Rod joked tiredly.

"That's right" Allen replied, knowing Rod was jesting him for earlier. "I'm the professional."

"So who was on the phone?"

Allen rested his head down on Rod's, fingers rubbing the hairs along the side of his skull mindlessly.

"Just my sister."

"Oh, how's she doing?"

"You can ask her when she gets here."


	9. Chapter 9

"Any particular reason your sister is dropping in so suddenly?"

"She does as she pleases. You know that."

Rod sat in the salon chair as his boyfriend cleaned the mirrors and did his routinely morning preparations for the Salon. Moving his body weight side to side, Rod rocked the chair so it'd spin a bit. Allen watched him in the mirror, chuckling. Rod's usual antics again.

"You're silly."

"You love me though." Rod argued back, only taking mild embarrassment to Allen's remark knowing he'd said it endearingly rather than judgmentally. "You say it all the time."

Winking in the mirror, Allen stuck his tongue out. The appendage glossed over his bottom lip in a downward arch and Rod flushed at the blatant sexual taunting. Too stunned to say anything, Rod blinked.

"Indeed I love you" Allen agreed after bringing his tongue back in to his mouth. "Very much so... my Princess."

"SHUT UP."

Rod retaliated against the feminine pet name, knowing Allen was still taking joy in the previous night's events. In the mirror Allen saw his boyfriend go rigid as he raised his voice defensively. That didn't deter him though...it never did.

"Oh don't get your panties in a bunch...oh wait." He chided, pausing thoughtfully. " You didn't wear any last night. You know, under the dress."

"ALLEN!"

Not at all bothered by Rod's raised voice, Allen smirked and turned to bend at the waist with his hands on the arms of the salon chair Rod sat in. Rod retreated back in to the chair, trying to put space between him and his cheeky boyfriend. Allen leaned in closely until Rod could clearly see the mischievous intent in his eyes.

Rod's eyes darted down to Allen's lips subconsciously when Allen closed in. Allen's smirk grew larger when Rod ceased to argue then he winked once more at him...and he proceeded to spin Rod's chair with a surprisingly strong arm. Round and round went Rod as he screamed out in surprise.

"Wah!"

Satisfied, Allen stood up straight. Sauntering past the spinning chair, Allen went to wipe down the front counter. The spinning chair slowed as Allen reached the counter, the redhead greatly amused as his boyfriend stood from the salon chair dizzy.

"Not nice." Rod whined, holding the chair to steady himself. " Blehh...the room is spinning."

Rod leaned is weight on the chair, his arm shaking a bit unsteadily. Allen opened the register and looked up. He caught what Rod was doing then clicked his tongue.

"I wouldn't lean on that chair, it'll spin out from under you." Allen warned beginning to count the money in the register. "I highly suggest you don't do that."

"Oh, now you're worried? I'll be fine."

Face passive, Allen continued counting the money as Rod did as he pleased. True to Allen's word, Rod fell as the chair spun from the body weight he was leaning in to it. Tumbling down, Rod's body hit the floor with a thump as he failed to catch himself at all. He just hit the floor straight on.

"Ow."

Rolling his eyes with lips pulled back tightly with amusement, Allen continued to count the money in the register. Not at all worried that Rod fell, Allen knew he was fine despite not having picked himself up from the floor yet. Rod continued to lay there dizzy, unmoving. The front door opened just then and Allen looked up to greet their visitor.

"Who's this stranger in my house?"

"Cut the shit, Allen."

An average sized red haired woman walked in, white shorts on with a blue flannel shirt on over a yellow shirt. Her blue eyes, although large and beautiful, were dull and bored. Allen glanced to the woman's short, choppy tomboy bob and sniffed in distaste at the hairstyle.

"Nami, your hair is atrocious." Allen criticized bluntly, nose scrunched. "The ends are uneven and split...What on Earth?"

"I cut it myself, it's not that bad."

"...Not that bad? Honestly?"

Nami rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Okay, so maybe I could have done a better job..."

"My asshole could have done a better job."

Allen pointed to the salon chairs and instructed Nami to take a seat in one.

"No sister of mine is going to walk around like that...I can't even believe you right now." He chastised her. "I leave home you chop your hair off. It was so long!"

"Yeah yeah, you sound just like mom. I'm going to go sit down. Just fix it."

Although clear to be siblings off the bat in terms of resemblance, the brother and sister were very different. Nami's face was very impassive, bored with indifference. Her body language was unapproachable and she was by no means charismatic like her older brother. Allen was far more eloquent. Nami was...defensive. Both of them were blatantly honest though with the same 'straight to the point' impatience. It very obvious as they bickered passively over her hair.

"Please tell me Mother didn't follow your example and go short. I cant believe you did that to yourself. Your beautiful hair. Why did you do that?"

"Allen just let it go, damn."

Approaching the salon chair, Nami came to a halt upon spotting the limp body on the floor near it. She blinked a few times before squinting.

"Why's Rod on the floor?"

"He fell." Allen answered her simply, like it was perfectly normal. "He hasn't gotten up yet is all."

Rod turned his head to look up at the red haired siblings and waved to Nami from the floor. He rolled over on to his back and groaned, explaining he'd been dizzy. Nami walked past him and sat in the salon chair, much to Allen's amusement. Rod sat up without Allen's help and then seated himself in another salon chair. Allen wrapped a cape around his sister.

"Long time no see, Nami." Rod greeted her as Allen began to spray down her hair. "How've you been?"

"Same as always I guess..."

Nami wasn't a sociable person and her bored pattern of speech had rubbed Rod the wrong way when growing up. He'd grown somewhat used to her but never developed an actual friendship. Nami wasn't one for such things. Rod was her brother's friend, not hers; that was her mentality.

"By the way, your parents gave me a letter for you by the way." She informed Rod, looking straight ahead in to the mirror. " I'll give it to you later. I left my bag at the Inn."

Allen's attention was drawn at her comment.

"You're staying at the Inn?"

"Of course. You only have one bedroom."

As Allen combed through his sister's wet hair he frowned, shaking his head at the damage. He commented on it and Nami rolled her eyes, letting him fix it. He cut the over all length just below her chin, shaping it in to a cleaner bob.

Due to the butchering Nami had done the length of her hair had not been even all around and he used the opportunity to give her layers. With angled bangs and a tasteful cropped look, her hair was fixed in no time. Allen removed the cape and proceeded to seek out his blow dryer.

"It's funny how you and Rod always seem to find each other, Allen." Nami commented as he unraveled the cord from the heat appliance. "You guys moved away within a year of each other. Now you're both here."

"Well friends are hard to stay away from. I guess Rod felt the need to follow me."

Nami picked at her nails apathetically as her brother plugged in the blow dryer.

"How romantic" She stated, bored. "You two are practically spouses."

"Huh?"

Rod questioned her remark, his heart having skipped a beat nervously. Nami looked up from her nails and stared at him. Her icy blue eyes were as cold as he had always remembered them.

"It was a joke." she stated, looking back to the mirror. "Don't get your panties in a bunch."

"Those panties of yours keep getting you in trouble, Rod."

Allen smirked and gave Rod a side glance, laughed to himself. Rod huffed and looked away, tapping his foot irritably. Nami noticed the exchange but remained passive, monotone she spoke up.

"Do I even want to know?"

"No, not really" Allen assured her, holding the blow dryer up. "It's not worth it."

"I'll take your word for it."

Xxxxx

"Allen I've got this!"

"I just want to help, Rod."

"You've helped enough though!"

In Allen's kitchen Rod was in the process preparing an early supper, Allen having shut down the Salon early for his sister's visit. Rod stood at the counter kneading dough. Allen stood near by attempting to take the ball of dough away from him to help but Rod wouldn't allow it.

"You made the salad and shredded the cheese, and you washed everything we dirtied so far." Rod argued, shooing Allen away who still tried taking over. "Let me do this."

"I don't mind doing the work, Rod. Go sit down."

"I'm making the pizza!"

Sighing, Allen busied himself with cleaning up the remaining flour Rod had left on the counter. Rod set to work on pressing down the pizza dough, flattening and shaping it. Focused on his task, he didn't notice Allen had crept in close until the redhead was right behind him.

"Don't you have something to do?" Rod suggested, trying to get Allen out of personal space.

"Well..." Allen trailed off, leaning in to place his lips at the shell of Rod's ear. He pressed his hips in to Rod. " I could do you..."

"Your sister is coming back from the store any minute now."

Nipping Rod on the ear, Allen elicited a ragged gasp from him. Rod bumped him away with his rear and jutted his elbow out to deter Allen from coming back in to tease him again. Allen backed off, blowing Rod a kiss before deciding to use his energy to set the table.

Once the pizza was dressed with tomatoe sauce and cheese, Rod popped it in the oven. After setting the timer, Rod began cleaning up the spot he'd been preparing the food in. He placed the bowl that had held the shredded cheese in it in the sink, along with the spoon used to spread the sauce.

"So are we going to tip toe around my sister this entire visit, or..?" Allen spoke up from the table behind Rod, placing glasses out for wine.

"Would telling your sister really be the best idea?" Rod challenged thoughtfully, not open to the idea of coming out to anyone yet, let alone a relative of Allen's...one who lived next door to his parents back home. "She could tell your parents and mine."

Allen came up from behind Rod and kissed him on the head as he continued cleaning the counter.

"My mother already knows about me."

Rod paused, unsure if he'd heard Allen correctly. Staring down where his hands lay rested on the counter top, Rod responded.

"You told her?"

"I didn't have to, she figured it out on her own."

Looking back over his shoulder, Rod gave Allen a questioning look. Allen could read it clearly, Rod not having to say a word.

"She just knew. I made her tea one afternoon and she had me sit down with her." The redhead explained to Rod. "She put it out in the open and told me it was okay. She didn't care either way. She just wanted me to be happy."

"She knew you were gay and let you sleep over my house?"

"We didn't do anything."

Allen nipped Rod's bottom lip, starling the coppery haired male. Rod swatted him and Allen took it with good humor.

"It wasn't for lack of interest though." he amended, wrapping his arms around Rod. "You were just a hard one to read. At first I didn't think you were gay ..."

"I didn't think I was either."

"What does that mean?"

Allen's face wavered on disturbance for a moment and Rod spoke up quickly to fix the flaw in his wording. He turned around completely to face Allen and held him by the arm urgently, squeezing.

"I didn't mean it like that...I just didn't ever give my sexuality much thought. " he told Allen hurriedly. " I'm sort of dense..."

"...have you ever thought about women at all?"

Rod looked away, thinking. He came up blank and shook his head. Looking at Allen's face, Rod waited anxiously for a response. Allen's eyes softened and he brought Rod in for a hug.

"Don't give me that face, I didn't mean to scare you."

"What was that about..."

"I don't know, I got nervous."

The bell on top off the door downstairs chimed with someone's entrance and Allen frowned a little before holding Rod a little tighter and then letting go. Footsteps could be heard coming up the steps and Nami walked in with a brown paper bag.

"The lady at the shop knew I was your sister, apparently the resemblance is 'uncanny'."

Nami made a somewhat annoyed facial expression and placed the paper bag down on the table. She pulled a bottle of wine from the bag and then folded the bag down to throw away.

"I don't think we look as similar as everyone says." She complained briefly. "They act as if red hair and blue eyes makes us identical. Our eyes aren't even the same shape."

"Yours are just bigger, you look more like Mother."

"So I've been told. I still don't think we look the same."

Rod did a glance between the siblings and Nami noticed.

"Do you think we look alike?"

"Iunno..." Rod mumbled, in fact thinking they did look rather similar.

"What's up with you?"

As Rod opened the oven to take the pizza out a few minutes before the timer went off, Nami noticed how drastically less chipper he looked. Normally she wouldn't care for shifts in others moods, but Rod was one she'd never seen looking down. Rod waved off her 'concern' and stated he was fine.

Nami glanced to her brother for an explanation but he offered none. Brow quirked she stared at him before just abandoning the topic and sitting down for dinner. As Nami was preoccupied reading the label on the wine, Allen gave Rod a brief pat on the side to silently offer some reassurance.

"Nami, could you pass me the wine?"

Picking up the wine bottle, Nami handed it over to Allen. He took it and refilled his glass, now on his fourth glass. Rod had partaken in a single glass, Nami had none.

"You're still not having any?" He questioned her, surprised. " I've never known you to turn down a drink."

" I'm not interested today."

Finished pouring his drink, Allen capped the bottle and placed it down on the table. He adjusted his glasses and took a sip, swallowing as Rod took a bite from a slice of pizza. The coppery haired man chewed, stopping suddenly as he caught Allen's stare. The redhead smiled slightly and Rod averted his eyes anxiously, feeling as if being caught staring would be a dead give away.

Allen took the aversion to eye contact in association to the misunderstanding they'd had before Nami's return from the store. Under the table he patted Rod's knee, still grateful for the absence of the brace that was once there plaguing both his and Rod's sanity.

"You not drinking is scaring me a bit." Allen remarked, yet to have retracted his hand out from under the table. "Do you need a doctor?"

"I do, actually."

"Oh, really?"

Nami nodded, picking at some salad on her plate. A slice of pizza lay on her plate, half eaten.

"I don't feel well, I heard there's a clinic here with some doctor named Klaus?"

"There is definitely a doctor here who goes by that name." Allen told her. "Rod can tell you all about him."

Kind of confused, Nami looked at Rod.

"And why's that?"

"Because I sprained my knee not too long ago..."

Rod forced himself not to shudder at traumatizing events he'd experienced with the handsy doctor. "

He uh...treated me."

"Treated you quite well, I might add." Allen commented, aiming the subtle taunting at Rod under his sister's nose. "Treated him so well Rod practically ran out of there once his knee healed up."

Under the table Allen squeezed Rod's knee and took his hand back. Although displeased with his time at the clinic with Klaus, Rod cracked a smile. Allen resumed eating and Nami pushed her plate away. Allen noticed right away.

"No wine and no food?" He remarked, concerned. "Something's wrong with you."

"What are the clinic hours?"

"Ten to six. Rod here lives close to it. He can escort you after Dinner."

Rod paused mid-bite and looked to his boyfriend incredulously.

"Rod's doing what?" He stated, both caught off guard and unamused.

"You'll be taking my sister to the clinic."

"You're coming too, right?"

Xxxxxx

In the waiting room Rod began to hesitantly sit as Nami was taken towards the examination room. She stopped though, and she turned to face Rod.

"No offense or anything but could you wait outside?"

"No problem."

Klaus patted Nami on the shoulder, assuring her Rod was perfectly good company to keep. Nami insisted Rod wait outside and he jumped at the opportunity to leave the clinic. Promising to be there when she was ready to be escorted back to the Inn, Rod left and the door shut behind him with a triumphant thud.

It being about half past five in the evening, the sky had darkened with oncoming sunset. Leaning up against the clinic, he stared up at the lingering clouds along the darkening sky. He took a breath and let it go, his mind wandering to the brief misunderstanding he'd had with Allen. One he never thought he'd encounter.

Xxxxxxx

"Rod, why aren't you going to the dance?"

Sitting on the porch of his childhood home Rod patted his dog, the large Labrador rested on the step next to him. His mother stood in the doorway to the house, speaking to him through the screen door. Shrugging his shoulders with indifference, Rod didn't look back at her. He watched his horse gallop around the yard.

"I don't want to go, I'd rather just stay home." He answered her, patting his dog.

"Nuu Nuu, you're seventeen. Go out and have fun." His mother encouraged. "The animals will be here when you come back."

"I know that. I just don't want to go..."

Hand on her hip, his mother shook her head.

"But there will be girls there..." She tried persuading, worriedly watching as her teenage son sat on the porch with his back to her. Once again he showed no interest in socializing with the local girls his age. "I could lay out some nice clothes for you."

"Mom, really...it's alright."

"I really think you should go, it'd be good for you."

Her son's indifference to social events was not new. The opportunity to mingle with girls never seemed to catch his interest. Sweet but aloof, that was her Rod. With nothing left to try and persuade him otherwise, she sighed and let the matter go. Or rather, she stopped trying to convince him to attend the dance. Rod's mother changed tune and questioned what he planned to do for the rest of the night.

"Well anyhow, it's Friday." She told him. " If you don't want to go to the dance you should at least do something else. These pets of yours are cute but they don't talk, Rod. "

"I'll go hang out with Allen"

"Of course."

Smiling gently, she told Rod to take the dog with him if he was going to come home late from their next door neighbors. Hooking a leash on the dog, Rod waved his mother goodbye and left for his best friend's home. His mother watched him and shut the sliding door.

Next door Rod rang the doorbell and a redhaired woman with straight locks that fell far past her shoulders answered the door. Pleased with the arrival to her home she smiled and let Rod in, patting his dog as he entered.

"Allen, dear. Rod's here"

Walking in to the den, Rod spotted Allen whom waved as he looked up from a bag of hair tools and supplies. Allen's mother followed Rod in and took a seat next to her son as he organized the things he had used to trim and style her hair.

"The cosmetology program has taught you well , hasn't it Allen?" She commented, running her fingers through her glossy, freshly cut hair. "I'm so happy you enrolled in it, you've got talent."

"I get my certificate at graduation."

"That's wonderful, dear."

Allen's mother crossed one leg over the other and informed Allen his sister had gone out with a friend, reaching for a book off the coffee table by her legs. Alerting Allen to keep his ears peeled for the door bell incase she fell asleep on the couch, she smiled and waved off the teenage boys as they left for the staircase.

"Why doesn't your sister have a key?"

"Because either Mother or I is always home. "

"Ah."

In Allen's room, Rod's dog made itself comfortable in the space under Allen's desk. The Labrador fell asleep, as usual, and Rod sat in the chair. The bag Allen carried with him from downstairs was placed on a shelf and the redhead sat down on his bed, looking at his best friend.

"So you skipped the dance too?"

"Yeah...Mom tried making me go. I didn't want to. She keeps trying to push me in to socializing with girls."

Looking at his best friend with sympathy, Allen assured him it was okay. While on the topic he couldn't help but pry a bit.

"What's your deal with that anyways? Do you not like them?"

"Girls are okay, I just don't see the point in chasing after them. I'd rather just hang out with you."

Rod crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back on the desk chair, pushing the rolling seat away to not disturb his dog. On the bed Allen waved Rod over and he rolled over while still seated on the chair. Allen handed Rod a bookmark he'd gotten from the school library, one with dogs on it.

"The Library was giving these out today." he explained to Rod who smiled and took it gratefully. "It was the last animal themed one. Grabbed it for you."

"Thanks Allen, you're awesome."

"Tell me something I don't know."

.

Rod kicked his foot out to Allen but was too far away to land a hit. Allen hooked the chair with his foot instead and pulled Rod in. Getting within a few inches of Rod's face, Allen stared at him. Unsure of what his best friend was doing, Rod's brows furrowed and he tilted his head to the side a bit.

Then Rod was glomped with a pillow across the side of his head.

Taking the assault weapon with him, Allen bounded from the bed and ran out of the room laughing his ass off. Rod sat in the chair stunned for a moment before grabbing the remaining pillow off the bed and bounding after him.

Xxxxxx

"I guess girls never mattered...Allen did."

Outside the clinic Rod returned from his thoughts and smiled to himself, fondly remembering his time growing up with Allen. He laughed under his breath looking back on his mother's good intentions. The amusement was replaced by worry when he suddenly wondered if she had suspicions she never outwardly spoke about.

"Why do you look so worried today? You're acting weird."

Nami walked out of the clinic and Rod greeted her, rubbing his arm unconsciously.

"Oh hey, that was quick..."

"Yeah, I'm ready to go back to the Inn now."

Leading the way, Rod walked Nami back to the Inn. He intended to leave her at the door but she beckoned in him monotonely, reminding him she had a letter for him from home. Unlocking the door to her room, she stepped in with him and fetched her bag.

"Here, your mom said it's important."

"If it's so important why didn't she just call?" Rod questioned Nami, accepting the letter. " She has a house phone."

"Like I have a clue."

Choosing to open the letter later, he thanked Nami for giving it to him. She brushed it off as nothing and Rod watched as she began digging for something in her bag. Noticing Rod had yet to leave yet Nami asked what he was doing.

"I was just going to ask if everything went well at the clinic, are you okay?"

"Let's not get in to that."

Taking Nami's refusal to talk as a cue to leave, Rod left for his house. Once there he dropped the letter on his nightstand and plopped down in bed. Picking up the phone he dialed the salon to inform Allen he hadn't gathered any clue to what was wrong with his sister as he had been secretly instructed to do.

"You're a horrible detective, Rod." Allen sighed. "I'm going to have to ask her myself now. She hates that."

"You didn't take too well to me asking either..."

"You dummy."

Rod made a put off sound and Allen shushed him.

"I forgot to warn you, it's my fault." He assured Rod, the phone rustling as Allen moved it. "Anyways, are you coming back over? The night's still young..."

Rod caught the suggestive tone.

"As fun as that sounds I'd rather not walk back and forth again..."

" Oh well...you owe me again then. I'll see you tomorrow then, first thing."

Xxxxxx

"I don't think now is the best time for this, Allen."

Against the wall of his bedroom Allen had Rod trapped, his lips kissing up the column of his throat. The redhead breathed hotly against his skin, hands planted on Rod's rear. Music played from the radio Allen had by the dresser, both of them having been in the middle of cleaning Allen's room early that morning on their day off.

"Would you like the maid outfit?" Allen offered in response to his boyfriend's hesitancy to mess around during their cleaning session.

"No!"

Allen was indifferent and bit the skin he'd been kissing. Moving his hands to the front of Rod's pants, Allen undid the button without hitch and crept his fingers inside. Rod's pelvis snapped forward once Allen made contact with his semi erect member.

Holding Rod with a gentle hand, Allen pumped the flesh slowly. He let the smooth flesh glide through his hold and tugged at his boyfriend with soft, teasing strokes. Aroused but worried, Rod spoke up again. His mind worried about the unlocked door downstairs.

"Allen...your sister is probably coming over."

"She sleeps in, relax."

Continuing his touch, Allen consoled Rod that there was nothing to worry about. Rod warmed up to Allen's touch, trusting that he knew what he was talking about. Resting his forehead on him, Rod shuddered as Allen's strokes picked up speed.

"Of all the times to be horny, Allen..." Rod whispered, struggling to speak as his boyfriend stroked him with twisting motions, his wrist turning as he moved up and down on him. "It has to be when we're busy already doing something."

"You shouldn't have bent over the vacuum like that..." Allen argued, kissing the top of Rod's head as he leaned on him. "This is technically your fault."

Too immersed in what Allen was doing to him, Rod didn't argue back. Mouth open, Rod moaned as his dick was squeezed towards the base, the pressure sliding up towards his tip and back down. Allen's touch became more persistent, stroking Rod more quickly he nuzzled the top of his head affectionately.

Rod's hands came up to grasp at Allen's shirt and in the moment Allen didn't care that it would horribly wrinkled. Letting Rod use him for foundation, he bent his head down to whisper in his ear.

"You're ironing this when we're done." Allen alerted him, kissing the shell of his ear as he felt Rod begun jutting his hips in to his hand. "Cum on it and you're washing it too."

"Your hand is down my pants..."

Allen tugged Rod's erection from his pants and caused him to gasp.

"Now it isn't."

Fingers tightening on Allen's shirt, Rod cried out as Allen twined his fingers in his hair. Lifting Rod's head from his chest, he kissed him on the mouth. His tongue infiltrated the short man's mouth, roaming as his fingers on Rod's erection became slick with pre seminal fluid.

The formed lubrication coated Rod as Allen rubbed him repeatedly, slicking his down rather quickly. The slippery sensation provided Allen with a smooth touch, his skin no longer catching Rod's delicate flesh slightly.

Feeling his brink approaching Rod tried pulling his mouth away from Allen's. In response Allen kept stroking, pressing Rod's head back against the wall behind him. Face pink as he was kissed fiercely, Rod moaned in to Allen's mouth as he crossed the threshold.

Rod's release was caught in Allen's fingers, the milky and sticky substance coating his palm . Still shaking with the aftershock of his orgasm, Rod whimpered as Allen let him out of the kiss. Tongue out he licked at the wet, shining seam of Rod's lips.

"I'm going to clean up, when I get back you're returning the favor."

As Allen walked away to wash his hands, Rod took deep breaths as he recovered. He tucked himself back in to his pants but did not zip up. Button still undone, he wiped at his forehead, the skin warm and wet with perspiration.

The water in the bathroom sink was running as Rod walked over to the bed to sit down, his legs a tad wobbly. The water in the bathroom shut off and Allen returned after drying his hands on the way out. Allen winked at him, noting how flush in the face his boyfriend still was from his orgasm moments prior.

Returning to Rod's side, he sat down on the edge of the bed next to him. He took Rod in his arms and kissed him again, this time more sensually. Rod reciprocated it and brought his hand down to Allen's waist, resting it on his tented crotch.

"You're getting bolder." Allen murmured against his lips, pleased. "I love it."

"Now I'm embarrassed..."

"Oh hush."

Kissing Rod again, Allen smiled seductively and brought Rod's ear in close to his mouth.

"Do me a favor and get on your knees."

Initially hesitating, Rod didn't comply right away. He looked to Allen who gave him a softly whispered encouragement and slowly Rod slid off the bed on to the floor. The shirt he wore was gently pulled off by Allen and on the floor shirtless with his pants undone, Rod kneeled before Allen.

Letting his eyes roam over Rod, Allen undid his belt and removed it. The brown leather was set aside with Rod's shirt and he proceeded to undo his pants. First the button then the zipper and promptly his erection was released. Rod stared at it, already knowing what Allen wanted.

Without being told, he moved in closer. Swallowing thickly, Rod rested his hands on Allen's knees and prepared himself to go forward with what was expected of him. The task itself was not daunting or unwelcome but the watchful eyes staring down at him through prescription lenses were not easy on his nerves.

Daring a glance up, Rod made eye contact. A finger curled under his chin and Allen swiped a thumb over the skin. Wetting his lips, Rod felt heat tinge his cheeks as he leant down to take Allen in his mouth. He wrapped his lips around the top softly and licked gently, tasting the fluid there. Slowly he crept a couple inches down and took more in his mouth.

Pulling off, he then pushed back down. He repeated the action a few times, wetting down Allen and getting accustomed to the pace he was setting. Before he could take Allen in again, the redhead stopped Rod. He used his thumb and forefinger to hold him the hollows of his cheeks and held him still.

"Tongue out." he instructed, dark blue eyes smoldering.

Flushing darker, Rod crept his tongue out of his mouth a little. Smirking, Allen ordered he release it farther. Tongue fully out, Rod's face was guided down to the base of Allen's cock.

"Lick." Allen told him, releasing Rod's face. "Slowly."

Following directions, Rod trailed his tongue up his boyfriend's shaft without making eye contact. He kept his gaze pointed down on Allen's shirt, still too shy too openly look at him while he serviced him. Taking Allen back in his mouth, he sucked and resumed the licking Allen had instructed him to do. The flat of his tongue dragged up the underside of his shaft and Allen groaned both the sight and feeling.

"Keep going, you've got it." he encouraged Rod breathily, taking off his glasses as they began to fog up on him.

His face hot as Rod's wet mouth worked him up.

"Just like that."

Closing his eyes, Rod sunk his mouth lower on Allen. The tip of Allen's erection approached the back of his throat and Rod moved cautiously, weary of gagging himself. Easing Allen deeper in his mouth, he felt him graze his uvula. Rod hesitated what to do as he crept down and fingers appeared in his hair at that moment.

"Nice and easy." Allen coached him, pushing him down to continue, He kept a secure hold on Rod to ensure he didn't try anything outlandish. "Aim low."

Opening his mouth wider Rod made his first attempt to deep throat Allen. He braced himself as he took Allen down his throat and as expected he gagged a bit. The fingers in his hair tightened, stilling him from going any further.

"Lower." he suggested to Rod, guiding his head back up an inch. "You're doing great."

Trying again, Rod did as Allen told him and aimed lower. This time, he took more in before his throat fluttered with a mild gag. Not letting it deter him, he carried on. Allen watched approvingly as Rod continued, the man bobbing his head up and down in his lap . He took to the task fairly quickly, learning his own limits as he went.

Fighting to keep his hips from thrusting up, Allen stayed very aware of his own movements. For Rod's sake he didn't want to impulsively jut his hips up, scared of gagging Rod horribly and risk pulling him out of the mood. As Allen tightened his fingers in Rod's hair, the man surprised him by plunging down abruptly quick.

Worried Rod had done more than he could handle, he checked him immediately. But Rod was fine and kept going. Again he did it, gagging briefly but carried on. Allen grunted in surprised as the heat engulfing his throbbing member, arousal spiking at the change in events.

"Don't strain yourself." Allen breathed out, moaning as Rod sucked him.

Rod released him for a moment, not looking up.

"I'm fine."

He resumed his actions and Allen let go of his worry, fully enjoying what Rod was doing for him. He released his hair and allowed him to move freely, sitting back and enjoying. Groaning as Rod picked up speed, he experimentally jutted his hips up off the mattress to test Rod's limit.

Responding fine, Allen rocked in to Rod's mouth with his movements. He kept the same rhythm, feeling his release building as Rod kept a decent pace. As he neared his finish, Allen grasped the sheets he sat on and grit his teeth, focusing intently on biting back the urge to snap his hips up.

Giving Rod a warning, he alerted him that he was close. Rod gave a brief hum of understanding and carried on more briskly, bringing Allen closer to the edge. Allen called out to Rod as his seed shot out, landing in Rod's mouth as he'd been mid motion.

The door to their bedroom opened and both Rod and Allen looked to it, caught completely off guard. In the doorway stood Nami, her eyes glued to the scene before her. Rod, shirtless on the floor kneeling before her brother...a load clearly held in his mouth.

Allen's first instinct was to clamp a hand over Rod's mouth, urging him to swallow. He did so immediately and scrambled to button up his own pants that were still undone. Allen gave his sister a displeased look as he tucked himself away. Completely red in the face, Rod sought of his shirt and put it on.

"Anything you have to say for yourself?" Allen asked his sister, Rod unable to look at either of them at the moment.

Nami looked between the two men and shook her head eyes back to their dull bored expression.

"I knew it."


	10. Chapter 10

"So at what point were you going to let me in on your little insight, Nami?"

In the doorway, Nami rolled her eyes as her older brother questioned her. Rod, the poor thing, scurried to the bathroom where he could be heard brushing his teeth embarrassed. The sink ran and the scrubbing of toothbrush bristles was frantic and loud over the water.

"Oh please, Allen. I knew for years." Nami crossed her arms, indifferent to Rod's discomfort. "You think I'm dumb?"

"Well it would have been courteous to at some point just let me know you were in on it." Allen insisted to his sister. "I haven't exactly been hiding being gay but-"

"That's not even what I meant you dumb ass."

Pausing, Allen gave his sister a quizzical look.

"What the hell are you talking about then?"

"I've known you were gay. Gay for Rod, Allen." She explained, pointing with an open hand to the bathroom where Rod had yet to emerge from. "You fricken spent all your time together. Shit, I don't think I've ever seen such a dense person. Rod didn't ever have a clue. Ever!"

Rod peered out from the bathroom wearily, looking to the siblings conversing. Nami spotted Rod and Allen followed her gaze, catching sight of his traumatized boyfriend. His face was drained of color, his body language not much better than a scared animal.

"It's alright, Rod. Come out." Allen coaxed.

"That's cute. Put puppy ears on him too, Allen. Jeez."

Allen shook his head at Nami and waved for Rod to approach. Leaving the bathroom Rod avoided looking at either the redhaired siblings. He stood awkwardly by the bed where Allen sat and Nami watched as her brother pulled the mortified man down in to his lap.

"Allen! Don't!" Rod protested as he ended up in Allen's lap, the redhead still shirtless. "Your sister is right there!"

"Well apparently she already knew about this before you did."

"So?!"

Even though putting up a fight, Rod lost and wound up stuck in Allen's lap. Nami looked on as if watching a sickenly sweet display and fake gagged in response. Allen scoffed at his sister and Nami rolled her eyes at him.

"Put a shirt on if you're going to act all gay with your boyfriend." She told her older brother, then looked at Rod with semi curiosity. "By the way, did you open that letter from your Mom yet?"

"Uh, no...I haven't."

"Well, she said to get back as soon as possible to you might want to get on that."

Nodding in understanding, Rod furrowed his brow worriedly. Allen pecked him with a kiss and then averted his attention to Nami. Pointing a finger at her almost accusingly.

"So, what's up with you? How'd the doctor's go?"

"Mind your own business."

"Except for that atrocious hair you arrived with, you haven't changed at all."

Flipping off her brother, Nami scowled.

"Bite me, Allen."

"No thanks." Allen retorted, making a show of trying to lick up Rod's neck "I've got better things to put my mouth on."

"Gross, I'm leaving now. "

"You just got here."

"And now I'm leaving."

Rod squirmed in turmoil as Allen messed around with him for the sake of getting back at his sister. He tried biting Rod's ear and Nami left the room, shutting the door firmly. Allen took the opportunity to bring his mouth to Rod's, flipping him back on to the bed to cuddle.

Xxxxx

"... you gonna stare at it all night or are you going to do something?"

"Allen I'll do it when I'm ready."

"...is it really that hard?"

Rod bit his lip, looking to the envelope in his hands.

"Yes...I have a bad feeling."

"Just open it, whatever happens I'm here."

After some downtime following Nami's exit, Rod took a trip home to fetch the envelope his mother had sent. After Nami's reminder to open it, and the urgency, he couldn't shake the urge to open it immediately. But when he returned home, he couldn't bring himself to open it alone. WIth the letter in tow, he arrived back at his boyfriend's. The redhead immediately picking up on Rod's anxiety.

Sitting at the edge of his bed side, Rod nodded to Allen whom laid next to him lounging. Biting the bullet, Rod slipped a nail under the loose edge of the paper slip and tore it open. The paper ripped unsettling loud for the anxious ginger whom fretted over the contents of his mother's letter. He pulled the contents of the envelope open, going silent.

"...Rod?"

The copper haired male flung himself at Allen whom caught him, highly alert. Calling out his name out worriedly, Allen braced himself for whatever tragedy had occurred...only for Rod to make a sound of excitement. He pulled away, baby blue eyes shining happily as he revealed a blue ribbon.

"Rusty won an animal show!"

"Rusty?...Huh?" Allen mumbled before realization struck his features. "Wait, Rusty's your horse back home. He won a show?"

"Uh huh!"

Smiling briefly, Allen hugged Rod in congratulations...before swatting him upside the skull. Rod recoiled from the strike, rubbing the site of injury. One eye shut as he rubbed his head, he whined at Allen.

"Eehhh!" He whined, pouting. "What was that for!?"

Allen rolled his eyes, exasperated.

"For scaring the crap out of me!"

"What did I do!?"

"You scared me! I thought someone died!"

Rod stuck his tongue out at Allen, shaking his head at him like a mischievous child. Going 'neener' left Rod feeling victorious until Allen came after him. Rod then yelped as Allen bounded after him. Off the bed Rod ran, dodging an attempted grab made by his boyfriend.

"This time you're getting spanked!" Allen assured him. "Sassy mouth."

"You're overreacting!"

"Get over here!"

The redhead tried again to grab his boyfriend and Rod ducked, Allen nearly losing his footing at the steps leading away from the bed platform. Placing his arms around Allen's waist to steady him, Rod sighed in relief when settled. He rested his forehead on Allen's chest, worried he'd almost fallen. Noting the behavior Allen coo'd at Rod in appreciation before hoisting him up victoriously.

"Put me down! What are you doing!?"

Rod was dumped on the bed, him quickly trying to avoid Allen's incoming hands. Expecting his boyfriend to either swat his ass or try something of a sexual nature he braced himself, but nearly snorted instead as he was tickled. Allen's hands snaked up under his T-shirt and tickled his sides.

"Allen!" He cried out, snorting again as he was mercilessly tickled. "ALLEN QUIT IT!"

"Well if you're going to act so ballsy you're going to pay the price!"

"What happened to spanking me?"

"This is far more fun."

Allen was relentless, tickling Rod until his eyes watered. He pleaded for mercy but Allen carried on, making him squirm and squeal. When trying to wiggle away didn't work either, Rod grabbed Allen by the arm and tugged him forward. His kissed him, effectively stopping the tickle assault.

"Mm." Allen hummed in surprise at the shift in gears.

"That stopped you" Rod sighed, squeaking as Allen then grasped him by the head for another kiss. "What are-"

"I'm not done."

Reclaiming Rod's mouth, Allen kissed him tenderly. Shifting his weight over him, he pressed his body weight down in to him gently until lying on him. Rod didn't object as he felt evidence of his boyfriend's interest poking him in the leg.

The hands on Rod's face relocated, one coming to rest by his head on the bed as the other crept up his shirt. Running his tongue along Rod's, Allen trailed his wandering fingers up past Rod's navel. They skimmed the ticklish skin of his stomach and Rod twitched, nearly laughing in to his boyfriend's mouth.

The ticklish sensation was replaced with a warm, pleasurable tingling on his chest. The heat concentrated on his right side, Allen's hand having found its way to his pectoral, his fingers rubbing over the pink nub centered there. Rod moaned high in his chest, pressing up in to Allen's hand as he continued.

"I don't give you much attention here, do I?" Allen admonished himself, bringing his mouth down to lick the sensitive pink flesh.

"Nng!"

Mouth remaining where it was, Allen's hand then snaked down to undo Rod's jeans. He ventured down in to Rod's underwear, wrapping his fingers around Rod's swollen length. Rod's hip rocked up in to the touch at contact, making Allen chuckle to himself in perverse satisfaction.

"What's funny?" Rod questioned him, abruptly self conscious at the sound.

Releasing the pink nub he was moments away from grazing his teeth on, Allen kissed Rod's cheek softly. Lips brushing his cheek in a feathery purse of his mouth. Continuing with his hands, he stroked Rod, squeezing until he groaned.

"Nothing" Allen whispered sultry, being sure to spread the slippery leakage coating his fingers over Rod thoroughly. "It's just nice to see you really wanting it, you're practically thrusting in to my hand..."

"I want it harder..."

"Oh, do you?"

Gripping Rod a bit more firmly, Allen tested him. Rod groaned approvingly at the squeeze around his aching cock, gasping as teeth nipped his ear unexpectedly. Thrusting his hips off the mattress, Rod rocked his hips in to Allen's harder. Again, Allen chuckled.

"You're much more in to it now than you were this morning" he observed thoughtfully, prying.

"I'm not worried your sister is gonna walk in..." Rod explained, cheeks heating at the smoldering sapphire eyes staring him down. "I was nervous."

"You're adorable."

Down Rod's body Allen went, nipping the skin peaking out under the bunched up T-shirt. Rod's stomach quivered as the bright white teeth skimmed down his abdomen after the assault, the hot breath trailing after drawn to the hand stroking him.

Knowing what his boyfriend was about to do, Rod let his head fall back on the bed and shut his eyes as his erection was engulfed with wet hot heat. Allen set to work sucking him, wetting him down thoroughly. As Rod laid back enjoying, he envisioned his last memory of Allen's face in his lap. His head of red hair between his thoughts, the silky bright strands he wanted to touch.

Opening his eyes he peered down to watch him work. Glasses still on, Allen bobbed his head. His cheeks hollowed as he pressed forward, inverting with his pullback, the glasses perched at the bridge of his nose never going crooked. Wisps of red hair fell over Allen's forehead, the mussing not interfering with his radiance in the least. Again, Rod was tempted to touch it but didn't do so with the memory of the kind but stern scolding he received.

As Rod willed down the urge, Allen's dark blue eyes raised, meeting his. Naughty twinkle in his eye, Allen held his stare and pulled off his member, dragging his tongue up the shaft. The tip of his tongue curled as he neared the bulbous end of Rod's cock, just barely catching under the end before licking up a string of pre cum.

"Something have your attention, Rod?" Allen pryed, raising a finger to his own mouth to wipe away a smudge of saliva left there. "Hmm?"

"Maybe..."

"Maybe?"

Sitting up, Rod swallowed heavily. Reaching a hand out, he hesitated, hand originally nearing Allen. The dark, smoldering sapphire eyes watching him narrowed curiously at the lids, Allen watching him behind the prescription lenses rested at the bridge of his nose.

Touching his fingers to Allen's forehead, Rod brushed back the segment of hair that had fallen out of place from bangs. When done, Allen caught his fingers, startling Rod. His fingers were squeezed and then kissed, Allen holding them to his lips.

"Let's get comfortable." he murmured, releasing his fingers to peel off Rod's shirt. "Shall we?"

Shirt off, Rod raised his hips to slip off his jeans and underwear. Allen stripped off his own blazer, shirt following after. The pendant around his neck clicked on his collarbone as the redhead turned sharply to shuck the clothing off the bed. Rod's eyes were drawn to it, Allen getting up to remove his slacks.

Rod fixated on the narrow taper of his hips, the long expanse of his silhouette. The way his long fingers undid his belt in seconds, the digits themselves more coordinated and precise than his entire being. How those fingers could manipulate him, how he quickly grew to both love and crave them on him.

The buckle to Allen's belt was undone, the owner ready to pull the leather out from the loops of his pants. The long fingers curled around the edge stilled and Rod raised his eyes to see what the hold up was... only to meet Allen's eyes once more. He watched Rod, lips curled at the edges.

Slowly, Allen pulled his belt from his pants. He drew the leather out, inch by inch, savoring the eye contact Rod held with him. The accessory was reeled out completely, held up for a brief second before being dropped without hesitation. The button to his pants were popped open and Allen very eloquently eased them down, exposing the pale skin of his legs. Rod stared at him, an already known tidbit of information dawning on him fiercely, slipping from his mouth.

"You really like attention."

Rod balked at his own slip. Allen smiled, easy as could be. Stepping out from his pants he swiftly kicked them aside and winked at Rod.

"I do..." he carried on slipping off his underwear, closing in on Rod whispering. "I especially love yours."

Struck speechless, Rod said nothing as Allen crawled in to his lap. The redhead tilted his head up, catching his lips. Slipping his tongue along the seam of Rod's lips was all the coaxing he needed to open up. Allen kissed him deeply, holding Rod flush across the shoulder blades.

Needing air, Rod pulled away. Forehead rested on Allen he shivered as fingers crawled up his back, the fingertips making the skin tingle. Bringing his mouth to Rod's ear, Allen whispered to him.

"Do you like my attention?"

"Of course, I do."

"Good, because you're getting all of it."

Laying his lips down on Rod's briefly, Allen pulled away to reach in to the night stand. He opened the drawer and pulled out the lubricant there, shutting it right after. Bringing the lubricant back in, Allen placed his fingers on Rod's chest ad traced the hollows of his sternum before easing him to lay back.

The cap was flicked open, the hard plastic making a distinct pop. Allen squeezed the contents of the bottle in to his fingers and shut it, dropping it. Rod watched on as Allen brought his hand down to his body, bracing himself for the cold, slippery fingers to enter him.

They grasped his hardness instead.

Bringing his eyes up to Allen, Rod gasped at the cold contact to his shaft. Allen stroked him, spreading the slippery substance over him with confidence. There was no point asking what he was doing, Rod knew. No objections, he allowed Allen to do as he wished.

When moving up to hover over Rod's waist, Allen stared at him over the rims of his glasses. He then removed his glasses, revealing his naked stare to him. One far more powerful. Folding his glasses in, he reached a long arm out to set them aside before coming back in to Rod. Taking him by the shoulders he dropped, easing Rod inside him. One smooth motion.

Rod's mouth fell open at the sensation of penetration, groaning as he was suddenly squeezed tightly. Allen began moving on top of him, rocking his body. Rod wrapped his arms around Allen, holding him by the small of his back in rapture as the redhead moved with ease on top of him.

Head thrown back, Allen groaned himself. Hands moving to rest down on Rod's pectorals, the weight of his hold pinning him down. Not seeming to mind in the least, Rod curled his fingers at the small of his boyfriend's back, moaning as Allen's movements became more hurried.

Shifting his hips, Allen tried adjusting the angle. He shifted subtly, moving in one manner and another to accommodate for the adjustment he was attempting to make. Still not completely gone to the sensations taking over, Rod noticed subtle struggle. A tilt upwards of his own pelvis fixed the problem.

Allen exclaimed, surprised at the sudden, sharp sensation he'd been trying to achieve on his own. Still moving, Allen leant down to suck on Rod's neck, arching over him. Normally composed, Allen revealed he was capable of losing his cool. Fingers were suddenly twined in Rod's hair, mouth crashing on his.

Squeezing Allen's sides, Rod grunted at the hard, repetitive impact of Allen's pelvis on his. Calves tensing, Rod's thighs shook with the sensation of is oncoming orgasm. Allen felt the quiver of the legs and hips underneath him and pulled his mouth away from Rod.

"You're close..." He managed to gasp in to his neck. "Already, you're quivering. I can feel you."

"I'm right there, Allen please..."

"Move your hips in to me."

Thrusting up with what little resolve Rod had, he panted, feeling the sweat on his brow build. Hanging his head low, Allen's bangs fell over his face as he moved with the momentum of Rod's hips. Taking a ragged breath, he ground his hips down in to him, beginning to feel the heat lick him from within.

"Rod keep going." he ordered, a borderline plea. "Just like that, keep going."

"I'm going to cum-"

"Keep going."

Holding on, Rod kept moving until the inevitable happened. His body tensed, his spine locking as he released. Allen grit his teeth at the sharp jut of Rod's hips with his release, pressing back in to him for his own satisfaction. With a long exhale, Allen breathed with relief as he felt his body free him of his own release, the creamy secretion shooting out in an arch over his boyfriend's trembling stomach

Xxxxxx

"You should call your mother, Nami said she was expecting a call from you once you opened the letter."

Cleaned up and dressed, Rod lay with Allen in bed. Skipping getting dressed they lounged under the sheets, basking in the afterglow of their activities. Rod leaned his head on Allen's shoulder thoughtfully, shrugging.

"There wasn't any bad news in the letter, I don't think calling is really an emergency anymore."

"I suppose you don't have to call right this second, but you should call none the less."

"I will, just not now."

Rolling over, Rod curled himself in to Allen's side. Face nestled in to his ribs, he closed his eyes and rested an arm across Allen's stomach. Allen smiled and rubbed down his hair, humming contently. The phone rang and Allen ignored it.

Rod shifted as it rang on, moving his arm to adjust the sheets higher on himself. Allen continued to smile as Rod resettled in to his side. The smile on his face disappeared, however, as the phone rang again. Letting it go, Allen made no show that he was getting the phone. When it rang again, Rod spoke up.

"...Are you going to get that?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

Holding Rod close, Allen breezed past the topic as the phone ceased its ringing. Still, Rod pried.

"Why did someone call three times?"

"Probably because I didn't pick up." Allen reasoned.

"..Yeah but most people would just twice if that's the reasoning, Allen."

Again trying to reassure Rod it was fine, Allen consoled him. Letting it go, Rod shrugged. Lying together they waited for the phone to ring again, but it didn't. Allen looked to the door leading away from his room, shaking his head.


	11. Chapter 11

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Had some fun writing this chapter, hope you guys enjoy it. Thank you for reading :) Let me know your thoughts if you have a moment, if not just thank you for your time. Means a lot.

xxxxxx

After sleeping over again, Rod awoke to the smell of eggs cooking. Sitting up in Allen's bed with a big stretch, he had his eyes shut still groggy. Upon opening them, his boyfriend stood in the doorway of the room, smiling. Rod gave a small wave and Allen approached.

"Good morning, Handsome."

Placing a kiss to Rod's cheek, Allen ran his fingers over the naked edge of his shoulder. Rod laughed as Allen's mouth then moved down to his neck, kissing there too.

"That tickles, Allen."

"Does it?"

"Mmhm."

Allen kissed him again, chuckling in amusement as Rod squeaked and pulled away. Climbing over Rod a bit, the redhead began sucking on the ticklish skin, pinning down his boyfriend playfully with his body. As Rod began to grow flustered at the compromisable position Allen backed off, pulling Rod to scoot off the bed.

"Come on, I have breakfast for you. "

"I can smell it." Rod told him, hugging Allen as he was pulled to stand.

Wrapping his arms around Rod, Allen rubbed his hands over Rod's underwear clad backside. Another kiss was placed on him, this time on the forehead. Over the rim of his glasses, Allen looked down at him.

"Come get some, while it's still hot."

Sitting at the table, Rod was served a plate with eggs, toast and potato pancakes. His eyes widened at the large portion as Allen turned to get him a something to drink. Cups already on the table, Allen grabbed the cartons of milk and juice from the fridge. Allen poured his boyfriend a cup of milk.

"Maybe I wanted orange juice." Rod teased him.

"Yeah?" Allen instigated, giving Rod a look as well as a smirk. "Did you want your ass slapped too?"

"Not in particular...but I guess there are worse things."

Allen laughed, putting the milk carton down and taking a seat as he poured himself some juice.

" I know you like milk better with breakfast." he said to Rod, raising his eyes from his glass to see him. "Giving me a hard time though, Silly."

"Fair is fair."

"Like you really care when I tease you."

Going about eating, Rod complimented Allen on his cooking. Of course, Allen ate up the praise, smiling around his fork at him. When done eating, Rod insisted on helping Allen clean up the kitchen. Bumping Rod's hip with his own, he went about washing the dishes as they stood at the sink.

"I'm going to take a shower when we're done." he informed Rod as he passed him a dish to dry. "You should call your mom."

"Eh..."

"What is it?"

Setting the dish aside, Rod took another from Allen.

"Mom always wants me to come home when I call..."

"What's wrong with visiting?" Allen reasoned. "It's just your mom, she loves you."

"Yeah but whenever I'm home she harps on me about getting married and having kids. "

Allen nodded, going silent. They carried on doing the dishes, Rod giving Allen a sideling peek worriedly. Rod's sidelong peek was then met with a side glance from Allen and Rod coughed nervously. Allen leaned over to rest his head against Rod's in an affectionate manner.

"Are you scared of your mom, Rod?" He asked him. "Or are you scared of what she'll think?"

"I just don't want to break her heart...she always got so sad when I told her I wasn't ready to get married. She wants grandkids, I'm an only child...and..."

"And now you're with a man?"

Rod nodded, somewhat guiltily.

"She loves you." Allen assured him. "She loves you, that's all that matters."

"I know...I just feel bad."

"Well I don't think you should feel bad."

With puppy dog eyes, Rod looked at Allen for an explanation because he did in fact feel bad. Very bad, horrible even.

"You shouldn't live your life scared of what others are going to think or say. It's a waste." Allen consoled him, turning off the faucet as Rod dried the last dish in the sink. "Mothers tend to be a bit overbearing anyways, that old 'whining and pining for grandkids' is an age old cliché."

Allen took brief breath, sighing.

"It happens, the trick is to stay true to yourself. Don't hurt those you made promises to because of a motherly cliché." He explained, mouth tightening as bit before addressing Rod once more. " Marriage and children aren't exclusive to just men and women, people seem to forget that."

The silence that followed was notable. Rod didn't know how to approach it so Allen followed it up with a suggestion.

"You should call your mom, you're not winning yourself any points shying away from the phone."

"...Could I call after we take a shower?"

Xxxxxx

"E-Easy, Allen! Take it easy!"

After being slammed up against the shower wall firmly by the hips, Rod pleaded with his boyfriend. Buttocks squished against the steam warmed tiled surface, Rod slicked wet hair out of his face while he watched on helplessly as Allen dropped to the balls of his feet. Hands on Rod's hips, Allen kissed along the underside of his shaft.

"You know I can't help myself." the redhead purred, beginning to suck the velvety skin leading to Rod's now swollen tip. "Not with this."

"I can't help it if I'm hard! It's your fault! You bent over!"

"No need for the blame game."

With a mischievous twinkle in his eye, Allen began licking around Rod's cock. The culprit of their situation a foot away from them near the drain, a dropped bar of soap. Rod eyed it for a second, caught amazed at Allen's stunt. Before he could call his boyfriend out on it, Allen was already talking.

"Regardless, I'll be taking care of it. How could I leave you like this?"

Leaning forward, Allen took Rod in mouth. First few inches past his lips, he began to bob back and forth. Rod anticipated full engulfment, only to be blindsided by the oral teasing. Taking a deep breath from his nose, Rod shudderd as Allen's tongue resumed it's path around his twitching cock. His hips threatened to buck as Allen then plunged forward another inch, making his member just barely graze the tight hot heat of his boyfriend's throat.

"Nng!" Rod whined, grasping at the slick wall for foundation but to no avail. "Allen...Come on."

Allen carried on what he was doing, sucking inches away from Rod's base. He made a show of dragging his tongue along the length before pulling off and repeating the action, this time licking the entire length.

"Awfully mouthy as of late, aren't you?" Allen teased him, looking up and giving a coy look of approval. "What happened to my shy little Rod, hm?"

Actually still too shy to respond, Rod turned pink in the cheeks. Allen held eye contact, smirk donning his lips before he dipped forward again to relieve Rod of the aching hard on he suffered from. When he plunged down on Rod's full length, the copper haired male groaned in rapture of the wet heat surrounding him. The hands rested on his hips squeezed firmly, roaming behind him to his tightened buttocks.

They were massaged and Rod thought nothing of it in the midst of the blowjob he was receiving. Then a finger was sliding up past the cheeks, slipping between them. The very tip of a finger began pressing in to his entrance and Rod moaned at the unexpected penetration that followed. Slowly, Allen drew his finger in and out, playing with the tight orifice.

"Allen! Allen!" Rod yelled out, beginning to rock back and forth between the mouth and finger he was trapped between. "Take it e-easy...please-ah! Allen!"

The finger inside Rod dove deeper, beginning to poke and prod Rod's prostate as he was victim to the rocking momentum of his hips. His movements impaled Allen's finger repeatedly, making the breath in his lungs catch in his throat while both his sensitive organs were ravished.

Sucking with buccal muscles pulled in tightly, Allen kept Rod pinned between his actively working mouth and finger, adding one to join the other moments later. Legs shaking, Rod struggled to stay standing at the excess in attention he was receiving. The hand still on Rod's hip held him with increased grip, keeping him standing.

Head falling back against the shower wall, an almost pitiful sound left his lips in the wake of his sprouting orgasm. The muscles of his stomach quivered, his thighs and ass clenching as Allen took him fully down his throat and stayed there. Hips still palpitating, Rod nearly screamed as he unconsciously rocked in to Allen's mouth.

"I'm-" he began, voice strained until he felt the lips at the very base of his cock tighten. "AH!"

Right down Allen's throat he ejaculated, the redhead taking it with full composure. He swallowed around Rod's cock before pulling off. Chin tilted out and pressed in to Rod's abdomen, Allen looked up at Rod whom still was nowhere near recovery.

As Rod panted, attempting to properly breath, Allen ran a finger idly up along his thigh. He traced around the muscles, down to his knee and back up. Rod wiped water from his face, still panting. He twitched his knee as Allen traced it.

"Does it still hurt at all?" Allen asked him, curiously and with distraction.

"It feels o-okay...phew. I'm still out of breath."

"You are, mmm."

Allen's eyes darted down between Rod's legs where he was still erect despite his orgasm. Licking the seam of his lips, he brought a hand down between his own legs. While Rod was distracted, Allen licked him again before resuming his oral attentions to him. Rod roused from his orgasmic fog, almost wheezing at the feeling of Allen's mouth back on him.

"Woah-hey!"

After getting his hand batted away, Rod was back to being pinned against the tile wall with one hand on his hip. Rod tipped his head down to see Allen work, spotting the hands he had between his own legs. As admittedly aroused as he felt seeing it, he felt a twinge of jealousy.

"I can do that for you..." Rod spoke up, almost hesitantly. "...You don't have to do all the work."

Releasing Rod for a moment, Allen bit the skin of his thigh. Rod yelped and Allen kissed where his teeth had marked him.

"It isn't work if I'm enjoying myself." he corrected Rod. "Now relax."

The hand between Allen's legs resumed a steady pace, running up and down the shaft as he occupied his mouth. Rod, although melting under Allen's ministrations, watched on longingly as his boyfriend tended to his erection with his own hand. Somehow even while aroused by the sight and being serviced, he felt left out.

He opened his mouth to speak up but shut it, groaning as Allen resumed his deep throating. Around Rod's dick, Allen gave a groan, the slick sound of flesh being repeatedly stroked growing louder over the sound of running water. The quicker Allen's hand moved, the quicker his mouth moved. Soon Rod was climbing towards another release, eyes glued to Allen's hand.

Reaching down, Rod took hold of the hand on his hip, squeezing it as he struggled to breath. Allen squeezed his hip in response along with the hand on his cock squeezing himself tighter. Rod's mouth fell open, his stomach fluttering in anticipation. Eyes half lidded, he swallowed heavily as Allen began rubbing and tugging with firmer movements; pulling on his member rhythmically meanwhile his breathing became more ragged .

Pelvis seizing with a singular thrust, Allen's release shot from him. The warm milky substance fell to the shower floor, some landing on Rod's shin. The heat skimmed his skin and Rod relinquished his control to Allen once more, losing his seed to the redhead's mouth. Allen pulled away, rubbing Rod's hip briefly before swallowing.

"I could taste it that time."

"…?"

Allen wiped at the corners of his mouth before getting up off his knees to stand. He kissed Rod's head before getting the previously dropped soap that put them in the predicament to begin with.

"You didn't just shoot down my throat that time, so I could taste it."

Back to Rod, Allen resumed washing himself. He ran the bar of soap over his chest, bumping his rear back in to Rod's crotch. He looked behind himself, sticking his tongue out a bit as he rubbed his cheeks in to Rod who's breath hitched at the contact. Feeling the hardening bulge grow again, Allen gave a quiet sound of acknowledgement before stepping forward and letting the soap fall again.

"Whoops..."

The hand still slick with soap suds wandered back behind himself, to his taut backside. Over his entrance he rubbed, soaping it up. One hand planted on the shower wall, Allen bent at the waist. A finger slipped inside and Allen wiggled his rear back and forth, very blatantly coaxing him forward with his body. Looking over his shoulder again, Rod was flashed a glimpse of a smirk.

Xxxxx

Dressed and lounging in Allen's room, Rod wasn't pleased when the topic of his mother was brought up again. After a bit of encouragement, Rod trudged downstairs with Allen. Behind the counter Rod sat, picking up the phone there with a small grimace. He pressed the sequence of numbers on the dial pad and sighed as the receiver began ringing.

"Hello?" A woman answered.

"Hi Mom..."

"Nuu Nuu!"

Rod made a face at the nickname coming from his mother's mouth. Right away Rod's mother began gushing, asking how he was and such. He was scolded for his lack of contact, Rod wincing. His mother finished her scolding as soon as she'd started, carrying telling Rod how happy she was to hear from him.

"Oh Rod, Honey. I take it you got the letter I sent with Nami?"

"Uh huh. Rusty won a festival, that's great." He told her, sincerely happy for his pet back home.

"Isn't it? Your father entered him and he won! You should come home to see him."

"Dad or Rusty?"

Rod's mom paused and laughed, telling her son how silly he was.

"Both I guess, Rod. Come see us all, it's been a while."

"I don't know, Mom..."

"Well why not?"

"I have a shop to look after."

Not letting Rod's excuse work, his mother encouraged him to come the upcoming weekend being he would be off work. Standing at the counter with his elbows propped up, Allen waited as Rod carried on the phone conversation. Rod looked glum.

"Yeah, I'll be there Friday afternoon." Rod assured his mother, catching Allen's attention with the statement. "I'll take the ferry outside of town...Allen? Yeah Allen's still here...I'm calling from his phone, actually."

"Oh, well tell him hello for me! He should come too, Nuu Nuu. I'm sure Nadia would love a visit from her son, also."

The phone call ended with Rod's mom hanging up first. Rod stared at the phone then put it back on the receiver.

"So we're both going back home for the weekend?"

"How did you-"

"Huh? You think I'm letting you go alone?"

"No I just- my mom just told me to tell you that your mom wants to see you too..."

Allen took the phone and began dialing. Rod assumed he was calling home, but he was calling the Inn. After speaking with owner, he was directed to Nami's room specifically. Allen received an annoyed greeting, Nami sounding less than chipper in every sense of the word.

"What is it, Allen?"

"You're such a joy, you know that, Sis?"

"It's like ten in the morning and I don't feel well. What is it?"

"Rod and I are heading back home for the weekend, just calling to let you know."

Xxxxxx

Bright and early, Rod and Allen sat on a bench of the ferry setting sail for their hometown. Their weekend bags rested at their feet, both looking to the sky and breathing in the ocean again as the ferry set sail. Rod held Allen's hand in his own, anxieties of returning home making him nervous.

"My stomach doesn't feel too great..."

"At least you're not Nami."

As if on cue, a loud retching came from behind them. Not needing to turn around, Allen and Rod knew Nami was bent over the rail of the ferry, throwing up whatever she'd picked at for breakfast. She groaned irritably and Rod glanced behind himself worriedly.

"Nami, are you sure you're okay?"

"This flu is kicking my ass." she muttered. "Ugh."

Allen looked to his sister and shook his head.

"I told you to stay at the Inn if you were so sick, you didn't have to come. Mom would have understood. You were literally just home before coming to see me."

"I was home for a day, Allen. I just got back from traveling." Nami told her brother, fighting to keep her gag reflex in check. "Plus, I don't really think I should be left alone like this, I really don't feel well."

"When we get Home you need to sleep."

Nami heaved again, throwing up over the railings. Face ghastly pale, she emptied her stomach of it's contents until she was left to dry heave. Rod excused himself and went below the deck, leaving Allen with Nami. Looking at his sister, Allen watched her with a frown on his face. When Rod returned, he had a small plastic bag in his hands.

"The shop didn't have any flu medicine...but I got you some wet naps and ginger ale." He explained to Nami, handing her the bag. "I hope it helps for the time being..."

"Thanks Rod" Nami croaked, holding her stomach with one hand as the other held the railing. "Oww, fuck."

"Maybe you should sit down..."

Taking the tube of wet naps out of the bag, and the bottle of ginger ale, Rod suggested Nami hold the bag incase she feel sick again. Bringing her to sit at the bench again, Rod placed the ginger ale in Nami's carry-on bag as she took the wet naps from him to wipe her mouth.

The ferry docked at their destination hours later, Nami having been too sick to her stomach to even nap. The entire ride Rod fussed about her well being, nervous. Oddly enough, Nami wasn't mad. Knowing his sister to not like attention, Allen noticed her behavior. Noting to himself that something was definitely wrong, he helped her off the ferry and on to a bus to their town.

On the short bus ride there, Nami sat with her head between her knees, nausea taking its toll on her again. Rod rubbed her back, Nami becoming increasingly fatigued. By the time they arrived at their final stop, Nami was too tired to carry her own bag. She hefted it up and almost fell, Allen catching her. Rod took the bag from Nami and off the bus they went to their neighborhood in search of Rod's house.

Xxxxxx

At the door to his home, Rod rung the doorbell. He heard feet moving around then someone was approaching the door. He heard the latch to the peephole being opened then the lock being lifted. He looked behind himself at Nami and Allen, the latter of the two holding his fatigued sister up. When turning back around, the door was being opened.

"SURPRISE!"

The den to his home was filled with neighbors and family friends, all of whom yelled with Rod's appearance. Unlike most people, Rod reacted less positively than his mom wished. He smiled nervously and waved to the group, entering the home with Allen and Nami in tow.

"Welcome home, Nuu Nuu!...What's wrong?"

"I don't like parties, Mom..." Rod answered his mother, looking around as everyone resumed going about the activities. "Why did you throw one?"

"Because we're celebrating Rusty's win, you raised him. I'm also just happy you're home, Rod."

Rod's mother gave him a hug then spotted Nami as she entered with Allen. Instead of greeting them, she made a sound of surprise. The small, blonde haired woman with blue eyes rushed over to Nami and touched her pale cheeks.

"Oh my word, you look awful!" she exclaimed, looking around frantically. "Nadia! Your children are here!"

Allen's mother came around the corner to greet her children only to react just as Rod's mother had. She hurried over to her daughter, taking Nami from Allen's arms where she once leaned. The slender red haired woman fretted over her daughter, touching her damp forehead.

"Nami, you look ill." She observed, frowning. "You should go home and lie down, Sweetheart."

"Mom I don't need to go home, it's fine. I just need to sit down."

"But you may be running a fever."

Nami insisted she had no fever and went to sit in the living room. Rod's mother took her son in arm and brought him to say hello to everyone. Nadia hugged Allen in greeting, questioning him about his sister. Allen relayed that Nami wasn't feeling well, leaving out that Nami stated she'd come down with the flu.

Rod was toted around, saying hello to various people he was already acquainted with. They congratulated him on Rusty's win and then a tall, orange haired man with features the same as Rod's came walking over with outstretched arms.

"Rod, my boy!"

"Hey Dad..."

"Give your ol' dad a hug!"

Giving his father a hug, Rod looked around his torso and spotted Allen. The redhead watched the two before realizing Rod was looking back at him. Smiling faintly, Allen wiggled his fingers at him. Pulling out of the hug, Rod was ready to escape and find recluse in Allen's presence but his mother was toting him away again.

Xxxxx

"Hey Nami, you okay?"

Sitting on the couch, Nami was approached by a brunette haired male. Dressed in blue jeans and a loose beige shirt, he stood over Nami who scowled upon seeing him. He rubbed his long cropped brown hair, recoiling at Nami's expression.

"What's it to you, Jack?"

"I'm worried?" the brunette reasoned, nervous smiling faltering under Nami's avoidance of eye contact. "I haven't heard from you since...since um.."

"Since you telling me about that rundown farm your Dad left for you in the middle of East Bum fuck nowhere?"

Nami rolled her eyes at Jack's silence. She turned her head to look at him, making her annoyance very clear. Jack averted his eyes uncomfortably before speaking up again.

"So how was that trip you took?"

"It was fine."

"Bring back anything interesting?"

Without a word, Nami stood up and walked away.

Xxxxxx

"Rod, this is Lumina. Say hello, she's a friend of Jack's."

"Our neighbor Jack? The one who moved?"

"Yes, dear. He came to visit and brought this lovely friend of his with him. Now say hello, you're being rude. "

A petite, fairly average girl with brown hair and eyes stood before Rod. She smiled softly and brought her hands together, clasping them behind her back. The orange scarf around her neck stood out in contrast to the bright white collared shirt she had on, the freshly ironed garment set atop of bright blue jeans.

"Hello...it's nice to meet you."

"Like wise." The young woman confirmed, looking away shyly. "Jack says you have lots of animals too, is that true?"

"Yeah, they're pets though..."

Piping in again, Rod's mother encouraged Rod to go show her his horse. Not being given the option to decline, he was being shoo'd off to show Lumina the stable. Lumina followed behind Rod, quiet as a mouse. Rod was thankful, although his nerves gnawed at him. His mother was back to her antics.

"This is Rusty, you can pat him if you'd like. He likes that...so uh, go ahead. If you want to, I mean."

In the stables, Rod rubbed Rusty's head as he lowered in for his master. Lumina looked on, but didn't pat the horse.

"Auntie Romana says it's best to look at animals and not touch them...she likes to pet the cats though."

"Oh...cats are nice. They like to be pet just like other animals." Rod explained, lamely.

He cleared his throat.

"Like I said, you don't have to pet Rusty if you don't want too. It's okay."

A moment of silence passed and Rod spoke up, trying to fill the silent void.

"So, you're not from around here?"

"Mm, nope. I live with my Auntie Romana in the could change though, of course."

"Did your Aunt have a reason for telling you to come here with Jack? I mean no offense, it's just..."

Lumina tipped her head from one side to the other, swaying on her feet a bit in thought.

"It's alright. Auntie told me to come here because you were here. Your bachelor ad was very nice... Auntie liked it and called. Jack so happened to know your mom and the area so we-"

"Wait, bachelor ad?"

Blinking in confusion, Lumina paused. She looked to Rod, not understanding where the miscommunication was. She eyed him closely, wording her question carefully.

"You placed the ad yourself. Did you not?" She questioned him.

"What are you talking about?"

Xxxxx

After discovering his mother had taken her unwelcome intervention of his love life a step beyond what was the norm, Rod escorted Lumina back to the house. The small woman was downhearted upon finding out what had happened, nearly embarrassed at the misunderstanding. Rod hadn't a clue he was a candidate for arranged marriage, or that Lumina had been his bride in question.

Lumina went off in to the house and Rod struggled to catch his breath, his body trembling at what had transpired. He rubbed his hair before deciding he need fresh air again. Doing his best to avoid being spotted by his mom, he booked it for the back porch. When closing the door behind himself, he stood at the ledge and looked over the large yard. No peace came to him, and he groaned to himself.

"I can't believe this..."

"What are you groaning about?"

On the long love seat style swing Rod's mother had on the porch lay Nami. On her side, she cracked her eyes open to see Rod a rather uneasy mess. Rod jumped at her voice, turning around swiftly.

"I didn't know you were there. You scared me...why are you there?"

"I needed somewhere to lie down...the party's getting to me." She told Rod, her voice dropping bitterly. "Your mom sure knows how to pick the guest list."

"You're telling me."

"What?"

Dropping his comment, Rod went over to Nami. Very cautiously he touched her forehead and Nami sighed, surpsing Rod who half expected to get batted away roughly.

"Both your mom and mine already checked me for a fever, I don't have one."

"Isn't a sign of the flu a fever though?"

"I guess I got lucky."

Nami tried rolling over in the swing but grunted in discomfort. Rod watched her struggle before gently trying to still the swing as it began to rock and make Nami's uneasiness worse. The red haired young woman used all her might to calm her stomach before she ended up dry heaving again, and when calmed Rod helped her sit up.

"You should go home and sleep."

"I don't think I can make it there. I'll pass out. I should have gone when my Mom offered to take me."

"Then you can nap in my room, come on".

Weaving through attendants at the party, Rod led Nami out of the main floor and up the stairs. The second floor was far more quiet, the party confided to just the floor beneath it. The door to Rod's room was opened and Nami allowed him to guide her in. Rod pulled the sheets back and gently helped Nami lower herself to lie down.

"What the hell is going on in here?"

Rod balked at the demanded question. Nami spoke up right away, aggravated.

"Go away, Jack."

"So you won't even talk to me but you're in here with him?"

"It's not what it looks like. And even if it was, it's none of your business."

Jack raised his hands a dropped them to his sides, eyes wide.

"It is my business, Nami. What the hell?" He retorted then jesturing to Rod. "And you? Really?"

Rod turned around and held his hands up defensively, trying to reason with Jack whom showed growing hostility towards them both. Violence wasn't a worry of his, having known Jack his entire childhood. But he did grow worried as Jack closed in. Nami sat up in the bed, annoyed that she had just laid down when Jack decided to cause a scene. Not to mention poor Rod was innocent.

"Rod's not my fucking boyfriend, Jack. Believe me, he's not exactly barking up this tree."

Rod feared for a moment Nami would out him but she didn't. She carried on spitting words venouously at Jack.

"Unlike you,you noisy mutt." she told him, glaring. "Just get out already, I don't feel well. That's why I'm up here!"

"If you're sick I'll take you to the clinic down the street!"

"I don't need your help! And I don't need you!"

Not knowing what to do, Rod sidestepped away. He ended up standing off to the side of his bathroom, the small door just a ways from his bed. Although uneasy on her feet, Nami stood up and jabbed Jack in the sternum with one finger.

"Go back to the Valley!" She yelled at him. "Your hand me down, excuse to get away from me, farm is waiting for you there."

"It's my father's! He died, what else was I supposed to do? Leave it there to rot?"

Jack was at his wits end so it seemed, grabbed Nami by the shoulders pleading with her.

"I told you nothing would change, I told you I'd be back. It's a farm, it's just for a little bit."

"No, it's just for a little bit before it becomes 'a little bit' more important than me. Just go back! Fuck you, Jack!"

Jack held Nami tighter as she tried pulling away.

"Nami!-"

"I don't want to hear it! Just go away! I-"

Speech having seized, Nami's stomach audibly churned. Rod knew exactly what had happened and opened the door to his bathroom, waving her in quickly. She bolted away from Jack and fell to her knees at the toilet. She wretched up whatever fluids she drank in his absence. Rod made a mental note to get her something else to drink, worried she'd dehydrate.

Jack stood at the door with Rod, watching as Nami heaved. Thinking Nami had dealt with enough for one day, Rod nicely asked him to leave for Nami's sake. Jack wouldn't go and that's when Allen walked in. He cleared his throat and both Rod and Jack looked his way.

"Jack, as her older brother I'm asking you leave." Allen stated, then geserured to Nami. " As you can tell, she's under the weather. You're not doing any favors raising a ruckus. Now go, the party's downstairs. Have at that, not her."

Jack was not the tallest man, but he was built bigger than Allen. Regardless, he left, undeniably intimidated by Nami's older brother's mean eye. Rod gave him a weak 'Hi Allen...' As the redhead closed in to peck him.

"Thank you for watching after my sister, Nuu Nuu."

"That's real cute." Nami deadpanned, clutching her stomach. "Take it outside."

"You know, you're awfully mouthy and moody for someone with 'the flu'."

Allen tapped his foot on the bathroom floor, standing behind Nami. She stiffened and began retching again. Watching her, he waited for a reply. There was none. He spoke up again and Nami snapped at him to get out, but he didn't.

"So..." Allen drawled as Nami carried on heaving in to the toilet bowl. "Anything you want to tell me, Sis?"

"Like what!?" Nami spat defensively.

Wiping her mouth, Nami whipped her head around to glare at her older brother. Allen crossed his arms.

"Should I be expecting a niece or a nephew?"


	12. Chapter 12

After Allen's little insight to his sister's 'illness', he unintentionally set off a fit of tears from her. Head hung over the toilet, tears sprung to her eyes at his blatant question. Not answering him, she trembled. Beyond uncomfortable, Rod tried excusing himself but Allen caught him by the arm silently.

"When are you planning to tell Jack?" Allen asked Nami, placing a gentle hand on Rod to soothe his nervousness.

"I can't tell, Jack."

"Now is not the time to be petty, Sis."

Nami refused to look at her brother, instead rolling out toilet paper to wipe her mouth. She threw the wadded up paper in to the toilet and flushed, taking a moment to breath before trying to stand up.

"Nami-"

"I can't tell Jack." she snapped, interrupting Allen. "It's not his."

Unimpressed, Allen exhaled through his nose. He bent over and placed his hands on Nami's sides and helped her stand, guiding her to stand at the sink. Patting her shoulder briefly, he politely instructed Rod to fetch Nami's bag from the den, explaining she needed a toothbrush. More than happy to run out on the tense situation, he obliged to his boyfriend's request.

Out of the bathroom he went, back down to the party. As Rod descended the stairs, Allen kept a still hand on Nami. She was silent, running the faucet to wash her face the best she could. As she turned the faucet off, a barely audible whimper left her lips. The whimper was followed by crying.

"And here I thought you didn't do souvenirs" Allen remarked. "Seems this trip was different, hm?"

"Allen, this isn't funny." Nami sobbed

Giving a curt nod, Allen agreed.

"It's not funny at all."

Xxxxxx

"Excuse me, pardon me..."

Making his way through those mingling along the den, Rod located Nami's bag set in a pile with both his and Allen's bags. Hoisting them all up, he began his journey back to his room. Upon navigating back to the stairs, he was spotted by Lumina. She sat at one of the small tables set out, giving a small sad wave to Rod.

Doing his best to smile, he tried giving her a look of empathy. Even so, Lumina looked crestfallen. Seeing there was nothing he could do, he carried on walking. All was clear until he heard his name being called. Heart racing, he kept walking as if he hadn't heard a thing.

"Rod! I want to have a word with you!" His mother called after him.

And up the stairs he went immediately.

When returning, Nami was sitting on the bathroom floor crying. From what he's gathered from Allen, she was struck with vertigo and had to be seated once again. Rod put his and Allen's bags down before bringing Nami's hers. Knocking awkwardly, he announced his entrance and placed Nami's bag by her feet.

"Thanks, Rod" she sniffled, taking the bag in to her lap.

Rummaging around in the bag, she pulled out her toothbrush. She held the sink to lift herself up off the floor on her own but instinctively Rod leaned in to help her. Once she stood on her own, he stepped away stiffly, resuming a stance next to Allen.

Glancing at him, Rod was faced with a flat expression. Rod twitched his nose in question, Allen giving a barely detectable shake of his head. Understanding, Rod didn't pry. Still shaken, Nami brushed her teeth before chucking the toothbrush and toothpaste back in her bag. Her face was horribly pale and she only seemed to grow wearier.

"You're still welcome to nap in my bed, Nami" Rod told her."I don't mind. I think you should sleep, you look exhausted."

Taking hold on Rod's bicep, Nami was guided back to the full sized bed. The sheets still thrown off, Nami laid back down. Pulling the sheet back over Nami's torso, Rod ensured she was comfortable before going back in to his bathroom and retrieving her bag. He placed it back in the pile with his and Allen's before taking a seat at the small desk his mother had yet to remove from his childhood room.

Allen walked past Rod, running his fingers over his hair in passing, before situating himself to sit on the other side of Rod's bed. He kicked off his shoes and lifted his legs to lounge, very softly rubbing his sister's back.

"It's going to be okay, Sis." He assured her bluntly. "It'll work out. I promise it will...one way or another."

Staring at the two siblings, Rod felt pity bubble in his stomach. An unwanted pregnancy was something he never had to deal with but he could accurately sum up just how stressful the scenario was. As Allen rubbed Nami's back, he made eye contact with Rod.

"Everything is alright, she's okay." He told Rod, catching his antsy stare. "We're just going to have to deal with this."

The first thought that came to Rod was the unknown factor of just how Nami intended to 'deal' with the pregnancy. As a male who'd gone through basic health class, he knew there were various options. One of which he knew was a bit morbid...

"Um Nami...what are you gonna do?" Rod questioned, trying to word his next statement in the least offensive manner possible. "...are you going to, you know, keep it?...Or?"

"I don't know, Rod." She sighed, just worn.

"Well how far along are you?" Allen interjected.

Nami sighed again, adjusting the pillow she lay on tiredly.

"About eight weeks."

"You're having a winter baby." Allen observed, smiling a bit.

"That's if I'm having it at all."

The small smile that had crept on to Allen's face faded abruptly and he scowled.

"Nami." he chided her, not happy.

"Well Allen, what do you expect me to say?"

Before Nami could roll over to glower at her brother, he coaxed her to lay back down. Instructing her not to strain herself anymore than she already had, Allen left the topic for another time. The room fell silent again and Rod twiddled his thumbs. A rapping on the door startled him from nervous fidget, both him and Allen's eye wandering to where the sound echoed from.

"Rod, poor Lumina is downstairs all alone and she looks very upset- oh hello, Allen."

Rod's mother noticed Allen in the bed where she expected Rod to be, then noticed Nami.

"Oh dear, she's rather under the weather. Rod?"

"Yes, Mom?" Rod spoke up meekly, drawing her attention to the right where his desk was.

"Honey, you were supposed to spend time with Lumina. She's downstairs sitting by herself."

Ignoring the ways Allen's eye fixated on him, Rod rubbed his knee anxiously. His mother tapped her foot and instructed Rod to go keep Lumina company. To her disapproval, Rod refused. Knowing his mom wouldn't cause a ruckus with others around, he remained seated as she tapped her foot disapprovingly. He didn't anticipate her requesting a word with him alone though.

"Rod, would step out here with me for a minute?"

"I'd rather not..."

" _Rod._ "

When intimidation didn't work, Rod's mother walked out with a stern eye to her son. The door clicked shut and Rod tipped his head back, exhaling through his nose heavily. Staring up at the ceiling, he addressed his boyfriend who he could feel staring at him.

"Can I sleep over your house?" He asked him. "Pease?'

"Sure. You're telling me what all that was about, though."

"Maybe later..."

Xxxxx

The party came to an end early evening, guests leaving with their pleasant goodbyes. Rod endured the festivities in the seclusion of his room with Allen and Nami, only coming out after she roused from her nap on account of her mother knocking on the door.

"Nami, Allen, I think it's time we go." Nadia announced kindly, peaking in. "The party is over."

"We'll head over in a bit, Nami isn't ready to just get up and go." Allen explained on behalf of his sister who rubbed her face, barely awake. "Also, Rod's staying over. You don't care, do you?"

"Of course not. Be sure to come home before it gets too dark, alright?"

Nadia left and Nami slowly sat up in bed. After getting up, Rod went about fixing the sheets she'd slept in. Allen slung his bag over his shoulder as well as Nami's. Swallowing thickly, Rod got his own bag. They left the room and headed downstairs, Rod fully aware of the intervention he'd receive once his mom spotted him.

"Bye Mom, bye Dad..." Rod mumbled, hurrying by the den where his parents were. "Sleeping over Allen's. Ok?"

"What?" Rod's mother exclaimed.

"Okay Rod." his father called out, totally fine with it. "It was nice seeing you again."

They were out of the house, off the front porch and on the path to the house next door when Rod's mom stuck her head out the window. She called out to Rod, insisting he stay home, but Rod was adamant he was sleeping over Allen's. Rod's father called out his wife, telling her to leave their boy alone.

"Rhonda! Leave him be!" He chastised her. "He just got home and you're harping on the poor boy."

"Yes, he just got home! He just got home and he's leaving, Rodrick!"

"I wonder why, huh? Rhonda, he's grown! Enough. Leave my son be."

Rod's mother huffed and shut the window, Rod sighing in relief.

"Mmm mmm mmm" Allen patronized Rod.

"I told you I didn't want to come back home."

Allen looked his nose down at Rod, shaking his head.

"Mmm."

"You're no help."

Walking along with Nami and Rod on either side of him, Allen kept an eye on his sister. The walk to the next house was significant, the dirt road stretching on a bit in the countryside hometown. Out of breath, Nami had to stop and catch her breath. Not asking, Allen picked her up and carried her the rest of the way to their mother's home.

The front door was unlocked, Nadia seated on the sofa just having pulled a basket of yarn in to her lap. She greeted the three before carrying on with what she set out to do. Nami was carried up the stairs and placed in her room, Rod following. Allen set her things down by Nami's bed as she laid down, gesturing for Allen to follow.

"I don't want to hear anything." Nami called out, the meaning behind her words crystal clear. "Your room is right next to mine."

"He'll bite the pillow."

Rod paused in his tracks, whipping his head to look at Allen over his shoulder. Allen pushed him along out of Nami's bedroom. In the hallway Rod fussed, squirming away from Allen whom began pinching his ass in an effort to annoy Nami's wise ass remark to 'be discreet'. Her bedroom door was shut and Allen gave Rod's ass swift smack as they made their way to their own sleeping quarters.

"Damn it, Allen!"

Laughing to himself at his boyfriend's outburst, Allen put a finger to his lips to cockily signal Rod to hush. Rod reached behind himself to swat Allen who retaliated by reaching down and grabbing Rod by the rear through his jeans. At that, Rod hurried in to Allen's room flustered.

As Allen came up from behind Rod, he kissed at the nape of his neck with his arms wrapped around him. Rocking side to side, Allen hummed in to Rod's skin. Rod grumbled, trying to play it off as being put off but Allen kissed his neck again.

"What is it, Nuu Nuu?" he cooed.

"I want to go back home." Rod whined to him. "Right now."

"Sick of me already?"

"You know what I meant, Allen."

Turning around, Rod leaned his face in to Allen's chest. Shoulders slumped, he gave a long exhale. They were quiet and Rod basked in it, happy for the first moment of peace that night. Then Allen foiled that immediately.

"So who's your girlfriend?"

"You have a habit of ruining my peace."

"Lumina, is it?"

Absolutely tired, Rod just came out with it. No stepping around the topic or avoiding it, he decided the easiest route would be just to skip the argument. Because knowing Allen, his temper would easily reveal itself. A catty Allen was not a good time.

"Mom thought she was sneaky, sending me out to the stables with her." Rod grumbled. "For whatever reason, she thought Lumina wouldn't bring up the little fact that Mom set her up with me. You know, with a 'Bachelor Ad'. "

"Well that's a new one. She's getting serious nowadays, huh?"

"Don't sound so amused. This sucks."

Sitting himself on Allen's bed, Rod kicked off his shoes. He pulled off his jacket vest, which Allen took from him to set aside. Plopped back on the sheets, Rod covered his face with a hand. He radiated frustration.

"She needs to stop, I hate when she does this stuff." He complained almost flatly. "It's getting old."

"Your mother's a sweetheart deep down, Rod. She has good intentions, even if she fails to realize they're unwelcome"

Allen undid the buttons to his cardigan and hung it with Rod's jacket. Setting his loafers aside, he took his place next to Rod in the bed. Finger tracing the shell of his ear, Allen assured Rod as would be fine. Rod sighed, not taking the reassurance. Allen shushed him gently.

"Don't get like that."

"Allen, I really wish she'd stop. This is why I don't come home."

"Your mother really is one of those women obsessed with their son's love life, huh?"

"She just wants to see me get married. And she wants grandchildren..."

"Impatient isn't she?"

Rod made an aggravated sound, answering Allen's question without further needed explanation to what was a rhetorical question to begin with.

"You know, you could have always have a little talk with her that would clear this all up..."

"Ughhhhh."

"Okay, okay. Nevermind."

Dropping the insinuation that Rod should have a talk with his mother about their current relationship, Allen resumed his comforting.

"We're staying here tonight and we can go home tomorrow. Don't get yourself all bent out of shape. One night here then you'll be home in my bed. Okay?"

"Your bed isn't my home, Allen."

"It may as well be."

Too tired to bicker with Allen, even playfully, Rod shook his head smiling.

"Can't wait to just go home."

"I know, Nuu Nuu."

Tiredly, Rod curled himself to sit up. He swung his legs off the bed and went to retrieve his bag on the floor. Opening it, he pulled out a rolled up set of pajamas. Understanding just how tired his boyfriend was, Allen didn't tease him over his early bedtime preparations. Instead, he watched as Rod began pulling off clothing to get changed for bed.

Shirt off and jeans unbuttoned, Rod shimmied the denim to the floor. Normally such a display would have merited some teasing of some sort, but Allen left him be. Rod pulled on his pajama bottoms followed by a plain white T-Shirt before Allen gestured for him to pass him his own bag.

Allen followed Rod's example and changed for bed, both lying down together. After a glance to the clock revealing it was hardly seven, Allen looked to the Rod who was rolled away from facing away. Coming up close behind him, he wrapped an arm over Rod to get comfortable. Rod went rigid right away, lifting his head to try and get a peak at the door over his shoulder and Allen.

"Allen..."

"It's fine."

"But what if your mom-"

"She never walked in on us as teenagers. And we weren't even together then."

For a moment Rod paused. Blinking a few times he began thinking back to the teenage years sleepovers he had with Allen growing up. And for the first time he realized that not once had Allen's mother ever physically come to the door, let alone come in to see them.

"I never noticed that." Rod deadpanned, stunned. "Why didn't I ever notice that?"

"Because you're a oblivious one, Rod. Cute, but oblivious all the same."

"Gee, thanks Allen."

"Anytime."

With the pillow he'd been laying on, Rod flung it back over his shoulder to whomp Allen with it. The redhead sat up abruptly, making Rod look back. Allen stared at him for a second before very calmly removing his glasses and setting them aside on the bedside table. Once safely set aside, Allen returned his stare to Rod.

"Challenge accepted."

Without any further warning, Allen returned Rod's assault. Pillow in hand, Rod was whomped back. What was supposed to be a pillow fight turned to a free for all on Rod who was left to defend himself. Laughing despite his helpless pleas to his taller boyfriend, Rod winded up with his back to the mattress and his knees curled up.

"How old are you!?" Rod demanded through laughter. "Allen!"

With quick thinking, Rod grabbed the pillow that came down on him and pulled it from Allen's grip. Holding it up victoriously for a moment, Allen was graced with whomp on the head. Sitting up quickly, Rod shoved the pillow in to Allen's chest and knocked him down with arms held straight out. When realizing what he'd done, Rod smiled widely.

"HA!" He boasted. "Who's on top now?"

Dark blue blues now narrowed just so, Allen smiled coyly. He plucked the pillow from Rod, making him lurch forward a bit as it slipped from beneath his palms. Having fallen forward a few inches before catching himself, Rod was now in what looked to be, pinning down Allen.

"I don't know Rod, who's on top?"

Realizing what just happened, Rod faltered. Baby blue eyes widened, he laughed nervously. Allen watched on satisfied as Rod's face flushed. He waited for a response and got none, so taking Rod by the collar of his shirt he tugged him down a bit closer.

"Who's on top, Rod?"

"Don't even think about it!"

From the wall came Nami's voice, groggy and irritated. Rod tried getting off of Allen but was kept where he was. Allen brought Rod down to him for a kiss, Rod squirming away. Rod gestured to the wall urgently and Allen just took his hand and laced their fingers together. Trapped lying on top of Allen, Rod was kissed more urgently and soon after he could feel a very well known bulge digging in to him.

"Why are you always horny?" Rod asked him, managing to pull away.

"Why are you always so cute?" Allen countered back, blaming Rod.

"Don't turn this on me!"

Allen didn't care in the least and rolled both Rod and himself over, pinning him to the bed with hands planted on the back of his hips. The waist of his pajama bottoms was rolled down with his underwear and Rod squeaked loudly before balking in horror.

"Allen! Nami-" he whispered harshly.

"Bite the pillow."

Allen answered him shortly, tone casual and airy. As if what he had just requested of wasn't perverse.

Rod's cheeks were spread and wet heat raked over his entrance. The slow drag of Allen's tongue pulled a needy moan from Rod who still tried insisting Allen quit it. The redhead didn't even respond and kept on as he was like he hadn't even heard Rod, which he most certainly did. The warm licks soon became very hot, invasive dips inside the tight orifice and Rod had no other choice but to do as Allen originally instructed him to do to avoid alerting Nami to what was taking place.

Teeth acquainted themselves with the plush surface of Allen's pillow, Rod obediently listening to Allen. Allen carried on, smirking to himself as Rod failed to muffle the small whimpers that came from him in sharp, increasingly harsh bursts as his tongue crept deeper with each plunge. In and out he moved it, flicking the velvety appendage with each soft, slick penetration. Tightening his hold on Rod's spread cheeks, Allen sharply pressed in as far as he could before he slowly pulled his tongue out to the very tip.

"Nng!" Rod grunted as he felt Allen begin to press it back in just as slowly.

"Mmph!"

The soft, warm flutter of Allen's tongue resumed as he carried on the teasing. Rod's ass began to fidget as Allen ceased what he'd been doing to lightly lick and suck at the sensitive entrance. An unhindered needy whine came from Rod and he could almost feel the upturn of Allen's cheeks as he smirked in to him.

"Awfully noisy, mm. Better made use of that pillow. Watch that mouth, Nuu Nuu." Allen patronized him, blowing a heated puff of air where Rod's right pink skin was still wet with saliva. "Nice and quiet for me, now. I've always wanted you here~"

Beneath him, Rod's erection was strained. As he began propping himself up on one arm to adjust, Allen surprised him by yanking on his bottoms and underwear. He pulled them the rest of the way off before pushing Rod to lay flat on his stomach again, wrapping an arm under it to raise just his hips and rear.

One hand reached for the hem of Rod's sleep shirt and Allen bunched it, pushing the material down the slope of Rod's arched back. He held Rod down by the center of his shoulders, shirt held firmly in his fingers as he licked Rod again.

With one hand at the center of Rod's shoulders and another wrapped around his stomach, Rod had no leverage in the position. He was trapped and tangled in his own shirt with no choice but to hold the pillow between his teeth for some anchor or sense of control, if only over his ever growing sounds of arousal.

His erection now free, it hung down from his pelvis, hot and aching against his own will. The tip glistened with moisture, clear and sticky as it built with his leakage. When the skin of his shaft felt engorged, beginning to hurt with each throb, he reached down and held it by the base to alleviate some of the pressure because his current situation left him unable to voice his discomfort to Allen. He sighed heavily around the pillow in his mouth at the bit of relief he felt.

Allen heard it, and pulled his face away curiously. Seeing what Rod was doing, he rested his chin on the end of his tail bone. Although no longer under the assault of Allen's mouth, Rod stayed obediently positioned for him. Noting such, Allen placed an open mouthed kiss upon his right buttock. Caressing the smooth skin, Allen practically purred in appraisal.

"You're going to sleep well tonight"

Xxxxxxxx

"Kids! Breakfast!"

From downstairs, Allen's mother Nadia called for both her children and guest to come down to eat what she'd set out on the table. Already awake, Rod and Allen had just showered and dressed. After Allen took advantage of a still groggy Rod in the shower, make out session and heavy petting included, the two went about making the bed when Nadia was heard calling for them. The redhead called down to his mother to assure her they would be down momentarily. There was not a sound from the next room over.

Rod looked to the wall worriedly before Allen tugged on his end of the blanket they were currently placing on the bed. Carrying on helping Allen make the bed, Rod asked him about his sister. Like nothing were wrong or amiss, Allen's face was calm and passive per his usual expression.

"My sister sleeps in, remember?"

"Yeah but...she's...you know..."

"And?"

Doubting himself for a moment, Rod paused before continuing.

"Well shouldn't she eat? …"

"She should, but she's not going to be holding down breakfast anytime soon." Allen explained with a simplicity only he could manage under such circumstance. "Better to let her sleep, honestly. "

"Okay...if you say so."

With lips turned down worriedly, Rod helped Allen fix the bed to look presentable. Not a word came from him and the silence was heavier than Rod was comfortable with. Allen breezed it away, not paying it any mind. Finishing the bed, Allen ticked Rod under the chin while passing.

" So cute, worrying about the baby."

"Allen, shush!"

"Mom can't hear me up here, relax."

Rod kissed, Allen holding him in place until he was satisfied. There was no struggle and Allen hummed in aproval, exploring Rod's mouth as the remnants of minty toothpaste still lingered. Rod did resist though when he felt himself being backed up towards the bed. Rod clung to Allen firmly, refusing to be laid out. Hips pushing closely in to Allen, he did not allow himself to touch the edge of the mattress at all.

"No! No no no..." Rod held on tighter, laughing nervously as he knew where Allen's interests were. "We just made that...your mom is waiting for us downstairs."

Trying to manipulate His boyfriend, Allen rubbed his sides and kissed along his face.

"We'll be quick." He coaxed. "Just once more in the bed for memories, Nuu Nuu."

"Nope. Not happening. The bed is made and we're showered. "

"What a shame that is."

The two parted, Allen a bit more dissapointed than he was willing to show. Taking a moment to gather their bags and set them aside for a quick and easy departure later on, Allen put them along a wall. He stood back up straight after placing them down and Rod came up next to him, fiddling his fingers in what looked to be worried manner. Allen nudged him, urging him to speak.

"What is it ?"

"What's going to happen with Nami? I mean, is she going to tell your mom or is she going to ….to..."

"Abort?"

"I was trying to avoid saying it."

Allen wrapped is arm around Rod's shoulder, his face taking on a somber serious express. Glancing away to the wall, Allen contemplated. He stared at the wall intently and Rod then realized Nami's room was on the otherside. Suddenly, Allen then brought his eyes back down to Rod, surprising him.

"I don't think she's going to go through with it." He concluded.

The answer did not sink in as simply as Allen had conveyed it. Rod was unconvinced and he cringed from his own inner a hand scratching his collarbone, he spoke up reasoning to Allen.

"But I don't think she wants it...and I can't see her being a mother. No offense..." Rod worried, apologizing in case his remark regarding Allen's sister had been offense or insensitive. "I don't know why I'm so worried about it... but ..."

Understanding where Rod was going, Allen cut in to cease his concern.

"My sister acts all apathetic and rough around the edges but she has heart; Nami is a far more sensitive soul than she leads on. You know, underneath that blank slate she calls a face. She's not going to abort it, mark my words."

"... she's going to be a parent?"

"Now that, I'm not betting any money on."

Done talking about it, Allen gave Rod a quick peck and that was that.

"...Okay, so how am I supposed to look your mom in the eye after last night?"

"Let's go."

He led Rod from the room for breakfast. Passing Nami's bedroom door Rod gave it a sad passing glance but Allen quietly shushed him reassuringly, and down the stairs they went. Allen gave his mother a dazzling smile and hugged her and she pecked him on the cheek before insisting he and Rod help themselves to the food.

"You didn't have to go through all this trouble, we could have gotten something on the ferry later."

"Allen, you know me better than that." Nadia told him, going about fetching a pitcher of juice and a carton of milk. "I would never send you off on an empty stomach, it's simply not my way."

Although having eaten meals at Allen's home in his youth, Rod sat next to him awkwardly silent. To encourage him to ease up, Allen pinched his knee under the table. Taking the pinch the wrong way, Rod swatted his hand away defensively and panicedly looked to where Nadia was bent over and humming to herself in the fridge.

"Rod?"

"Yes?" he answered Nadia quickly as she closed the fridge, drinks in hand.

"Did you sleep well?"

Taking a breath of relief as Nadia set the drinks on the table, Rod assured himself he hadn't been caught in some suggestive assumption. Allen spooned some scrambled eggs on to his own plate and gave a barely audible shake of his head in amusement at Rod. The redhead was thankfully blessed with some degree of self control or else would have smirked without shame.

"Yeah, I slept well. Why?"

"You look bright, is all. Radiant even." Nadia explained to him, taking a seat and smiling gently. "I don't think I've ever seen you glow quite like that. Your skin, wow. Doesn't he look good, Allen dear?"

Swallowing some food, Allen easily reached for the pitcher of juice, deliberately brushing his arm on the ever anxious Rod while doing so.

"I'd certainly say so." he replied, completely composed. "He's always has."

"His complexion really is marvelous. Rod, what are you doing?"

Again, Allen's self-control took over at the urge to smirk. 'Who' he was doing was the better question, both Rod and Allen knew that.

"Nothing really...just sleeping well, I guess."

"And how did you sleep, Allen? Your old bed still feel like home?" Nadia asked her son.

"Well, as much as it can at this point. I've grown so used to my bed back in Echo. But somehow I felt right at home, anyways."

Rod served himself some pancakes and eggs, listening in as Allen and his mother chatted back and forth. As he began cutting in to the pancakes, Allen picked up the carton of milk. Glancing up, Rod saw the glass that had been set out for him was being filled. He also saw a lingering stare from Nadia. And she was smiling. Unsurely, he glanced at Allen.

"Did you want juice?"

"Huh? No...thank you. Ahem..." Rod cleared his throat.

"Good thing I poured this, your throat sounds a little dry. "

As calmly as Rod could muster, he picked up the glass and took a sip. It didn't do very much to calm the tightening of his airway. The anxiety kicked in rapidly and only grew worse as he became aware of it. Hand under the table, Allen ever so carefully placed his fingers on Rod's leg to calm him without startling him again.

"So anything new going on?" Allen asked his mother casually, taking a sip of his juice.

"Oh, nothing too exciting. I've taken up bird feeding, the roses in back have really thrived this year..." Nadia began listing off. "Also, my son came home with a boyfriend."

"Well that is pretty new, isn't it?"

As Rod paused at Nadia's reveal, Allen was unphased. Completely unphased. He played along, smiling at his mother's knowing stare. Nadia smiled back and they laughed briefly, in sync with one another's light and playful tone.

"You can't get much past me, Allen."

"I'll keep trying."

Leaning over the table, Nadia squeezed Rod's arm and gave him a kiss on the head.

"I'm so glad it's you, Sweetheart." She told him, face lighting up with sincere joy. "Ease up, you'll pass out with all that blood rushing to your face. Allen, pour your lovely some more to drink. Poor thing."

As Nadia retreated back in to her own seat, Rod stared down at his lap with color filling his cheeks. Choosing to spare him any further discomfort, a change of conversation was introduced...but not before a quick reassurance.

"Not a word to your mother, Rod. Your secret's safe with me." She promised him with a wink before looking to Allen. "Now, where's Nami?"

Filling Rod's glass to the brim again, Allen lightly gave a singular shrug of his shoulders.

"Sleeping still, you know how she is."

"She wasn't feeling well at all yesterday, I've never seen her so pale and she was white as a snowflake to begin with."

"She has your skin"

"True as that may be, I take it she hasn't gotten any better since. Now Allen dear, you wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

Again, Rod's anxiety was spiked and he drank to calm himself, as well as occupy himself as to not look suspicious. Allen resumed eating and shook his head, confidently lying to his mother. Rod nearly perspired.

"I think she has the flu."

"Jack mentioned her throwing up last night...she wasn't feverish though, or at least she didn't feel it. I should go up there and take her temperature."

"I'm sure it can wait."

"I'd rather it not."

Off Nadia went to fetch a thermometer. Out of earshot, she climbed the stairs to the second floor. Rod put his hands on his head and took a deep breath.

"Can she check me for a fever too?"

"Don't be dramatic."

"Allen, feel my face!"

"You just got the easiest 'coming out' ticket handed to you by my mother, take a few breaths."

Continuing to eat, Allen nudged Rod with his elbow. Rod rested an elbow on the tabletop and placed his face on his palm. Shoulders hunched, he took heavy breathes. Allen noted it with a raised brow then a shake of his head.

"I think I'm going to throw up"

"Let's hope neither you or Nami do. If Nami starts heaving this early on an empty stomach then the cat's out of the bag." Allen remarked. "We need to get her out while Mom's none the wiser, still."

"Your Mom is going to find out, Allen."

Unworried, Allen agreed that at some point, yes, his mother would find out some way or another. Rod fretted whether or not his mother would be angry. After again making note of Rod's concern over Nami's child, he assured Rod his mother wouldn't necessarily be angry. More worried, if anything. The real problem was Nami didn't want anyone to know, she valued her secrecy.

"After breakfast we're going to ready my sister to leave and then catch the bus to the ferry."

"Nami's coming back with us again?"

"Of course. She came to stay in Echo for a reason."

Sighing, Allen shook his head.

"Now we know why."

Xxxxx

Getting Nami stable for travel was no easy task. After Nadia reported no fever to accompany her daughter's mysterious 'flu', she insisted upon bringing her to a doctor. Allen promised her Nami would be looked after with him then went about sneaking gingerale and soda crackers to Nami's room that morning.

A bottle of ginger ale, a package of crackers along with a dry heaving scare later, Nami was somewhat stable enough to get up from bed. Allen tried helping her sit up and he got swatted in the chest in an annoyed manner. Rod stood off to the side as the siblings had a bickering moment, volume kept low.

"I'm just trying to help you."

"I don't need help!"

"Clearly you do! Stubborn as hell."

Still holding his sister, Allen glared right back at her as she gave him a dirty look.

"If you want to stay here, fine. But have fun hiding your child from Mom." Allen berated Nami as she made a struggle of getting up.

"Don't call it a fucking child."

"Well that's what it is, isn't it?"

Nami refused to entertain that conversation further and got up, trudging to the bathroom to change. When she came out, she held her stomach with a grimace.

"You throw up the crackers?"

"No...almost did."

"Careful now."

Changed in to her day clothes, Nami stuffed her pajamas in to her bag. Again, she grimaced with a wave of nausea. Leaning down on her bag, she huffed with fatigue and leaned her weight to support herself. Allen came up from her side and tried placing a hand on her abdomen. Nami shoved it away.

"Don't touch it."

" It? "

"Yes, Allen. _It_."

Choosing to ignore the troubled look on Rod's face, Allen backed away from Nami and allowed her to go about getting ready herself. Even if it meant her struggling. No matter how much Allen insisted Nami was being stubborn, she wouldn't budge. From that point on her personality stayed sour, to a particularly potent degree. Rod made no attempt to talk to her from that point.

With goodbyes to their Mother, Nami and Allen left with Rod for the bus back to Echo. Seated between both his sister and boyfriend, Allen placed an arm around Rod as Nami leaned on to the window in an attempt to nap before reaching the ferry stop. Miraculously, Nami dosed off, taking her crabby attitude with her.

"It's about time."

"Not to be mean or anything, but I hope she stays asleep. Your sister isn't very nice. I know she doesn't feel well but..."

"She doesn't feel well, true, but she's being a royal pain in the ass. This is bad, even for her. "

Nami's light snoring carried on and she shifted in her sleep a bit. Allen moved his arm to accommodate for it and pushed in closed to Rod at the hip. He rested his chin down on Rod's head and rubbed a hand over his shoulder, appreciative that soon they would be back home.

xxxxxxx

"...Did Nami come to Echo for an abortion?"

Back in Echo, Rod and Allen took to the forest for a stroll. As Nami hid herself away back in her room at the Inn, Rod and Allen were seated along one of the many open spaced bends of the river. Alone together in the grass, Rod laid on his back looking up at the sky. Allen, who was seated next to him, stared out over the water when Rod's question emerged.

"Honestly, I don't know if that's what her original intentions were, but Klaus doesn't do those." He answered Rod, recalling at one point reaching a pamphlet at the clinic with the services that he provided and not recalling seeing that one specifically. "She can't get one here."

"Then why did she come back with us...?"

"Probably to hide from Mom until she makes up her mind. Already told you she's not going to get rid of the baby, I know her. Now here's my question to you, Nuu Nuu. Why are you so hung up on it?"

Rod grew quiet, not answering for a moment. The babble of the river overshadowed the passing buzz of a cydia, and Allen waited for Rod to answer. With a voice that Allen had never heard from him before, Rod spoke up. Somber and pained, he spoke up.

"I was an accident."

Not knowing what to begin to say, Allen was speechless. Taking it in, the reveal rolled around his thoughts and as he prepared to say something, the words wouldn't come out. Rod's eyes stayed glued to the sky and Allen could see the passing clouds reflected in them. Very faintly, the overcast sunlight caught the growing moisture glossing over Rod's eyes.

"Oh, Nuu Nuu..."

"I don't know why I told you that."

Allen moved Rod's head in to his lap gently as he began tearing up. Combing back his hair with nimble fingers, Allen shushed him consolingly.

"That doesn't mean a thing."

"I shouldn't have said it, I'm sorry."

"Rod...oh dear..."

Composing himself, Rod took a deep breath. He stopped himself from crying and Allen craned his face down to kiss him on the nose. Rubbing Rod's chest sympathetically, Allen clicked his tongue. Rod rolled over, his face now rested in Allen lap towards his stomach.

"My mother had her suspicions about that, I always thought she was over speculating. She always felt Rhonda was bit more overbearing than necessary, often insinuating she was over compensating for something. "

"Yep, that's my mom."

"Rod, it's alright."

Looking down at Rod, Allen's heart nearly dropped at the almost blank look on his usual happy, cheerful face. Miserably, Rod curled is knees up and then buried his face in to Allen's abdomen. Patting his head, Allen thought back on the numerous times during their youth where Rod would insist on spending time outside his home.

Away from his mother.

"I shouldn't have said anything."

"We all have secrets, Rod. Believe me."


	13. Chapter 13

"Allen I think I'm going to be sick..."

Seated at the table in her brother's kitchen, Nami covered her mouth with one hand as nausea hit her. At the stove top, Allen stood frying eggs to eat with the rice freshly steamed for lunch. Rod paused what he was doing, having been in the middle of setting the table when Nami made her announcement.

Coming alive quicker than Allen expected, Rod grabbed the trash bin and brought it to Nami as she began rising from her seat. She'd been on her way to the bathroom but right as Rod brought the bin over, she was bent over vomiting.

"Good call, Nuu Nuu."

For weeks that's how they carried on during the remaining time of Nami's first trimester. Rod and Allen constantly were on guard of Nami's morning sickness. She would visit, freeing herself of the confines of her Inn room, only to suffer the ailments of pregnancy in Allen's house. Her symptoms only worsened as Summer approached, the weather warming and making her more miserable. At the brink of beginning her second trimester, her abdomen had grown too large to cover with clothing.

Whilst the weather had been fairly cool, and her stomach being small enough to hide, wearing an oversized sweatshirt had done the trick to conceal her growing child. But, with the Spring gone and Summer rolling in, she was left swollen, hormonal and outright ill. When approaching Nami it was crucial to tread carefully, and more importantly none were allowed to touch her stomach.

"This fucking thing is a parasite." She groaned as Rod patted her back softly. "Ugh."

At Nami's statement, he frowned unseen by the redheaded young woman who still gagged. Allen shook his head, carrying on cooking as his sister wretched with nothing left in her stomach from breakfast hours prior.

"It's just a baby." Allen scolding his sister. "The baby isn't doing this on purpose."

"Yeah, well let's see how rational you are with ankles swollen bigger than your head and nausea following you like the damn plague."

"Klaus said the morning sickness should calm down soon. We'll get through this."

During this time, Nami became the focal point of Rod's attention although the redhead herself made it clear she didn't want any coddling. When around her, Rod would watch over Nami and constantly worry over her health. When Allen attempted to watch over her he would get yelled at and shooed away with outright annoyance. But when Rod worried over her, Nami was not quite as harsh.

Frowning at the thought, Allen rolled his eyes at his sister who dry heaved with Rod doing his best to make sure she was comfortable. His boyfriend was a sweet guy who often grew unsure of himself and timid, but he was very patient. He had to give him that. Rod never seemed to grow sick of Nami's ever growing list of ailments, calmly going to Nami whenever she needed it whereas Allen felt burdened with Nami just being in his house.

Weeks went by and both the young mens' days revolved around their work schedules, then Nami. Multiple times Allen would close up shop and go upstairs to tend to his sister and begin cooking dinner, anticipating Rod to come over. He would come in and accept Allen's greeting kiss before going off to watch over Nami.

Now, Rod watching over Nami wasn't a problem. The more of it he did, the less Allen had to do. He'd grown up with Nami and had enough of her attitude to last him a lifetime. Being pregnant did not make her anymore savory to be around. But as weeks went on, it seemed as if overnight Rod's attention had been completely redirected from one redheaded sibling to the other. Allen let it go, through.

That is, until Rod forgot to kiss him when coming in from work one night.

Dinner had been set out and Rod took a seat at the side of the table, Allen and Nami seated at opposite heads of the table. Whilst the pregnant woman picked at strands of spaghetti, Rod worried over her. Allen watched Rod with narrowed eyes. Rod barely spoke a word to him since getting in but was quick to fret over Nami's food.

"How was work, Rod?" He questioned, trying to casually pull Rod's attention to him. "You've barely spoken a word about the animals to me in weeks."

Although aggravated, Allen full heartedly anticipated Rod's happy chatter. He wanted to see those baby blue eyes of his glistening as he went on about the puppies he spent so much timing playing with during the day. Smile at Allen and entertain his presence. Be his sweet boyfriend.

"The animals are fine."

Rod's uninvested answer drove a cold knife up his ass. Nami's chair scraped the floor for a moment as she stood, again falling victim to nausea. Immediately Rod fetched the trash bin and brought it to her. As Nami gagged Allen's jaw tightened, his stare sharp like broken edges of glass behind the frames perched low on the bridge of his nose. Dangerous and ready to cut.

"Nami, are you okay? Do you need anything? Some water?"

At the end of his patience's rope, Allen's viper tongue nearly toon reign over him when the phone downstairs rang out loudly over Nami dry heaving. Pushing away from the table, he stalked past his sister and boyfriend without a saying anything. Not that Rod noticed.

Down the stairs went Allen, glaring at the phone that practically screamed at him. A glance to the caller I.D and his glare hardened. He clicked his tongue, unimpressed with the caller trying to reach him.

"Not this again."

Picking up the phone, he slammed it right back on the receiver. The ringing ceased and Allen rolled his eyes, turning to return upstairs. The phone rang again and with a huff, Allen picked up the phone once again, repeating his actions. This time, the phone did not ring again. Back up the stairs he went, returning to the meal he'd abandoned at his inconvenience.

Nami was still hunched over the bin, breathing heavily. She didn't gag anymore, her body giving her a rest. Tense she braced herself for another onslaught. Allen, still annoyed, walked by.

"How's Mother Goose holding up?" He asked, passing Rod and Nami on the way to his chair. "Cough up that egg yet?"

"Fuck off, Allen" Nami practically growled.

"My bad. Mama Bear's more accurate anyways, you grouchy beast."

Shooting daggers with her eyes, Nami wiped her mouth with a napkin Rod handed her. Allen glared at her right back, no sympathy.

"I don't feel well!" She barked at her brother, tearing up angrily.

"Believe me Nami, we've all had our better days as of lately."

Normally bickering with her brother wouldn't have left a scratch on Nami but at his curt rebuttal she paused before beginning to cry. Eyes widening at the uncharacteristic display, Allen couldn't process he was actually seeing his sister full blown crying over something so small as a rude comment. Rod hugged her and Allen fully expected him to be shoved away but Nami cried in to his shirt.

Rod gave Allen a sad, worried look as Nami sobbed. Removing his glasses, Allen pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed as he placed his eyewear on the table top. Helpless, Rod tried soothing Nami. As his sister cried, Allen couldn't bring himself to feel bad. She never cried over his blunt way before, he knew it was just the hormones. Still, Rod felt horrible enough for the both of them on his own.

"Nami, it's alright..."

"No, it's not! How am I supposed to be a mom?" She cried, bringing a hand up to cover her eyes. "I don't want this."

Only making matters worse, Allen reminded her it wasn't too late to abort. Nami just cried harder. Alarmed, Rod gave him an exasperated expression.

" _ALLEN!"_

 _"What?_ It's the truth! Either she keeps it, gives it away or terminates it. Those are her options!"

"Allen, you're not helping!"

Sighing again, Allen held his hands up in passive aggressive surrender. Rod caught his boyfriend's unusually bitter attitude and wondered what had crawled up his ass. Nami was a lot to deal with but she wasn't THAT much to deal with.

Dinner that night ended with Allen cleaning up in a sour mood as Rod returned Nami to her room at the Inn. Clearing the table, he put away the leftovers and began washing dishes. Halfway through he heard his front door open and close. Rod walked in as Allen washing dishes, his boyfriend not greeting him in the least.

Coming in behind Allen trepidatiously, Rod wrapped his arms around Allen's waist. The redhead rinsed a dish and placed it on the rack, feeling as Rod's cheek nuzzled between his shoulder blades. Saying nothing, Allen began washing another dish.

"Are you mad at me?"

Rod's voice came out so small and scared it startled Allen. Rinsing the dish he had he rinsed it and moved on to another, guilt rising within him. He was mad at Rod, but not enough to merit too cruel a cold shoulder directed at Rod. Rod meant well, he always did.

"It's hard to stay mad at you when you sound sad like that."

"I don't know what I did..." Rod mumbled miserably, hugging Allen tighter. "Whatever it was, I'm sorry."

His beloved's sincere nativity was enough to keep Allen from getting any angrier. Placing a clean dish aside, he sighed. Looking down to the sink, glasses still absent from his face, he ran his teeth over the ridges of his front teeth as he thought his words over, not trusting himself to speak without risking hurting Rod's feelings.

"It's nice to know you still care." He ended up saying, turning off the faucet and drying his hands. "Been a bit since I've had your attention."

Dropping the hand towel, Allen turned to face Rod and freed himself of his hold. Rod quickly came back in and hugged Allen again.

"I didn't mean to ignore you... your sister is just having a hard time and-"

"I know. It's alright. I appreciate you taking care of my sister. Just don't forget about me in the process. "

Allen took Rod's cheek in hand and kissed him chastely on the mouth.

"I was here first."

Coming down to kiss Rod again, Allen pulled Rod in flush to his chest. At the sudden movement Rod held his hands out reflexively but relaxed in to Allen's hold. Stroking Rod's hair, Allen examined his scalp, noting he needed another trim soon.

"You need a trim, your hair is getting messy."

"And you're making it worse by playing with it."

"Oh, please. If I really wanted to mess your hair up I'd take you to the bedroom."

Rod blushed at the statement, shying away as Allen kissed him on the neck. Nudging Allen off, he disregarded his statement. Kissing his boyfriend on the cheek, Rod apologized again and went to wander off but Allen chuckled and brought him back in close. Feeling rather starved for attention, Allen's hands roamed over Rod's rear sensually. Wide eyed, Rod already knew what to expect...or so he thought.

Xxxxxx

Clothes thrown across the floor, Rod sat in the center of the bed. Knees folded underneath himself and hands rested unsurely at his sides, he peeked up towards the headboard. Shirts and cardigan removed, Allen sat leisurely with one long leg crossed over the other. Belt gone, his slacks lay comfortably lax around his waist.

"Anytime you're ready."

On full display, Rod brought a hand between his legs. Allen's eyes watched the movement. Avoiding eye contact, Rod looked down at the bed covers and grasped himself in hand. Hard from the smolder of Allen's eyes, Rod swallowed dryly. It seemed as if suddenly his mouth had parched, drying out with the heat behind Allen's gaze.

"You've left me hanging for weeks now." Allen warned him, offering only a quirk of the lips for a mildly comforting gesture. "Don't keep me waiting any longer. Eyes on me, look up."

Being Allen had temporarily lost the spot light in Rod's eyes due to his sister, he demanded Rod's full attention on him. That included eye contact. Rod raised his eyes to meet Allen's, feeling the heat coming off his stare. There was a task at hand to take care off... literally. Eyes now locked with Rod's, Allen smirked. Holding eye contact soley for his own amusement, he let anticipation weigh on Rod before speaking up.

"Now get to it."

Starting off slow, Rod struggled to maintain eye contact with Allen. He rubbed himself, starting from the base up to the tip. Squeezing lightly, he held his breath, stroking. Beads of moisture gathered at his slit, leaking out in singular drops that soon were rubbed in to his shaft.

The natural lubrication proved to be just enough to keep his skin from catching uncomfortably, and Rod's front teeth bit at the inside of his lip just the teensiest bit. Keeping his wrist limber, he stroked with moderate pressure under the approval of Allen who watched on as if he were endearingly amused.

Rod's blue eyes were stuck to Allen's solely by demand, the urge to look away evidently clear. Allen gave a shake of the head, a warning. Rod touched himself so cutely, embaressed of what he was doing. Allen had done things far more lewd and vulgar yet when set before those same eyes, Rod looking adorably shamed by his own actions. As if touching himself were too perverted.

Cheshire grin creeping to Allen's lips, he removed his glasses. His stare moved not an inch off Rod. Not once breaking eye contact, Allen reached over and put his glasses on the nightstand. At that, Rod become defensive... but, dociley so.

"What's the point of making me do this if you're taking your glasses off?" he asked, just enough courage to speak above a whisper. "Allen..."

"Don't you worry about a thing, Handsome." Allen cooed, hands coming down to rest comfortably in his lap. "I'm nearsighted, Rod. I can see you just fine."

Expected to continue, Red kept stroking. With his boyfriend's raw gaze on him, he knew without a doubt Allen's actions had been pointedly aimed towards adding pressure. The initial rhythm he used had been slow and awkward, lacking any pattern. With his actions he soon developed a natural rhythm, but Allen noting it aloud caused Rod to fumble embaressedly.

"You seem to be getting used to that."

From what Allen learned when discovering his boyfriend didn't even have tissues by his bedside, was that Rod didn't partake in much self-induced pleasure. Watching as Rod treated himself, Allen could see as he nearly whimpered at both his own touch and the embarrassment of being left to explore his own body without the comfort of privacy.

"That feels good, hm?" Allen asked, teasing without a care to Rod's evident embarrassment. "I bet it does."

Forcing himself to keep going was no easy feat, but Rod did. Not responding, he swallowed to sooth the dryness taking ahold of his throat. What was left of the saliva in his mouth only soothed so much. With each swallow Rod only succeeded in worsening his condition. The discomfort soon showed on his face, but Allen hadn't a clue where the physical discomfort was coming from.

"What is it, Rod?" He questioned, voice easing to a soothing hum for a moment. "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine...my mouth is just, eh, dry... very dry."

"That all?"

Surprising Rod, Allen curled two fingers and beckoned him forward. Unsurely, Rod paused what he was doing and followed Allen's instruction. Coming in close, he kneeled between Allen's long spread legs. A flick of his eyes down and Rod caught Allen's nonverbal cue to resume his task. Red in the cheeks at such proximity, he did so. Leaning in, Allen pecked Rod chastely on the lips before willing his mouth open. Tongue slipped past, he explored Rod's mouth leisurely with languid pace.

Struggling to return the kiss, Rod stroked himself, lips falling apart from one another. Strained pants and heavy breathes slipping from him to Allen who opened his eyes, leering at Rod lustfully. Pulling away just enough to see Rod in full frame, Allen released Rod from the kiss and wiped a smidge of saliva glistening at the cupid's bow of his quivering lips.

Tip of his index finger swiping away, Allen brought that slender digit to Rod's chest, tracing down the path of his breast bone to his ribcage. Stomach leaping at the touch, Rod took a shuddering breath at the light, feathery caress, all the while obediently continuing the attention between his legs. Tracing back up, one nipple was circled once before the wandering caress traveled back up and resting beneath Rod's chin. Allen's eyes dipped down before coming back up at their own leisure.

"I wonder how long it'll take you to finish..." He trailed off, wetting his lips as he looked down again as Rod shivered. "Hmm... not long if you keep that up. "

Watching Rod climb the building peak of his forming orgasm, Allen's own arousal stirred rapidly. Rod could hardly calm himself, pink from his cheeks down to his neck. Copper hair disheveled with it's natural texture, strands falling to frame his face, he was adorably tempting. At full mast, Rod's leaking member shimmered at the tip, sheer evidence of his own stimulation. As embarrassed as his precious boyfriend was, he was aroused and creeping towards his brink, enjoying himself whether he'd admit it or not.

Suddenly Rod's shoulder trembled and he gave a small cry. Hips jutting forward, overwhelmed with the hot sensation seeping through his pelvis and up his shaft, Rod showed his telltale warning that he would reach his limits and soon. Intrigued and motivated by curiosity, Allen's eyes narrowed, ready to push Rod's limits.

"Faster." he demanded suavely, slow and relaxed.

"Faster?" Rod questioned, clearly already drowning in the toil of the set pace.

Allen was adamant, nodding, Lips pulling back to reveal straight white teeth, the tip of Allen's rosy tongue standing out sharply with the pearly, smooth surfaces. Eyes glued to Allen, Rod obeyed. His strokes accelerated just enough he moaned, the sound completely reflexive. At that, Allen's pants became officially uncomfortable.

Fully erect, bulge within his underwear pressing up against it's confines, Allen withheld unzipping himself. More absorbed watching Rod's peak encroach his limit, temptation began to stir rapidly. A flip to the mattress and Rod would finish with hardly any effort at all...if Allen intervened. Only, Rod put on a show far more tantalizing than he'd ever understand.

Almost there, Rod's chest expanded with every breath, his breathing elevated under the pressure boiling over in his cock and his boyfriend's stare. Nearly losing himself, Rod still kept his eyes up. Rod's face turning flusher with each passing second, each expansion of his diaphragm gave a warning. Once, twice and...

"Ah!"

Snatching Rod's hand, Allen sabotaged his release. Still breathing heavy, Rod was pushed back towards the covers by a flurry of vibrant red. Legs spread, he laid spread eagle as positioned, while Allen reached back to retrieve lubricant from the nightstand. Undoing his pants, Allen slipped them off followed by applying a generous portion of lubricant to himself.

"Keep your legs open, and keep breathing"

Lying back, knowing what was to come, Rod curled the covers in his fingers in preparation. Allen's fingers only passed over his entrance, smearing the excess lubricant there. Shortly after, Allen was at his entrance, pressing in until Rod's body allowed his in naturally.

Past the tight ring of muscle, Allen groaned, fisting the covers above Rod's head. Resisting the urge to simply ravish Rod right upon penetration, he let him adjust. Flesh caught snuggly in Rod's entrance, patient, precise thrusts were given as the warm, slippery walls gave way to such girth.

Legs coming up to latch on to Allen's hips, Rod's back arched inches from the bed with Allen's movement. Palm hot and wet around the covers caught within the clenching fist, the other settled itself on the angular slope of Allen's shoulder, squeezing with the accelerating pace being set.

Coming down to kiss, Allen rocked Rod along the mattress with each strike of his pelvis. The legs around his hips squeezed, the walls around his girth squeezing tighter. Voice lost to the smothering of Allen's kiss, Rod's cries muffled within his throat as his stomach coiled with the release of pressure between his legs.

Ejaculating along the expanse of Allen's chest, the redhead himself dropped his entire body weight down upon Rod. Hot, sticky, release marking across the both of them. Body pinned, Rod's body laid unable to struggle against Allen as hips still quaked with the dwindling effects of his orgasm. Full dominance, Allen moved according to his own desires, skin slapping Rod's until seizing with his own release.

Coming down from it moments later, Allen pressed kisses to the warm swells of Rod's cheekbones. Sweet, light feathery kisses. Adoring in nature, each peck of Allen's lips a wordless praise. Rod aid back, head resting on the bed beneath him as he let Allen pepper him with kisses.

"How I've missed you..."

Allen murmured huskily, voice worn with fatigue, tongue darting out to lick the salty skin of Rod's jugular. Rod relaxed, relieved Allen had let him off the hook

"Don't you dare ignore me again."

A pit formed in Rod's stomach, promptly. No apology was needed, however. Because when Rod tried to apologize, Allen silenced him with a kiss to the mouth. Rolling off Rod, Allen caught his breath and swiped a finger through the mess along his belly. Rubbing the sticky, white fluid between his thumb and forefinger, he chuckled.

"What's funny?  
"This is awfully thick, you really don't pay your body must attention."

Rod didn't reply and Allen chuckled again, endearingly.

"I suppose that would be all the more reason to stay on good terms with your beloved, now wouldn't it?" He teased. "Leaving this to build up simply isn't healthy."

"Yeah, well..."

"You're still a cute little thing. Painfully naïve, or not."

Xxxxxx

For the weeks that followed Allen ensured to draw Rod's attention back to him whenever possible. Between work hours and shifts watching an ever growing Nami, Allen kept Rod to an acutely busy schedule even whilst off the clock...on his cock. Per request of the redhead, Rod kept clothes and toiletries at his home and simply slept there which left little difficulty for Allen when his cravings for attention arose.

Dismissing Rod's diversion in attention when Nami needed help, Allen couldn't have been happier with Rod there. Although not living with one another, it certainly felt that way waking up next to the pet dealer and going to bed with him right there, nestled in his hold. Like a honeymoon after hours, the two were left to the blissful privacy of Allen's bedroom at night and the occasional afternoon left alone when Nami had no energy to leave the Inn.

Summer passed, Along with Rod's birthday at the cusp of it's ending days. Left alone with one another Allen ensured Rod received the rightful attention. Breakfast cooked for him in the morning, Allen spared moderation even at the objection of Rod who was overwhelmed at the beautifully laid out breakfast of pancakes upon eggs and what felt like endless hash browns and refills of milk.

Sitting across from him, Allen watched Rod adoringly as he forked a bite of pancakes to his mouth. Dark blue eyes sparkling, he gestured to the milk when Rod spotted his staring.

"Would you like more?" he nearly purred.

"I'm okay, I've had so much already..."

"Oh, but it's your birthday."

Shaking his head meekly, Rod turned down the refill.

"I'm stuffed, struggling to finish this." He admitted, plate nearly finished of the second generous helping Allen had given him. "It's really good though, Allen. Thanks, again. I wish I had remembered to treat you like this for your birthday...I'm still sorry for forgetting."

"I enjoyed my birthday just fine. Pampering be damned, that maid's dress was sight."

Choosing to stuff down his resentment of said dress with a mouthful of hashbrowns, Rod didn't comment. Allen shook his head and stood from the table, clearing his own placemat and kissing Rod's head while passing by to the sink. Finishing his food, Rod brought the plate to Allen who stood washing them.

"I'm so full, you overdid it with breakfast." Rod groaned, taking a seat at the table again to recover from the royal portions. " I feel huge. I could be pregnant right alongside Nami... ooo I had too many pancakes..."

"You'll live... We'll work those off soon enough~ "

Being Rod was nowhere ready to even consider physical activity of any sort, Allen made small talk while washing the dishes to change the topic. Moving a frying pan to the drying rack, Allen mentioned his sister's due date coming up in roughly a season. With Autumn right around the corner and the baby due in Winter, she would be giving birth in no time.

"Nami is getting pretty big. She looks ready to pop."

"She just began her third trimester, give it a bit. " Allen insisted. "I remember when my mother was pregnant with her as a kid, she got huge. Nami's small body will probably collapse from under her pregnancy. Just wait until she's approaching her delivery date... she's going to be hell. I just know it."

" Klaus is urging her to stay on bedrest as a precaution but your sister is stubborn."

"That's Nami."

Shaking his head and already dreading his sister going in to labor, Allen sighed.

"She hasn't said anything about what she's going to do after delivery. She won't even let Klaus tell her the gender, it's sad really."

"That is sad..."

Morosely agreeing, Rod nodded. Allen heard the crestfallen tone of voice and again switched topics. Nami's unwanted pregnancy was something he could only handle actually talking about in small doses. The topic hit too close to home.

Later that afternoon, Rod was treated to lunch at the restaurant. Without a care to suggestive behavior, Allen watched Rod adoringly throughout the whole ordeal, not concerned with any wandering stares. Rod was no quite as comfortable and made a small fuss at Allen's public behavior but brushed it off as everyone knew they were close.

What had been a lunch date filled with light hearted laughter and ease shifted to something less care free. In the middle of their meal in came Rachel and Tina. Rachel's eyes lit up when spotting Rod and she hurried over, throwing her arms around him. Allen scowled.

"Happy Birthday!" Rachel cheered, Tina trailing behind her and offering Rod a birthday greeting also. "So how old are you now?~"

"What an attentive friend you are." Allen retorted, airly. "Don't even know how old he is. That's atrocious."

Rod, Rachel, and Tina paused, with Rod being the first to speak up.

"Er, it's okay Rachel. I don't go around telling people randomly..." Rod assured Rachel who looked hurt. "Really, don't worry about it. It's not a big deal at all..."

"C'mon Rach, we'll go get a table and leave these two to their date." Tina suggested jokingly to break the tension. "Let's go."

"But's it's Rod's birthday. We could all sit together."

Allen, with arms crossed over his chest, tapped fingers along his biceps unimpressed. Mouth quirked he dismissed the two young women. Ever so quickly at that.

"My boyfriend and I would appreciate it if you'd leave us to ourselves. We'd like to enjoy our lunch date in peace." he stated, receiving a widened, confused stare from Rachel ...and horrified eyes from Rod. "Move along. I thank you kindly, ladies."

"Wait...your...?"

Rachel mumbled, voice dropping as Tina tried tugging her away. Rod expected Tina to pull her off to a table, only for her to tug Rachel out the front door as nonchalantly as possible. The blonde's face quickly went from chipper to crestfallen, Rod only catching a glimpse of teary blue eyes before the two women were out the door.

"Rachel, I told you I had a hunch there was something going on between them..." Tina told her gently as the door shut behind them. " You didn't want to believe me, girl..."

Satisfied, Allen watched the two leave. Rod, on the other hand, felt awful as well as confused.

"Why did you do that!? You made her cry..."

"I didn't do anything, she's crying at her own will. It's not my fault her crush is attracted to men, she should get over it and fast. If she knows what's good for her. No point chasing you."

"...what's that supposed to mean?"

Hurt catching up to Rod's voice, he looked to Allen for an answer. The redhead shook his head, dismissing the misunderstanding in motion.

"You're mine, her chasing you is a waste of both our and her time. Mostly ours." He explained, briskly. "We have better things to do than humor her crush on you any further, better things including celebrate your birthday alone with each other."

"You didn't have to be so mean and blunt about it...and I wasn't exactly ready to come out, either. Allen..."

"Can't change the past. It's happened, it's taken care of. Moving along."

The meal carried on with tension that hadn't been there to begin with. Allen was fine, more irately passive. Rod was glum, mulling over the evidently heartbroken Rachel whom he didn't even really know had feelings for him. Allen had hinted at it before but he truly never gave it thought. Now it was all he could think about, purely out of guilt for Allen hurting her feelings.

Their streak of lovey weeks had a wrench thrown in it, and on Rod's birthday no less. As easily as Allen went about moving past the event, Rod couldn't carry on like nothing happened. His boyfriend had snapped, outed him without permission and hurt his friend's feeling all the while. Back at Allen's Rod sat at the foot of the bed, twiddling his thumbs as his boyfriend was next door at the store.

Allen said he needed to get some wine, but when he left it seemed far more urgent. Rod didn't think too much into that, more caught up in Allen's other strange behaviors... like his consistent hostility towards women, specifically just Rachel. Allen was a possessive person, he'd known that, but he never anticipated such severity. Especially being it involved a harmless friend...

It was saddening, such a drastic action over nothing. The day had been so nice, and so had the Summer. Allen had been extremely sweet and doting during their time alone together, more so than usual. Allen hadn't been quite that doting since..since, well he set out to seduce Rod. Somehow the behavior rung a bell...

With the pondering came a loud ringing from the phone. On and off it rung throughout the afternoons and evenings, often times Allen giving the caller ID a single glance and picked up the phone an inch off the receiver just to hang it up. When questioned to why he would do such, Allen would explain it were simply a telemarketer.

"Wouldn't you be better off just telling them not to call you?" Rod had suggested.

"There's no point talking to them." Allen responded, flatly. "No point at all."

When the phone persisted to ring, Rod went down to answer it. Perhaps getting the caller to stop calling would put Allen in a better mood, he always seemed so annoyed by it. When picking the phone up off the receiver, Rod greeted with a simple 'Hello'...only the caller did not sound like a telemarketer.

"Who's this?" The man demanded, already identifying Rod not be Allen. "I'm calling for Allen."

"Oh, erm he's out at the moment...went for a errand..." Rod explained, feeling oddly confused as the man sounded familiar, as well as hostile..."Could I take a name and message? He could call you back."

"Yeah, like he's going to run to the phone when he hears Jack called. He hangs up, this is bullshit."

...Jack?

Remembering where he'd heard the voice before, Rod came alive with realization.

"Jack, hey...I didn't recognize your voice at first. Sorry."

"...Rod?"

"Yeah."

Jack recalled Rod and Allen were best friends, having been ready to question why he was in Allen's home in Echo. Clearing his throat, Rod began treading the issue at hand. Assuming Jack was calling for the sake of Allen's sister and Allen had been rejecting the phone calls out of spite, Rod tried removing himself from the situation as civilly as possible.

"So...anyways, Allen's out. Do you want me to take a message? I kind of have to go soon." He lied, not wanting to be in the middle of any drama. "I can let Allen know, I don't know if he'll call you back...but-"

"You've been friends with Allen a long time right?"

The abrupt question left Rod baffled but he answered.

"Yeah?"

"Then you must know better than anybody he's a resentful, stuck up prick. I need you to do me a favor." Jack urged Rod, unaware that Rod had bristled at the rude remark over Allen. "You're his friend, he'll listen to you."

Uncomfortable, and borderline offended for his boyfriend, Rod frowned.

"If you're trying to get to Nami, Allen isn't the person to go through. His sister is stubborn and whatever issues you're having-"

"This isn't about Nami. It's about me and Allen." Jack cut in, not wanting to hear a word about Nami. "Look, please. I really need a favor."

"What is it?"

"Convince him to give me another chance."


	14. Chapter 14

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys! Quick announcement! I went back and did some editing to the fic and wound up condensing some chapters so they'd flow better. What was originally sixteen chapters before was edited to now be thirteen chapters. The new chapter is this one, chapter fourteen. Hope you guys enjoy!

xxxxxx

"Hello Allen! How are you, Hun?"

Hana, the charming little elder who ran the general store, greeted the town's hair stylist with a wrinkled smile dotted with dimples on each cheek. Allen walked in slowly and went straight for the counter. Adjusting his glasses, Allen greeted her back and fetched his wallet from his pocket.

"I'm just dandy." He drawled back to her. "I'm going to need to take some wine off your hands, Hana. If you have it in stock, of course."

"Indeed, I do. Let me grab that from the rack for you."

Going to fetch the order, Hana shuffled her way to the antique metal rack housing the store's supply of wine. With one boney finger, she silently counted what she had left of her monthly supply. After tallying up the stock, Hana called back if Allen would be wanting his new usual order which now consisted of three bottles. When Allen confirmed that he did want said three bottles of wine, Hana filed the order. Three bottles of dark coloring and shiny wrappers coiled around the necks and corks were all lined up along the counter in front of Allen.

Before asking if Allen wanted anything else, Hana paused and gave the young man before her a good long stare. Allen stood silent at the abrupt stare now fixed on him by the elderly woman. Face scrunching just the slightest in confusion, Allen quirked his head. Hana looked at him in a grandmotherly fashion.

"Is everything alright?"

"I was just about to ask you the same question. Funny how that works, Hana."

Hana chortled at Allen's blunt retort. Same as ever he was, at least at heart. The elder woman could not help but eye the young man with skepticism. So, with intent of getting an answer, she pressed the topic.

"In all fairness, I asked you first." She reasoned. "Now, Allen. What is it?"

Allen eyed the elderly woman, debating whether to humor her prying. She waited patiently, concern evident in her eyes. To appease her, Allen nodded to console her he was fine. Hana wasn't quite convinced the way he'd expected her to be.

"I'm fine, Hana. Thank you for asking."

"Well then, any particular reason you're coming in here every week for more wine that one person needs?" She queried. "Unless you have a special someone you're sharing all this with I can't say I feel right continuing to sell you all this. It's a bit much, Dear."

At that Allen had to give a chuckle. A pure sound of amusement. A smile lit up his features, all teeth showing as the old shop keeper's comment truly hit him.

"A drinking problem is far from where I stand. As a matter of fact, I do have a special someone these days. Admittedly I drink more wine than they do, but I don't finish this all on my own."

"Oh? Now is this true or are you trying to pull the wool over my eyes?"

"Wool is an awful fabric, I'd never touch the stuff. Dreadful, absolutely dreadful."

It was Hana's turn to chuckle and she shook her head. Ringing up the bottles of wine. She told Allen his total before looking startled. Apologizing, she queried if Allen was interested in anything else.

"Oh, I forgot to ask if you'd like anything else while you're here."

"That is a good question."

Interest peaked, Hana waited for Allen to elaborate. But, to her confusion, he did not. Instead, he looked down at the sheet spread across the counter where the store's more expensive items were listed for purchase upon request.

Hana's eyes went to the items listed on the laminated piece of paper, spotting what Allen was looking at. Her fingernail came in to view, tapping the list Allen scrutinized with such focus. Allen cleared his throat as she pointed to one particular item.

"Shall I add this to your tab?"

xxxxxx

Coming in with a paper bag held in one arm, every bottle of wine carefully secured, Allen gracefully entered the Salon. The space was empty just as he expected but his stare went straight for the steps leading up to his home. His suave stride hit the tiles harder than usual, his steps heavier just as were his slender shoulders. With his haul from the store balanced in his arms he walked up the stairs with determination.

"Nuu Nuu." He called out, simply and to the point. "I'm back."

There was no answer and at the silence Allen looked up once putting his purchases down along the table top. Listening for any sign Rod had heard him, Allen stood still. His home was quiet, far too quiet for what he'd become used to with Rod around. Without calling out again, Allen went straight for his bedroom with urgency beginning to build in the trail of his footsteps.

"Rod?"

Bedroom door open, Allen stepped in. The bed was empty, as was the entire house. Blinking a few times in disbelief, Allen let it sink in. The dreadful silence of his home, still and sterile. Giving the empty bed a glance, he walked away. Forgoing the phone, Allen left the Salon and the front door swung on the hinges with the fierce thrust of his arm.

"Of all the fucking days."

Annoyance brewing in his gut, Allen took a heavy breath. Soles of his loafers moving in a hurry he strolled the distance to Rod's house across town. The tension in his neck and jaw seemed to pull his spine tight as he moved with aggression bubbling under the surface. The intent was to keep it cool until reaching Rod's home. But, to Allen's shock, nobody answered the door when he knocked.

Standing with arms crossed, Allen had prepared to berate his boyfriend for leaving over some trivial dispute at Lunch, but Rod never answered the door. With a huff he resorted to retrieving Rod's spare key and letting himself in without a care. But, to Allen's amazement, Rod's home was barren of his presence. Everything was turned off and left as it'd been during Rod's many absences spent at Allen's house.

"…"

Teeth clenched behind lips curled in to a firm line, Allen shut the door and locked it. Key returned to his pocket, he walked off with a burning in his gut and steam near billowing from his ears. More importantly, a heavy weight upon his shoulders.

Walking back towards Town, Allen kept his face stoic, refraining for allowing a scowl to fully take over his features in broad daylight. He passed various town's people, using a fake smile to greet them as they greeted him with sincere pleasant ones. He left the interactions at that, not engaging in conversation. His priority was the forest entrance he could see in the far distance.

During his walk, he was passed by Neil galloping by on his horse. The blonde man laid eyes on Allen, scrutinizing the redhead's stiff posture. Allen, to keep appearances, greeted Neil although he really hadn't been in the damn mood. The agitation briefly faded, however, as an opportunity dawned on him.

"Neil, you haven't happened to see Rod...have you?"

"Can't say that I have, no."

Dissatisfied, Allen sighed. Neil raised a brow in turn at Allen's disgruntlement beginning to poke through the surface. Fixing the ends of his sleeves idly, Allen cleared his throat.

"If you see him could you send him my way?"

Nodding slowly, Neil said nothing more. Allen left the interaction as it was and Neil redirected his horse to carry on her gallop. Towards the forest entrance they went, leaving Allen far behind.

Xxxxxx

Running over the bridge, Rod panted heavily with air that just didn't seem to satiate his lungs. Each breath felt heavier than the last with less oxygen to his distressed organ. Heart racing and head aching he continued his path in to the forest, suddenly seizing at the call of his name.

"Rod!"

Before could turn and face whom had called out to him, his sneaker caught the ground and slipped along the dewy green blades of grass under his sole. Straight in to the river he fell with a splash, ungraceful in every sense of the word. Limbs flailing, Rod struggled against the current as he coughed with water pouring out his lightly freckled nose.

Successful in getting to the edge of the river, Rod coughed and winced from the burning of water filling his throat and sinuses. He wiped at his nose, face pained and wet. His hair dripped in to his eyes leaving his expression scrunched and eye's struggling to open.

"Everything alright, Rod?"

Standing at the edge of the river, Neil looked down at the wet coppery head of hair slumped on the green grass by his heavy leather boots. Chest expanding with heavy breathes, Rod didn't lift his head. The horse having been pulling Neil's packed up shop leaned its long neck down and sniffed at Rod's scalp, nudging it gently. Blindly, Rod reached an arm up to scratch the horse's head.

"I'm okay." Rod choked out, more to the horse than Neil.

"You sure about that?"

Neil rubbed the horse's mane and came down to crouch next to it and Rod's heads. The muscular blonde's wide shoulders blocked the sun, casting shadow over Rod's head and upper back sticking out from the water's surface.

Rod didn't respond to Neil, sniffling his wet nose. Reaching down without another word Neil took Rod by the under arms and began pulling him out of the water. Rod's soaked clothes dripped on to Neil's red leather trench coat and black combat boots, becoming wet and shiny as droplets slid down the surface.

"I'm starting to notice a pattern with you."

As Rod's feet touched the grass again, Neil made the announcement. He ensured Rod was standing then proceeded to grab a towel from one of the pouches slung on the horse's flank. Handing Rod the Towel, Neil looked him over as Rod turned up dazed and confused baby blue eyes on him.

"Pattern?"

"You're acting weird." Neil clarified before pointing to the saddle on his horse's back. "Hop on. I'm going to the Animal Sanctuary to drop off this haul for the night."

"It's alright, Neil. I'll just go home..."

"Do me a favor and just get on. No point walking through town looking like a sad eyed puppy who got caught in the rain. Come on."

The curt tone led Rod to obediently listen to Neil's order. He mounted the horse and Neil hopped up in front of him, gently tapping the horse's side to begin moving. Out of town they went, not saying a word until Rod commented on the horse.

"You brush Lucy really well. She's all glossy."

" You had to have known I'd take good care of her."

Rod felt embarrassed, Neil's comment making him feel dumb. The silence from behind Neil didn't go unnoticed. Glancing over his shoulder at Rod staring down in to his lap, Neil returned his eyes to the path ahead of him. Lucy's hooves clopped steadily.

"...She was a nice present. I still appreciate it."

Rod recalled giving Neil the horse. He'd just moved in to town and began setting up shop a few days in. His new work neighbor was not a sociable person, he had learned that right off the bat. Still, Rod had tried to engage him in conversation. Each attempt had been cut short by Neil's standoffish attitude and ended with hurt feelings on Rod's end. But, despite that, Rod didn't let that stop him in the weeks that followed.

Xxxxxx

"Hey, Neil. How are you?"

The town's newcomer smiled at his work neighbor, doing his best to pretend the scowl pointed at him didn't look quite as mean as it appeared to be. The sour faced young man pulled his horse along, the elderly mare walking with a heavy haul behind her. Having the horse stop, Neil unhooked the haul of his shop from her and assured her it was fine to rest.

"Same as yesterday."

"Oh..."

The awkward pause left Rod with nothing to say. Tapping his fingers on his own shop's counter, he watched as Neil began setting up. The old horse snorted and raised its head, nudging Neil's leg. Neil looked down at her and touched his hand to the top of her brown head.

"Easy, Elise. It's alright. You just rest."

Taking a treat from one the various deep pockets of his long leather jacket, Neil held it in front of the horse's mouth. The big, wet lips wrapped around the treat and slowly began chewing. Lying her head down next to her master's boot, Elise snorted again as Neil continued setting up shop. Rod watched the horse close her eyes sleepily.

"Your horse... you must have had her a long time now." Rod commented thoughtfully, meaning well.

"I can see that she'd old. You don't need to point it out."

Voice gravely and deep, Neil snapped at Rod. Red eyes sharply turned on Rod and in response the friendly animal trader brought his hands behind his back and shrunk in to himself by the shoulders. Once Rod broke eye contact Neil rolled his eyes in annoyance and resumed what he'd be doing.

"Hm."

That horse took a liking to Rod despite his master's discontentment with the pet shop owner. Each day Rod tried to be nice. And every one of those days the only one who showed him any appreciation was Elise. While she would rest from her tiresome haul, Elise would watch as Rod tended to the few pets he had available to sell while starting out.

Amongst the pets were a few puppies and kittens. While Neil tended to many out of towners visiting his counter for animals, Rod was initially left with more time on his hands. The horse Rod had was just a shade darker than Neil's brown mare. Petting and brushing her, Rod worked hard to keep her happy.

Neil's horse never ceased to notice the treats Rod's horse would get during the afternoon. As her master worked the day away, leaving her to rest, she would watch Rod tend to his horse. Especially the treats. Eyes attentively glued to Rod as he held one out for his horse, Elise's nostril's twitched from where she laid on the ground near Rod's animal pen.

Singing sweet nothings to the horse softly, Rod rubbed her ears as she chewed at a treat he'd given her. The horse's tail swished side to side contently when another bright yellow treat came her way.

"Last one for the day."

Smiling widely with eyes sparkling, Rod held it out to the horse when suddenly there was a loud snort from beside him. Elise had gotten up and snuck up on Rod, staring at him with charming brown eyes. Both horses stared at the treat he held, then raised their eyes back to Rod. Laughing at the situation he found himself in, Rod broke the treat in half. Each horse got a piece and whinnied. Elise's whinny was just a notch softer.

Looking past his horse, Rod unintentionally met eyes with Neil whom was in the middle serving customers. Smiling nervously, Rod worried the worst. But Neil said nothing and turned around, carrying on. That became routine for the rest of that Spring up until Winter. That cruel, unforgiving Winter.

That year, every day became harder for Elise. Neil didn't say much to Rod, but never stopped him from interacting with the horse. Age weighed heavily on her and Rod could see that more than anyone. Opening shop everyday made Neil feel guilty, having no choice but to have Elise help him. Each day Elise did her job but laid exhausted afterwards. Rods young horse didn't quite have that disadvantage, walking around and exploring. Elise only ever mustered the strength to get up before closing time when Rod had treats. Except, one day she didn't...

On the cold ground covered with a tarp Neil had set out just for her before leaving for an errand, Elise laid unmoving as Rod approached her. Having assumed the horse was napping he reached down to pat her and give her the treat he had saved for her, feeling the horse's chest not moving with the intake of breath.

"Elise... oh no..."

Knowing right away what had happened, Rod frowned and rubbed the horse's side sadly. The sweet old mare had died, and without her Master around. Tears fills the brims of Rod's eyes. He tried to calm himself, but the deceased pet before him was too much. As were any. Rod sniffled and laid his head down on Elise, apologizing for her misfortune.

Boots crunching the freshly fallen snow approached from behind Rod went unnoticed until they came right up next to him. It startled Rod. Seeing Neil unannounced he struggled to articulate what had happened, breaking in to tears when laying his eyes on poor, deceased Elise.

"Neil... she's gone." He blubbered, wiping at the corner of one eye. "I came over to give her a treat and she wasn't breathing-"

Not saying anything, Neil looked at Elise's body. His stoic face usually coiled in a scowl went slack, his mouth a firm line. Eyes blinking slowly, Neil bent over to put a hand on her.

"You were a good horse." he consoled. "A really good horse."

"Neil, I'm so sorry."

Nodding, Neil sighed.

"Me too."

It was difficult, but with the help of Rod and his horse Neil loaded Elise's body up on the haul and brought her to the Animal Sanctuary. A hole in the ground was dug, a patch of soil freed of the snowfall. A boulder marked her grave. Taking the treat he hadn't gotten to give Lucy, Rod dug a hole just small enough to fit it. He buried the treat with her. As he stood back up Neil pointed to the house.

"That's my cabin, by the way. You can come in. We'll have something hot to drink before heading back."

After Neil put his animals in their designated barns, he helped Rod gather up the few kittens and puppies that he had to bring them inside the cabin for the warmth. They wandered around the floor as Rod took his seat at the simple table with two chairs, Neil in the kitchen.

"Hot milk okay with you?"

"That's perfect, actually..."

Seated across from Rod, Neil sipped from his mug as Rod blew gently on his. Eyes still wet and expression morose, Rod was visibly still bothered by what had happened. Multiple times he avoided looking Neil in the face, embarrassed by his tears. Last thing he wanted was to annoy his work neighbor... more.

Neil surprised Rod by asking if he was okay.

"You alright?"

"I will be."

A pause and Neil spoke up again.

"You're real invested in the animals, aren't you?"

Rod wiped at his eyes, looking down in to his mug of warmed milk. He sniffled, doing his best not to think about poor Elise buried outside in the cold.

"I love animals."

"That's good. They deserve to be loved."

The legs of Neil's chair scraped the wooden floors of the cabin making Rod look up. Neil had grabbed a box of tissues and slid them across the table top to him. Rod took one and wiped his eyes dry. The two men were left in silence again until Neil spoke.

"I'm going to have to close up shop for a bit and stay here with the livestock until I can get my hands on another horse."

Rod looked at Neil as he made the announcement somberly. Wind blew past the cabin's window, rattling the shutters. Neil's mourning saturated the favor he did not want to ask of Rod.

"I know you don't have any horses for sale yet since you're starting out and all. But, when you can, think you could get me one?" He asked. " I had Elise for since I was a kid ... Can't believe she's actually gone."

"Were you not expecting her to pass on yet? She was old..."

"I know she was old. She was originally my father's, he raised her. She was a good horse, I didn't want to accept age was creeping up on her. I wasn't ready."

Most interactions Rod had with Neil barely passed a couple sentences. That was if Rod was lucky that day. Hearing Neil speak at length unprovoked, after his year of failed attempts, was almost stunning. Near dazed, Rod just stared at Neil.

"…Is there something on my face? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I'm just not used to you talking... Usually you get annoyed when I try talking to you."

"I'm not good with people. It's not you."

Rod accepted the explanation, understanding.

"I'm only good with animals. Don't take my shit personally. Sorry if you did."

"It's fine... again, I'm sorry about Elise."

"It was only a matter of time. It sucks but I still have a job to do. Think you could order a horse before Spring? I don't want to close down the shop much longer than that, if possible."

"My supplier won't give me horses to sell until I reach my yearly quota...I get evaluated at the end of Winter."

Looking out to the cabin window where the shutters had ceased to flip and bang, Rod saw his horse trotting around the Animal Sanctuary. The horse he used to pull his own shop back and forth.

"But, you can have mine."

"What?"

"You can have my horse."

Neil blinked slowly, following Rod's gaze outside the cabin's window. He watched the horse trotting, then he frowned.

"I can't take your horse. She pulls your shop."

"I can just leave my shop stationed in the plaza and take the animals home with me at night." Rod reasoned. "There's just a few of them. It's no big deal. You haul livestock and need a horse more than I do. Mine is really nice, take her."

Staring at Rod, Neil didn't say anything. Rod was insistent, assuring him it was okay to accept the offer.

"Really, you can take her. She's a good horse too. Her name is Lucy."

Xxxxxx

The forest rustled and chirped with the passing breeze and insects inhabiting there for the early evening. Allen walked past the log he often sat upon during his visit, not seeing Rod. As he climbed the hill he just barely caught a glimpse of Neil's cattle being pulled out of sight in the far distance, Neil himself out of sight.

Looking up at the sky, Allen squared his shoulders and redirected his attention to the forest past the bridge. Unfortunately for him, Rod was nowhere to be found. The entire forest and none of those nooks or crannies housed his precious lover. Raking bangs from his face, Allen grimaced ruefully before realizing he hadn't checked somewhere Rod could possibly be. Somewhere he was known to go.

Xxxxxx

"Sit over there if you want. I don't care."

Sitting down at the edge of her bed, Nami held a hand to her stomach in exhaustion. She huffed from having to catch her breath. Allen took a seat on a nearby chair inside her Inn room, eyeing the bump under his sister's flannel shirt after Nami informed him she hadn't seen Rod.

"I was hoping he'd be here." Allen stated, crossing his arms and leaning back. "Fucking great."

"Your little piece of ass playing hide and seek on you?"

"It would seem like it, wouldn't it?

Assuming whatever was eating her brother's ass was most likely something he inflicted upon himself, she asked him what he did.

"What do you mean? Why do you assume I did something?"

"Rod's about assertive as that chair your sitting in. Can't see him running off on you unless something happened." She reasoned. "It's you we're talking about. Obviously, you did something."

"…"

Allen's silence confirmed what Nami assumed, revealing his guilty conscience. Nami nodded condescendingly. Defensive, and not all impressed with his sister's hypocrisy, Allen retaliated.

"Like you're one to make any judgement on how I conduct my intimate affairs." He judged, eyes narrowed. "Do tell me how you and Jack are doing."

"Jack's a piece of shit. Don't get me started."

"I won't."

At that Nami rolled her eyes. Taking a pillow to rest behind her back she adjusted to rest her aching lower back. As her shirt moved with her body it clung to her large, protruding abdomen. Irritated, she fixed it.

"Nothing fits right anymore." She grumbled. "Can't even wear a loose shirt."

"You're pregnant, they make maternity clothes for a reason."

"I'm not wearing maternity clothes."

"When are you going to take this pregnancy seriously?"

Deadpanning her brother, Nami gave him a stern eye.

"As soon as you admit you fucked up." She shot back.

"That's a lie."

"Yup. So, what did you do? Why are you chasing down your other half?"

Crossing one leg over the other, Allen looked away and tapped his fingers along his arm. Mouth quirked and brows low, he refused to entertain Nami's question. Moments ticked on and still Allen didn't comment. Nami just stared at him, just as discontent as he was.

"Look, either fess up or I'm kicking you out. I could be sleeping right now."

"Yeah, like you can even fall asleep this early with all that backpain."

"Just talk. For fucks sake, Allen."

Throwing his arms up, Allen gave in.

"It's his birthday. I outed him and hurt some stupid broad's feelings."

"…?"

"I took him out to Lunch and some friend that likes him didn't get the hint to fuck off. I lost my patience. Left Rod at Home to grab some stuff from the store and when I came back he's nowhere to be found. Happy?"

Nodding slowly, Nami looked anything but supportive. More condescending than anything, she stared at her older brother. Allen scowled at the lack of helpful feedback as well as general lack of investment from his younger sibling.

"You're about as helpful as a hole in the head."

"You don't want my help. You want to find your boyfriend, who isn't here as you can see. I don't know where he is, either."

"Since you're so insightful you clearly must see that's the big problem at hand. I checked around town and I can't find him."

"I'm assuming you checked his house. Maybe you should check again. This town is only so big, Allen. Where else could he be?"

Xxxxxx

"Make yourself comfortable where ever."

Standing in a large, oversized black T-shirt that didn't belong to him as well as pajama bottoms far too long for his legs, Rod looked around unsurely. In the corner of the cabin Neil placed a familiar pair of blue jeans and white shirt in to the dryer before redirecting himself to the fridge.

"Hot milk?"

"Thanks, Neil."

Going to sit down at the small table, Rod watched as Neil turned on the gas stove. A small ceramic pot was placed on the range, milk from a carton poured in to it. His back to Rod, Neil had removed his long trench coat which revealed large, pale budging shoulders contrasting dramatically with the black sleeveless shirt he wore as he carefully stirred the milk to ensure it didn't boil over the pot.

After a couple of minutes, Neil taped the metal spoon along the edge of the pot and set it aside. The stove turned off with a click, flames disappearing. The heavy trickle of milk filling two mugs shortened the silence, as did the thunk of the pot being placed in the sink.

"Hot milk." Neil announced, bringing it to the tabletop. "Here, warm yourself up."

Wrapping his hands around one mug gingerly, Rod picked it up and thanked Neil before blowing and taking a sip. He burned his mouth and winced, putting the mug back down to cool. Touching his lip, he shook his head.

"I should have waited."

"Is your mouth okay?"

"Yeah. The milk is just a bit too hot for me. It's fine, just has to cool off."

Neil blew on his and took a sip, amazing Rod as he hadn't flinched.

"I'm used to my stuff hot." Neil explained. "I don't care for it once it starts cooling off too much."

"Everyone has a preference..."

And awkward pause and Rod cleared his throat. He reached up and combed back his hair that was still damp despite Neil having given him a towel to dry off with. Making brief eye contact by accident, Rod faltered on what to say. Neil spoke up instead.

"You look pretty rough."

"I fell in the river...didn't think I looked that bad."

"You don't look bad. I said you look rough."

Not understanding the difference, Rod blinked and hesitated to ask. Neil sipped from his mug and shook his head.

"Something going on with you?"

"What would make you think something's going on?" Rod questioned.

"Well for starters, you just answered my question with a question."

Seeing that he'd messed up, Rod shrugged. The loose fabric of Neil's shirt on him moved but not much. Giving Neil a brief look at his baby blue eyes, Rod fiddled with the handle to his mug.

"Things are kind of off for me, lately."

"Things have been off for a while." Neil countered. "Ever since you started dating Allen it's like you don't exist outside your shop hours, anymore."

"… Did Rachel tell you I'm dating Allen?"

Assuming the worst, Rod watched Neil for a reaction. The last thing Rod needed was for Allen's stunt at Lunch to have already spread like breaking news through Echo. To Rod's mild relief, Neil hadn't heard a peep from Rachel.

"I'm not blind. I can see the way he looks at you. It's possessive. Now you're always at his house, literally anyone could put two and two together with that."

"I don't know what to say."

"You could tell me why you look like someone drained the shine out of your eyes. Seriously, you look rough. Usually you're tanning me with your teeth and now it's like your forgot how to hold a conversation or something."

Rod looked away, focusing on the paneling of the walls. Still fiddling with his mug, he thought over what Neil had told him, the blonde waiting patiently. When Rod came up blank on what to say, Neil leaned back in his chair.

"See?" He insisted bluntly. "Something's not right."

"I got some 'news' earlier and I'm having trouble wrapping my head around it. I don't feel right repeating it, Allen wouldn't be appreciative of that."

Understanding Rod's point, Neil didn't push the topic. But, he did eye Rod seriously.

"Are you going to talk to him about it?"

"I should, but I don't even want to see him right now."

"Must be pretty bad then."

Thinking back on his conversation with Jack, Rod could only nod in agreement. Neil took a swig of his drink and rolled his eyes away, telling Rod he was free to stay as long as he wanted. Although finding the offer nice, he couldn't shake the feeling it wasn't a good idea.

"What if Allen's looking for me?"

"I guess he just won't find you. Who says you can't go find him when you want to. Or if you even want to."

"I think going back would be the right thing to do. He's probably worried."

Xxxxxx

The sun had already turned the day over to the moon when Rod rode the trail back to town with Neil. The blonde saw Allen's home and approached it slowly.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "I can take you to your home if you'd like."

"Here is fine, Neil. Thanks. I appreciate you bringing me, usually you stay at the sanctuary until your next shop days. You didn't have to bring me back."

Hopping off the horse, Rod gave her a gentle pat to the neck. He waved off Neil who turned Lucy around to return to the sanctuary. But before riding off out of town, Neil gave Rod some well-intended advice.

" In case shit goes sour, I suggest keeping where you've been all day a secret. You know, for future reference if you need somewhere to get away again."

With that Neil left. Eyes set on the salon's door, Rod approached with apprehension. Touching the doorknob, he discovered it was left unlocked. Taking it as a good sign, Rod slowly opened the door.

Walking across the salon tiles Rod made his way to the bottom of the stairs. He took the steps one at a time with caution, weary of making sound. The closer to the top he got, the slower his pace became. He couldn't hear Allen when he reached the second floor and looked around the corner.

"Allen?" He called out quietly.

Receiving nothing is response, Rod crept past the kitchen and towards Allen's bedroom. Pushing the door open silently he peaked his head in, seeing no one. But the sound of a shower running confirmed someone was in fact home. A look to the bedside table showed Allen's glasses set aside.

Now more anxious, Rod forced himself to sit along the foot of Allen's bed and wait for him to emerge. It didn't take long but it felt as if it'd been forever. Rod watched as the bathroom door opened, Allen towel drying his hair in just a pair of red briefs. When Allen threw the towel aside he was met with Rod sitting on his bed. His sapphire stare, to Rod's horror, was seething.

"Where the hell have you been?"

Caught at a loss, Rod went mute. Allen came forward and retrieved pants to sleep in from his drawers. As he put them on angrily, back to Rod, he again asked Rod where'd disappeared to all day. Rod couldn't speak and Allen turned to face him, expression growing sourer by the second.

"I have been at a loss the entire day, Rod. I leave for the store and come back to you literally nowhere to be found." He growled. "Now that you actually turn up, you have nothing to say for yourself? All this over some dumb broad at Lunch, I can't believe you would-"

"This has nothing to do with Rachel."

Pausing, Allen went silent in disbelief. Crossing his arms, he tilted his head and stared at Rod with narrowed eyes.

"Then what does this have to do with? Do tell, because after spending the entire afternoon looking for you, I spent the last hour contemplating whether to check Rachel's. And believe me, the only reason I didn't was because I didn't quite trust myself."

"This has nothing to do with Rachel, I didn't go to her house."

"Then, where were you?"

Thinking over Neil's words, Rod didn't answer Allen. That only made him angrier. At the corners of his eyes Rod could feel wetness building there, his eyes threatening to well up at Allen's cold tone.

"Rod? I've been at my wits end all day! I'm talking to you! Say something!"

"Jack called."

Allen's livid expression dropped instantly. Immediately the redhead's guard went up. Waiting for Rod to comment further, Allen was met with silence. Looking at Rod, Allen made the correct assumption on what had really taken place when Rod left. Still, he said nothing in hopes Rod would elaborate.

"He says he loves you, Allen... Your sister's boyfriend says he loves you."

"Rod, I don't love him. I love you."

"Well do you love your sister? She doesn't know about any of this, does she?"

A tear spilled over from Rod's eye as he stared up at Allen in horror.

"Nami is pregnant! She's going through so much right now and you're secretly involved with her boyfriend? Allen that's-"

"That's not true." Allen snapped, interjecting. "I'm not involved with that prick and I haven't been for years now. Nami isn't even carrying his kid. She broke up with him over some farm he inherited in the middle of nowhere, and instead of being an adult about it she went and got knocked up on some trip she took like a teenager on Spring Break. "

"That doesn't make it okay! Nami's mistake doesn't justify yours!"

Growing aggravated, Allen crouched before Rod. He put his hands on Rod's knees and ordered Rod to look at him.

"I need you to listen to me. Rod, Jack was mine first. I didn't sneak around with him."

Allen's announcement struck Rod stunned but didn't impress him in the least.

"I didn't mess around with him under Nami's nose. I don't know what he told you but I'm not a fucking scum bag. I'm a prick but I have morals."

"This so messed up. Your sister-"

"Is none of your concern. Our relationship is us and nothing more. Nami, Jack and the baby I couldn't give a shit less about so long as I have you. This isn't my mess."

Standing up to embrace Rod, Allen's wasn't prepared for when Rod rejected him. He held his hands out and put them on Allen's chest, eyes cast down and face turning red as he withheld sobs.

"You're part of this mess. You need to fix this."

"Fix what? Jack's delusion that he can just change his mind about who he wants to be with? One day he's okay with liking men and the next day he's not. I was his dirty little secret, Rod. He never told a soul but the minute he decided he wanted to be with my sister he went to the end of the world and back just so she'd give him the time of day."

Chest quivering as he withheld from crying, Rod resisted as Allen took hold of his chin. He forced Rod to look at him. Cheeks and nose a bright pink and wet with tears, Rod sniffled. Allen's voice was stern but his eyes softened.

"The real reason I moved to Echo was to get away from all that. He was good to my sister, better than he was to me. If they wanted each other then I wasn't going to intervene. " Allen explained. "I didn't anticipate any of this coming back to bite me in the ass. When shit went sour with Jack I regretted not pursuing you years earlier. But the minute I heard you were following me to Echo... I promised myself I would go through with it as soon as I felt the time was right."

"Nami deserves better and so does her baby." Rod blubbered back in response. "It's not Jack's kid but Nami is going to need someone to help her. But, Jack's all hung up on you. He wanted me to convince you to take him back. I hung up the phone on him, Allen! I didn't know what to do!"

Proud to hear Rod's reaction to Jack's request, Allen kissed the crown of Rod's head.

"You don't have to do anything. Leave this shit to me."


	15. Chapter 15

Days later it was Autumn, remnants of Rod's birthday lingering as he stood at his shop. A cold breeze blew by, his hair tousling about it like the frenzy of thoughts he had still knocking around his skull. Allen had spent days assuring Rod all would be fine, but Jack lingered in his thoughts. Allen needed to keep to his word to Rod and do something. Despite the promises, Rod had no clue what or when that would be.

So far, Allen had called Jack. They had what was a very … loud conversation. The yelling surely wasn't contained to the house, Rod was certain. Allen had been livid, only for it to turn to rage as the phone calls persisted afterwards. Rod thought back on that morning, Allen having nearly ripped the socket off the wall itself when he finally unplugged the ringing phone.

Quiet, and far more withdrawn than he'd ever been, Rod placidly waited for his shift to end lost in thought. No customers had shown up that day, for either him or Neil. The blonde leaned against his own counter, having been watching Rod. Blinking red eyes took in a bleak sight.

"You and Allen fight?" He breached the topic without apprehension.

"Huh?"

Rod snapped out of it and met Neil's eyes in a confused doubletake. The blonde repeated himself, noting the way that Rod's shoulders grew heavier at the mention of his boyfriend's name. Shaking his head, Rod denied any prying of a fight. Neil nodded, letting the topic slide. Until, that is, Rod offered some information.

"Allen's having issues with someone... they called him the other day and he was pissed" Rod explained to Neil. "If that's the 'fight' you're talking about, it wasn't between Allen and I."

"Good to know, I heard some shit coming through the walls. Wasn't sure what the fuck was going on." The blomde confessed, hands in his pockets as he looked up towards the sky. "I was going to go check on you two but then the yelling calmed down."

"Yeah, everything was fine."

For weeks that was what Autumn consisted off, dreary days that simply dragged on too long. A chill blew in that only seemed to grow stronger with each passing day. There was a beauty to the scenery in Echo, but Rod couldn't quite appreciate it. Allen had tried going on outings, but Rod wanted no part. Head in a fog, and heart is a rut, Rod's behavior was worrisome. Later that night Allen shook his head silently, watching from the bathroom door as Rod sat on the hair stylist's bed with a pet catalog in hand. He looked through it absentmindedly, eyes not lighting up how they used to.

"Labradors are a charming breed. I've always liked them."

Allen spoke as he took a seat by Rod, putting an arm around his shoulders. Kissing his temple, Allen brushed Rod's hair with his fingers in a soft caress as the evening set in with gentle white noise just beyond the bedroom window. Rod stared at the picture sadly, such heartbroken eyes. Allen knew exactly why.

"Your Labrador was black too, he was precious."

"Yeah, he was. I miss him...I miss him a lot."

"I'm sure you do. He was a good dog, I remember him fondly, I miss him too."

Allen recalled how distraught Rod had been when his beloved dog had died years prior. The goldfish from his childhood be damned, Rod had nearly fallen victim to a meltdown when the dog died. The old canine's fur that was once black as oil had turned patchy with white and gray for years before he died. Rod wasn't ready, even when everyone had told him the dog's death would be soon. Rod had known, but as a pet owner he could not truly accept the horrid truth.

"Why don't you raise another one?" Allen suggested as Rod failed to perk up. "You could order one... I've noticed you don't carry the Labradors at your shop."

"It's hard for me to look at them sometimes. It makes me depressed when I start remembering how much I miss mine. So, I don't know, Allen...I don't think I want to raise another yet. They won't replace my dog. I'll just be sad. It's pointless."

Glumly looking at a picture of a Labrador, Rod couldn't see as Allen rolled his eyes in aggravation. His loved one wasn't who he knew them to be. To think it was because of drama he should have had kept under better control... how aggravating.

"Rod, listen. I know you're... stressed out... but you can't carry this all around with you. It's unnecessary. You need to be you... I told you I'd take care of everything."

"You haven't though... Jack keeps calling. Nami's due soon in Winter and everything is still mess. I'm pretty sure my mom isn't too happy with me right now. How am I supposed to be me, Allen? I don't understand."

" When it boils down to Jack I'm not a miracle worker, Rod. I told him not to call here anymore. There's nothing left here for him. It's not my fault he's that dense and stubborn. The idiot…"

With an arrogant jut of the chin, Allen frowned and checked his nails. He approved of them and set his hand down back in Rod's hair. The poor man was gnawing the inside of his lip. Allen swatted him gently as a reminder to relax.

"He missed his chance by far, and now that train wreck can deal with the consequences. You don't come across something like this every day, Rod." Allen explained, gesturing to himself quite confidently. "That's his own loss. You don't dig up gold and throw it away."

"Yeah..."

Rod's attention faded off as he returned to looking at the catalogue. Allen kissed his cheek and got up from bed to go start dinner. Lasagna had done little to cheer up Rod, Allen coming to the end of his patience quickly.

"I'm going to shower." Rod announced as he left the kitchen, speaking just loudly enough in his bored tone that Allen could hear him. "I'll wash the dishes for you. You can leave them."

"It's alright Rod, I've got it." Allen assured him. "I have to step out while you're showering. I'll leave them to soak and wash them when I get back."

"Okay." was all Rod replied as he disappeared back in to the bedroom.

As Rod left the table to go shower for the night, Allen dropped the dishes in the sink and left to run an errand...

Xxxxx

"What do you mean 'have I thought about it?'. Allen, what the fuck are you on?"

"I'm just saying. You don't have to bite my head off. It's just something to think about."

Settled in bed and lying on her side, Nami held a hand to her bulging stomach. Allen came to her bedside and sat down against his sister's wishes. She tried pushing him away but a swift kick from under her ribs and she needed her hand back. Rubbing where the baby had kicked, she grew irritable and breathed heavily.

"What the fuck am I supposed to do? Show up at his little farm house in the middle of east bumfuck? With a fucking kid that's not even his?"

"Maybe he loves you enough to look past it."

"And maybe you should mind your own business and let me figure this out myself. I don't need your two cents about it. You cut hair, stick to what you know."

Allen rolled his eyes up toward the ceiling and refrained to biting back at his sister's snippy outburst. Two could play that game, yes they could. But, Allen kept his composure. He didn't have much else going for him that moment, not with Nami's usual moodiness in addition to her rampage of unforgiving hormones.

"This became my business the minute you decided you were going to hide out in Echo. I had to lie to our mother's face for you. Have you forgotten all of this?"

"Boo hoo, Allen."

"For once could you not be such a brat? I'm trying to help you."

"It's pretty late for that."

Nami's moving stomach only emphasized her point. Allen reached to touch it, getting swatted away. She expected a sour expression from her brother, getting blank expression instead.

"You can pretend it's not there all you want but the baby's going to be here soon whether you're willing to accept it or not."

"I really don't need to be reminded. I don't know why you're bothering with this really, really. All I can do is hide now. "

"Well, clearly time is running out to hide. You need to decide what you're going to do. You're not even prepared for anything. You haven't decided what you'll do at all. You haven't even considered anything, have you?"

The bed creaked as Nami tried adjusting, wincing as her hips ached. She reached down between her knees with a pillow and tried wedging it between them. Allen watched her struggle, waiting for her to give up, before he safely intervened. He easily set the pillow between her knees and Nami sighed with the adjustment.

But, she hadn't responded to Allen.

"What are you going to do, Sis?"

"...I really don't know. "

"Do you need money for supplies? It's still not too late to call Mom and tell her. She'd throw you a shower and then you'd get everything you need."

Nami brushed off Allen's idea with eyes cast aside to the wall, tension growing worse and gathering in her aching shoulders and back.

"I don't know how to tell her, Allen. I don't know how I'm going to tell anyone."

"People have unplanned babies every day, Sis. It's nothing you should beat yourself over...but, if you consider adoption then you wouldn't have to tell anyone. No one would know."

Contemplating Allen's suggestion, Nami brought her eyes to his. But, she quickly shook her head moments later. Again, and again she shook her head as if the idea were outright impossible.

"You would know." She argued to her brother, eye lids dragged just low enough to stare at him with narrowed slits. "It defeats the purpose."

"I'd keep your secret."

"I would know too though, Allen."

At Nami's rebuttal, Allen raised a question.

"Why does it matter?"

"It doesn't matter. Just shut up."

"I'm serious, Nami. Why does it matter? What's bothering you?"

"… I can't just give the baby away to strangers. It's a fucked-up world out there."

"Yeah, that may be so. There are still plenty of good people out there looking for unwanted babies, though."

At that, Nami scowled. More importantly, she snapped. It was near vicious, more importantly it was pained. Like Allen had struck a nerve.

"Don't say it like that!"

"How else am I supposed to say it? You got pregnant with a baby but you don't want it." Allen countered reasonably. "That's ultimately why we're in this situation, isn't it? Remember?"

"I still have a conscience, you fucking asshole. You think I don't feel bad for doing this? I'm bringing a child in to this world that I'm not ready for. Jack used to tell me all the time I'm not motherly material. He was right... And now I'm going to have a kid."

"Motherly" was the last of traits Allen would have used to describe his sister, but it wasn't impossible. Nothing was impossible. Yet, as he looked at her, he could see just how much the pregnancy had drained from her. Mentally she was exhausted far beyond her body's limits. She'd endured enough and the child hadn't even arrived yet.

"You can always be a mom if that's what you want. But, you still have time to choose what you want to do. Give it some thought, but you don't have much time left. I think you should weigh your options." Allen reasoned, the night catching up to both him and his sister. "At the end of the day, Mom's going to love and support you no matter if you come home with child or not. You just need to make a decision you can live with."

Xxxxx

It didn't surprise Allen to find Rod fast asleep when he'd gotten back home. A head of coppery hair just barely peaked out from under the covers, the material rising and falling steadily with Rod's breathing. Standing by the bed for a moment, Allen crossed his arms. A sullen look overcame him as he watched Rod. Something just wasn't right. More unsettling was that he didn't know what to do about it.

Not ready to turn in to bed, Allen stepped away and began cleaning the kitchen as he had intended to do before. The dishes were washed and dried, put away on their proper shelves. As he put away silverware in to its respective drawer, Allen's memory wandered to his mother. Years back she'd been cleaning the kitchen up one evening, chatting up Allen as he'd emerged from the T.V room once his programming had ended.

xxxxx

"Allen, Dear." She greeted him as he walked past for a piece of fruit off the counter top. "I've got a question for you."

"Don't you always." He retorted rhetorically but with a wisp of a smirk at the corner of his lips.

Nadia carried on putting away silverware, carrying on without missing a beat. Allen took a bite of a pear and his mother raised him a rather unexpected question.

"Do you think I'll ever be a grandmother?"

Allen paused midbite and blinked in sheer confusion. Had his mother of all people asked that?

"I know I'm gay and all but it doesn't necessarily mean I don't want kids."

"But do you want them, Dear?" She questioned.

At that, Allen didn't know what to say.

"I don't think Nami wants them either." Nadi stated matter of factly. "I know you're both too young to really be thinking of having children but it's something I can't help but wonder. Neither of you strike me the child-raising kind. You're both so independent, it's almost like having children would rob your life right out from underneath your nose."

As if she hadn't said anything worth pondering about, Nadia shut the silverware drawer and sought out her next task. Her next task so happened to be polishing the counter in which Allen was now leaning on. Nadia shoo'd him aside to polish it and Allen stood in the middle of the kitchen floor with a puzzled look to him. Like the gears in his head were churning but nothing was making sense.

"Where is this coming from?" He finally asked.

"Just doing some thinking, is all."

Nadia moved about, polishing and began to hum to herself. Allen still stood where he was until his mother realized he was still there. She glanced over her shoulder as he carried on what she was doing.

"You still here, Allen?"

"Well yeah. You kind of dropped a weird bombshell there..."

"I wouldn't worry about much about it. I've accepted I'll never be a grandmother. It's alright, I promise."

Although Nadia had left an opening for Allen to end the conversation and walk away, Allen did no such thing.

"Seriously, where is this all coming from? You and Rhonda start talking about babies at tea time today or something?" Allen joked half-heartedly, some sincere curiosity in his sarcasm.

"Yes, actually. I don't believe Rhonda planned on having Rod, to be honest. But, she seems to expect grandchildren. I love your friend but between you and me I don't think Rod's going to go looking for a wife and crib anytime soon. Don't tell Rhonda, that's between us."

The thought of Rod married to some women burned at a nerve Allen kept well hidden. At the thought he near cringed. Rod married to someone else? The horror. The absolute horror.

"...so Rod possibly not having kids means Nami and I aren't having kids?"

"No. But you know just as well as I do it just doesn't seem the most likely of life choices either of you will make." Nadia explained, still going around the counter with her back to Allen. "I just want you to know I will support you no matter what you choose to do. Talking with Rhonda helped me realize how much I love you and your sister just as you are. I don't ever want either of you to feel obligated to bare me any grandchildren."

Nadia turned to look at Allen over her shoulder.

" But, no matter what you need to come see me from time to time. That's all I ask. Can't say for certain if Nami can do that for me, but I know you'll at least try. You've always be considerate that way for me."

With the countertop sparkling, Nadia smiled and tossed the rag aside to be washed. She pecked Allen on the head and wrapped her arms around him, patting his back reassuringly.

"I love you, Allen. I can't believe you and Rod are graduating high school next week. You're going to be starting your lives as adults soon. I can't wait to see how you do on your own, but know that I'm always here when you need me."

Coming back to reality, Allen thought about his mother's words. He was always a very independent person, he had to be with his mother always working, an absent father, and a little sister around to watch. But, for once in his life, he did feel a bit at a loss...

Maybe it was time to call his mother for advice... or, at least it was an option to keep in mind.

xxxxx

Fall ended for the season, leaving everything that'd grown that year to wither and die in anticipation of Winter. Temperatures dropped, and all began bundling up and waiting for the snow to arrive. In the meanwhile, Allen had worse things to fend off than oncoming snow.

"Would you just sit still? You almost kicked me in the face!" he barked. "Give me your damn foot!"

"I don't want a foot rub from my brother! Fuck off!" Nami barked back venomously. "I'll actually kick you this time. I'll break your glasses too."

"Your feet are as swollen as your stomach is and you're really going to get choosey right now? Give me your foot!"

Crossing her arms as best as she could, Nami huffed. Allen gave up the good intention and grabbed a pair of fuzzy socks he had set aside. He got them on his sister's cold, swollen feet and called it quits. So much for good intentions, they went out the window.

"It's like you don't want people to do nice things for you."

"Whatever, where's Rod?"

"He's at the salon. Why?"

"He drops in a lot to see if I'm craving anything, surprised not to see him today."

Allen glanced to the alarm clock on Nami's bedside table that read noon and thought back on the exhausted shell of his boyfriend Rod who was probably still dead to the world in his bed back at the Salon.

"He's been waking up later and later every weekend, going to bed earlier and earlier on work days. He so tired." Allen explained morosely. "He'll probably come see you later on. If you want something now then I can go grab it."

"No, it's alright. Was just wondering. It's been nice having his around, he's not annoying like you are."

"I much prefer Rod's company over yours too, Mama Bear."

Nami chucked a pillow at Allen but it was without much effort. Allen caught the pillow and set it in his lap, folding his hands in his lap. He stared at his sister and Nami sighed.

"What now?"

"I've been thinking."

"This can't be good."

"I'm serious.

Giving her brother the benefit of the doubt, mostly because she was exhausted in the midst of her third trimester of pregnancy, Nami nodded and eyed Allen with an expression just shy of annoyed.

"I think I go home and have a heart to heart with Mom."

"We were just there. Just call her."

"I think it's better that I actually go to her... it's important."

Becoming suspicious, Nami crossed her arms as best as she could over her stomach.

"And what are you going to talk to her about?" She pried. "It better not be about me."

Allen shook his head.

"It's something a little bigger than that, Sis."

xxxxx


End file.
